K-5(Book2)
by Leslhowe1226
Summary: The K-5 are back when their enemies Lady Shade and the Kraang are back. Along their adventure, they meet new friends and five mutant turtles
1. ChapterOne

Under the dark night sky, the K-5 hopped across the city rooftops with loud cheering. It has been a month since they defeated the Kraang on their outstanding victory.

"We are awesome, baby!" Camilla smiled at her siblings.

"You got that right!" Ariana agreed with a grin.

"Totally!" Ezra grinned.

"Yes we are!" Talia laughed.

"What about mother? Wish we could've seen her take out Lady Shade." Kirana said with a grin.

"So are we gonna stop by Casey's?" Ariana asked. "He's having pizzas at his apartment for us to celebrate on our victory."

"Alright." Ezra said.

"Let's go." Kirana said quickly.

Few minutes later, the K-5 arrived at Casey's apartment. Ariana tapped on the window very carefully and Casey opened up the windows.

"Hey, guys!" Casey greeted. "Dad left to his night shift and my sister's already asleep. So, I can have some pizzas with you guys."

"Thanks, Casey." Talia smiled, stepping in the window with her sisters. "Lady Shade and those little squishy alien brain freaks are long gone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Shadow Clan HQ, Kuro came into the main room and stood behind the Kraang projector. Lady Shade sat down on her throne chair. The Kraang projector set up a projected screen and a full screen image of Kraang appeared in front of them.

"Greetings, one who is called Lady Shade." Kraang greeted.

"Do you have my shipment?" Lady Shade demanded silently.

"The shipment that is secret will soon be transported to the one called Lady Shade." Kraang replied.

"And what about the complications you have to deal with?" Lady Shade questioned.

"Kraang complicates the complication with greater complications." Kraang informed.

Lady Shade and Kuro watched as the full screen showed a foot of some kind of ape before the screen ended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the four mages locked in a game of dodgeball inside the fortress living room. But the ball is actually a white communication orb that Ariana took from the Kraang facility. Speaking of Ariana, she was too busy testing out some of mechanical parts for her future inventions until she saw the orb hit on Phantom's head, causing the marionette robot to glare at Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra in annoyance as she and Ariana marched out of the lab with irritated looks on their faces.

"Stop throwing the orb!" Ariana shouted, walking out of the lab with the orb in her hand. "This is a rare and fragile piece of alien tech! It's not a toy to play with!"

"You need to calm down." Camilla said.

"Yeah, all that science stuff had really got into your skull." Talia agreed.

"My children, I know you are still joyously reveling in the defeat of our enemies. But a great question remains." Sage said as she entered the living room from the dojo. "Are our enemies truly defeated? Lady Shade is a crafty and patient foe who bides her time."

"Mother, there's nothing to worry about. Lady Shade had already lost her sense of honor." Kirana pointed out. "We'd never see her again."

"Yeah, and if she shows up, we'll be ready." Camilla agreed cockily.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra went to leave the fortress, but the exit was blocked by a white energy shield. They all turned to their mother as she wasn't gonna accept her children's responses at all.

"You five have become cocky and overconfident. You will continue your training." Sage bellowed. "Starting now!"

The K-5 groaned, but obeyed their mother's orders as they stood their feet at attention and bowed with respect when their mother left the room into the dojo.

"Maybe mother's right." Ezra said. "We are getting too cocky."

"No, we're not." Camilla protested. "It's not cockiness when you got the skills like..."

Camilla's words were interrupted when the communication orb suddenly began to beep loudly in alert.

"That thing's working again?" Talia questioned in disbelief. "It's been silent for weeks."

"It must have received an incoming signal that can mean only one thing." Kirana said in a low voice. "The Kraang are back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Ariana's lab; Casey, Norbit, and the mages gathered round as Ariana was researching the message on her computer.

"What'cha got, Ariana?" Casey asked.

"The encryption was tough to crack, but it seems like the Kraang are transporting some kind of cargo." Ariana explained, typing in her laptop and a picture of the stealth drone popped up on the screen.

"We've gotta find out what that cargo is." Kirana said.

"But how do we track a ship that turns completely invisible?" Ezra pointed out.

"We can track it with this." Ariana said proudly as she showed her siblings, Norbit, and Casey several metallic circular discs attached to each building on the laptop screen. "It's aligned to the radar dishes we placed throughout the city. It will detect the Kraang spaceship." Her face turned to Casey. "Casey, can you and Norbit stake out a rooftop and feed us the Kraang ship's coordinates?"

"Sure." Casey grinned. "Casey Jones is on the case!"

"Wait." Ezra said. "I have to give Norbit something."

Ezra used his magic to give Norbit an armored suit to put on.

"This suit will help you do combat, Norbit." Ezra explained. "I designed it myself."

"I will do my best to use the suit for my combat skills." Norbit said.

Casey took out his hockey stick and left with Norbit out of the lab.

"The bigger question is, how do we stop that ship, Ariana?" Ezra asked.

"We'll need something fast to catch it." Camilla added.

Ariana let out a proud smile as she led her siblings into the garage to show them on her greatest invention.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the...Extreme Copter!" Ariana announced.

Ariana pressed on the button attached to the wall and the light revealed the coolest and amazing futuristic invention that made Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra's jaw dropped down to the floor. The rocket was a black futuristic helicopter designed to hit speeds and equipped with two advanced plasma cannons.

"Amazing." Talia smiled. "Are we really gonna fly in that thing? Awesome!"

"Casey, are you and Norbit in position?" Kirana asked through her L-Phone.

"We're ready when you are." Casey replied through his cell phone. He immediately tracked down a high radiation from the discs attached near him and looked up to spot the sudden Kraang stealth ship passing overhead. "The Kraang is at my watch. Better get here quick."

"We're on our way." Kirana said from the K-Phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the K-5 got inside the Extreme Copter and Ariana powered up the helicopter. The Extreme Copter blasted off through the fortress garage exit at high speed and out into the city through the open air. Ariana pressed a button for autopilot on the helicopter and found the Kraang stealth ship flying right below them. The mages quickly launch themselves out of the helicopter and landed themselves onto the invisible ship just in time to stop the Kraang from their evil scheme.

"Boo-ya!" Ariana grinned.

The K-5 entered inside the ship and faced the three Kraang droids piloted the ship.

"It is the ones who call themselves the K-5." One of the Kraang droid said.

"Kraang, we must alert Kraang!" Another Kraang droid cried.

"Wow! Three little floating blobs of brains against four awesome kunoichis and one mage ninja?" Camilla smirked. "This should be easy."

"We could take these guys in our sleep." Kirana snickered.

In quick seconds, the K-5 combined their elemental powers to deliver a powerful colorful energy blast at the Kraang droids, destroying all of the three alien robots all at once. Before the mages started to become cocky again about their first victory, they heard two female voices and one male voice echoing around the ship.

"Actually, I'm your real opponent for tonight." A female voice spoke sinisterly. "And this is gonna be fun."

The K-5 turned around behind them with their elemental powers blazing on their palms. Then, two teenage mage kunoichis and one alien had emerged out from the shadows and revealed themselves in the ship. Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra's eyes widened in shock. The mage leader has black hair which had been tied up in a bun with bangs falling on either side of her face and blue eyes. She wore a metallic silver full-body armor with silver wrist guards on her arms beneath her black midriff-baring crop top with a black mini skirt and black thigh-high boots. Another mage has long black hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head fastened with dark grey ribbons and blue eyes. She wore a metallic silver full-body armor with silver wrist guards on her arms beneath her black midriff-baring crop top with a black mini skirt and black thigh-high boots. The alien had green skin with dark green patterns on his back, black eyes, a dark green nose, and dark green claws. He wore a blue jumpsuit with grey blasters attached on his belt.

"Hello, girls. I'm Amora." A mage kunoichi leader grinned evilly with a strict feminine voice.

"Pleasure. I'm Leia." The second mage kunoichi greeted dryly with a dull feminine voice and an extremely bored look on her face.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kale." The alien smiled sweetly with a cheerful feminine voice.

"And we are the Shadow Sirens." Amora, Leia, and Kale declared in unison. "The pupils of Lady Shade."

"Aw, this can't be good!" Talia exclaimed to her siblings.

"Since when Lady Shade had pupils?" Ezra questioned in shock.

"So, you're the kunoichis and ninja that master was talking about." Kale smiled. "I'm so glad that we were able to meet you officially."

"Kale, we're here to battle them. Not getting to know them better." Leia groaned.

"Leia's right." Amora grinned. "Let's get this party started!"

"Okay, I guess we're a little cocky!" Ariana admitted to her siblings.

The Shadow Sirens charged forward to the K-5. Kirana's hands began to glow watery blue and jumped in the air to shoot out a large ball of water energy at Amora, who swiftly dodged the attack and delivered a rapid series of kicks at such speed that she stirred up harmful dark energy currents at Kirana, sending the blue mage kunoichi crashing to the ground. Camilla launched in the air and unleashed a sudden barrage of flames in high and low directions at Leia, who quickly avoid the attack and delivered a series of dark energy ripple-like waves at the spot where Camilla was standing, sending the red mage kunoichi crashing towards Kirana. Ezra sprang high in the air to blast five lightning bolts at Kale, who swiftly dodged them and used his taser gun at Ezra, sending the teal mage ninja crashing to Kirana and Camilla. Talia cartwheeled towards Kale and delivered a series of four high-damage powerful wind somersaults to the dark mage kunoichi, who leaped out of the way and released six black glowing bombs with bat wings that will begin to explode at Talia, sending her flying towards her downed siblings. Ariana ran forward to release one-legged driving earth kick with deadly force multiple times at the Shadow Sirens, who rapidly bolted away from the incoming attack and unleashed a combined series of rapid punches to Ariana, sending her slammed into her downed siblings.

When the K-5 smashed together to the wall, the small cabinet opened up to reveal the shipment of canisters holding a glowing green chemical substance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kirana asked with a groan.

"It's the mutagen!" Ezra exclaimed.

"And I think that's for us to figure out why and for the Kraang to know." Talia remarked in fright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, Casey was watching the now visible Kraang ship flying out of control in the air above him.

"Come on, guys." Casey muttered. "Take it down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to the Kraang stealth ship, the K-5 were having difficulties against the Shadow Sirens. The dark mage kunoichis and alien are much stronger and faster than the four heroines and hero combined. Kale kicked Talia with her fist engulfing in blazing bright black energy, sending the orange mage kunoichi crashing onto the keyboard as her back accidentally pressed a button from behind. Then, a door started to open from the wall that caused the ship going side by side for the six mage girls, one mage boy, and one alien boy to keep their balance. Ariana quickly turned around and immediately realized that all of the mutagen containers are falling out of the cabinet.

"The containers!" Ariana shouted.

"Get them!" Kirana shouted quickly.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra quickly ran to catch the containers one by one. But it was too late! All of the containers fell out of the Kraang stealth ship.

"NO!" The K-5 screamed in horror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, Casey and Norbit watched all of the mutagen containers falling across the city in terror like falling stars. Casey then saw one of the containers falling toward him.

"Uh no!" Casey said to himself.

Norbit quickly grabbed him and they hid themselves in the rooftop doorway to take cover.

"This is not good!" Casey said.

"This is more than not good." Norbit remarked. "This is not great."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the K-5 and the Shadow Sirens continued their fight back in the ship. They paid no attention to the Kraang stealth ship flying out of control in the air.

"They're all...gone!" Ezra said in disbelief.

"I can't believe those containers are out to the city." Camilla yelled in frustration.

"And there's gonna be even more mutants out in the city if they come contact to the mutagen!" Ariana added with a shout.

"Guys, fall out!" Kirana shouted.

The K-5 spun around to notice that the Shadow Sirens are blocking their path to escape the ship as three Kraang droids are trying to fix the ship from spiraling out of control.

"Sorry for breaking out a fight, but we have to let you heroes finish this job." Amora smirked.

The Shadow Sirens jumped out of the crazy flying Kraang ship and landed on the rooftop of the building near the ocean. They closely watched the K-5 escape the ship before it crashed down to the ground in the ocean water.

"We totally blew it." Leia said expressionlessly.

"Luckily, my guns or my outfit weren't ruined." Kale wailed.

"Give me a break, you two!" Amora chided. "We have bigger problems right now! Master is not gonna to forgive us for this. Let's jet."

Leia and Kale nodded their heads as the Shadow Sirens hopped onto each rooftop to head back to the Shadow HQ.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The K-5 landed on the rooftop that Casey and Norbit was standing on as they caught their breaths for a moment. Then, Casey and Norbit ran out of the rooftop doorway and helped out their five mage friends.

"What happened back there?" Casey asked. "And what's with the canisters falling from the sky?"

"Those canisters are mutagen." Ariana replied. "The Kraang were shipping them in their ship, but I don't know where exactly."

"What can be worse than this?" Camilla complained frustratingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the Shadow Sirens walked into the main room and approached their master and Kuro as they bowed down to their presence.

"So, where's my shipment of the mutagen sample?" Lady Shade asked threateningly.

"Unfortunately, the K-5 destroyed the Kraang ship." Amora reported.

"And the containers have spread over the city." Leia added calmly.

"Obviously, those mages will find the containers around the city." Kale concluded.

"The Kraang are useless." Lady Shade said. "It's time for me to create my own mage mutant army and I know just the person who's right for the job."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, the K-5, Norbit, and Casey sat on the couch in silence after Kirana explained Sage about their mission in the living room.

"This is all very bad news." Sage said. "Very bad, indeed."

"I still can't believe this is happening." Ariana said.

"More mutants for Casey Jones to smack on." Casey said, cracking his knuckles loud and hard.

"Of course." Ezra chuckled slightly.

"Do not dwell on the past." Sage said firmly. "You must find every last canister of mutagen. You must search every street, every park and playground, every building and rooftop before we have even more mutants on our hands."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the city alleyway, a bat flew down towards a broken glass container with mutagen spilling out. The bat stared at the liquid mass and took a sip of the mutagen curiously. The liquid slowly affected the bat once its eyes suddenly turned into vicious white.


	2. ChapterTwo

Everything seems quiet in the streets of New York City. Especially when the K-5 weren't spending the night for themselves. Kirana was driving inside the Sonicruiser as she, her siblings, and robot friend are searching the New York streets for each and every dropped Mutagen canister from the Kraang ship.

"Take a right!" Ariana shouted as she was gazing at her purple mutagen tracker. "No left, left!"

"Um Ariana, maybe you can tell me before we cross the street." Kirana suggested calmly.

"I'm sorry Kirana, but there are still so many mutagen canisters out there that my tracker is having trouble zeroing in on a signal." Ariana apologized. She then turned back to her tracker. "Oh, turn right!"

"Whoa, I think I'm gonna throw up when this search is over!" Camilla yelled grimly.

Camilla turned to stare at her youngest sister, who was reading a comic book with horror in her eyes.

"Talia, I don't think it's a good idea to read a comic book during a mission." Ezra said.

Camilla got up from her seat and took the comic book away from Talia's hands.

"Hey, that comic is in mint...near mint condition! Don't mess it up!" Talia yelled childishly.

"Return of the cosmos." Norbit reads. "Although this is a make believe story, it could contain blood and unpleasant images."

"Great, another horror story. Guess who's gonna be up all night again?" Camilla said.

"What? No. I was up all night because I was...polishing my phone." Talia smiled nervously, trying to come up an excuse.

"You're gonna have nightmares if you keep reading these ridiculous comics." Camilla warned.

Just then, Ariana's purple Mutagen Tracker started to buzz, signaling the team that the Mutagen ooze is nearby. They tracked the signal all the way to an old, abandoned restaurant, where they find a teenage boy being attacked by a little...Bat?

"You've got to be kidding me." Camilla groaned.

"But the tracker led us right here." Ariana said.

"To a tiny bat attacking this boy?" Kirana added. "Yeah, that's new."

"Yeah." Talia agreed. "It's not like it's gonna turn into a nasty, distorted monster."

But Talia spoke too soon. As the bat turned to face the heroes, it let out a fierce screech as its fangs grew long and sharp, causing the team to freak out as they huddled together in fear and shock. They watched the mutant gremlin flew inside the boy's mouth, making him struggling and faint.

"You just had to say something!" Ezra yelled.

"Now can we scream in horror?" Talia asked in fear.

Nodded their heads in agreement, the K-5 screamed out loud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the K-5 and Norbit headed back to the Sonicruiser after carrying the pale teenage boy inside, the futuristic vehicle transformed into a flying car for Kirana to fly the team back to the Crete Fortress. Kirana, Ariana, and Ezra carried the poor boy into the laboratory. But Camilla, Talia, and Norbit don't think it's a good idea.

"Are you guys crazy?" Camilla shouted. "We can't just bring him in here!"

"Yeah, have you guys seen the way that bat did to him?" Talia agreed.

"Talia's definitely right." Camilla said. She then saw her siblings stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm shocked for saying that too."

"Camilla and Talia both agree with the idea being bad, because of the reaction of Ariel." Norbit said.

"Look, dropping the mutagen containers was our fault and also our responsibility." Ariana explained. "But that doesn't mean we should give up and let the world suffer."

"And we're the only ones who can fix this." Ezra added.

"And besides, I'll deal with mother about this." Kirana offered.

Kirana left the lab to talk to Sage in the dojo with a justification while Ariana, Camilla, Ezra, Norbit, and Talia placed the boy on the table as the purple mage kunoichi pulled out a black lipstick that contains an analyzing camera to analyze the teenager carefully.

"See? Look!" Talia said to Camilla as she showed the monster comic to her older sister. "In this page, the incident in the book is the exact incident that happens to that boy. It's really happening!"

"Shut up, Talia." Camilla said as she could careless about the comic book. "There's nothing real between that comic and what we're going through."

"It's alright, guys. We're good to go." Kirana announced, walking into the lab with a grin. "As long as we take this boy out of the fortress before Mother is done meditating."

Suddenly, the four kunoichis and one mage ninja jumped in surprise as their eyes saw the boy's body jolt. His eyes widened as he placed his arms around his waist in pain and his body began jerking in every direction. Then, he puked up two bats with some vomit coming out as well. But it was two teenage vampire bat humanoids! The mages screamed in surprise as they were staring at the mutant bats before turning their quick attention back to the boy who had passed out from the experience.

"What the heck just happened!?" Ezra asked frantically.

"This is unprecedented! The bat replicated inside a host. They divided like a single celled organism!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Ezra, Norbit, and I will take the boy home while you girls catch them." Camilla said.

Camilla picked up the boy and exited out of the fortress with Ezra and Norbit, leaving the other three mage kunoichis handling with the mutant bats flying in the living room.

"We need to catch them. They're emitting dangerous amounts of energy." Ariana said, moving slowly out of the lab towards the bats with Kirana and Talia.

Kirana, Ariana, and Talia quietly sneak up on the vampire bats that were eating the dropped popcorn from the floor. Kirana slowly created a rope made of water to capture the mutant bats, but they spun around and flew off in the air with their big wings.

"Catch us if you can, ladies." The mutant bats smiled.

"Get them!" Kirana shouted.

The three mage kunoichis scattered and ran after the bats. Camilla, Ezra, and Norbit walked back in the lab and saw the others chasing the bats. Camilla and Ezra summoned their magic while Norbit activated his armor. The team split into two groups to chase after the mutants. Unfortunately for the team, the bats went their separate ways into two different rooms as one flew inside Talia's room and the other flew to the dojo.

"Split up and find them." Kirana ordered.

Kirana, Ariana, and Ezra went to the dojo while Camilla, Talia, and Norbit went to upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the dojo, the mutant bat walked his two feet on the floor and stared at Sage very quietly and curiously as the white mage kunoichi mistress wasn't noticing the mutant bat's presence because she's too busy meditating in mid-air. Quietly; Kirana, Ariana, and Ezra snuck inside the room and used their sneaky ninja skills to catch the bat very carefully without disturbing Sage's deep trance. The bat flew up into the tree, but Kirana quickly jumped on Ariana's shoulders to fly onto the tree to catch the bat mutant until she almost fell on top of her mother and did several lucky flips to catch the mutant bat in her water rope she conjured up. Unfortunately, the bat made a loud screech that awakens Sage from her meditation.

"Kirana, will you please stop...!" Sage said. Her voice was interrupted when she opened her eyes to see Kirana holding a bat with her water rope. "Is that a rat?"

"It's a bat." Kirana corrected. "And it's a dangerous mutant vampire bat."

"Nice introduction you got there for me." The mutant bat smirked, struggling to fly out of Kirana's water rope.

Not long before the mutant bat can fly away out of the fortress, Sage's trapped the bat by conjuring a tight white energy chain.

"Now, can you three explain to me what happened to this creature?" Sage asked her children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile; Camilla, Talia, and Norbit ran inside Talia's room to find the mutant bat. Camilla couldn't believe her eyes. Talia's room is a mess! Despite the bright orange wallpaper and lots of orange-colored furniture, there are a lot of pizza boxes on the floor and the walls were covered by vibrant sketches of mutants that the K-5 fought. Talia was looking under her bed while Camilla stood her feet with disgust and Norbit stood by the door on his feet.

"Talia, your room is in a non organized fashion." Norbit informed.

Camilla picked up an orange sketchbook and looked through the pages. "And since when you start making up comics of our battles?"

"That, my friend, is a story some other day." Talia smiled, taking her sketchbook from Camilla's hands.

"We can't find that stupid bat!" Camilla groaned frustratingly. "How are we gonna find him in this trashy room?"

"Maybe we get his four-day old slice of pizza to lure the bat to us." Talia said as she picked up a pizza box under her bed.

Without hesitation, Camilla joined Talia's hope on finding the bat. Norbit just looked around the room and scanned everything in sight. Few minutes later, Talia was happily eating her pizza when she laid down on her bed. Even Camilla forgot what she and her sister were even doing as she was falling asleep because of the boredom. The two mage kunoichis behaved as if nothing happened. But that stopped until they heard the sound of the mutant bat coming from Talia's shelf of her favorite action figure collections.

"Hello, ladies and robot." The mutant bat swooned with a sly grin.

"It is the bat." Norbit pointed with his finger.

"Wow, there he is!" Talia screamed.

"Let's get him!" Camilla shouted.

Camilla jumped onto the floor and sent out a ball of fire at the bat, causing the action figures soaring everywhere in the room.

"Camilla, don't mess up my limited edition action figures collection!" Talia whined.

Camilla ignored her youngest sister and jumped off the bed, attacking the bat at her sight. But it was no use as the mutant kept flying and dodging her attacks. Then, the bat flew down slashed Camilla's stomach with his claws. Camilla bended down on her knees, but it was too late for her reaction. The bat forced his way into Camilla's stomach and the red mage kunoichi fainted on the floor.

"CAMILLA!" Talia and Norbit shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Ariana's lab, the mages and Norbit watched Camilla on the lab table chained down that will prevent her from moving or escaping. The red mage kunoichi's eyes widened in panic and fear while Ariana was examining her from top to bottom with her x-ray scanner.

"I'M FREAKING OUT!" Camilla screamed. "GET THAT FREAK OUT OF ME!"

"Calm down, Ella. Everything's gonna be fine." Ariana said calmly.

"Not really." Talia explained, looking back to her comic book. "The animal humanoid absorbs the blood inside the body in order to increase his strength."

"Zip it, Talia!" Ariana said with a glare. "You're not helping!"

"Get this bat out of my body!" Camilla screamed, continuing to struggle from the lab table.

"We're going to do a surgery for this." Ariana announced.

That's when Ezra took out a black chainsaw in her hands, causing Camilla to becoming more scared than ever and started screaming out loud as she was about to face the worse. But instead she heard her four siblings laughing out loud. Camilla was set free and cracked her knuckles hard to pound then down for the joke, but she immediately became weak that made her falls to her knees on the floor and puked out two more mutant bats.

"I have to admit, hot stuff." The mutant bat smiled. He started to glow in a brilliant red light around himself. "Your blood was increasing my full strength. See ya!"

Sage heard the noise and quickly rushed to her five children and robot friend before noticing that the mutant bat flew away from the lab passed her in full speed.

"What's going on?" Sage asked.

"The mutant bat has escaped!" Kirana replied before turning around to her siblings. "Let's split up!"

Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra nodded their heads in agreement and began their search for the mutant. After a few minutes passed, the team have searched everywhere and can't find them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upstairs, Talia had checked the bedrooms and the mutant bats weren't there either. She walked backward very slowly until she had bumped into her older sister, causing both of them to jump with a scream. It was just Camilla who accidentally bumped into Talia.

"Maybe we should need back-up." Talia suggested.

"Good idea." Camilla agreed.

Suddenly, Talia and Camilla heard a strange loud noise that almost sounded exactly the same creature in Talia's comic book.

"What the heck was that?" Camilla asked frighteningly.

"It's the same monster call from my comic book!" Talia whimpered.

"How's that sound the same in your comic book?" Camilla said.

Shockingly, Camilla gazed up and spotted the mutant bat above them.

"Um, Talia?" Camilla whispered frighteningly.

"Yes?" Talia answered with a slight fear in her voice.

"Look up." Camilla said, pointing her index finger up in the air.

Talia followed her older sister's finger and stared at the mutant bat from above in shock. The mutant bat has changed into his monstrous form. He has black skeleton-like skin with glowing red eyes and mouth as well as having a skeletal pair of wings.

"It looks like that they have turned into a different type of stage!" Talia exclaimed in fear. "The Vamp-Bat!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the living room, Kirana and Ariana were continuing to search for the mutant bats with Ariana's mutagen tracker while Ezra and Norbit searched in the kitchen with Norbit's scanner, until they quickly stopped to hear Talia and Camilla's scream from the central part of the Crete Fortress.

"They're here!" Ariana exclaimed.

Just then, one Vamp-Bat flew in the air and dove down to tackle Ariana while another Vamp-Bat tackled Kirana in full speed. Talia and Camilla were running away from the Vamp-Bat they've spotted upstairs as it was chasing after them. Ezra dashed forward to help his sisters but a Vamp-Bat got in his way and screeched at his face. Suddenly, Sage quickly rushed to defend her five children as she used her amazing and powerful mystic ninjitsu skills to strike hard at the Vamp-Bats. Unable to fight back against the powerful white mage kunoichi mistress, the Vamp-Bats flew out of the Crete Fortress as their escape.

"That's bad." Ezra said.

"The bats are there flying over the city!" Kirana exclaimed.

"You all must to go out and find them while I'll protect the fortress after your return." Sage said firmly.

"Wait! You're not going out with us?" Talia asked in a sad, scared tone.

"You all are among the bravest, strongest of will, and the worthiest of ninjas." Sage said. "I have faith in you all."

"But there's only one way to solve this dilemma." Ariana said with a smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the mages sat close to the TV in the living room while Phantom went out the Crete fortress and looked for three mutant bats in their place as she took her current surroundings in every detail.

"You see, mother." Ariana said with a smug smile to Sage. "There's some kind of lesson. Like brains over bravery or something like that."

"As something was much more accurate." Sage said calmly.

Ariana's smug smile faded over what her mother just said as she heard Kirana and Camilla giggling under their breaths with a pout. But Talia was looking up and down from the TV to the comic book. Norbit and Ezra seemed to notice the orange mage kunoichi's behavior.

"Talia?" Norbit asked.

"I'm not gonna say what happened, but my comic book is real to the whole thing!" Talia cried.

Then, the K-5 suddenly heard a loud noise through Phantom's eyes in the TV screen.

"What the heck is that?" Camilla asked, focusing closely on the TV screen.

The mages watched Phantom looking around the streets and noticed a mutant bat flying up from above. Kirana, Ariana, Camilla, Talia, Ezra, Norbit, and Sage moved closer to the screen as they all watched the marionette robot fighting against the Vamp-Bat until her body parts were ripped apart that caused the signal between the unknown area to the Crete Fortress to break down.

"Phantom!" Ariana cried, falling to her knees and hugging sadly to the TV.

"On page 33, this scene was the exact same moment as this one!" Talia yelled as her face glued in her comic book.

"Well, I guess it really is up to us to defeat the Vamp-Bats." Ezra said.

"I would say I told you so, but...I told you so." Sage said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team had no choice when they exited the Crete Fortress and leaped on each tall building rooftop until they reached to their destination, where Phantom had located the Vamp-Bat that attacked her. The K-5 and Norbit jumped down to the ground and walked inside the dark, abandoned building. Ariana was leading her siblings and robot friend with the purple mutagen compact tracker in her hands. Kirana followed behind the purple mage kunoichi with Camilla, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit in the back. But the team ended up at a dead end with two opening rooms that showed only nothing but darkness.

"Just a quick question." Camilla asked. "What are we supposed to do if we find those Vamp-Bats?"

"Don't worry, those guys will find us." Talia answered with a playful sneer.

"Talia does have a point. With their senses of smell and-." Norbit stated.

"She's just messing with us." Camilla told Norbit.

"I'm picking up strong readings from both rooms." Ariana reported.

"Then, we split up." Kirana said, walking into the dark room on the left side.

"Again?" Talia protested. "Do you guys seen the Vamp-Bats attacking Phantom?"

"We'll divide into different teams." Ezra said to help his sister.

"That's it!" Talia exclaimed. "We're doomed! Game over!"

"Ariana and Ezra, you're with me." Kirana said firmly. "This way, guys."

Ariana smiled with a shrug at Camilla and Talia as she and Ezra followed after the leader with Ariana's mutagen compact, leaving Camilla, Talia, and Norbit working together again.

"Sure, take the girl with a tracking device." Camilla said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Talia and Norbit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camilla, Talia, and Norbit walked into the dark room on the right side to search for the Vamp-Bats all the way to the third floor of the building, but they couldn't find them at all when Camilla conjured up a flame from the tip of her left finger.

"My scanner cannot indicate a Vamp-Bat in this area." Norbit said.

"I'm sure we'll find them." Camilla told him.

The two mage kunoichis and robot companion were quiet until Camilla decided to break the silence for a question.

"So, how did those heroes defeat the aliens in your comic book?" Camilla asked, her voice started to shake a bit in fright.

"I'm so glad you ask that." Camilla smiled, gazing down to her comic book. "After the ending of the book, all the people were killed until there was one remaining survivor."

"Sorry I ask." Camilla groaned.

Immediately; Camilla, Talia, and Norbit heard a loud bat screech as they huddled together and looked around to see where it's coming from around the dark room.

"I don't like the sound of that." Camilla said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile; Kirana, Ariana, and Ezra stayed close together until the purple compact beeped faster as if it was picking up strong radar inside the dark room. The mages then jumped when they heard the loud bat noise in the darkness and took a few steps forward to look around.

"I heard it, but I can't see it." Kirana whispered.

"I'll share some light from the compact." Ariana whispered back.

Ariana pressed on a green button from her purple mutagen compact and the light went on brightly, but suddenly she felt five skeletal claws grabbing her face and pulling her up to the ceiling. Kirana and Ezra noticed this and looked up to see their sister in the mutant bat's clutches.

"Ariana!" Ezra shouted.

Kirana lifted her hands in the air and fired a strong blast of water at the two Vamp-Bats, causing them to release Ariana for her to land safely on the floor. The mages charged forward to attack the mutant bat by releasing a water tornado, a leaf storm, and a lightning ball combining together for a strong strike. But the Vamp-Bats has proven to be too strong for the two mage kunoichis and mage ninja when they both send out large balls of fire down at the mages, due the fact that they had absorbed Camilla's blood to gain the power.

"Let's move!" Kirana cried.

Kirana, Ariana, and Ezra quickly ran away out of the opening door as they glanced behind them to see the Vamp-Bats catching up to them. The mages continue to make a run from it, not noticing that Camilla, Talia, and Norbit were ahead of them until they ran into them. They stumbled to the middle of a large room where the three Vamp-Bats flew around them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Talia whimpered. "We're gonna be cream soon."

"Then, we better fight in a blaze of glory!" Camilla said.

The mages clenched their fists and charged forward to attack the three Vamp-Bats until they were huddled together with deep breaths. They are unmatched against the dangerous mutant bats. Before the Vamp-Bats could finish them off, they all stopped their tracks and smell something in the air.

"What is that delicious smell?" The first Vamp-Bats asked.

"It smells so good." The second Vamp-Bat said.

"I know." The third Vamp-Bat agreed.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, Ezra and Norbit stared at the three mutant bats' in confusion until Camilla realized something and faced to the orange mage kunoichi.

"Do you have food with you?" Camilla asked.

"Yup, why do you...?" Talia replied.

Then, Talia has a great idea. She took out a bag of popcorn and ran towards the opening door.

"Did she just bail on us?" Camilla asked.

"I think she has a plan." Kirana said.

Talia held out a bag of popcorn, hoping to distract the mutant bats away from her three older sisters. And it actually worked! The Vamp-Bats moved away from Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Ezra, and Norbit as they flew at Talia while the orange mage kunoichi ran away out of the room.

"For once, Talia has a plan!" Camilla gasped.

"Well, let's go help her!" Ezra said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running as fast as she can, Talia headed all the way down the first floor of the building and threw the popcorn inside the basement as she moved aside to let the Vamp-Bats fly in and eat some popcorn spilling on the ground. At the speed of light, Talia aimed her hands down to the opening door and release blasts of strong wind to knock them out.

"Yes! I did it!" Talia whispered.

Unfortunately, when Talia walked out of the first floor of the building, a large bat wing flew suddenly out of the basement door and shaped itself into a giant arm to grab onto Talia's left leg. He pulled the orange mage kunoichi inside the basement with the other two Vamp-Bats. Talia was struggling to break free while the other wing arm grabbed her right arm. Not long while she's about to face her doom, Camilla caught Talia's left hand and release a powerful bolt of fire to burn the giant arms into ashes. Kirana, Ariana, Ezra, and Norbit also came down to help Camilla pulling Talia out of the basement by grabbing the red mage kunoichi's legs.

"I've got you!" Camilla smiled.

"You mean we've got her." Kirana corrected.

Talia smiled up to her siblings, but it faded as one Vamp-Bat lunged toward Talia from the burning ashes and almost took her with him.

"If I'm going down, you are coming with me!" Vamp-Bat shouted.

"Not on my watch!" Ezra shouted back.

Ezra used his free hand to release a blast of lightning down at the last Vamp-Bat, burning the mutant bat's face and making him fall back into the darkness. Kirana, Ariana, Ezra, Norbit, and Camilla pulled Talia out and closed the basement doors with chains. They ran out of the old building and stood on the rooftop as the mages were relieved that their orange mage sister was finally safe.

"Those chains should hold the Vamp-Bats for a long period of time." Norbit informed.

"Now, that was a close one." Kirana breathed.

"At least until I can figure out a retro mutagen to turn them back." Ariana added.

"Glad you're alright, Talia." Ezra smiled before he hugged her.

"I'm glad you didn't get dragged, little sister." Camilla smiled, looking at Talia and putting her hand on her youngest sister's shoulder.

"You and me both, sis." Talia smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, the K-5 are relaxing in the living room. Camilla was feeding her cat Samson, Ariana and Kirana ate their slices of pizza, Ezra and Norbit were working on Ezra's scrapbook, and Talia was still reading her comic book in peace.

"I really hate to admit it." Camilla grinned. "It looks like Talia's comic book paid off."

"And that was pretty clever to realize that the bat can be lure with food." Kirana smiled.

"Actually, that was pretty oblivious." Ariana said. Her smile changed into a frown. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Not everyone can be the brains of the outfit." Talia smiled.

"But you knew how to solve the disaster on your own." Norbit said.

"And she was tough enough to save the day." Ezra smiled.

Suddenly, Sage walked in the living room with Phantom in her brand new body. Ariana pictured herself in the lab. She can't fix Phantom's body because there was too much repairing, so she decided to reshape Phantom into an android with short light blonde hair, crystal blue eyes with a crack on her left eye, two golden rings on her ears, and wore midnight purple leotard with vertical black stripes and matching ankle high-heeled boots. According to Phantom, she really loved her new body.

"How do you like your new body, Phantom?" Ariana smiled.

"Very much, thank you." Phantom smiled back.

"And have any of you consider one of those creatures survive?" Sage questioned.

"No worry, mother." Camilla reassured. "Those bat freaks are gone for good."

But Camilla spoke too soon when Talia finished reading her comic book with a shocking look on her face.

"Actually, a bunch of sequels came out." Talia said in a serious tone. She showed her older sisters, her younger brother, her robot friend, and her mother the sequels to her comic book. "Those guys will be coming back."

"But when will we see those creatures again?" Norbit asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, a business salesman walked in the building to observe around the area until he found a bag of popcorn on the floor and dumped it into the trash. In the darkness, a figure of a mutant bat stood behind the man in the basement and grabbed him closely from behind.

"Not so fast." Vamp-Bat growled in rage. "The bat is back!"


	3. ChapterThree

In the city alleyway, the K-5 and Norbit began searching the city for the missing mutagen canisters. But unfortunately, Ariana's newly created Ooze Compact has been keeping a slow process during the search.

"Ariana, did you find any canister yet?" Camilla asked. "I'm getting bored by the second."

"I've got a reading! The DNA container is up a tall roof." Ariana reported, adjusting her purple compact tracker with wide eyes.

The team swiftly climbed the building to the roof and eventually found the DNA container next to the billboard.

"Here is the container." Norbit said.

"Found it!" Talia cheered as she picked up the mutagen canister in her hands.

"We only have about sixty-three containers left." Ariana reminded.

"Do we have to find all of the mutagen containers?" Camilla asked in frustration.

"Yeah, this is no fun at all." Talia complained.

"I hate to admit it, but it is kinda boring." Ezra said.

"Look, we have to find them before the Shadow Clan and the Kraang gets them first." Kirana said. She put on a smile on her face and pointed her finger at the archway designed in a beautiful Chinese architecture. "And besides, we should play a fun game near a Chinese-looking building. How about a little Power Play?"

Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra nodded their heads in agreement and excitement since they haven't been able to do Power Play since they were little kids. The only thing that they don't notice is that they were being watched by Kuro, who was spying on them with her binoculars from the other side of the rooftop.

"So they're going after the mutagen containers as well." Kuro thought with a sly grin. "It's going to be more fun to fight them all over again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the mages and robot arrived at the exact location, they looked down at the empty streets and looked up at the full moon. Kirana walked her feet across the wire to defend her territory with great balance. But without knowing, her four younger siblings were secretly talking about their mischievous plan. Then, Kirana stood between the wires as she was ready to fight her siblings when she summoned a stream of water in her hands.

"I'm going to defend my domain, ok? Now, the only way you can get pass me is to use traditional elemental fighting. Got it?" Kirana explained.

"Whatever you say, Kirana." Camilla said. "Let's just go this."

Ezra went up first to start the training and Lee grinned with her powers out and ready, but instead Ezra summoned a lightning bolt to make him float above the ground.

"Ezra, use your feet." Kirana told her brother.

Kirana charged but Ezra jumped off the bolt and landed on the other side.

"I'm a king." Ezra smirked.

Talia was next and Kirana got ready to fight, but Talia took out her earphones and puts them on her ears as the music begins to play and she started to dance on the wire.

"Talia, what are you doing?" Kirana asked.

Talia ignored her oldest sister as she was in the zone of the music. Kirana charged forward to attack, but Talia used her amazing dance moves as her fighting style and jumped over Kirana to land safely onto the other side with Ezra.

"Hey! That's not fair! That's not a real fight!" Kirana complained.

Kirana turned around got into her stance with a confident smirk as Ariana was second to step up to fight. Ariana's mathematical skills were determining her mindset to win when she brought out six shuriken made of earth. She threw the six shuriken that hit different corners at different angles around Kirana, forcing her to dodge and block to the point of exhaustion. Kirana then looked over to see that Ariana had made quickly to the other side as the purple mage kunoichi and the orange mage kunoichi high fived each other with their arm around each other while the teal mage ninja looked at the last remaining sibling.

Then, Camilla was the last one to face up with the blue mystic kunoichi.

"Are you going to play tricks on me too?" Kirana asked in annoyance

"What are you talking about?" Camilla grinned sarcastically.

That's when Camilla threw up a ball of fire directly to Kirana. Kirana blocked with a water shield, but Camilla quickly kicked her older sister out of the wires, causing Kirana to fall down hard to the ground. Angered, Kirana got up and watched her three younger siblings and robot friend cheering in victory.

"You guys aren't supposed to train like this." Kirana said sternly. "And I know this is your stupid idea, Camilla! Why do you always never my training seriously?"

"Hey, we should train our way and you train your way." Camilla said. "The whole point is to make it to the Dragon Gate anyway we can, right? So, we did it."

Before Camilla took her leave with Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit following after her, Kirana looked upset as her eyes narrowed in anger. She couldn't control the calm, silent feelings inside and decided to speak up.

"Why do you four do this to me?" Kirana yelled.

Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra immediately halted and spun around back to their oldest sister with shocking looks on their faces as if they never seen their oldest sister this angry before. Talia nudged Ariana with her arm to point her finger at Kirana's chest area, where a bright blue spade glowing birthmark appeared out of nowhere. Ezra looked at Kirana's birthmark with confusion while Norbit was scanning for anything suspicious.

"You heard me!" Kirana shouted. "Why do you four treat me this way? Why do all of you never listen to me? What are you four try to prove?"

"To prove that we are better than you!" Camilla snapped.

"Well, guess what?" Kirana snapped, feeling her anger growing by the second. "You're NOT!"

Kirana suddenly waved her arm in a swift motion and expected a water-based attack will come out of her hand. But unfortunately, it didn't happen. Instead, she shot out sharp icicles dangerously upon the ground. Camilla, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit stepped back in terror to avoid the sudden attack. Kirana could feel her face go shock in fear as she doesn't know what kind of power caused her to unleash it.

"It was not water." Norbit said.

"Ice?" Ariana gasped.

"What the heck?" Camilla questioned, facing back to Kirana.

"A new power?" Talia whispered.

"Kirana..." Ezra spoke softly.

Without knowing what to do, Kirana ran away from her team and went back to the Crete Fortress on her own, leaving her siblings and friend still standing in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, Kirana was pacing back and forth in a nervous matter inside the dojo. She couldn't believe how she released some sort of ultimate power towards her younger siblings. She didn't mean to harm them purposely, but they did deserve it. Ariana and Talia were always acting like followers when Camilla always has her right to make her point. To Kirana, it's just not fair! Ezra was only having fun and didn't mean to upset his oldest sister. Trying not to release anything negative in her mind, she continues to pace back and forth across the bamboo floor with her arms crossed over her chest in fear with her blue spade birthmark still glowing brightly.

"Keep it together, Kirana." Kirana mumbled to herself as she was trying to calm herself down. "Keep it together and control it."

Suddenly, icy sharp spikes began to emerge from the ground and slithered down the walls all around the dojo. Kirana looked around to notice the ice shards took over the dojo with pure fear in her eyes.

That's when Sage walked out of her room and looked at the ice-covered dojo in shock before facing her oldest daughter to notice that the blue spade birthmark continues to glow.

"Kirana, what's going on?" Sage asked.

"Mother, I'm scared!" Kirana whimpered in fright. "I'm not feeling my water powers anymore! Everything's covered in ice! It's getting stronger through my emotions!"

"You have to calm down. Getting upset only makes it worse." Sage said softy.

Sage tried to comfort her oldest daughter, but Kirana stopped her from doing so.

"No, Mother! Don't touch me!" Kirana refused. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sage looked at Kirana with a sad face and unleashed a gust of white energy to destroy the ice shards around the dojo, restoring the place back to normal.

"Explain." Sage said, walking closer to Kirana.

Breathing deeply, Kirana told everything to her mother from the beginning about how her sisters always treat her disrespectfully, except her younger brother and robot friend, and then accidentally expose her new powers at them in anger, but she was totally unaware of her birthmark on her chest appearing up the whole time.

"The whole reason that your birthmark shows up is because of your new power and it has sealed your water powers within it." Sage explained. "But for now, you can't control water anymore. Nevertheless, I do sense that you can only use your aura reading."

"My new power?" Kirana echoed.

"Your new power is ice." Sage explained. "That ability is beautiful but very dangerous that must be controlled."

"But, I can't control it!" Kirana shouted in fear. "I don't know how!"

"Sure you can." Sage said firmly. "You have to believe in yourself. You were always the calmest child I've had for a daughter."

"But what if my new power affects the skills of being the leader?" Kirana asked with a frown. "Maybe I shouldn't be leading the team."

"The main question you should be thinking is how can your siblings appreciate you if you don't have self-confidence within you?" Sage commented.

That question quickly struck through Kirana's head, but she still continues to wonder if she's ready to control her new powers for her future mission or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the room of Scarlett's dojo, Kuro sat on the bamboo floor and fixated on a torn photo of his father Caesar. His mother told him that she and Caesar were together and Sage was the only one who caused the immerse fire that killed him. But ever since his alternate memories began to surge through his mind, he will do everything to uncover about the real truth.

Suddenly, Kuro sensed that he wasn't alone in the dojo. A trio of Shadow ninjas was approaching slowly behind him and charged forward to challenge him into a fight. Kuro swiftly dodged each weapon attack and shot out several bolts of dark energy at each ninja for a while, but he ended up pinned hardly to the ground when one of the ninjas grabbed him by the arm.

"Enough!" Lady Shade commanded as she walked into the room.

The Shadow Ninjas released Kuro from their grasps and bowed to their mistress.

"The Kraang had created these Shadow Droids to become deadly." Lady Shade said slyly. "They had proven their work."

"But I thought they would finish me off." Kuro gasped. "But you won't let them do that to me, right, Mother?"

"I'm leaving to Japan to attend urgent business." Lady Shade informed, ignoring Kage's question. "In the meantime, you will not make a move with the K-5 while I return."

"What? But I have..." Kuro protested.

"Disobedience comes with a stiff penalty and do notforget that." Lady Shade said as her hand engulfed in blazing black energy.

"Even for your son?" Kuro questioned.

"Especially for my son." Lady Shade replied harshly as she took her leave out of the dojo.

That left Kuro's eyes narrowed in fury, but that doesn't stop him for doing against his mother's wishes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the Shadow Sirens were chasing after the Kraang riding in its small metallic hovercraft that was flying over the stone pillars. But Leia jumped in front of the Kraang to keep it from flying even further away.

"Now, why are you running away?" Leia asked coldly.

Kale jumped behind the flying Kraang and crouched down to his knees.

"That's right." Kale smiled happily. "We're promise we'll take very good care of you."

The Kraang flew away from the duo for the first chance it got, but Leia and Kale flew next to it.

"Run away all you want, but we got our eyes on you." Leia and Kale said mischievously.

"Watch where you going, you alien freak." Amora said sneakily. She released a beam of dark energy at the Kraang in a sadistic way. "That must have hurt a lot."

The Kraang crashed into the ground as the trio surrounded it, leaving the alien screeching for help.

"Let's give him an alien makeover." Kale suggested in victory.

Before Amora and Leia have other plans for the Kraang, a large circular shadow formed below their feet. They became very confused as they gazed at the shadow, which appears to take its shape into a masculine form. Before the trio could react, the shadow revealed himself to be Kuro.

"Quit fooling around with that alien scum." Kuro scolded. "Mother left to Japan and puts me in charge of the Shadow Clan now. Now, I've chosen Amora to help me on my mission."

"I'll be honored to join you, brother." Amora smiled evilly as she took a respectful bow.

"Good luck with your mission." Leia and Kale said with a wave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the K-5 were in the Sonicruiser on another mutagen hunt through the streets of New York City. Kirana was sitting on her seat inside the vehicle just staring at her hands in silence. She must keep her powers under control while still being angry at her sisters at the same time, but she must not expose her anger to the extreme. But Talia broke the silence.

"Kirana, if you're not mad at us, I'll give my comic book to you." Talia offered, holding a comic book in her hand in front of her older sister's face.

"I'm not mad." Kirana said, pushing the comic from her face. "I just think you girls need to be a little better at following my orders."

"Aw, it's too bad I can't play my violin while I drive." Camilla said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes on the road.

Out of nowhere, Ariana stopped her older sister just in time for things not to get the conservation worse.

"Stop the Sonicruiser!" Ariana exclaimed, holding her purple mutagen compact tracker in her hand. "The scanner has picked up another mutagen canister!"

Camilla abruptly stopped the Sonicruiser in front of an abandoned building.

"Let's be careful next time." Ezra groaned in pain.

"I agree." Norbit said.

The K-5 and Norbit opped out of the vehicle and walked toward the basement entrance. Then, Ariana's compact began to beep faster.

"We're close, guys. The signal is coming from the basement." Ariana stated, staring at her compact for any mutagen signals.

"Let's not make a sound or move until..." Kirana ordered.

But it was too late for Kirana to finish her orders when her sisters already went inside the basement entry.

"You were gonna say 'I give orders', weren't you?" Ezra asked.

Kirana nodded at her younger brother.

"Well, we might as well go after them." Ezra sighed.

Kirana groaned in annoyance and followed after them with Ezra and Norbit. Kirana, Camilla, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit were following close behind Ariana with her tracker into a room full of boxes and crates lined up in piles everywhere. They searched around the room for the mutagen canister, but Ariana lost signal on finding it. Talia took a turn to the middle of the room and found a mutagen canister with joy as she was running to it. Ezra caught that at his sight.

"Talia, don't!" Ezra shouted, trying to stop his older sister from picking up the canister.

Too late! When Talia picked the canister up from the ground, there was a wire attached to it that caused the exits to be shut down. The team looked up to see Kuro and Amora suddenly showed up on top of the box crate and then noticed that the Shadow Ninjas were surrounding them with their gauntlet weapons ready.

"Sup, Kirana." Kuro smirked. "Miss me?"

"I hope we get to have some fun tonight." Amora smiled cruelly. "And the robot is here for us to play with."

"I have to admit. Your evil ninja friend is getting really good at setting dead traps on us these days." Ariana remarked to Kirana.

"Heh, it's just Shadow soldiers. This will be easy as pie." Camilla said, cracking her knuckles hard.

"We'll see about that." Amora smirked.

Norbit quickly summoned his armor suit and got into his fighting stance.

Then, the K-5 and Norbit charged forward to fight against the Shadow Ninjas and Amora while Kuro was sitting on stacking boxes to watch the battle in amusement. Camilla won against the Shadow Ninjas by delivering a barrage of fire punches, but Amora swiftly kicked her stomach that sent her flying into Ariana and Talia, which then made them lose the fight. Even the Shadow Ninjas were no match for them. Norbit used his blasters at the Shadow Ninjas but they managed to knock him next to Camilla, Ariana, and Talia. Ezra jumped in to help but he was knocked down next to Norbit. Then, Amora turned her attention to Kirana and fired a beam of dark energy at her. But Kirana blocked the attack by creating an ice wall that caught everyone's attention, mostly Kuro and Amora. Amora shook her head to shot out another dark energy beam and Kirana quickly summon a powerful shield of ice before shooting five blasts of ice to trap the dark mage kunoichi in an ice spiked cage against the wall. Everyone watched Kirana lifting her hands with ice crackling on them and aimed her new power at Amora as she was ready to kill the evil mage kunoichi once and for all.

"Kirana, stop what we're doing!" Kuro screamed, jumping off the boxes and running to grab Kirana's arms tightly. "Don't be the monster of destruction!"

Kirana immediately snapped out of rage and stared deeply at Kuro as her face became frightened. She moved away from Kuro and ran towards the small elevator shaft.

"Everybody fall back!" Kirana shouted.

"Kirana's right!" Ezra said. "Let's go!"

"We need to go, now." Norbit said.

"No way!" Camilla yelled out in anger. "I'll never run away from a fight!"

That's when Camilla got knocked to the ground by Amora's swift dark energy punches and kicks.

"I can't see why." Amora mocked.

"Alright, let's go." Camilla suggested.

Camilla, Ariana, and Talia ran after Kirana, Ezra, and Norbit out of the building and climbed to the elevator shaft on the ropes as fast as they can, but the squad of the Shadow Ninjas following after them. One of the Shadow Droids grabbed Norbit by his ankle and wouldn't let go, making the robot companion have difficulty to free himself. But Norbit quickly released a strong blast from his arm at the Shadow Ninja, causing it to crash to the ground below.

That caught Ariana's attention as she looked down to discover that the Shadow Ninja was static in various directions of its limbs.

"Those ninjas are robots?!" Ariana exclaimed surprisingly.

"No wonder they got armored up." Talia said as she saw the Shadow soldier's eyes started to glow in neon pink.

Camilla opened the elevator exit and climbed up to the shaft. Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit climbed out safely. Kirana was the only one to climb up to the exit. Camilla looked down and held out her hand to grab Kirana. Shockingly, another Shadow Ninja had grabbed the blue mage kunoichi by the leg. Then, more Shadow Ninjas grabbed Kirana by the limbs, causing the rope snap from all the weight of many people hanging onto. Screaming, Kirana fell down into the darkness along with the Shadow Ninjas.

"Kirana!" Camilla screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Crete Fortress, the team sat on the couch with guilt because they don't know what to do since Kirana has been captured by the Shadow Ninjas. Camilla was deeply broken about losing the oldest sister and leader more than Ariana, Talia, and Ezra. If the sisters had just listened to her, Kirana would be home safe and sound with them.

"I can't believe Kuro and Amora took Kirana." Ariana said.

"I just don't know how to explain this to our mother." Talia said with a frown.

"About what?" Sage asked, walking into the living room.

"Kirana is captured by Kuro and Amora." Camilla explained.

"I knew it would come to this." Sage said firmly. "This is all because Kuro believes that I killed someone that he truly cared about."

"But that's not true, right?" Ezra asked.

"No. It's...complicated." Sage replied. Her voice then became serious. "But you five must to go and rescue Kirana, no matter what."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kirana was trapped inside a large hexagonal cage hanging on a rope from the ceiling in the Scarlett dojo with boredom and humiliation. Underneath, the Shadow Ninjas were surrounding her in a circle formation.

"Now, this is just beautiful." Kirana groaned bitterly to herself. "My day has gone from bad to worse. Hooray for me."

"Just imagine that my sirens and I could make a small fortune." Amora laughed. "By selling you to a science lab and the headline would be called Teenage Mage Kunoichi Found in the City."

Kirana rolled her eyes in annoyance as she felt aggravated about her capture when Amora started laughing at her cruel words.

"Besides, you deserve everything you're getting since you betrayed my brother Kuro last time." Amora said coldly. "Don't you love it? My new robotic Shadow Droids follow me and my brother's orders at all times."

Kirana looked down from the cage and watched a squad of robotic Shadow Ninjas sitting on the floor with respect and silence to their mistress.

"No arguing, no prodding. They do whatever I want. Cool, right?" Amora continued.

"Yeah, real convenient." Kirana said dryly.

Just then, Kuro walked in the dojo with a firm look on his face, causing Amora to move away from the cage and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You and the robots could leave." Kuro spoke firmly. "The prisoner and I need some time to talk."

"Yes, brother." Amora said with a nod.

Amora gave Kirana one last smirk before she and the robotic Shadow Ninjas walked out of the dojo.

"So she's your sister, huh?" Kirana asked.

"As well as the leader of Shadow Sirens." Kuro replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I prefer Leia and Kale over her anyway. They have been in my life as my siblings since my childhood." His face became serious with pain. "Besides, I never got to know my father because your mother took him away from me."

"Sage?" Kirana echoed. Then, her voice became serious in a firm tone in her voice. "But that's a lie. And even she did, I won't forgive her."

"True, but when I met you and your siblings together in that Kraang Worldwide Project, I've starting to have flashback to my life in Japan with my father, except that you and your mother were there too." Kuro explained. "For some reason, I don't know who I can trust anymore."

"Kuro, listen to me." Kirana said softly. "I know in your heart that my mother Sage would never hurt your father. You have to believe me."

"I hope so." Kuro said. "Because I feel that you are the only one that understands me."

Kirana released a warm smile. Even though he's working with the Shadow Clan, he still has a good heart.

Then, the Shadow Sirens walked into the dojo unexpectedly.

"Kuro, we have a guest from the Foot Clan that wants to meet you." Amora informed.

Kuro's siblings opened the dojo doors and a teenage human kunoichi walked her way to the room. Behind her were four robotic Foot Clan ninjas holding a familiar mutant with chains. The kunoichi is approximately the same height as Kuro. She has dark black hair that is dyed blonde in the back with angled bob cut and two notable strands of her hair falls over her ears, brown eyes with bright red eyeliner on the top of her eyelids, several black earrings, and wore a distinctive black and silver armored ninja outfit. Both Kirana and the human kunoichi's eyes widened in shock and surprise as if they knew each other from before.

"Karai!" Kirana exclaimed.

"Hello, Kirana." Karai greeted with a smirk.

"Wait a minute, you're part of the Foot Clan?" Kirana asked in shock.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet." Karai grinned. "I've been part of the Foot Clan since I was born and when we were best friends back in Japan as kids. After all, Shredder is my father."

"What?" Kirana gasped in fear. "You're Shredder's daughter?"

"Of course." Karai replied.

"But why are you doing this?" Kirana demanded.

"Understand this, Kirana!" Karai snapped. "We're now enemies now! I never got to know my mother because your mother is an ally to the one who took her away from me."

"What?! If he's a friend of my mom, then he'll never hurt an innocent!" Kirana yelled. "I thought you were my friend, Karai! I thought you were better than that! But I see I was wrong."

"You're being trained by a great ninja sorceress, who's the enemy of my father. So get this to your brain. You and I are done, no longer friends anymore!" Karai yelled back.

Karai, Kuro, Amora, Leia, and Kale noticed Kirana wasn't saying a word after that.

"What's the matter? Did I strike a nerve out of you?" Karai smirked.

Suddenly, a flurry of snow was starting to blow faster around Kirana in a swirling pattern. Everyone, except for the Foot Bots and the Shadow Droids, backed away from the blue mage kunoichi's new powers. Kirana can feel her mixed emotions stirring up in her mind, but she doesn't care anymore.

"I can't believe this." Kirana thought sadly. "Karai wants to destroy my family and my friends! I can't...I can't…!"

Kirana's emotions of sadness and anger were so strong and powerful that she sucked the small blizzard into herself. Her eyes blazed in rage and turned to glare at Karai. With an outrageous scream, Kirana released a powerful icy wave that hit Karai right in the chest and send her crashing to the wall. Karai took a sharp breath as Kuro helped her up off the ground. Karai watched Kirana staring back in anger as she never thought what power her former friend could wield.

"What's wrong, Karai?" Kirana mocked angrily. "Don't like to be beaten by your old friend?"

"Say what you want!" Karai spat. "The Foot Clan and the Shadow Clan will destroy you and your family, including the Turtles."

Kirana gasped when she heard the word "Turtles" because she knows that Leonardo is the one, but she remained focused on Karai.

"How?" Kirana snapped, feeling her icy powers coursing through her veins. "What power do you have to stop them? To stop me? And I will stop the clans from hurting the ones I care for."

"I won't be so sure." Amora said, constructing a dark energy shuriken from her hand. "I've been teaching the Shadow Droids new skills, but now let's take it up a notch."

Amora threw the dark energy shuriken at the rope holding up the cage, setting Kirana out of the cage with a fall to the floor.

"Shadow Droids, take her down." Amora ordered.

Getting up off the floor, Kirana was forced to fight off over a couple dozen of the Shadow Droids with her ice powers. A group of Shadow Droids started to circle the blue mage kunoichi with weapons ready. Kirana charged forward to twirl her upside-down body and attacks the robotic ninjas with her legs covered in solid ice like rapid helicopter blades. This continued for what seemed like minutes. A couple of Shadow Droids would try to attack Kirana, who always blocked them with ice and attacked back with many ice-based abilities to them.

"You spend years learning a fighting style, but those robots learn it in seconds from you. Fighting just improves their skills." Amora explained, watching the fight with amusement.

"Just like my Foot Bots." Karai said.

"You can say that." Amora grinned.

"I like you already." Karai grinned back.

Karai, Kuro, Amora, Leia, and Kale continue to watch the battle between Kirana and the Shadow Droids. Then, suddenly, Kirana was then slowly, yet easily outmatched as the Shadow Droids restrained her down to the floor as mere bait for her siblings and robot friend.

"Get her ready for bait." Kuro ordered firmly.

"The Foot Bots and I are leaving as well for our plans with our bait." Karai said. "We'll see each other soon."

The Shadow Droids obeyed Kuro's orders and dragged Kirana out of the dojo. Amora and Karai watched the blue mage kunoichi with smiles on their faces while Kuro felt guilt for the whole thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to the city, the four mages and robot companion arrived at the location after Ariana searched for Kirana's location from her computer in her lab at the Crete Fortress. They reached to the dojo that used to belong to Scarlett von Lake from the rooftops and stopped underneath a small water tower to scope out the area.

"We can't sneak in. There are a lot of security cameras." Ariana said to the team. "The entire roof is hacked with surveillance."

"Don't worry, I got this." Camilla grinned. She concentrated on her magical powers for a spell. "Dobutsu: Chorui!"

As Camilla casted, a bright bolt of red energy formed between her hands and released many energy bolts constructing themselves as birds to land and distract the cameras. Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit quickly snuck in through the window before Camilla gave the magical birds thumbs up and joined her team. The mage closed the door and stood in the shadows on the ceiling until they reached to the oldest sister. They looked down to see Kirana tied up to a chair with chains and a duct tape covered her mouth. The blue mage kunoichi slowly looked up at the ceiling and her eyes widened in panic to see her team while screaming through the duct tape. Camilla, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit took out the two Shadow Droids with speed and stealth as Ariana went to untie Kirana, who was still screaming behind the tape.

"We can't understand what you're saying, Kirana." Ariana said, pulling the tape off of her oldest sister.

"Guys, it's a trap!" Kirana warned.

Suddenly, a squad of Shadow Droids entered the dojo surrounding the team. Behind them were Kuro and Amora standing on top of a desk when the slide door went open.

"Going somewhere?" Amora said evilly.

"You got two choices, demons: Let us go or walk away from this inside a punching bag." Camilla said threateningly, freeing Kirana from the chains with her flaming finger.

"Sorry, Camilla. We can't let you go." Amora replied. "We just need you all for bait."

"She wants Mother." Kirana said to her younger siblings.

"Your mother will eventually track you here and when Sage shows up, she'll know what it's like to truly suffer." Kuro added with pretentious vengeance.

"Shadow Droids, restrain the mages and robot!" Amora ordered.

Unfortunately, the Shadow Droids were proven to be too advanced for the team to fight against, but the K-5 continued to fight back. Then, the mages and robot were quickly outmatched after Amora explained that their robots can learn every fighting style in seconds from them.

That gave Kirana a quick idea when she stood in front of Camilla, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit as she was ready to protect them.

"If I order you to run away, will you girls listen to me this time?" Kirana asked, glancing over at her younger sisters.

"Heck to the yeah!" The answered with a quick nod.

"Then let's go!" Kirana ordered.

Kirana jumped high to the ceiling and headed out of the opening window to leave through the roof while Camilla, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit followed after their oldest sister from behind.

"Don't let them escape!" Kuro ordered the Shadow Droids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The K-5 quickly escaped out through the dojo with the Shadow Droids in hot pursuit.

"They are on our trail." Norbit said.

"All of our moves are useless against them, Kirana." Ezra said.

"They know every move we can make, every fighting style and skill." Kirana said. She then realized something that gave her an idea. "Guys, remember power play?"

"Yeah!" Camilla replied.

"Uh-huh!" Ariana responded.

"What's your point?" Talia yelled.

Then, the team looked behind to see the Shadow Droids already made their way out of the dojo and followed after them. Kirana spun around to run forward and swiftly attacked one of the Shadow Droids with a strong ice blast, leaving her younger siblings and robot friend recognizing what they have to do. The K-5 and Norbit all went separate directions to take care of the Shadow Droids in their own way of unpredictability.

"Oh, I get it now." Ariana said. "We have to be unpredictable."

Ariana grinned as she began making fast mathematical calculations to determine the exact spots where they should strike the robots with her earth-based shuriken. After she found it and knew that the Shadow Droids was chasing after her, Ariana threw six earth shuriken that hit different corners at the wall in different angles around the Shadow Droids, destroying them one by one and left them lying in a broken pile of metal.

"I've always have a very excellent shot." Ariana smirked.

Ezra summoned five flying lightning bolts for him to ride on and knock out five Shadow Droids and soared in the air.

"This is awesome!" Ezra shouted.

Talia grinned slyly as she charged forward to begin dancing towards the Shadow Droids and used her crazy fighting style dance moves to defeat them one by one.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Talia cheered. "Try and steal those moves!"

Norbit used his blaster to hit a few Shadow Droids and surprise them with an air attack from his rocket boosters.

"My fighting database seems to be more affective." Norbit said to himself.

Camilla charged forward to ram towards the incoming Shadow Droids with brute force from her fists and slammed brutally the last two robots hard to the wall.

"I've felt pretty good by this." Camilla smirked.

Meanwhile, Amora spun her dark energy-engulfed legs upside down while in mid-air to hit Kirana several times, but Kirana swiftly back away by doing backflips and then rapidly kicked the dark mage kunoichi with a flurry of kicks before her last kick launched Amora into the air to her defeat before releasing a powerful stream of ice to freeze the dark mage kunoichi in hard ice. Then, Kuro came after Kirana and fight against her in a one-on-one battle until the blue mage kunoichi jumped backward to go upward and hit the black mage ninja with a powerful icy kick, causing Kuro to fall hard on to a sidewalk in defeat.

"Why are you doing this?" Kirana asked firmly. "I thought you were better than this."

"You don't understand." Kuro said. "I'm confused. I don't know the difference between right and wrong anymore."

"Don't say that. Just because you have mix-up memories doesn't mean you don't have any other choices." Kirana explained softly. "Lady Shade is lying to you. My mother Sage would never hurt an innocent. But if you don't agree with me, then your grudge is with me and stay away from my family and my friends." She jumped high on the rooftop and took one gaze back at Kuro below. "Trust me, Kuro."

Kirana left out of the Kuro's sight as the black mage ninja stared at her blankly.

When Kirana ran back to her team, they began to flee from a few Shadow Droids that were chasing after them. Then, Kirana took out a black ninja smoke bomb and threw it to the ground as the team vanished out of sight since the robots have already figured out all of their "unpredictable" moves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Crete Fortress, Talia was playing the pinball game machine and setting up the highest score while Ariana, Ezra, Norbit, Kirana, and Camilla watched her play from behind.

"Yeah!" Talia cheered happily. "You see that? New high score, ladies and gentlemen."

"That is great scoring, Talia." Norbit commented.

"Dibs!" Ezra said. "I'm next."

"Kirana, you want to play after Ezra?" Ariana asked.

"Nah, go ahead, guys. I'm cool." Kirana replied.

Kirana and Camilla walked away from the four to the center of the living room. Camilla made sure that the others weren't paying attention to them as she quickly pulled her older sister into a tight but warm sisterly hug, leaving Kirana silently speechless for a minute.

"It's good to have you back, Kirana." Camilla said sincerely. "I mean it, sister."

"Thanks, Camilla." Kirana smiled, hugging her younger sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kirana was walking her way to the dojo. She recalled what Kuro said to her about Sage taking his father away from him from a long time ago, but she doesn't believe that statement is true and she must ask her mother the question herself. Kirana took a deep breath and sat next to her meditating mother on the mat.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mother." Kirana said. "I need to ask you some questions about Kuro."

"It is late, Kirana." Sage said calmly as she levitated herself from the floor and landed on her feet. "These questions will have to wait for another time."

"He said you took his father away from him." Kirana explained, not leaving the dojo until she gets answers from her mother. "I know it's not true, right?"

"No, it is not true." Sage responded firmly. "But the truth is almost as difficult."

"Please, mother. Tell me. Trust me." Kirana pleaded. "Kuro told me that his memories are beginning to alter his state of mind. He's becoming more confused than before. I need the truth."

Sage sighed, buts she knows that Kirana was right. She turned around and walked close to her oldest daughter.

"Long ago, when I've lost my husband and my son, I cast a spell to lock up your own memories about Kuro when you and your sisters were very young." Sage explained.

Kirana froze as she couldn't feel the beat of her heart or hear the sounds of her sisters in the living room as if everything just stopped for a second.

"Kuro...is my son." Sage said firmly.

"So that means...!" Kirana gasped sharply.

"Kuro is Shori." Sage said.


	4. ChapterFour

In the Fortress on the bright sunny morning, Talia was watching a new show on TV in the living room. Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Ezra walked out of their bedrooms from upstairs and entered into the living room with loud yawns. The siblings are wearing their night clothing: Kirana wore a neon blue elegant nightgown, Camilla wore a red night tank top and shorts, Ariana wore a purple nightgown, Talia wore an orange jersey and black track pants, and Ezra wore a teal loose shirt and sports shorts.

"Talia, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" Camilla groaned tiredly. "And what the heck is this nonsense?"

Ariana yawned so loud with her hand covering her mouth that she can't open up her eyes from her sleep.

"Casey's Dad showed me this good cartoon yesterday." Talia smiled, showing her older sisters and younger brother a picture of an anime sci-fi show poster from her phone. "It's called Ace Crown, one of the best anime show in history!"

"But this show is lame." Kirana yawned. "And you guys complained about Battlestar Matrix."

"Whatever." Camilla snapped, rolling her eyes. "There's no way I could stand watching this show."

Few seconds later, Talia's three older sisters and younger brother stared at the anime show on the TV screen with wide eyes and their mouths wide open in surprise.

"So, each robot is the princess of their entire planet? Wicked!" Camilla smiled.

"I know, right?" Talia beamed. "The purple robot is an inventor and scientist."

"This story is so accurate." Ariana grinned. "This show should have four stars rating."

But Ariana spoke too soon. She watched the part where a female purple robot was trying to ask the human boy to hang out with her, but the human boy was unaware of her affection and told her he'll go with her as a friend. That caused Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra to gasp in a pretend shock.

"Dude, that was so you and Casey." Talia smiled at Ariana.

"Whatever." Ariana said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She got up from the floor and walked out of the living room. "I'll be in my lab if you need me."

Ezra looked at his sister in sadness as she leaves.

"Do you think Ariana's alright?" Ezra said.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry about it, bro." Talia said, encouraging her younger brother.

Ezra smiles but still feels concerned for Ariana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the lab, Ariana looked at her photo wall of the K-5 from kids to teenagers with a smile. She looked at the photos of herself with her sisters, her brother, and Norbit. But her eyes gazed on a photo of her and Casey skateboarding at the park. The frame itself was purple with golden hearts around it.

"I've noticed that Casey is failing his grades pretty bad no matter how many times I've tutored him." Ariana sighed as she held the picture close in her hand. "It doesn't matter anyway. I guess I better ask my best friend to help him out instead."

Ariana turned her face straight to the glass circular sphere containing the mutated form of her mage friend Sandra. She casted a spell to feed the ultraviolet mage mutant some food flakes and sat down on her seat to continue her research as she doesn't notice that Sandra was staring intently at the photo of Casey. Then, Phantom walked into the lab to check on her purple mage creator and found Ariana feeling completely dizzy and nauseous before getting started on her scientific work.

"Something troubling you, Ariana?" Phantom asked, running towards the purple mage kunoichi with concern.

"Oh, fine, Phantom." Ariana replied as she was sitting up straight on her seat. She gazed at the beaker with purple potion and grabbed a beaker of mutagen in her hand. "I'm just working on a cure for all of the mage mutants on the city called the retromutagen."

Ariana slowly dropped a small purple liquid into the mutagen beaker very carefully, hoping that the chemical results success perfectly. But the mixture froze the entire beaker and broke into smaller pieces on the desk.

"Frozen?!" Ariana exclaimed in frustration as she slammed her fist on the table. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Ariana, you have to calm down." Phantom said calmly, placing her hands on Ariana's shoulders and looked down at her with worry. "You and your siblings only have a few minutes to get school or you'll be late."

"Okay." Ariana said as she was calming herself down with slow, deep breaths. "But I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to find a cure for Sandra and those other lost mages."

Phantom watched Ariana leaving out the lab, but something caught her attention. She saw a bright purple clover shape mark glowing on Ariana's head when Ariana was struggling to walk her feet.

"Ariana, let me you on your feet." Phantom said, scooping Ariana in her arms and carried the purple mage kunoichi out of the lab.

Now completely alone, Sandra's eyes glowed in bright green as she was now staring at the mutagen and formed a small smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Roosevelt High School, the K-5 arrived just in time for class. They are now standing in front of their lockers as they are getting ready to begin the new school year. The mages began taking their books for their first classes. But Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra noticed that Ariana was still looking a little pale from this morning. They remembered that their intelligent sister wasn't picking up the pace with them, making Camilla carrying Ariana on her back like a child on the way to school. Ariana knew something's wrong with her, but she chose to ignore it and stay strong because she doesn't want to head back home to rest.

Ariana finally took out her textbooks and turned to see her best friend April taking out her books from her locker. She could tell that her redhead friend was feeling different and went over to check on her. Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra didn't bother to follow and they walked onward to their class, leaving their sister alone with her friend.

"Hi, April." Ariana smiled weakly.

"Oh, hey, Ariana." April smiled back. She then stared at Ariana's skin for a minute. "Um, Ariana, are you alright? You look kinda pale. Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm fine." Ariana replied quickly. "Just tired, that's all."

Before April can sympathize her friend, she got tripped and fell on her back to ground. She and Ariana spotted a hockey puck on the ground next to the redhead, noticing that it was the one that made her drop to the floor.

"Are you serious?!" April scoffed.

"Oh, I've recognized that puck anywhere." Ariana giggled slightly.

That's when Casey approached towards the girls to retrieve his puck with his hockey stick.

"Nice job stopping my puck like that." Casey spoke in a flirty tone. "You've got some moves, Red."

"Hey, Casey." Ariana greeted as she helped April off the floor.

"Hey, Ariana." Casey greeted back.

"Um, you could start with sorry." April said, holding her books to her chest.

"Sorry you got in the way. What were you and Ariana doing blocking the hall like that anyway?" Casey asked, moving around April and Ariana with his eyes still glued on the hockey puck.

"Blocking the...! Exactly who do you think you are?" April demanded.

"You signed up for extra cred, right? Well, rejoice, 'cause I'm the guy you're gonna tutor." Casey grinned as he stood in front of April and leaned on his hockey stick.

"Great." April muttered as she wasn't happy to hear it.

"Look, if I don't pass trig, They'll kick me off the hockey team." Casey explained in a serious tone. "Nobody else wants to tutor me."

"Ask Ariana." April said.

"Love to, but I'm booked this week." Ariana said. "I have to tutor seven students today and I need someone to tutor him for me."

"Because she's intimidated by my supreme awesomeness just like everyone else." Casey smiled cockily.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Ariana smirked.

"So this is you asking me for help? Charming." April scoffed.

April held onto her book tight as she was beginning to feel uncomfortable under Casey's pleading gaze and finally agreed to help him.

"Fine. Meet me at the park at 7:00. Don't be late." April sighed.

"It's a date, then. Nice." Casey smiled.

"Date?" Ariana muttered with a hint of jealously.

Ariana's voice was so low that neither April or Casey heard what she just said. Then, Casey swung his hockey stick to hit the puck to the water fountain that send it flying into a random girl's face by accident. He noticed it and quickly shrugged off as he began to walk away from April and Ariana.

"What's your name anyway?" April asked.

Casey stopped his tracks and turned to stare at April with a cool smile.

"Casey Jones." Casey replied with a wink.

Casey continued to walk off to his class, leaving April and Ariana alone.

"Well, get better, Ariana." April smiled.

"Okay, thanks." Ariana smiled back.

As April walked off to her class, Ariana took a deep breath and ran to her class, hoping that she won't be late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on, Talia was skating across the city rooftops. She spotted a lone pizza box sitting unattended on the rooftop ground with one hot slice inside of it, making her skid to a complete stop.

"Hello? Anyone want this pizza?" Talia called out suspiciously. Then, she let out a bright smile after she heard no coming response in the air. "Oh well! It's mine!"

Unaware that she was being stalked from the shadows, Talia moved forward to reach out for the last pizza slice until she got herself pinned down under Ezra's foot, who gave the slice to Kirana.

"Yo! What the heck was that?" Talia yelled.

"A stealth attack, of course" Kirana grinned, finishing the pizza slice while Ezra took Talia's hand to lift her up from the ground. "And that's what we're practicing in today's training session."

"No fair! I didn't see you coming!" Talia snapped.

"That's why they call it stealth, idiot!" Camilla retorted.

"Besides, why would you eat some random pizza you found on a roof anyway?" Ariana asked.

"Because it's my weakness, duh." Talia sassed.

"Does it matter whether it's clean or dirty?" Ezra asked.

"The pizza was indeed clean." Norbit informed.

"Okay, guys, listen up!" Kirana instructed. "The two keys to stealth: Misdirection and camouflage. Camilla and Talia, you're up."

"Forget it. I don't wanna do this anymore!" Talia whined.

Talia was surprised to see that her team had already vanished from her sight. As she searched around for them, her skates rolled up to her feet that distracted her long enough for Camilla to sneak up and jump on her with a wrestle attack.

"Got ya!" Camilla smiled.

"Not fair!" Talia shouted. "Stealth attacks are super lame!"

Ariana chuckled as she heard a familiar voice and walked away to the sound of the voice. She looked down to see April studying her textbook on the swing with Casey at the nearby park.

"Looks like April's still tutoring Casey." Ariana thought. "I wonder how the progress is going."

Ariana quickly crouched down on the rooftop and quietly listened the conversation on the edge of the rooftop.

"Okay, show me how you solve for x." April said.

"You just dig, right?" Casey replied, not really paying attention and still swinging on the swing. "Cause X marks the spot."

"Have you ever opened this book?" April asked annoyingly, holding the geometry book in her hands.

"School isn't really my thing. When I graduate, I'm becoming either a pro hockey player or an international bounty hunter." Casey explained.

"Those are quite the options." April admitted.

"Who wants a normal life anyway, right?" Casey said.

April silently brushed one strand of hair behind her ear when she heard the word "normal" coming out of Casey.

"Hold still, red. You got a smudge on your face." Casey said with a caring smile.

As Casey began to wipe his thumb across April's cheek, the spying Ariana felt her mind completely shattered into broken pieces. She remembered hearing Casey mention the tutor is a date, but she didn't think he meant it. This can't be true!

"He's on a date? I can't believe it! With my friend April." Ariana hissed angrily. "This is so not fair!"

Ariana leaned in over the side of the roof to listen the conservation clearly, but she suddenly lost her balance on the rooftop and fell straight down into the dumpster. That had alerted April and Casey, who were looking around to find the source of that loud sound.

"Man, this sucks!" Ariana snarled, peeking at her two friends from the dumpster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Crete Fortress, Ariana huddled at her desk in the lab in frustration while explaining it to Ezra and Norbit. Phantom moved over towards the purple mage kunoichi to notice that she was venting her jealousy over Casey and April.

"Let me get this straight." Ezra said. "You spied on Casey with his date, even though you didn't know it was a for real date?"

"This is an abnormal mood swing for you, Ariana." Norbit said.

"They were swinging together! Swinging!" Ariana shouted frustratingly. "April was supposed to be tutoring Casey and now they are dating! Why did I make a huge mistake of Casey liking her? Because she's cool, that's why. So what!"

"Ariana, you need to relax." Phantom said calmly as she touched her head on Ariana's left shoulder. "I think you're just overthinking it too much. April is your best friend. You can't be sure that they're dating."

"Maybe you're right." Ariana sighed. "I still need to find a cure."

"I'm gonna head out with Norbit." Ezra said. "We'll be back."

With a nod from Ariana, Ezra and Norbit walked out of the lab. Phantom took her creator's latest invention and attached a neck collar to Sandra's neck.

"Alright, let's try it out." Phantom said.

Phantom pressed a button on the collar and the device was activated.

"Sandra, can you hear me?" Ariana asked, leaning closer to the glass sphere.

"Loud and clear, Ariana." Sandra spoke in a deep feminine tone. "Also, I like Casey too. He sounds like a really cool guy."

"Yeah, you and me both." Ariana smiled with a chuckle.

Ariana then took out three empty glass beakers and a green canister of mutagen to work on the retro-mutagen, but Sage stood from the opening lab door.

"Ariana, I wish to speak with you." Sage called.

"Oh, sure." Ariana said.

Ariana got up from her seat and began to walk out of the lab. Then suddenly, Ariana's legs wobbled and the same clover symbol had reappeared on Ariana's forehead that caught Phantom's attention. Sandra caught her eye on the mutagen sample that Ariana left out on the desk and punched the capsule glass as she began to absorb the canister into her. Before Phantom turned back on her creator's studies, she saw Sandra finished absorbing the canister that increased her powers. But Sandra unleashed a beam of bright green ultraviolet energy from her eyes, sending Phantom crashing through the wall before making her escape out of the fortress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Ezra's bedroom, the teal mage ninja was adjusting Norbit's armor suit for future fights.

"This should keep it from falling, buddy." Ezra said.

"This armor may not fall off of me." Norbit said.

"Yep." Ezra said. "And this will help when we're looking for the canisters. Though, I do need a chip for your scanner."

"I believe Ariana might have one." Norbit said. "Perhaps, we should go ask her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the dojo, Ariana walked inside the room and sat on the bamboo floor as Sage did the same thing.

"Tell me, Ariana. Haven't you feel dizzy or sick by any chance?" Sage asked.

"Did the others told you?" Ariana groaned.

"No, Phantom did." Sage said. "I felt cautious about your birthmark, Ariana. I may not have any explanation for your condition, but it may have something to do with your new powers."

"My new powers?" Ariana echoed. "What about my...?"

That's when Ariana realized what her mother was talking about. She remembered Kirana was the first kunoichi to gain a new power, but she has a hard time controlling it and lost her control of it about what happened to the power play game and her encounter with Kuro. Because of that, Kirana can only use her aura sense and water vision instead of manipulating water at will. And now, Ariana will gain a new power of her own that will seal her earth powers for use. But she wonders how she will be able to face it while suffering the strange illness.

Meanwhile in the lab, Ezra and Norbit walked in but found something shocking.

"Oh no." Ezra and Norbit said.

All of a sudden, Phantom barged herself to the dojo completely damaged.

"Ariana, Sandra has escaped!" Phantom informed. "She absorbed the mutagen canister and now she was on the loose in the city!"

"Oh no!" Ariana gasped sharply. "Tell the others! I'll catch up!"

Ariana ran back into her lab and researched on her computer to pinpoint the location of the ultraviolet mage mutant and delivered it to the compact that Phantom gave Kirana to carry for the mission. Before she can head out of the lab and into the city, Ariana found herself frozen in place. She clapped both hands to her forehead and stumbled backward on the floor.

"Ariana?" Norbit asked.

"What's...happening...to me?" Ariana groaned in pain as she fell to her knees.

"Ariana!" Ezra shouted in worry.

Ezra ran to help but Norbit held him back because he didn't detect her having injuries or an illness.

"My scan indicates that Ariana is changing her powers." Norbit said.

"What?" Ezra asked.

Ariana rolled back and forth on the floor until her eyes popped open. Her eyes turned into bright blazed purple and her entire body had transformed into strong organic steel. She rose up from the floor and slowly exited the Crete Fortress to the city.

"We have to find your other sisters." Norbit said. "They need us and Ariana will be fine."

Ezra frowned but went with Norbit to find the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Casey was racing up on his bike with April sitting behind him onto the streets.

"Whoo! Yeah!" April cheered.

"Yes! We did it!" Casey smiled with triumph. He looked back at April. "Is that the crazy stuff you were talking about?"

"You have no idea." April grinned.

Suddenly, Casey skidded his bike to a stop when he and April saw a strange figure flying down towards them from the sky. It was the ultraviolet mage mutant Sandra! Casey quickly took out a broken piece of pipe and held it tightly as he found themselves face to face with Sandra.

"Casey." Sandra spoke.

"Ariana's pet?" Casey gasped. Then, he let out a smirk. "This should be fun."

Casey turned to see April holding out a black tessen in her hand.

"Care to dance?" Casey said with a cocky grin.

"Gladly." April grinned.

Sandra charged forward and fired a green ultraviolet energy blast at the two human teenagers, knocking April and Casey to either side of the street. April got up and swung the tessen blade against Sandra's body, but the attack had no effect and Sandra quickly threw a medium-sized green ultraviolet energy bolt to hit the redhead teenager that send April flying few feet away from the ultraviolet mage mutant, leaving April dazed to the ground.

"Now, I shall finish you." Sandra said in a threatening tone.

As Sandra moved to finish April off, she got hit in the face by Casey's broken piece of pipe.

"Leave her alone, freak!" Casey yelled.

Casey went on hitting the ultraviolet mage mutant with the pipe, making Sandra stumble back as she doesn't want to hurt him. April was recovered from the hit and looked at the fight between Casey and Sandra.

"Wow. For a hockey boy, he can fight." April muttered.

"Wait a minute! You shouldn't be fighting me! I just want to be your friend!" Sandra begged.

"Really? Because a real friend wouldn't show up and attack us for their own crazy desires!" Casey countered.

Together, Casey and April joined forces to take on Sandra successfully that forced the ultraviolet mage mutant to the ground. But when Sandra started to face up at the charging April, she took the opportunity to punch the redhead teenager with a green ultraviolet fist that send April flying down the road. Casey went over to attack Sandra from behind, but the ultraviolet mage mutant instantly snared the human boy with a long green ultraviolet energy tentacle from her right hand. Sandra slowly moved forward to approach the downed Casey, who was struggling to break free.

Just as Sandra loomed over Casey, April came running up with her tessen to slice the tentacle and grabbed Casey to his bike. Casey and April raced to the bike as they took off back onto the streets. Unfortunately, Sandra was unexpectedly fast and came flying after the teenagers as she was able to catch up to them.

"I can't pick up the pace! She's fast!" Casey noted.

"Not fast for this!" April said.

April threw her tessen straight at Sandra's face before flying back to its owner's hand, causing Sandra to stumble over herself and crashed herself to the nearby street light pole.

"Alright! Yeah!" Casey cheered.

"Yeah! Yes!" April smiled.

With that, Casey and April made their escape from Sandra's wrath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Casey and April are gone, Sandra got back on her feet and levitated herself in midair.

"No!" Sandra hissed. "Casey's mine!"

"Not on our watch, greenie!" A familiar voice said.

Sandra looked around for the source of that voice and found two mage kunoichis and an armored robot appearing towards her.

"Wow, Phantom's right. Sandra has been absorbing mutagen." Camilla said. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Don't try and stop me!" Sandra snapped.

Sandra was about to chase after Casey, but Talia got in her way.

"What happened to you, Sandra? You're starting to act like Ultrafire." Talia said.

"Names can be either good or bad for others." Norbit said.

Suddenly, Sandra gave a hard punch to Norbit to send him flying to a wall.

"Norbit!" Camilla and Talia cried.

Sandra, now currently named as Ultrafire, hissed in frustration and blasted out a large green ultraviolet energy beam that send two mystic kunoichis flying few inches away from her. Ultrafire then slammed her foot into Camilla's chest while knocking Talia into the store window.

"Talia!" Camilla cried.

But unfortunately, Camilla found herself trapped in the enemy's wrath as Ultrafire aimed her hand in front of the red mage kunoichi's face to finish her off. Lucky for Camilla, Ezra came to the rescue and kicked Ultrafire away from his older sister. Kirana helped Camilla back on her feet and Talia went to join them after recovery with Norbit as they are forced to back away when Ultrafire hovered above them with a dangerous look on her face.

Before three mage kunoichis, one mage ninja, and one armored robot were ready to fight the ultraviolet mage mutant, a giant metal hand landed between the fight as if it was protecting Ultrafire. Everyone turned to the source of that loud screech and saw Ariana walking slowly towards them. But she looked completely different. Ariana's entire skin was replaced by strong organic steel, her eyes are blazing bright purple, and her face looked completely dangerous as if she was numbed from any emotions. On the top of her forehead was a glowing purple clover birthmark.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kirana asked her younger siblings.

"No way." Talia muttered in surprise.

"Ariana?" Ezra asked.

Kirana, Camilla, Talia, Ezra, Norbit, and Ultrafire watch Ariana lifting the metal hand away from them in the air.

"Let me talk to her." Ariana spoke in a monotone tone.

"Are you crazy?!" Camilla yelled in disbelief. "You have no idea what that thing is capable of."

"She's right, Ariana!" Ultrafire yelled. "Casey is my friend and no one else! You all hurt me for turning me into this! Now, you will pay!"

But before Ultrafire could attack, Ariana waved her hand to control the giant metal hand at her will. The giant metal hand grabbed Ultrafire tightly as every metal that Ariana summoned were floating in the air and shaped themselves into a large number of metal fists. With a snap of Ariana's fingers, all of the metal fists fired towards Ultrafire multiple times in rapid succession. Ariana smiled viciously down at Ultrafire, who was dealing massive damage in pain.

"Ariana, stop!" Kirana shouted.

Ariana's vicious smile grew, but her eyes returned back to normal in a snap and she gasped sharply. Ariana stared at her metallic body for a second and collapsed onto the ground with a thud. Then, Ultrafire couldn't gain enough strength to walk over and pound her as she collapsed hard onto the ground. Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra ran over to help Ariana on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Talia asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ariana replied with heavy breaths.

"Ultrafire is down." Norbit said.

"What just happened to Ultrafire?" Kirana asked.

"She's out of mutagen as her energy source." Ariana explained. "Let's get her into the Sonicruiser."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Sonicruiser, Kirana drove through the streets on the way back to the Crete Fortress.

"Okay, remind me one more time why we're bringing green light here back to the fortress?" Camilla asked.

"Because all my Casey talk made her want a friend, Camilla." Ariana said. "It's all because she was lonely in her lab."

"That still doesn't explain why you went all metal crazy on her back there." Kirana said.

"What happened to you after you fought Ultrafire?" Talia asked.

Norbit poked Ezra's arm five times to get his attention, until Ezra finally looked at something Norbit was seeing. Ezra's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, no!" Ezra alerted.

That caught everyone's attention. Ariana looked at Ezra and Norbit's scared faces, her eyes caught Sandra waking up from her consciousness and watched the mage mutant drinking up on the mutagen in the vehicle. The K-5 and Norbit didn't have time to react as the powered up Ultrafire crashed through the back of the Sonicruiser in search of Casey.

"Here we go again!" Camilla groaned.

"Mutagen can make her strong again." Ezra said.

"We must not let her get more mutagen." Norbit informed.

"Let's split up and find her!" Kirana ordered.

"No need for that." Ariana stated. "We already know where she's heading."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Casey was riding his bike back home after delivering April to her home apartment. Ultrafire spotted him from the rooftops and trying to catch up to him, but a sudden bolt of ice hit her at the back that made her fall to the ground as if it was meant to prevent her from getting to Casey.

"Don't even think about going to Casey's home." Camilla grinned. "Because he's totally unavailable."

"Keep her on the rooftop." Kirana ordered her sisters.

The K-5 and Norbit charged forward to fight against Ultrafire, who has proved to be stronger than the five mages and robot combine. But that's when Ariana had an idea as she had signaled the plan to her siblings, who understood it real quick. The mages casted a spell that completely turned them and Norbit invisible from naked eye, forcing Ultrafire to search for them.

"Where are you, cowards?!" Ultrafire demanded.

Camilla charged forward to attack Ultrafire's face with a blast of fire, Ezra charged at Ultrafire with a blast of lightning, Kirana came up from behind to send out several ice covered kicks into Ultrafire's back, Norbit fired tiny blasts of plasma at Ultrafire, and Talia delivered an impressive air blast that knocked Ultrafire to the ground, leaving Ariana out in the open for Ultrafire to confront. Ariana was holding a mutagen canister in her hand, but she started to lose control of her will when she turned her entire skin into metal once more. Ultrafire charged forward to snatch the mutagen out of Ariana's hands, but Ariana unleashed endless array of metal spears that send Ultrafire flying away from her. Ariana smiled for the control of her powers and tossed the canister to hit the ground near the mage mutant, popping it open in the process. Ultrafire let out a delighted smile and drank up the ooze only for her to realize something was wrong with herself.

"Ariana, what did you do to me?" Ultrafire demanded worryingly.

Ultrafire knew that it was too late for her fate as her entire body began to freeze in front of the team's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sandra." Ariana said sadly. "One day, I will find a cure for you."

"It's okay, Ari." Ezra said as he rested his hand on Ariana's shoulder.

"But for now, let's go home." Camilla grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Crete Fortress, the K-5 are watching an episode of Ace Crown. Well, all except Ariana of course. Ariana was sleeping on the couch with Phantom examining her creator with her x-ray vision.

"How is she?" Sage asked with concern.

"She's fine. She just need some rest." Phantom explained. "She told me that she'll never control herself again."

"Controlling her new power is the choice Ariana must choose to accept." Sage stated. "We must let her control it in her own time."

"But what if she doesn't?" Phantom asked.

"Never lose hope, Phantom." Sage responded. "She never lost hope when she created you. So, she expects you do the same."

Phantom looked up to the TV and watched the male human character kisses the purple female robot nerd for having hopes for him after saving him from the evil alien ship.

"Yeah, there's always hope." Phantom smiled.


	5. ChapterFive

In the Crete Fortress, three mystic kunoichis are trying to make breakfast in the kitchen.

"Here's some toast!" Ariana said.

Ariana hit the toast with a swift kick towards Kirana, who held a plate out to catch them. But one of the toast landed in her mouth.

"I got one, Ariana." Kirana said.

"Here's some orange juice!" Camilla said.

Camilla tossed two oranges in the air and jumped up to grab them in her hands until she landed on the table and the juice squirted everywhere that ended up squirting straight into Ariana's eyes.

"Oh, god! It burns! It burns! It burns!" Ariana screamed, running around the kitchen table in circles.

Ariana ran into Kirana, who was making scramble eggs and fell down to the ground. Then, the frying pan went flying in the air and hit Camilla in the face when she turned around and fell over the table. The three mage kunoichis jumped up and looked around the chaotic kitchen. Kirana and Camilla are disappointed while Ariana's eyes became blurry from the pain of the orange juice. Ezra walks in, half awake with Norbit walking with him.

"I notice that there were some complications. What seems to be the trouble." Norbit asks.

"Ugh. Breakfast attempt. This is the fourth time this week." Ezra yawned. He grabs a pop tart and sits in a high chair.

"Man, this place is a mess." Kirana groaned.

"Yeah, Talia always make us breakfast." Ariana agreed as she was rubbing her eyes. "I don't know why she's still asleep."

"TALIA! TALIA, GET UP!" Camilla yelled.

In Talia's bedroom, the orange mage kunoichi was sleeping peacefully in her bed. But she heard her older sister's screaming from underneath her orange covers. Talia groaned heavily as she turned on her lamp and got out of her bed.

"Oh man." Talia yawned. "I knew I shouldn't eat that hot cheese pizza last night."

Talia walked past her mirror with a groan. But out of the corner of her eye, she quickly looked herself and saw her orange diamond-shaped birthmark glowing rapidly. She gasped as she then saw her hands engulfed themselves in sound wave pulses. She gazed at the trash can and sent out a blast of sound energy towards it, causing the trash to explode into tiny pieces.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Ezra, and Norbit heard Talia's scream and stood still when the entire kitchen began to shake uncontrollably. The kitchen stopped shaking when Talia ran out of her room and halted herself into the entrance.

"Guys, look at my bellybutton! It's glowing all of a sudden!" Talia yelled, lifting up her shirt and pointed at her birthmark in her bellybutton area.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Ezra gasped sharply as they stepped back from the orange mage sister. But Norbit steps towards Talia and scans her bellybutton.

"Glowing often indicates a sign of nuclear radiation. There is no nuclear radiation. However, this reaction is making you; shocked and frightened." Norbit says.

"Of course I'm frightened! My birthmark is glowing!" Talia says, while trying to keep calm.

"Talk about a bellyache, but it looks like your birthmark is having a major blowout." Camilla said.

"Don't worry, Talia." Kirana said reassuringly. "It's just part of mage teenager."

"Did your birthmark do something like this?" Talia asked.

"Heck no!" Kirana exclaimed as she held her hand out sassily.

"Kirana, this is serious! We gotta find a way to help Talia!" Ezra snaps at Kirana.

"Wait a minute! I think it might be serious." Ariana said, pulling out her K-Phone to run a scan on Talia's birthmark. "Remember what happened to me and Kirana when our birthmark spirals out of control? This could also happen to Talia."

Talia gulped with a worry look on her face as she doesn't like the sound of that.

In Ariana's lab, Talia was demonstrating her new powers in front of her older sisters, younger brother, and robot friend. She aimed her hands at the tackle dummy near the wall. She grinned as she shot out a small sphere of sound at the tackle dummy, causing it to explode on impact. Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Ezra gasped in surprise. Ariana was running scans on Talia from her computer for the results.

"Okay, Talia, the good news is your birthmark isn't a big deal at all." Ariana said. "And that your sound-based attacks are stable for you to control as your new power."

"That's a relief." Talia sighed happily.

"But the bad news is your birthmark will continue to mess up with your voice until it gets worse and worse." Ariana said, putting her hand on Talia's shoulder.

"And then what?" Talia asked nervously.

"Then, your voice will become so strong that you'll become a total sonic destruction." Ariana responded dramatically.

Ariana's words echoed in Talia's mind. Her eyes widened wide in shock and she screamed so loud that shook the entire lab as she quickly ran back to her bedroom and locked the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, Kirana was knocking on the door since Talia locked herself in her room. Camilla, Ariana, Ezra, and Norbit stood right behind the blue mage kunoichi.

"Talia, come on! It's not as bad as you think!" Kirana said.

"That's right." Camilla said. She started banging on the door with her fist. "Now come on. Open the door!"

"No way!" Talia shouted through the door. "Not when my birthmark still glowing!"

"Technically, your birthmark is glowing because of your new power linking to your…" Ariana pointed out.

"I think she gets it." Ezra said, knocking on the door. "Talia!"

"Talia, it is alright to feel nervous about a big change in life." Norbit says, helpfully.

"Forget it!" Talia shouted again. "I'm not coming out! I'll stay in my room forever if I have to!"

Then, Talia's voice felt strange and she slowly released an extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude that quickly messed up her entire room.

"Oh no!" Talia gasped quietly as she covered her mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kuro sat patiently in the shadows of Lady Shade throne as he waited for his summoned henchwomen to the main room. The door suddenly opened that revealed both Inque and Masque entering the room. Ever since Kuro was in charge while Lady Shade was away, Inque seems to be okay with it while Shade wasn't too fond of it at all.

"Scarlett, Sapphire, come forth." Kuro ordered.

Inque and Masque obeyed as they silently walked forward to approach the throne.

"Still bummed about your mutant body?" Masque grinned.

"Does the word duh mean anything to you?" Inque hissed. "I will do anything to be a mage again."

"Hurry up already!" Kuro snapped impatiently. "I haven't got all day."

"Don't get too comfortable, Kuro." Masque snickered. "Lady Shade is the only one who's worthy of that throne."

"My mother put me in charge while she's in Japan, remember that?" Kuro retorted threateningly. "So, learn some respect or I'll send you into the void where ghosts truly belong. Got it?"

Masque sneered as she was not paying attention to Inque, who was secretly smiling at her.

"Now listen up, I need to upgrade my Shadow Ninjas on daily basis." Kuro explained. "Someone whose loyalty can be brought. Someone who could super intelligent on vast technology. Someone like…"

"Donna." Masque suggested.

"Her?" Inque growled. "That woman nearly destroyed us with her stupid machine and haven't seen ever since!"

"Donna's perfect." Kuro said. "Find her and bring her to me."

"Leave it to us." Masque said begrudgingly. "We'll ask your sisters to join us."

Inque and Masque arrived to the training room as they stood there and saw the entire field completely empty.

"Where are you, girls?" Masque shouted. "Come out at once!"

Leia swung in above two mage mutants upside down with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey, there." Leia said with a stoic look. "What do you doing?"

Leia jumped away and landed down to the training field. Amora and Kale suddenly came down flipping with giggles.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but Kuro has a mission for us and we want one of you to join." Inque reported.

"Oh, I'll go!" Kale smiled, raising his hand in the air like a child. "We'll be best partners for our new mission."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress; three mage kunoichis, one mage ninja, and one robot companion sat on the couch and watched TV with pizza in the living room. Kirana and Ariana got their eyes glued onto the television screen and Ezra was playing a combat game on his K-Phone with Norbit watching while Camilla was reading a martial art magazine. Talia quietly walked past her siblings and friend in her stealth mode, but Camilla noticed the movement from the corner of her eye and caught her youngest sister in a nick of time.

"Finally!" Camilla said with a tiny smile. "Talia's out of her room! Looks like the banging echoes really paid off."

"Whatever, Camilla." Talia groaned. "Besides, I can't be a kunoichi when my birthmark reacting like a flickering flashlight."

"And why not?" Sage asked as she stood right behind Talia and Camilla that made both of her daughters jump by the sound of her voice. "Talia, I sense there is something you would need to tell us."

"What? No! Not at all!" Talia denied frantically. "Really? I don't know anything!"

Sage, Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Ezra, and Norbit stared silently at Talia. The orange mage kunoichi could feel pressure becoming too much for her to handle. Then, she decided to give in.

"Okay, okay!" Talia admitted. "When I locked myself in my room, I've learned that I can do this."

Talia took a deep breath and released a supersonic scream in the air from her mouth before she can stop her scream by closing her mouth.

"It turns out that not only I've gained sound magic, but I also have supersonic scream." Talia continued.

"What?!" Camilla, Kirana, Ezra, and Ariana shouted in unison. "Are you kidding? How?"

"I don't know, but I was trying to use my air powers, it was gone." Talia explained. "So, I kept practicing my sound magic within me."

"But that could make you draw even closer to becoming destructive!" Ariana yelled. "Even with practice, your emotions will never get you to control your new powers just like that happened to me and Kirana!"

"But you learn how to control your new power of metal too!" Talia yelled back.

"Some newly developed powers could be dangerous, Talia!" Ezra shouts.

"Just ask Ariana! She'll tell you!" Talia shouted back.

"But I still can't change into my metal form without caution." Ariana said with no expression on her face. "My metal form can lead me into becoming an outrage monster."

"Good point." Talia admitted with a small shrug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the lab, Ariana typed on her computer as she was doing a quick examination of Talia's birthmark. Talia looked down at the silver high-tech wristband around her belly. Camilla, Norbit, Ezra, Kirana, and Sage stood right behind Ariana and Talia. Then, a low beep was heard and Ariana knew that there's bad news to that.

"Oh no." Ariana muttered.

"What is it? Is it good?" Talia asked hopefully.

"According to my calculations, Talia's sonic scream is currently unstable as we speak." Ariana stated. "And if Talia can't control it, she'll..."

"She'll what?" Kirana interrupted. "What's gonna happen to her?"

"She'll lose her voice...permanently." Ariana replied slowly.

"WHAT?!" Talia gasped shockingly.

Talia stumbled backwards and immediately fainted straight down to the floor.

"But I know there's an antidote to make it stable permanently." Ariana continued.

"She's right. My father's old spell books has a list of ingredients for this cure." Ezra said as he remembered about his spell books from his father that he's kept.

"Really?" Talia said as she stood right back up from the floor. "How?"

"So far, I have all of the ingredients but I'll need Ariana's help." Ezra said.

"The only thing that can help your birthmark problem is a Chiyu Flora." Ariana responded. "It can heal faster on any mage better than a healing spell, but the only place I've ever seen it is at TCRI when the Kraang was researching about our culture."

"Then, you must go there right away." Sage said.

"That dump?" Camilla said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We trashed that place down with the Turtles' help! What else could be left in there?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Inque and Kale landed on a rooftop from the last jump as they scouted the area. Kale noticed that Inque was staring silently at her inky hands as if she had never quite gotten used to her new body.

"Scarlett? Are you okay?" Kale asked.

Inque snapped out of her lost thought and looked up at Kale.

"I'm fine." Inque replied, looking away from the blue alien assassin. "I was once a proud mystic, but now I'm a blob of ink."

"But don't you think this Donna actually help you on your new form?" Kale asked again.

"Hmm, maybe." Inque said with a nod.

Inque focused her ink magic and finally found Donna from the magnified scale in her eyes.

"I got her." Inque grinned slyly.

"Then, let's go greet her." Kale smiled mischievously.

Then, Inque and Kale went off to complete their objectives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the ruins of TCRI, the K-5 and Norbit hurried inside silently with their flashlight and walked into the dark, cold underground tunnel.

"Everyone, spread out and start looking." Ariana said to her siblings and friend.

The K-5 and Norbit continued to walk until they came up to a Kraang lab as they spread out and searched through the piles of ruin and rubble.

"Listen, do you guys hear that?" Kirana whispered.

Camilla, Ariana, and Ezra stood still as they heard someone moving through the halls towards their location. Ariana stomped her foot, creating a vibration through the room and detecting someone coming in their way with her wide eyes. They hid in the shadows and the person came closer. It was Donna! She was carrying a box of scavenged Kraang equipment with her.

"Perfect." Donna said to herself. "Bio enhancers, DNA catalysts, soon I'll be able to create my own high-tech army."

"Donna?" Camilla spoke.

"Yes?" Donna snapped. Her eyes widened wide in shock when she saw the presence of the four mage kunoichis, the mage ninja, and robot companion "What? You four? Here now?"

"She's got the Chiyu Flora!" Ariana said, pointing her finger at a beautiful golden yellow lily-like flower in Donna's hand. "Hand it over, Donna."

"No way. Not gonna happen." Donna said. "Nanocats, attack!"

At her command, several Nanocats appeared behind their master and attacked the K-5 and Norbit as their claws slashed violently at them. Talia was running away from the Nanocats because of her birthmark condition. Norbit follows her while Kirana, Camilla, and Ezra fought them one by one. Before the K-5 can get started with Donna, Inque and Kale suddenly smashed in through the ceiling and crushed the Nanocats beneath them.

"Hello, Donna." Inque smirked. "Long time no see."

"So, this is Donna." Kale grinned. "She looked more hippie than a nerd."

"Zip it, koala." Donna snapped.

"Hold it, you two!" Kirana said in her offensive stance. "We found her first!"

"Donna and the K-5?" Inque chuckled. "Well, it looks like my bad luck has change, after all."

Inque charged forward to deal with the K-5 first before moving on to Donna. Inque swung her massive stretchable fist at the K-5, but Ariana and Kirana held that attack with their own hands that only gave the ink mage mutant to hit them with a stretchable swift kick. Camilla jumped high in the air and delivered a flying downward kick down at Inque, who moved in to attack the red mage kunoichi that sent her staggering into Ariana, who quickly crashed into Kirana. Ezra charged at Inque but he was knocked back to Norbit.

"Time for my narrow escape." Donna smiled slyly.

Donna took the opportunity to try and escape, leaving the fight to her enemies. But Talia caught the techno mage running away at her sight.

"She's got the Chiyu Flora!" Talia called in alert.

"Not if I can help it." Kale smiled.

Kale charged forward and jumped up into the air, landing in front of the escaping Donna to block the exit. He systematically jabbed various pressure points on Donna, apparently causing the techno mage feel useless and fell down to the ground. With a sly grin, Inque grabbed Ariana by the waist with her massive inky hand and tossed the purple mage kunoichi at the team, knocking them into the corner of the deserted room. She slithered her way towards Kale and grabbed Donna by the shoulder.

"You're coming with us." Inque hissed.

Then, Inque punched the pillar and ran to the exit with Kale following after him as the falling part of the building blocked the exit. Ezra quickly created a bubble around himself and the team to avoid getting hurt. After the rumble was fallen, Ezra dropped the bubble and the team stood on their feet.

"Everyone okay?" Talia asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kirana coughed. "But they're gone."

"And they got Chiyu Flora!" Talia cried desperately.

"We know." Ariana groaned as she fell over the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Crete Fortress, Talia groaned as she was lying on the couch in the living room because her birthmark was starting to glow faintly.

"I still can't believe those dirtbags beat us to it!" Camilla yelled in anger. "I want a rematch!"

"Relax, Camilla." Kirana said calmly. "We need to focus on the real problem. We need to help Talia with her new power."

At that moment, Ariana came in the living room with the paper results in her hands.

"Actually, her birthmark is getting more unstable by the minute." Ariana stated. "If she let out one sonic scream, it will cause her to lose her new magic permanently."

"What?!" Talia cried in horror. She quickly covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. "I don't want to lose my magic forever!"

"We just have to keep you safe." Norbit said calmly. "It is too dangerous for you to leave the fortress."

"Don't worry, Talia." Ezra spoke seriously. "We're gonna get that Chiyu Flora. We'll do whatever it takes to fix you."

"Okay, so Inque and Kale got Donna." Kirana said. "Where could they be? The old city dump?"

"Nope, they turned it into retirement home." Camilla informed.

"The abandoned nuclear plant?" Kirana asked.

"Now it's a nursery school." Ariana replied.

"What about Donna's old lab?" Talia suggested.

"Now, why would they capture Donna and taken her back to her lab?" Camilla questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "That makes no sense at all."

"See, you three never take me seriously!" Talia snapped. "You girls do that all the time and I'm tired of it!"

Kirana, Camilla, and Ariana stared at their youngest sister for a moment. But it's true. They don't take Talia very seriously because she's always act immature and childish that they don't have faith in her with ideas. Then, they went back discussing about the possible location on their three enemies.

Talia became frustrated as she quietly walked to the fortress exit.

"Fine, if you girls aren't gonna listen to me, I'm not waiting around to lose my voice." Talia thought determinedly.

Talia teleported herself from the fortress exit to a rooftop near Donna's lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Inque, Kale, and Donna walked into the laboratory. Inque and Kale could see that the lab was repaired and has contained a giant vat of mutagen ooze.

"So, a giant tank of mutagen, I presume? Making mutants?" Inque questioned.

"Not exactly." Donna replied. "I'm just studying on how it effects on people. But why are you two keeping me alive anyway?"

"Because Kuro wants it this way!" Inque responded with a hiss as she moved closer to the techno mage threateningly. "Believe me, I still owe you big time for trapping us in your illusion labyrinth."

"Also, my brother needs you for his future plans for the Shadow Clan." Kale added.

"So, you two beaten me to it." Masque said as she walked into the room. "Why haven't you taken this traitor to Kuro?"

"Don't worry, I will." Inque promised. "After she turns me mage again."

"What? You can turn us mage again?" Masque asked, turning to Donna with wide, surprising eyes.

"Oh, yes!" Donna lied. "My intellect knows no bounds."

"Good." Inque smiled.

Inque's stretchable arms sprang up in the air and attached a high-tech black metallic collar with vials of mutagen bottles on Donna's neck.

"What? Is...this...mutagen?" Donna asked in fear.

"Pretty much." Kale grinned.

"If you double-crossed us again, it will explode on you." Inque explained as she held a remote timer on her hand. "We'll get to see what you turn into."

Unknown to the villains, Talia hid sneakily in the rafters above and observed the conservation.

"I knew it." Talia whispered. "I knew Donna would be here. Let's get the Chiyu Flora back before I will lose my voice forever."

Talia slowly summoned an orange magic chain and lowered it down to grab the Chiyu Flora, but Inque grabbed the flower and pulled Talia down to the ground.

"Fool!" Inque growled.

"Look, I just get want that Chiyu Flora." Talia said. She approached the Chiyu Flora, but Inque slammed her stretchable fist onto the table. "So I'll take this flower and be on my way."

"Then, I'll tear you apart before you can make it." Inque grinned slyly.

Inque tossed the collar detonator to Masque and charged towards Talia. The orange mage kunoichi evaded Inque's stretchable fists and delivered a swift kick that only made the ink mage mutant dodge and sent Talia flying into the rafters above the mutagen vat. Inque jumped up onto the rafters and tried to crush Talia with incoming fists, but Talia dodged them one by one and released strong blasts of sound energy at Inque from her hands. Inque grew frustrated and pursued Talia, who continues to evade every attack that the ink mage kunoichi can blow at her. Talia then noticed that she's standing under the mutagen vat and knew exactly what Inque is about to do.

"Inque, stop!" Talia warned.

But Inque didn't bother to listen. She launched herself in the air to bring her stretchable fist down on Talia, who teleported herself out of sight and landed on the floor. Unfortunately for Inque, the force of her attack broke the wooden rafters that made her fall straight down into the mutagen tank below while screaming in terror. Talia, Masque, Kale, and Donna stared shockingly at the mutagen tank as they heard Inque screaming in pain before she leaped out of the mutagen in her new super mutant form. Inque now has a darker blue gel-like body composed of a fluid ink substance with a white cyclopean eye in the center of her face and her body was covered entirely in a black zigzag pattern.

"Okay, now that's creepy." Kale whispered to Masque and Donna.

"You say it." Masque and Donna nodded in agreement.

Inque approached dangerously towards Talia, who was stunned by the new form as she backed away from her. With incredible fast movement, Inque grabbed Talia in her powerful grip.

"I can feel the mutagen coursing through me." Inque said with satisfaction. "Making me faster, stronger, and more powerful than ever. I feel like a mage kunoichi once again." She threw Talia towards the nearest wall with tremendous force. "Now thanks to you, I'll end you very quickly."

"Then, bring it on, gooey slime!" Talia taunted.

"Don't ever call me gooey slime!" Inque hissed.

"Whatever you say, Galva!" Talia said with a teasing smile.

Inque, now currently named as Galva, hissed on her new mutant name. She was running forward and prepared to strike at Talia, but her attack was blocked by a flying lightning ball. Camilla then ran up to Galva.

"Stay away from my sister!" Camilla shouted.

Camilla delivered a powerful flying kick to Galva's face that knocked her back. Ariana, Norbit, Ezra, and Kirana moved their direction to Talia.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Talia greeted nonchalantly.

"You're lucky we noticed you were gone in time." Kirana snapped.

"Even luckier than we knew that you got here!" Camilla added. "What the heck were you thinking?!"

"Masque!" Ezra warned.

Camilla and Ezra got attacked by Masque's flying plasma kick. Galva charged forward to Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Norbit with her giant fists, making the team scatter to dodge the attack.

"So what happened to Inque?" Ariana asked as she was stunned by the ink mage mutant's new appearance.

"She got double mutated and now I call her Galva." Talia informed.

"That is unsanitary." Norbit said.

Kirana and Norbit attacked Galva from above with a swift ice kick, but Galva dodged and punched the blue mage kunoichi and armored robot to send them flying hard into the wall. Ariana fired a large number of sharp metal shards at Galva in rapid succession, but Galva grabbed the purple mage kunoichi by the neck and used her to smack Ariana before tossing her to the wall. Talia was trying to grab the Chiyu Flora near Galva's foot, but she was about to face Galva and Kale. Donna snapped her fingers and a bunch of upgraded Nanocats went to attack Kirana and Ariana. Camilla and Ezra were busy fighting with Masque. Talia was left alone with Galva and Kale, who were chasing after her.

Talia released a strong beam of sound energy directly at Galva and unleashed a sudden barrage of rapid sound blasts at Kale. Galva and Kale got up in a nick of speed as they both delivered their rapid kicks and punches at Talia. But one hard punch from Galva and Kale hit Talia's birthmark that made the orange mage kunoichi to become strictly dangerous.

"Now you two really made me mad!" Talia thought angrily.

Talia got back on her feet and quickly hurtled her foot into Kale's stomach before sending him flying into Galva's stomach. That caught everyone's attention, including her three older sisters and younger brother as if they have never seen the dangerous side of their sister.

"I've got a surprise for the both of you and it sounds like this!" Talia said threateningly.

Knowing the risks of losing her voice, Talia took a deep breath and immediately released a powerful supersonic scream to damage Kale and Galva's ears that sent them to crashing onto the wall. Talia noticed the central power line for the lab and got a bright idea.

Talia started taunting Galva about being a gooey slime as she was tricking the ink mage mutant into attacking at her. Just before Galva's fists could reach the orange mage kunoichi, Talia dodged out of the way that got Galva's fist straight into the power line and got herself electrocuted. Camilla managed to grab the flower in her hand and revealed it to her sisters, who sighed in relief. Once the K-5 and Norbit got themselves safe in the rafters, Ariana created a metal shuriken to hit every sprinkler that released water onto her enemies down below. The electricity surging through Galva created a reaction that caused Masque, Kale, and Donna to get electrocuted as well as all of the Nanocats exploded completely. Galva, Masque, Kale, and Donna collapsed to the floor unconsciously.

"Mission accomplished." Kirana smiled. "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the K-5 and Norbit left the scene, the Shadow Clan ninjas arrived just in time to observe the mess with Galva, Kale, Donna, and Masque lying around the floor out cold from their battle. Donna slowly woke up from her unconscious state and found Kuro standing over her with his dark energized claw poised to her face.

"Rise and shine, Donna." Kuro smirked. "You're officially working for the Shadow Clan now. Mother will be pleased for your return."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Crete Fortress, Ariana had finished the antidote for a couple of minutes with Ezra's help and poured it onto the cup of water.

"Antidotes ready, Talia!" Ezra called.

Talia took the cup in both hands and drank it all. After a couple of seconds, Talia's birthmark was glowing brightly until it disappeared out of sight.

"Thanks, Ariana and Ezra! You're the best!" Talia smiled, hugging Ariana and Ezra high in the air.

"I must commend you on your resolve, Talia." Sage grinned, walking in the lab. "You fought your enemies through your resourceful view, which leads you having that quality in your heart."

"See, guys?" Talia smiled with a smug look at her older sisters. "Who's right about Donna's secret hideout? Oh, that's right. Me!"

"You really had no idea." Camilla smiled.

"It was no easy guess." Norbit lied.

"Oh no, Talia!" Ariana gasped falsely as she pointed her finger at Talia. "You have...a zit forming at your stomach!"

"Are you kidding me? No!" Talia screamed, running to grab the compact mirror from the desk.

But Talia noticed that there's no zit on her stomach and looked over her sisters to see them laughing at her.

"You three think that's funny?" Talia grinned slyly as she stood in front of her sisters. "Let's see if my sonic scream is funny!"

Kirana, Camilla, and Ariana stopped laughing as they ran out of the lab just when Talia released a powerful supersonic scream at them. Luckily, Ezra summoned a pair of earmuffs for him and Norbit.


	6. ChapterSix

In the main room of the Shadow Clan, Kuro bowed down to the floor as Lady Shade had appeared on a holographic image screen though the Nanocat's eyes. Even though she's at Japan for her dark objectives, she heard all about her son's latest schemes.

"I should have known, Kuro." Lady Shade said condescendingly. "You disobey my orders on attacking against the K-5 and failed your own mission as well."

"It's those stupid Shadow Droids." Kage argued. "They couldn't keep up with the girls. But I did have the Kraang improve them with their advanced technology, so I can…"

"No more, Kuro." Lady Shade interrupted. "You won't make any more plans with the Lotus until I return or you will face unfortunate consequences."

"Understood, mother." Kuro said in a low tone.

As Lady Shade signed off the transmission from the Nanocat, Kage's eyes narrowed in effort to control his emotions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuro and Leia marched straight into the Kraang facility, where he watched the aliens creating their latest invention. The robot has a slender, curvaceous body that has striking appearance to Scarlett's mystic appearance and wore a black and silver armored kunoichi outfit similar to what the Shadow Sirens are wearing.

"Wicked robot." Leia commented.

"How long until it's fully online?" Kuro asked calmly.

"According to the Kraang, the progress will take nine hours." The Kraang droid reported.

"What?! No way!" Kuro shouted. "I want to test this thing now. And now, the perfect target for it too. Casey Jones."

"Translation: work fast or I'll show you a pain by myself." Leia said with a cruel grin.

"Kraang seeks no problem for the one called Kage." The Kraang droid said.

"Good." Kuro smirked. "Let's speed up the progress. Leia, you're coming with me. We don't want to keep Lady Shade waiting much longer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, the K-5 were watching a brand new episode of the Ace Crown in the living room. Kirana was smiling at the TV screen on the couch, Ezra sat on the left side of the group, Camilla and Talia were eating popcorn in between Kirana, and Ariana sat next to Talia with a soda can in her hands. They watched as the human boy and the four female robots delivered their own fighting styles against a squad of evil warriors that threatens to destroy them from their evil plans.

"Whoa." Talia remarked. "This show definitely parallels our lives right now."

"Oh please. It doesn't." Ariana said. "It's just some anime cartoon."

"I agree with Talia." Camilla said. Then, her eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa. Did I say that?"

"Shockingly yes." Ezra said.

Kirana giggled and Talia glared at her older sister.

Then suddenly, the mages heard a strange noise that made Ariana jump off the couch and ran into her lab. She was surprised to find the Kraang communication orb being active for who knows how long.

"Hey, guys, we have a problem!" Ariana yelled.

Suddenly, Ezra felt a little dizzy and his vision became blurry. Norbit looked over at his friend and noticed his condition.

"Ezra?" Norbit asked.

Ezra's eyes started to doze off and he was about to hit the ground. Ariana quickly raced to catch him but Ezra teleported away. The older sisters were shocked of their younger brother's disappearance.

"Where'd he go?!" Ariana asked, in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a building rooftop, Ezra laid on the floor and an unknown figure went over to his aid. The figure revealed to be the leopard mutant that Ezra rescued from Donna. The leopard quickly pulled out a bottle of a healing potion and poured it on Ezra. The teal mage ninja opened his eyes and got up with a painful groan.

"Oh, man." Ezra said. "What happened to me? And how did I get here?"

Ezra looked around and widen his eyes in surprise to face the leopard mutant he rescued.

"It's you..." Ezra breathed.

The leopard nodded and smiled at Ezra.

"Hello." Ezra greeted. "Do you recognize me? From that evil mage who kidnapped you?"

"Yes." The leopard simply answered.

Ezra was surprised again after the leopard spoke.

"Uh...yeah." Ezra said, unsure. "Well, I'm Ezra. What's your name?"

"Silver Osborn." The leopard introduced.

Ezra and Silver smiled as they shook hands.

"What brings you here, Silver?" Ezra asked.

"The Kraang are targeting one of your friends." Silver answered. "And the target's name is Casey Jones."

"Casey?" Ezra said. "I gotta warn him, but I don't know how long they'll be here. Can you fight, Silver?"

"I sure can." Silver smiled. "Go on and help Casey."

"Alright." Ezra nodded. "Be careful, though."

"You too, Ezra." Silver nodded.

With that, Ezra made his way into the hockey rink. But, he quickly sent a text message to his sisters and his robot friend that he was all right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, the Sonicruiser raced through the city streets as Talia was carefully navigating the road from the advanced high-tech map.

"According to the translation from the Kraang orb, I believe that the Kraang are building some kind of advanced weapon." Ariana reported. "Maybe that's what was used to take Ezra."

"Any ideas where it is?" Kirana asked.

"Maybe it could be a heavy-armed blaster or a plasma based weapon with a teleportation device." Talia guessed. "It totally makes sense."

"It does make sense if you gained knowledge from a comic book." Camilla smirked.

Talia glared at Camilla with a growl coming from her voice.

"Stay focus, girls." Kirana ordered. "We find the weapon and destroy it. With or without Casey and we're gonna save Ezra."

"Where's Casey anyway?" Talia wondered.

"I'll give you one guess where." Camilla remarked.

Suddenly, the K-5 felt their phones vibrate and checked them.

"Girls, did you get a message from Ezra?" Ariana asked.

The sisters answered a yes.

"Well, does it also say that we need to stop the Kraang without him?" Ariana asked again.

"Sure does." Kirana, Camilla, and Talia said.

"Should we go without him?" Ariana asked, in slight worry.

"We have to." Kirana said. "I don't like it either, but we have to complete our mission."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Midtown ice rink, Casey was practicing his hockey skills and made a slap shot on the puck with her hockey stick until he found his redhead friend watching the whole thing from the other side of the rink.

"Red? Is this a study session again?" Casey asked with a sigh as he leaned forward against his hockey stick.

"No, I'm just...here to hang out." April said.

"With the infamous Casey Jones?" Casey asked cockily as he was skating around in a small circle.

"Unless you only like me for my trigonometry." April quipped.

"So what's your deal? Never see you hanging with anybody besides Ariana and her siblings. Antisocial much?" Casey asked with a smile.

"Not really. I had five really close friends...I don't talk to them anymore." April replied, closing her eyes and lowering her head in sadness.

"It happens." Casey said sympathetically. "Me and my best friend Nick were up against Tromatown in last years playoffs, right?" He dropped a hockey puck on the solid ice and hit it into the goal. "He came up behind me just as I was about to sink the winning goal and wham! Smacked his helmet straight off. Swollen face, split lip...my best friend since second grade. Never spoke to me again."

"But...it's not like you meant it." April argued.

"Right. Some stuff is just beyond our control." Casey said. He walked out of the hockey ice and strolled past April with a smile. "I'm going to go change and then we can grab something to eat. Pizza."

Casey went to the locker room and grabbed his hockey gear bag.

"Casey!"

Casey looked down a hallway and saw Ezra.

"Ezra?" Casey said, in confusion. "What's goin on?"

"There's no time to explain." Ezra responded. "We gotta go, now!"

"We gotta get April." Casey realized. "Come on!"

Casey and Ezra quickly raced to ice rink and saw a group of black robotic ninjas skating towards April. Ezra quickly hid while Casey jumped in the ice rink.

"Yo!" Casey called out. His voice caught April's and the robot ninjas' attention. "If there's one thing Casey Jones has, it's cracker-jack timing."

"Casey, run!" April cried with concern.

"What? So you can have all the fun?" Casey smirked as he jumped over the wall on his skates.

Casey dropped a puck on the icy floor and hit two robotic ninjas right in the forehead. April hit one of the robotic ninjas with her tessen fan. The two teenagers were capable of handling themselves as they were quite impressed with each other's moves. When one of the robots tripped Casey onto his back and pulled him down, April threw her weapon at it and saved Casey at the same time.

"You got some rink rage, Red." Casey smiled.

"You should see me play Ping-Pong." April quipped confidently as she helped Casey to his feet.

"So you owe these guys money or something?" Casey asked.

Then suddenly, four more robotic ninjas arrived in the hockey rink.

"Or something. Casey, just go. I didn't mean to get you into this." April said.

"Are you kidding?" Casey scoffed. "Do you know what this is? This Casey Jones vs. Evil Robo-Ninjas. Coolest freaking thing in the universe."

Casey jumped at the four robotic ninjas with his hockey stick above his head and bravely fought them on his own while April raced out into the street. After April was gone, Ezra quickly joined Casey.

On the rooftop, Kuro used his shadow powers to see Ezra and Casey fighting against the robotic ninjas from above in a magnified scale watching him with sly grin on his face. Leia and the Shadow Ninjas were standing behind the dark mage ninjas, waiting for his orders.

"He's inside the hockey rink and Ezra is with him. Let's move." Kuro ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the K-5 and Norbit stood on a rooftop and looked down to see four Kraang droids guarding a hidden Kraang facility out front.

"There's the place." Kirana said. "We need a distraction to get in."

"I'm on it." Talia said cheerfully.

Talia waved her fingers with a spark of magic and a swarm of orange artificial bats hovered down around the Kraang droids. Before any of the Kraang droids can react, Talia snapped her fingers and the bomb bats destroyed the alien robots with many hits. The K-5 and Norbit jumped down and landed over the broken alien robots.

"Nice on the spell, Talia." Ariana smiled.

"Like a mage do." Talia said proudly.

The K-5 and Norbit quickly and silently made their way into the lab through the hallway, where they spotted the Kraang still working on the robot for Kuro.

"That is the weapon." Norbit said in a quiet voice.

"Okay, Ariana, we need you to shut that thing down pronto." Kirana whispered.

"You got it." Ariana whispered back with a confident nod.

Before Ariana can sneak past the Kraang to take over computers in stealth mode, her cell phones began to vibrate for only the girls could hear.

"Who is it?" Talia asked.

"It's Casey." Ariana replied as she pulled out her phone and answered it right away. "Um, Casey, we're quite busy here."

"Yeah! We both are!" Ezra shouted from the phone.

"Ezra?" Ariana asked. "Your with Casey?"

"Look, normally I don't ask help from anyone, but this time we could really use your help right now!" Casey said over the phone as the Shadow Droids arrived to attack him after he finished with the other broken robotic ninjas. "Big time!"

"We're ambushed by Shadow Droids!" Ezra explained. "We need backup in the ice rink! Hurry!"

"They needs me." Ariana said to her sisters and robot friend. "I have to go."

"Go. We'll handle things here." Kirana said.

Ariana nodded her head and raced out of the building.

"Forget stealth mode. Let's do our thing here." Camilla said with a smirk.

"Let's move!" Kirana ordered.

Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Norbit charged forward to attack the Kraang with everything they got.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hockey rink, Casey continued to fight off against the Shadow Droids with his hockey stick and Ezra continued to attack with his shield until the Droids got them surrounded in a circle. But before they can make a move, the Shadow Droids pinned Casey and Ezra to the icy ground.

"Let us go!" Ezra struggled.

Casey looked up in fear as one Shadow Droid moved in to finish him with a blade on its left arm, but the droid stopped its tracks suddenly as a bright teal light pushed the Shadow Droids back. Casey looked at the source and saw Ezra beginning to change his powers. His lightning powers suddenly turned into light powers. Ezra's eyes glow blazing teal and his hands begin to form light energy balls.

"Don't worry." Ezra told Casey. "My new powers will help."

Ezra used his light powers to attack the Shadow Droids, but more keep coming.

"Ugh. It's endless." Casey groaned.

Suddenly, a metal blade stabbed a Shadow Droid as it stopped. The droid fell down to reveal Ariana.

"Ariana!" Casey cried with a relief smile.

With a sly smile, Ariana made a quick work to the Shadow Droids as she stabbed each one with her metal arms and finished the last one that came behind Ezra.

"What took you so long, Ariana?" Casey smirked as he got up from the icy ground.

"I'm sorry, Case." Ariana explained. "I couldn't figure out this location through my K-Phone."

"At least my new powers gave them a beating." Ezra remarked. "My new powers are light."

"Light?" Ariana repeated.

Out of nowhere, a dark energy bolt came contact with Ariana and Casey, who Ezra quickly blocked it with his shield in a nick of speed. They turned to face the source of that attack. It was none other than Kuro. But he wasn't alone. Leia and another squad of Shadow Ninjas stood behind him.

"Kuro and Leia." Ariana said surprisingly.

"Well, well, well, what do have we here? Didn't expect two mages to come to save Casey from me themselves. I thought the whole team would save him instead." Kuro smirked. His voice then became serious with hate. "Your mother took someone I cared about, Ariana and Ezra. So, I'm making this even."

"This outta cure my boredom." Leia grinned.

Ezra spotted something on the window and smirked.

"That's cool, Kuro." Ezra said, innocently. But smirked playfully. "But, your Shadow Droids might need night vision."

"Night vision?" Leia asked.

Suddenly, Silver jumped down from the window and bounced on the enemies to the ground before jumping to Ezra's side.

"Who's he?" Casey asked.

"This is Silver." Ezra answered. "He's a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Silver said. "But we're not done yet."

Ariana, Ezra, Casey, and Silver got into fighting style as they are ready to fight against Kuro and his Shadow Clan squad.

"Let's do this." Ezra said.

The team members charged to fight the Shadow Droids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Kraang facility, the K-5 defeated the Kraang in mere seconds until the aliens' newest creation was fully charged and released from its station.

"Uh, guys, the robot is done charging!" Kirana said cautiously.

"My scan indicates that it does not like us." Norbit said.

"Oh please. This thing doesn't look so tough!" Talia said.

Talia charged forward jumped high in the air to attack the robot, who shot out a strong pink energy beam that knocked the orange mage kunoichi painfully into a wall. Camilla's anger went fury as she charged forward and unleashed a sudden barrage of fire waves in low and high directions to hit the robot on impact, but the robot shot three large balls of pink energy that can't be avoided by the red mage kunoichi as that attack send Camilla painfully into the ground. Kirana ran up from behind and attempted to attack the invincible robot with her ice magic on impact, but the robot spun around and threw nine pink energy lightning bolts with enough power to damage the blue mage kunoichi, who landed on the ground near her sisters. Norbit went over to check on the kunoichis for aid.

Then suddenly, the robot froze in place as if it was rebooting itself on its regular programming.

"Subroutine program taking over. Target: Casey Jones located." The female robot spoke.

The robot abandoned the fight against the team members and took off to the sky.

"It's going after Casey!" Camilla cried as she and Talia as Norbit helped Kirana. "Come on!"

The K-5 and Norbit ran quickly the facility and went back to the Sonicruiser.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ariana, Ezra, Casey, and Silver were fighting the whole Shadow Clan squad with their fighting skills.

"Come on! Entertain us!" Ariana cried.

"Leia, you and the Shadow Droids keep the mage girl busy." Kuro ordered.

"Gladly." Leia said with a sly smile.

Leia and the Shadow Droids charged forward after Ariana as Kuro went straight for Ezra and Casey with a dark energized spear in his hands.

"Let's get this battle started." Kuro said. "I'm in the mode for some fun."

"Silver, help Ariana." Ezra told the leopard mutant.

Silver nodded and went over to help Ariana. Kuro swung his spear at Casey's head, but Casey used his hockey stick to block the deadly attack. The two teenaged boys kept swinging their weapon at each other at high speed while focusing on the timing all of each other's attacks at the same time.

"You still got a lot to learn, Casey." Kuro taunted. "It took sixteen years of my training."

"Do you always fight like this while you talk?" Casey smirked.

Kuro's eyes narrowed about that comment and unleashed waves of dark energy from his spear at Casey, who was knocked away from the dark mage ninja and fell on the icy ground. Before Kuro could finish Casey off with a final blow, Ezra quickly summoned his shield to block Kuro's attack and pushed him back. Ezra charged at Kuro and threw his shield at the dark mage ninja, who caught the shield but got knocked down by Ezra's kick to the face. Kuro managed to get back up and knock the teal mage down. Kuro then summoned a dark energized spear and charged at Ezra, but Ariana came to the rescue and used her metal jagged blades to block Kuro's attack, causing the spear to vanish out of thin air after she and Silver destroyed all of the Shadow Droids and knocked out Leia to the ground. Ariana swiftly delivered a number of quick and powerful metallic blows before sending out a final blow that knocked Kuro down to the ground.

Suddenly, the arrival of the female kunoichi robot had shocked the mages, human, and mutant. Kuro released a sinister smirk on his face and slithered away from Ariana to stand next to the Kraang's latest creation.

"Now, that's heavy metal right there." Casey muttered.

"What the heck is that?" Ezra asked.

"I figured you like the Kraang's newest toy." Kuro said. "Robot, eliminate the human boy."

Ariana moved forward to attack the robot with her metal jagged blades, but she got knocked away from the robot's pink energy blast. Ezra charged forward to attack the robot with his light energy balls, but he got knocked away from the robot's arm. Silver launched at the robot to attack with his claws, but the robot kicked the leopard mutant to the ground. Casey tried to attack the robot with a hockey stick, but the robot's captured him with a medium-sized pink energy ring. Then, the robot froze for a minute.

"What are you asking for? Destroy him!" Kuro yelled.

"Mission changed." The robot spoke. "Do not destroy Casey Jones."

"What?!" Kuro cried in shock.

Kuro created four dark energy balls in his hands and sent them charging at the robot. That made the robot dangerously engaged as it released Casey from the ring and walked slowly towards Kuro, who backed away slowly in fear.

"Order changed." The robot said. "Eliminate threat."

"Everyone okay?" Ariana asked as she helped Casey to his feet.

"I think we'll be fine." Ezra said as Silver helped him up.

"For now." Casey replied.

As Kuro was struggling to fight against the female robot, the three mage kunoichi and armored robot arrived onto the scene and kicked the Kraang robot at the same time.

"Oh yeah!" Talia beamed. "Face this, Chroma!"

Talia created a large ball made of sound waves that hit Chroma on impact. Unfortunately, Chroma's eyes began to glow and used its laser vision to attack the three mage kunoichis, forcing them to flee out of the way before joining Ariana, Ezra, Casey, and Silver.

"Okay! I did not see that coming!" Kirana said.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, Casey, and Silver watched as Kuro and the rest of the Shadow Droids were having time trouble fighting against Chroma. Ariana quickly noticed a cracked panel on the back of the robot.

"Guys, I know a way to take that thing down." Ariana said. "But we need to get closer to it."

Before anyone could reply, Kuro suddenly attacked Ezra with a dark energized flying kick. Casey and Norbit quickly went to his aid and helped him up.

"Don't think we're finished here, gentlemen." Kuro said dangerously. "We have all night for this."

"He is wanting a fight." Norbit said.

"Then let's give him one." Casey agreed.

Kuro then fought Ezra, Casey, and Norbit. During the fight, Kuro managed to knock Ezra to the ground with a punch to his cheek.

"Ezra!" Ariana cried.

"I'll help the guys." Kirana said, rushing to the hockey boy's aid. "You take down Chroma."

"I'll help too." Silver said. "Names Silver, by the way."

Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Silver turned back to see Leia attacking Chroma with quick speed and amazing reflexes.

"You four could handle this creep on your own." Leia said to the three mages and leopard mutant. "I've never been so bored in my time with this robot. I'm getting out of here."

As Leia vanished into a shadowy portal from the ground, Chroma got back up and faced the three mage kunoichis and leopard mutant. The Kraang robot unleashed a swift barrage of pink energy bolts, causing the three mages and leopard mutant to dodge out of the way in quick speed. Talia and Camilla landed on their feet to cast a spell and summoned two red-orange chains to trap Chroma's arms tightly, leaving Ariana to climb onto the robot's back and opened the panel to rip some wires out. That made Chroma go crazy and spun the three mages around like a rapid tornado until they jumped out of the robot. Silver pulled out his claws and ran forward to impale Chroma through the chest.

As the three mages and leopard mutant finished off Chroma, Casey swung his hockey stick to hit Kuro in different direction with quick speed and Kirana landed an ice flying kick on the dark mage ninja.

"It's over, Kuro." Kirana said firmly.

Kuro noticed that Kirana gave him a secret wink at him, knowing that they're still secret allies towards each other.

"For now." Kuro retorted pretentiously as he vanished into a shadow portal. "But next time, I'll make things really hurt."

"Good riddance." Ezra huffed.

"Thanks, guys." Casey said with a sincere smile. He looked back to see the defeated robotic ninjas lying on the icy ground. "I'll take things from here."

"Alright. See you back at the fortress." Kirana smiled.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, Norbit, and Silver ran out of the hockey rink as they headed outside and hopped back on the rooftops. But Ariana caught the sights of her friend April racing back into the hockey rink.

"April?" Ariana wondered. "Why is she going to the hockey rink?"

On the rooftops, Ezra noticed that Silver was going to a different direction.

"Your not coming with us?" Ezra asked.

"I got my own place to be at." Silver responded. "Think I'm better off on my own."

Ezra frowned but gave an understanding nod.

"See ya next time, Ezra." Silver smiled.

With that, Silver jumped off the rooftop and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As April arrived back at the hockey rink, she found Casey perfectly safe and had defeated the robotic ninjas by himself.

"Casey, are you okay?" April asked as she ran onto the ice.

April's speed on the ice caused her to slip into Casey's chest.

"Whoa, steady there, Red." Casey replied as he caught April from her fall.

As April and Casey locked eyes on each other, Ariana was watching them in the shadows and sighed sadly as she believed that Casey has a love set on her best friend; April.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to the Crete Fortress, the K-5 and Norbit were watching another episode of Ace Crown on the couch. Then, Casey walked into the living room with pizza boxes in his hands.

"Hey, guys." Casey said with smile. "Pizza's here."

"Alright! Thanks, Casey!" Kirana, Camilla, and Talia cheered.

Kirana, Camilla, and Talia quickly grabbed the pizza boxes as they began eating the pizza like rabid pack animals. Casey moved past his crazy friends and moved forward to talk to Ezra.

"Thanks for coming to help me." Casey said, with a smile. "Plus your new powers are awesome."

"Your welcome, Casey." Ezra said. "Anything for the team."

Ezra and Casey fist bumped each other with a grin. Casey then walked over to Ariana.

"Thanks for the help back at the rink, Ariana." Casey said sincerely. "I always know that you're always there at my side no matter what."

Casey pulled the purple mage kunoichi into a hug. Ariana went surprise and hugged Casey back with a smile. But when Casey planted a small kiss on her cheek, Ariana was so mega happy that she could fly out of the fortress and zoomed over the city in excitement.

"I LOVE BEING A MAGE!" Ariana yelled excitedly.


	7. ChapterSeven

In the Crete Fortress, the K-5 were having a peaceful time for themselves. Ariana was working on developing retro mutagen in her lab, Camilla was chilling in her room with her pet cat Samson, and Talia was playing a video game in the game room while Kirana and Ezra were watching over the orange mage kunoichi's shoulder with a smile on their faces.

It didn't took that long when Talia was quickly lost to the final boss battle.

"No!" Talia cried dramatically. "Are you kidding me?! I was so close on beating the high score!"

"Yes, you have." Kirana smiled. She pushed her youngest sister away and took the game controller in her hands. "Now, watch how a real champion handle this."

"Come on, Kirana!" Ezra cheered.

That's when Camilla came out of his room and headed into the game room with Samson sitting on her right shoulder.

"Talia!" Camilla yelled, holding a horror-themed comic book right into Talia's face. "You need to stop getting pizza stains on my limited edition comic books collection! It took me eleven years to get these every year on my birthday!"

"Chill down, sis." Talia scoffed. "Those books are so outdated anyway. I know just the spell to clean it for you."

Talia took the comic book from Camilla and began casting a spell to clean up the comic book, but unfortunately that spell backfired when it made the pizza stain covering the half of the printed book. That made Camilla angry even more. She placed Samson safely down on the couch and then hit Talia upside the head with her clenched fist, not noticing that Samson was secretly enjoying it.

"Camilla!" Ezra yelled.

"You're such a screw up, Talia!" Camilla yelled.

"Relax, it's just possessions, Camilla." Kirana said calmly while still eyeing on the game she's playing. "Why would it even matter?"

"Oh, excuse me! What about your precious Battlestar Matrix collections?" Camilla snapped. "Or how about stop sticking up for Talia all the time and see my point of view for a change?"

"I get that you're very upset as usual." Kirana said, still focusing on her arcade game. "But like our mother said, material possessions are only..."

"No! I don't want to hear it anymore!" Camilla roared, shutting off the game in outrage. "I'm tired of every single one of you four! Because whenever one of you mess things up, I got to do something about it!"

"Get out of here, Camilla! Go take your anger somewhere else!" Ezra yelled.

"Oh is that so?" Camilla growled.

Camilla was about to punch Ezra but he stood his ground. Camilla noticed his stance and couldn't do it. Camilla walked away from her siblings irritably, leaving Kirana and Talia stunned for Camilla walking away from hurting Ezra.

In the lab, Ariana was still working on a retro mutagen, but of course it's hard to concentrate when she can hear Camilla's loud annoying rampage.

"Can Camilla please just cool down for a minute?" Ariana whispered in annoyance as she was stirring a blue liquid inside the beaker.

Phantom stood next to Ariana and held out a purple potion towards the her before turning away from future work.

"How could I make a retro mutagen with Camilla exploding all the time?" Ariana said.

Ariana poured one drop of purple potion into a blue liquid beaker. It suddenly turned into navy blue and the beaker started to shake as it was creating a chemical reaction.

"Uh-oh." Ariana gulped.

Suddenly, several bursts of colorful light came flying out of Ariana's lab and began flying around the fortress to hit everything in plain sight, which had immediately caught the other four mage's attention as they watched the blasts heading in their direction.

"Hit the deck!" Talia yelled.

Kirana, Talia, and Ezra jumped over the couch as they quickly conjured up a magic force field to protect themselves. Camilla was searching for a place to avoid the blasts, but she noticed that Samson was looking scared on the couch in the opening.

"SAMSON!" Camilla screamed.

Camilla ran as fast as she could and successfully caught Samson from the incoming blast, causing them to roll across the floor into the kitchen together. Samson meowed happily on Camilla's stomach, making Camilla smile in relief as she patted her cat on the head.

"Okay, I totally did not see that coming!" Ariana coughed as she walked out of her lab. "Everyone okay?"

Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra moved out from their hiding spots as they looked around to find the entire living room a total mess.

"Uh, duh!" Camilla snapped, moving straight into Ariana's face. "We're not okay!"

"What's going on here?" Sage demanded as she entered the living room.

"Easy, Mother." Camilla explained in a heat of anger. "Ariana almost blew us up...again! Also, she nearly hurt Samson!"

"Camilla, I'm really sorry." Ariana apologized. "I know how much Samson means to you, but..."

"Zip it! Your apology won't work on me this time!" Camilla snapped as she walked past Ariana and retrieved the mutagen canister in her hands. "I'm holding this for safekeeping until the mad scientist is ready to work on real progress!"

"What?! Camilla, be reasonable!" Ariana said. "That's my last container of mutagen, you know!"

But Camilla ignored her younger sister's logical reasons as she locked herself in her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside Camilla's room, it had bright red wallpaper and lots of red-colored furniture with a hint of neo goth style.

"This is pointless." Camilla grumbled. "We should be out there fighting crime and finding more mutagen, but all they would to do is to sit around and play silly games. You understand me, don't you, Samson?"

Samson meowed in agreement on his bed and Camilla collapsed onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I wish I was on my own." Camilla said with a sigh. "I'm so sick and tired of this team."

Camilla's alone time didn't last long when Talia opened the door cautiously.

"Uh, Camilla? You're still mad?" Talia spoke.

"What do you want, Talia?" Camilla demanded.

"Mother wants you to help us clean up the living room." Talia replied.

"Not a chance!" Camilla snapped as she got up from her bed. "Let Ariana clean up her own stupid mess!"

"Well, if you want to tell mom that, feel free to tell her." Talia countered.

"Fine, I will tell her that." Camilla said as she pushed Talia away from the door and stormed out of the room.

After Camilla slammed the door behind her, the mutagen canister fell over the guitar case and the ooze inside began to pool out on the floor. Samson stared down at the mutagen and became interested in it with curiosity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the living room, Sage and the four mages were casting magic spells to clean up the mess. Camilla entered into the living room and she wasn't too pleased by her mother's request.

"Mother, this is totally unfair!" Camilla yelled. "Ariana created this stupid mess! Why I have to help?"

Ariana glared at Camilla and rolled her eyes before getting back to cleaning up the mess.

"Let me make a wise suggestion, Camilla." Sage said calmly.

"Don't bother, mother!" Camilla snapped. "I'm tired of suggestion! None of your so-called wise suggestion could possibly suggest..."

That's when Sage poked one of Camilla's pressure points, causing the red mage kunoichi to fall hard to the ground with a paralyzed, twitching look on her face.

"How about you sit and mediate for a while?" Sage suggested.

Ezra quietly laughed at that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Camilla's room, Samson began licking the mutagen on the floor and exposed himself to the substance. Then, he felt himself changing in a new transformation. He was now a humanoid figure with razor sharp claws and a long tail. Now that the mutation transformation was complete, Samson opened his neon green eyes as the ooze was coursing through his veins.

After that, Samson collapsed onto the floor while trying to catch his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Because Camilla refused follow her mother's request for mediation, she went back to her room with fury.

"So what if I got the bad attitude! So what if I'm the rebel of the family!" Camilla complained. She kicked her door open with pure rage and slammed the door behind her. "They're so impossible that they just don't get it!"

Camilla stomped inside her room and noticed that the broken mutagen canister spilled all over on the floor with wide eyes.

"Of course they don't." A rough feminine voice spoke from the shadows. "They will never understand you. Unlike me."

Camilla quickly got into her fighting stance. A humanoid figure walked out from the shadows and stood in front of Camilla. It was a female mutant cat. She has the same body figure as Camilla with black fur, short curly black hair, and gold cat-like eyes. She gave the red mage kunoichi an innocent smile on her face.

"No way!" Camilla gasped as she couldn't believe what she's seeing. "This can't be! Samson."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the living room, the three mage sisters and one mage brother had finished cleaning up the place. Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra jumped onto the white couch with heavy sighs.

"Okay, now I'm feeling awful." Ariana said with a frown. "If I haven't paid more careful to my work, Camilla wouldn't be mad at me."

"Look, it's not your fault." Kirana said softy.

"Camilla just needs to learn to control her insanely bad temper." Ezra agreed.

"I still think mediation is a best option for her." Talia said.

Suddenly, Ariana's mutagen tracking compact went on in alarm as Ariana stared at the location of the next canister.

"Hey, guys! My tracker has picked up another canister." Ariana reported. "Luckily for us, it's very close from below."

"Alright, you three gear up." Kirana ordered. "I'll get Camilla."

"Better you than me." Talia smirked.

"I'll go with her." Ezra said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Camilla's room, Samson's mutation had boggled Camilla's mind. When she adopted Samson as a small kitten, he has been a sounding board for her inner thoughts and feeling. But right now, he has changed into a teenage girl standing right in front of her.

"I...I...This is amazing." Camilla said as she was still shockingly surprised over Samson's mutation. "I still can't believe this is happening, Samson."

"Um, Camilla, I'm a girl now." The female Samson giggled. "I've been a girl ever since you found me on the streets. Samson is no more. Just call me Samara for now."

"Samara? Sounds perfect." Camilla said with a smile. Then, she began to wonder in a slight panic. "But how am I gonna tell the others?"

"Simple. Just tell them you got a new partner who knows the exact meaning of being a tough warrior." Samara replied in a relaxed tone.

"A new partner?" Camilla echoed.

"Just you and me." Samara said. She walked towards Camilla and placed her hands on top of her friend's shoulders. "We'll be the ultimate ninja team."

"That will be amazing." Camilla smiled.

"We'll crush our opponents. We'll fight evil together." Samara grinned proudly. "No one can stop us."

"That's what I'm talking about." Camilla smiled in agreement. "You totally get it. You always did."

Suddenly, Camilla and Samara heard a loud knock banging at the door.

"Hey, Camilla?" Ezra called through the door. "Are you there?"

"Stay down." Camilla whispered to Samara, who nodded her head and ran quickly under the bed. She then opened the door to look at her oldest sister and younger brother. "Sup?"

"We've got a mutagen canister mission." Ezra informed. "We need you on deck."

"Just go without me." Camilla said. "I'll catch up."

"Okay, because we're not waiting." Kirana said sternly.

Camilla closed the door and Samara crawled out of the bed.

"Don't worry about your siblings, Camilla." Samara said. "We can find the canister on our own."

"Heck yeah!" Camilla smiled. "But if we were gonna find it, you need to find your powers."

Samara smiled at those words and watched Camilla taking out her spellbook to search for a power-giving spell. Camilla placed the book down on her bed and aimed one hand at the confused Samara.

"Denki." Camilla chanted.

At her words, a stream of electricity cackled out from the palm of Camilla's hand and began swirling around Samara until it zapped throughout her entire body. Then, Camilla casted another spell to give her feline mutant friend a brand new look. Samara was wearing a gray catsuit with a black shoulder holster and a black arm band with a pouch on her shoulder.

With Samara geared up, the mage and the mutant made their way to the city rooftops and went on the search to find the mutagen before the other four mages, thanks to Samara's sense of smell on finding it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the three mage kunoichis and mage ninja moved across the city rooftops.

"Mutagen canister, straight ahead!" Ariana reported.

"Yeah, there it is!" Talia called.

Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Kirana spotted the mutagen canister laying in the street below.

"Sweet." Ezra said.

"Looks like we can do this without Camilla after all." Kirana said.

Unfortunately, a teenage pizza delivery boy drove up on his cycle and mistook the mutagen canister for an energy drink as he strapped the canister to the back of his vehicle.

"Oh great." Ariana and Talia groaned.

"Now what?" Ezra asked.

"Don't worry. I got this." Kirana said reassuringly.

Kirana jumped down to grab the mutagen canister right out of the boy's hands, but she wasn't the only mage trying to grab the mutagen. Camilla was also hopping down to retrieve the mutagen canister. As the delivery boy drove off, Kirana and Camilla crashed into each other. They both watched the boy driving out of their sight before glaring at each other.

"Hey, what do you think you're going?" Camilla yelled. "I had it all under control!"

"That doesn't excuse on how you were late, Camilla." Kirana snapped. "Also, you and control doesn't go in the same sentence."

Ariana, Talia, and Ezra watched their older sisters arguing on the rooftop from above.

"Are they gonna argue all night?" Ariana groaned in frustration. "Hey, quit arguing for once! The canister's getting away!"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think we're gonna see a brawl-out battle between the two right now." Talia commented. "I bet you twelve bucks if Camilla wins."

"Twelve bucks?" Ezra asked. "For an argument?"

As Talia and Ezra was too busy watching the fight between Kirana and Camilla, Samara was moving through the shadows and approached Ariana from behind as she dragged the purple mage kunoichi off into darkness.

"Fine!" Kirana shouted as she turned back to hop back up to the rooftops. "I'm going after it myself! You're on your own!"

"Fine by me!" Camilla shouted back. "Good luck handling a pizza delivery boy on your own!"

Camilla jumped back on the rooftop to find Samara was nowhere to be seen.

"Samara!" Camilla called out as she looked around the rooftop. "Where are you?"

"Camilla, I'm here!" Samara smiled as she landed in front of Camilla. "I just need a breather."

Camilla began to notice that Ariana's metal mask crashed in her fist. Before Camilla could ask about the mask, Talia and Ezra ran up to their older sister and ran next to Samara. Ezra skid to a stop as he saw Samara but Talia ran over to Camilla.

"Camilla! Ariana went missing! She was right behind us…!" Talia shouted in a panic. She was blinking a few times and turned to get a clear look at Samara. "Oh my! Another kunoichi?"

"Do you wanna explain, Camilla?" Ezra asked, with narrow eyes.

"Calm down. It's Samson." Camilla explained. "Well, it's Samara now. She got into the mutagen."

Talia and Ezra widened their eyes in shock.

"Dudette, this is too much process!" Talia screamed as she was clearly freaked out from Samara's appearance. "I'M FREAKING OUT!"

"Camilla, you shouldn't have taken the canister from the lab." Ezra said.

"You said it yourself, Camilla." Samara said sinisterly. "We don't need these mages. We got to finish our mission now."

"But what about Ariana?" Talia cried in fear. "We have to find her."

Camilla glanced back and forth at her friend and her siblings until she made her decision clearly.

"Sorry, Samara." Camilla smiled softly. "My siblings always come first, no matter what."

That made Samara feeling irate for a second.

"Then, let me make your choice easier for you." Samara said with narrow eyes.

Samara grievously slashed her electrical claws into Talia's face, causing the orange mage kunoichi to crash against the pavement and lying on the ground scarred from her face. Ezra quickly charged at Samara but he got knocked into the wall by a single punch to the gut. Camilla stood motionless in fear and tackled Samara away from Talia and Ezra with a quick kick.

"Samara, what are you doing?!" Camilla demanded.

"What do you think, Camilla?" Samara snapped. "I don't want to fight you, but I will if I must."

Samara moved forward to attack Camilla with her electrical claws, but Camilla threw a ninja smoke bomb to blind Samara's face. That made Samara screamed in pain long enough for Camilla, Talia, and Ezra to escape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kirana was having an unfortunate luck on going after the mutagen canister herself. She watched the canister falling off the pizza boy's bike and ended up being collected by a roadside stand salesman, who mistaken it for strange antique lava lamp. Kirana jumped off from the rooftop and hid behind a nearby trash can.

"I need to get close enough to grab it." Kirana thought. "It's time to play disguise."

Kirana casted her magic to alter her kunoichi clothing into a crystal-blue long-sleeved short dress and navy blue ruffed ankle boots. She walked over to the man and approached casually towards the canister. She immediately hid behind the alleyway and watched the salesman selling the canister to a little boy and his mother in front of her shocking eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kirana groaned. She casted a spell to change back into her kunoichi clothing. "Now, I gonna find another way to get the canister back from that kid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camilla moved across the rooftops in search of someplace safe with Ezra while carrying the injured Talia on her back until they spotted an injured, beaten Ariana leaning against the side of a nearby rooftop. Camilla gently placed Talia down next to Ariana and Ezra was shaking Ariana by the shoulder to wake her up.

"Ariana." Ezra spoke. "Are you okay?"

"What attacked me?" Ariana muttered in pain. "She was like Camilla, but more tougher, meaner, and angrier."

"It was Samson." Camilla explained. "But her name was Samara now. She got into the mutagen canister."

"Say what?" Ariana moaned. "That girl was Samson. Too freaky."

"Come on." Camilla said. She helped Ariana on her feet and carried her younger sister on her back with her superior strength. "We have to find Kirana and bring you back to the fortress."

Ezra was carefully looking out for Samara, who just found them from behind on the nearby rooftop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kirana tracked down the little boy and his mother back to their house. She found the boy pouring the mutagen into his cup and knew that it was no time for camouflage. She immediately exposed herself by breaking into the house and freezing the cup out of his hand with a blast of ice. The little boy and Kirana exchanged looks at each other. Kirana looked at the boy with a heavy gulp in her throat, but he obviously wasn't afraid of her due to his young age.

"Do you care to play with me, lady?" The little boy asked politely.

Kirana sighed in relief and looked at the boy with an innocent smile.

"Um, I'm sorry, little boy." Kirana responded. "I really need to grab your lamp and be on my way."

Kirana reached for the canister, but the little boy quickly grabbed it and held it tightly.

"I'll scream if you go, lady." The little boy said threateningly. "And I'm not afraid to alert my mom too."

"Oh boy." Kirana thought with a groan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on the building rooftops, Camilla kept carrying Donna on her back while Talia and Ezra were still keeping on a lookout for the dangerous feline mutant. Unfortunately, Ariana's tiring exhaustion made her slowly fall to her knees on the ground from Camilla's back.

"I can't make it." Ariana said weakly. "I'm too weak. Go on without me."

"We're not leaving you." Ezra argued.

"No mage left behind." Camilla said sternly. "That's our code. Now let me help you on your arm."

Camilla conjured up a dark red soft cloth over Ariana's arm, leaving Talia to keep a vigil for Samara.

"Talia." Kirana called out from a nearby alleyway down below. "Talia, I'm down here. I need your help."

"Kirana?" Talia said confusingly.

"Down here." Kirana whispered again. "Hurry."

Talia immediately went down into the alley to see her oldest sister in the shadows of the alley.

"Man, am I glad to see you." Talia beamed. "You won't believe what happened. There's another kunoichi."

"That's funny." Kirana said. Her shadowy form stepped out to reveal herself as the smiling Samara. "I find it totally believable."

It was too late for Talia to react as Samara lunged forward in quick speed and attacked the orange mage kunoichi into the shadows, causing Talia to scream out loud for help.

Camilla and Ezra immediately heard Talia's scream and went out to search to find Talia until they saw their heavily wounded sister hanging from a building in chains. Camilla jumped in the air and rescued Talia back on the rooftop as she was relived that her youngest sister was still breathing. Ezra went over to their side and widened his eyes at the wounded Talia. With the emotion of anger rushing through her veins, Camilla could feel strange energy pulses flowing throughout her body.

"Why are you doing this?" Camilla demanded.

That's when Samara appeared in the air and knocked Camilla away from Talia before landing on her feet. Ezra charged at Samara but he got kicked to the ground and became beaten up.

"Because the others hold you back." Samara replied. She moved forward toward Ezra with a sly grin across her face. "Limiting your potential. You don't need them. Besides, there's no turning back from your decision."

"That's enough!" Camilla yelled.

Samara turned around to notice two red heart birthmarks appeared on Camilla's fists, building the red mage kunocihi's strength and power as she watched Camilla walking toward her in a mix of shock and surprise.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Camilla shouted.

"I'm not here to fight you, Camilla." Samara said reluctantly.

"But I want to fight you!" Camilla snapped. "You're not Samson nor Samara. You're some kind of cruel, monstrous freak!"

Samara screeched and moved away from Ezra before charging forward towards Camilla in a heat of battle. Samara and Camilla came out punching each other in rapid speed until one kick from each other clashed with brute strength.

"We could have been a great team, Camilla." Samara said firmly. "But you're a fool. Just like your worthless siblings!"

Upon battling Samara, Camilla quickly found herself greatly outmatched by her cat friend, who just revealed that she had observed her training for years and had learned most of their moves. Samara easily took the upper electric hand at Camilla in the brawl, knocking her mage friend out cold. But just when she was about to finish Camilla off with a lightning claw, three mages quickly jumped to their sister's aid as they grabbed hold on Samara's back and tried to wrestle her away from their older sister.

"No!" Talia cried.

"Leave her alone!" Ariana screamed.

Samara grabbed the mage sisters with her electrical claws and electrode both of them before slamming Talia and Ariana to the ground into a pile against the base of a billboard.

Ezra went to Camilla and helped her up. Camilla slowly regained strength to get back in the fight despite her bruised body. That's when something extraordinary happened. That even caught Samara, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra's attention. The heart-shaped birthmarks from Camilla's palms had replaced flames into electrical energy. Camilla's eyes lit up as she knew that this was her new power and her emotion was driven to the control of her powers. Camilla clenched her fists and delivered many powerful electrical bolts at Samara, who went flying to the nearby door behind her.

"Samara!" Camilla yelled, getting into her boxing stance. "You see? That's what real friends do! They stick up for each other! I rather be with my siblings than you any time, any day!"

Samara had enough. She got up and extended her claws as she went charging towards Camilla as the two delivered several quick electrical punches while leaping onto each rooftop. Ezra was worried about Camilla, so he went to help her against Samara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kirana sat down on the floor towards the little boy and played his Battlestar Matrix action figures with him. She was actually having a great time. Who knew she shared her favorite show with a seven year old kid?

"Can I ask you a question, Miss Kirana?" The little boy asked.

"Sure." Kirana smiled.

"Are there other more cool ninja girls around like you?" The little boy questioned curiously.

"No. Not really." Kirana replied quickly with a chuckle. "Just me. The one and only imaginary ninja girl."

Then suddenly, Camilla and Samara came crashing down through the roof with their hands locked in a deadly battle, interrupting the unexpected play time between Kirana and the little boy. Kirana and the little boy stopped for a minute and gazed at the fight with wide, shocking eyes.

"Camilla?" Kirana spoke.

"Kirana?" Camilla grunted. She stared at the little boy and the Battlestar Matrix action figures on the floor. "Playing...action figures?!"

With Camilla distracted, Samara took the advantage to send Camilla crashing through the wall back out into the city with brute strength. Ezra jumped in and saw Kirana and the little boy having playtime.

"Where in the world have you been?" Ezra asked, confused.

Kirana saw her younger sister in danger and quickly grabbed the mutagen before rushing after them out of the house with Ezra.

"Next time, I'll bring my action figures!" Kirana promised with a grin.

"Bye, Miss Kirana!" The little boy smiled with a wave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the two mage kunoichis fought each other with combat speed and strength, Camilla moved her hand in a circular motion around her body to create eight rings of electrical energy from her and sent them flying toward Samara at full force. But Samara's claws were crackling with electricity and extended her arms in the air for electrical slashes raining forward from her hand to attack Camilla at brutal force. Camilla was breathing hard and created a large snake made of electrical energy to send it toward Samara, who formed a disc of electrical energy and threw it towards the electrical snake before sending a mass of great electricity which exploded on Camilla.

"It's over, Camilla. You've lost." Samara declared as she cracked her knuckles hard. "Besides, we're one and the same."

"We're nothing alike!" Camilla snapped as she got up from the ground. "You're pure evil."

Samara hissed in rage and charged forward to release out multiple bolts of lighting towards Camilla while delivering quick but powerful electrical punches at her, causing the red mage kunoichi to become weak and unable to fight back as she collapsed on the ground. Just when Samara was about to beat Camilla again, Ezra threw a teal energy ball at Samara before Kirana intervened the battle by jumping high in the air and knocking Samara back with a quick kick to the face before turning around to help Camilla on her feet.

"So what's with the new kunoichi?" Kirana asked.

"Long story." Camilla replied.

Ezra then looked behind Kirana and noticed Samara running towards them.

"Look out!" He shouted.

But it was too late for Kirana and Ezra. Samara pounded a knockout blow that sent the blue mage kunoichi and teal mage ninja crashing to the nearby glass ceiling.

"I've been wanting to that to you for a long time." Samara giggled with a sadistic grin.

Camilla hopelessly watched the scene as if it quickly sent the large amount of anger on edge.

"That's it." Camilla growled between her teeth. "It's over."

"That's right, Camilla." Samara agreed. "We're not like the others. They're weak, but we are powerful. Our anger makes us stronger."

"Anger?" Camilla thought in confusion. Her eyes lit up in realization when she recalled what her mother had done to her. "That's it!"

"No, it doesn't." Camilla smirked.

Before Samara could attack with a swift punch, Camilla immediately dodged it and poked the pressure point on the feline mage mutant's muscle. Samara began to tumble while stunning to the ground, which gave Camilla enough time to cast a rare spell on her.

"Waru Memori Kesu...PERMANENTLY!" Camilla casted.

At her words, a globe of glowing red energy formed between her hands and split into several streams that were shot toward Samara, which has made contact with her mind. Samara screamed loudly as the spell busted out of her mind after destroying the mutagenic effect inside her mind forever. Once the spell was complete, Samara shook her head and went up to Camilla.

"Thank you, Camilla." Samara smiled.

"No problem." Camilla smiled back.

The two walked over to Kirana and Ezra and helped them up as Ariana and Talia slowly walked over to join them.

"You guys alright?" Camilla asked.

"I want you to apologize about what I did earlier." Samara apologized sheepishly.

"Apology accepted, Samara." Ariana grinned weakly.

"Samara?" Kirana questioned confusingly.

"We'll explain everything later, Kirana." Talia groaned weakly.

"But for now, let's go home." Ezra smiled.

"Sorry, although we all will be one great team, I've decided to hit solo on the vigilante job." Samara said with a small smile. "Next time, I will be there to help you against crime and scumbags."

With a wink in her eye, Samara waved her friends good-bye and swiftly hopped off the building rooftop. Camilla ran over the side of the building only to find Samara vanish out of sight. All Camilla can do is smile hopelessly for seeing her friend someday again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, Sage brewed a few healing potions for the injured Ariana, Talia, and Ezra in the dojo. Now, Talia returned to her arcade game challenge with Ariana, Ezra, and Kirana watching on either side.

"Guys, I'm not gonna make it!" Talia panicked as she was pressing the control buttons. "I'm not gonna make it!"

"Up! Down! Down! Down!" Kirana smiled.

"Lasers! Use the laser beam!" Ezra cheered.

"Come on, Talia!" Ariana grinned. "You can do it!"

But Camilla was crouching on the floor against the wall as she was worried about Samara plaguing through her mind. It didn't last too long when Sage approached to her and noticed her problem.

"Camilla, do you know what I do when I miss my loved ones from the past?" Sage asked.

"No." Camilla replied with a frown.

"I focus on the friends I am surrounded by in the present." Sage responded.

Camilla turned her head to her siblings and knew that she must toss away her grief and enjoy what she has now. A loving family, safe and alive.

"Thanks, mother." Camilla smiled. She got up and hugged her mother before joining them. "Hey, guys! I wanna get a turn!"

"Sure, Camilla." Ariana grinned.

"The game's all yours, girl." Talia smiled.

"We know you miss Samara, Camilla." Kirana said sincerely.

"It's okay, Kirana." Camilla grinned, ruffling Ezra's hair and placing her arm around Kirana's shoulder. "As long as we're together, no one can stop us."


	8. ChapterEight

In his apartment home, Casey was writing down something in his journal on his desk.

"Mutant monsters and robot ninjas are taking over my city." Casey narrated.

Casey was exercising hard to build up his strength with a serious look on his face.

"How long before those freaks hurt somebody close to me like my Dad, my little sister, April? I'm not waiting around to find out." Casey continued.

Casey then grabbed two hockey sticks, a baseball bat, and many other weapons to prepare himself.

"All my life, I knew I was meant for something greater. This is my calling, my destiny. A true warrior has gotta be prepared." Casey vowed.

Casey finally walked towards the mirror and stared at his reflection with a threatening look.

"Who do you...Who do you think you are, a ninja? Bring it, punk!" Casey said courageously. He put on his hockey mask on his face. "Scum-sucking, mutated freaks of the world, prepare to meet Casey Jones."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, the K-5 had prepared to face off each other in their daily training.

"Today, you five must spar this free for all competition. Last mage standing wins." Sage announced. "Hajime!"

Camilla went after Ariana, who released several bullets of razor-sharp metal at her older sister. Camilla dodged each bullet out of the way and delivered a powerful electrical kick that knocked Ariana into the dojo's tree, leaving the purple mage kunoichi walk away to kneel next to her mother. Camilla moved onto Ezra to make a move, but Kirana jumped and attacked Camilla with a swing of her ice-covered kick.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Kirana?" Camilla demanded as she blocked Kirana's icy kick with her electric punch. "I have my goal set on Ezra!"

"What part of last mage standing don't you understand?" Kirana retorted.

Kirana moved away from Camilla and fired multiple ice arrows at high speed towards Ezra, but he dodged every arrow coming his way. Ezra summoned five light bolts at Talia, knocking her off balance on her back to the floor.

"This is not fair!" Talia whined, walking to the wall next to Ariana.

"That's why distraction is a kunoichi's powerful weapon in her arsenal." Sage lectured.

Now, three mages are watching the match between the leader, the sorcerer, and the rebel.

"Looks like it's just you, Ezra, and me in a final round, Ice Queen." Camilla quipped.

"I'm gonna take you down." Kirana retorted. "Very painfully."

"I've picked up some new skills." Ezra smirked. "And they're perfect for this match."

Kirana, Camilla, and Ezra clashed forward as they kept delivering rapid punches and kicks at each other. Their enhanced strength and speed made them move around the dojo to strike and block each other's attacks. But the match didn't take long when Ezra jumped high in the air and planted her light-covered fist right into the ground, knocking the blue mage kunoichi and red mage kunoichi off their feet.

"Whoa. Ezra won the match." Ariana said, surprised.

Ezra moved away from his downed sisters and knelt her knees before Sage, with a smile on his face.

"Outstanding, Ezra." Kirana said, impressed.

Camilla got herself back on her feet and glared at her younger brother with a heat of rage that quickly caught Talia's attention.

"Oh no." Talia warned. "The beast has awoken."

Without any warning, Camilla charged forward towards Ezra with a dangerous growl. Ezra stood up to dodge his sister with a surprise look, but Camilla punched her younger brother right in the gut and knocked him into the ground with a powerful punch to the face. Kirana, Ariana, and Talia stood up to help Kirana on her feet.

"Ezra!" Kirana gasped.

"Ow." Ezra groaned. "That hurt."

"Camilla, what the heck is wrong with you?" Ariana snapped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him!" Camilla said as she shook her temper away and stared at her siblings with a scared look on her face. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

"Bro, are you ok?" Talia asked, concerned.

"It's okay, guys. I'm..fine." Ezra groaned.

"We've talk about this over time again, Camilla." Sage said firmly. "Anger is a dangerous ally with the power to cloud your judgement and mind if not used carefully. You must control it before it can control you."

"But mother, I wasn't angry this time." Camilla said. "I'm always determined to win every match."

Ezra, Talia, Ariana, and Kirana gave Camilla skeptical looks as Camilla knows that her siblings weren't clearly buying her words.

"Hey, get it through your thick skulls!" Camilla shouted angrily. "I said I wasn't angry this time!"

Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra kept glaring at their hotheaded sister. Camilla groaned in frustration and exited out of the dojo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, Camilla sat on the edge of the building rooftop and stared at the city with her knees against her chest.

"This always happens to me every time!" Camilla complained. "Those guys always have the nerve to push my limits! But who am I kidding. They'll never understand me."

Suddenly, Camilla heard fighting coming from a nearby alley. She immediately moved to investigate her vigilante friend pounding the life out of the Purple Dragons.

"Well, there goes Casey with his vigilante thing." Camilla thought with a smirk. "Better go help him."

Camilla jumped down and landed her feet next to Casey.

"Hey, Camilla." Casey greeted. "Care to join me?"

"Sure, skull boy." Camilla grinned. "Anything to cure my headache from my siblings."

Casey and Camilla loomed over the helpless Purple Dragons. Before Casey could smash his hockey stick on the street goons, someone managed to sneak up behind him and stopped the vigilante from finishing off the Purple Dragons before disappearing into the shadows. But Camilla had seen him coming that made her to move out of the way.

"Looks like we're not alone here." Camilla said.

Camilla and Casey turned around to the empty alleyway.

"What? Who's back there?" Casey demanded nervously as he drew out his baseball bat. "Show yourself."

That's when the creature stepped out from behind the dumpster and revealed himself as a large green humanoid mutant turtle to the masked vigilante and the red mage kunoichi. The mutant turtle himself has kelly green skin with several scratches and chips on his shell, red mask with long tattered tails, and a pair of sais on his strap belt. He also has the same height and eye color as the red mage kunoichi, who noticed a lightning bolt shaped crack located on the right corner of his plastron.

"Whoa! He's that turtle back at the Technodrome!" Camilla thought as she was somewhat appealed to the mutant ninja turtle. "For a super intense mutant ninja turtle, he's kinda hot."

"Another mutant?" Casey said surprisingly.

"You got a problem with that!" The mutant turtle snapped.

"Wait. What are you, like, some kind of turtle ninja?" Casey laughed.

Camilla snapped out of thought when she noticed the turtle's temper was starting to rise on his face and knew that feeling all too well. Quietly, the Purple Dragons decided to make a run for it. But Casey and Camilla wasn't going to let this slide. When they moved to finish the street thugs, the mutant turtle grabbed them by the shoulders to stop them from doing so.

"Let me handle this." The mutant turtle said.

"Outta my way!" Casey snapped as he shoved the mutant turtle aside.

"You know, anger is a dangerous ally." The mutant turtle said. He then pushed Casey back. "Why don't you cool off for a while?"

"That's it, lizard, I'm done with you." Casey growled. He armed himself with his hockey sticks. "Goongalaaaa!"

Casey charged forward to swing his sticks at the turtle, but the mutant turtle kept sidestepping and blocking the vigilante every attack. Camilla just stood there and watched the fight, but she kept her eyes on the mutant turtle's movements and knew that those are the art of ninjutsu. She then snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the turtle used his sais to capture Casey's weapons and delivered with a fierce back kick that sent Casey flying into a wall and dropped into the open dumpster. The mutant turtle placed his weapons away and turned to face Camilla, who was the last one standing.

"You got some skills, turtle." Camilla admitted. She cracked her knuckles in preparation and clenched her fists in electrical energy. "Let's see your moves can match mine!"

As Camilla charged forward to strike, the mutant turtle swung a punch at the red mage's head. Unfortunately, Camilla was too fast for this punch and tackled the turtle into a wall to his surprise. Camilla quickly swung her right leg at the turtle's head, but the mutant turtle ducked down and leaped away from the red mage before releasing a hail of shuriken at her. Camilla formed an electrical force field to protect herself from the deadly throwing stars. The mutant turtle and the mage kunoichi charged each other as they clashed in a fierce fight. They both have managed to match each other's blows, which was fueling their temper the more they kept fighting and blocking. Finally, the mutant turtle grabbed the red mage's arms and used them to flip Camilla painfully on the hood of a car. Camilla became dazed by that sudden attack and found herself pinned down with the mutant turtle's sai. Before the mutant turtle can bring his weapon down to finish the red mage, the two made eye contact and they felt a magical attraction as if they instantly felt something for one another. Their gaze was more focused than any gaze should be. Fierce bright green eyes—the exact same color that the forest had carried. Their eyes were sparkled with temper, strength, and toughness behind their masks. They could feel a new kind of heat glowing through them. Everything that made them who they are—their love for their family, their home, their soft side, their name, themselves—disconnected from them in that second and floated up into space. They could see that now—how the universe swirled around them as they felt the gravity no longer tied them to their position. It was the mutant ninja turtle and the mage kunoichi that held them here now.

"What am I doing?" The mutant turtle asked in horror. He put his sai back on his waist belt with a frown. "Maybe I do have anger issues."

"Heh, welcome to my world." Camilla smirked. "You're not the only one with anger problems."

"I've never fought anyone who can outmatch my moves before." The mutant turtle said.

"Same here." Camilla said.

The mutant turtle helped Camilla off the hood and moved closer to her with a grin.

"I have to admit, you truly are a worthy fighter." The mutant turtle commented. "Besides, I've never thought I'll be seeing you again."

"So did I. You weren't too bad for yourselves, handsome." Camilla said with a pink blush on her cheeks. "My name's Camilla."

"My name is Raphael." The mutant turtle introduced. "But you can call me Raph."

As Raph and Camilla gazed into each other's eyes even closer, Casey came from behind and electrocuted the mutant turtle with his taser hidden in his glove. Raph fell back from the shocking attack, but he quickly moved out of the way when he saw an incoming taxi coming in his way on the road. But Camilla didn't have time to react as Casey pulled her close and grabbed onto the rear end of a nearby taxi.

"You ain't seen the last of us, turtle!" Casey shouted.

All Camilla can do is sigh in a lovely-dovey manner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, April was walking through the hallway along with her friends Ariana and Irma until they spotted Casey searching through his locker.

"Well, well. Casey Jones finally makes it to class." April remarked. "What a surprise. Ready for the big trig exam?"

"Trig exam? Oh, yeah!" Casey replied. He turned around to face the girls and revealed many bruises on his face with a bandage covering his nose. "I was up all-night studying."

"Really?" Ariana asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because it looks like your homework punched you in the face."

"I had, um uh, late-night hockey practice." Casey lied.

"Isn't the rink closed after dark ever since that mysterious fight broke out there a few weeks back?" Irma questioned curiously. "So how exactly did you get those bruises, Casey? Hmm?"

"What are you, Irma, my interrogator?" Casey snapped.

Irma grabbed April and Ariana's arms to pull them away from Casey, but Casey grabbed April's other arm and pulled her close to his face.

"I saw something crazy last night. As in mutant crazy." Casey whispered.

April's eyes widened in realization, but Irma grabbed her arm again and forced to go to their next class with Ariana.

"Come on, April." Irma said. "We've got our exam, and I will not be late this time."

Ariana caught Casey's glare from behind with a sideway glance, but she wasn't aware of his vigilante work the other day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, Ariana was relaxing peacefully on the couch with a can of soda in her hand until Talia joined her on the couch with a big bag of buttery popcorn. Ezra walked in and sat on the couch with a bag of candies with Norbit holding a cooler with everyone's favorite drinks.

"Ready for 48 hours of Ace Crown fighting the evil Apocalypse in action?" Talia asked cheerfully.

"Well, it did took you long enough to join in, so yeah I'm ready." Ariana replied.

Ezra took a piece of popcorn from the bucket and ate it.

"Good job with the butter." Ezra complemented.

As Ariana, Talia, and Ezra got comfortable for their two day TV special, Kirana was about to join them when Camilla stood in her way and pulled her older sister aside.

"Hey, Kirana, can I talk to you for a minute?" Camilla asked.

"Well, sure." Kirana replied. "But make it quick. Because the Ace Crown special is about to come on and I don't want to miss it."

"Okay. I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry about what happened back at the dojo yesterday." Camilla apologized calmly. "I thought I had my anger under control, but it didn't. But I'll keep trying to keep it under control."

"But where did you go last night?" Kirana asked.

"I was taking a breather with my anger until I saw Casey beating up the Purple dragons and decided to help him out." Camilla explained. "But we got sidetracked by this mutant ninja."

"Uh, excuse me? What was that?" Kirana asked firmly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"A mutant." Camilla said. Her voice boomed loudly in the living room. "A. Mutant. Turtle!"

Ariana, Talia, and Ezra stared at their hotheaded sister shockingly by hearing the word "mutant turtle" coming out her mouth.

"He has the same moves as mine in the art of ninjutsu." Camilla continued. She formed a lovely smile on her face. "I mean, he's cool, aggressive, and intense. Just what I like in a man."

Norbit scans Camilla.

"Camilla, your heart is beating at an alarming rate." Norbit said.

"OMG! She's in love!" Talia squealed happily.

"Shut up, Ellie!" Camilla yelled. She felt vibrating on her waist belt and took out her cell phone to read the text message on the screen. "Hey, guys. Casey wants us to meet him."

"Where?" Kirana asked.

"I don't know." Camilla replied with a shrug. "He didn't say."

"This better be good." Ezra said, getting up from the couch.

"Now?" Talia whined childishly. "But we're gonna miss the Ace Crown TV special."

"I'll pinpoint his location through my K-Phone." Ariana said, ignoring her younger sister's complain.

"Let's move, guys." Kirana ordered.

The K-5 and Norbit immediately exited out the fortress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, the K-5 and Norbit ran across rooftops and landed their feet in the alleyway where Ariana's K-Phone had found the vigilante's coordinates.

"Huh?" Ariana asked in confusion. "Casey's coordinates led us here."

"Unless..." Ezra thought, as he stared at the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me." Camilla groaned.

"Casey wants us to meet him in the sewers?" Talia questioned. "That dude own us big time for this."

"Come on. Let's just get this over with." Kirana sighed.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit climbed down the sewers as they were unaware that a squad of Shadow Droids had spotted them from above.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The K-5 and Norbit entered inside the sewer to track down Casey's current location. The huge smell caused them to cough and puke as they covered their hand over their mouths and noses at the same time.

"I can't take the smell here!" Talia complained.

"Although it is disease filling, the sewers contains-." Norbit said.

"We don't need to hear that, but thanks, bud." Ezra quickly said to interrupt his robot friend.

"Let's create a shortcut portal on the way there." Kirana said.

"Good idea." Camilla and Ariana agreed.

"Ōpunpōtaru." Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra casted.

At their command, a yellow swirly portal appeared right in front of the K-5 and Norbit. They hopped swiftly inside, leaving the portal closing itself shut. When the portal had reopened itself, the K-5 and Norbit entered inside the middle of the living room underground lair and looked around the place. Despite being located in the sewer, the entire lair has made the mages gasp in awe. They are so busy staring around the place that they didn't realize six mutants, one half mutant, and two humans have notice their arrival.

"Wait a minute. This is the place Casey wants us to meet?" Camilla asked in amusement. "It looks like it has been hooked up fifteen years ago."

"It appears to be an underground home for a family of six." Norbit said, after scanning the place.

"And how are you mages were able to arrive here?" A wise voice asked. "Along with your friend?"

That made the K-5 scream and turned to see a tall mutant rat standing at them. Norbit just turned around and saw the mutant rat.

"The same way we're gonna get out of here after we get a grand tour of this place." Camilla remarked with a nervous chuckle.

"It's okay. They're with me." Casey said nervously to the mutant rat.

"Wait a minute!" April gasped. "You girls are kunoichis and Ezra is a ninja?"

"April, let us explain." Ariana said.

"That you guys were those mages under the masks back at the Technodrome, I knew." April said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" Ariana, Kirana, Ezra, Talia, and Camilla said in confusion.

"I was able to use my telepathic senses to read all of your thoughts." April explained. "But I did understand that you five weren't ready to tell me your secret yet. It's cool."

"You're the best, April." Talia smiled as she ran over to hug April tightly.

"Now, can you explain how the five of you met my children?" The mutant rat said to the mage siblings.

"Now, wait a minute." Camilla said. "I only met Raph, but I don't know the other three."

Camilla and Casey suddenly looked at Talia, Kirana, Ariana, and Ezra as they slowly advanced towards them while three mage kunoichis and mage ninja backed up with nervous faces.

"Say what?" Casey asked Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra.

"Start talking!" Camilla snapped.

"Hey, don't get all attitude on us just yet!" Talia snapped back. "Besides, it's obvious we like to thank you for once!"

"And why are you thanking me for?" Camilla yelled.

"Because you were the one who told me that I can't make a mutant friend and I prove you wrong when I met Michelangelo." Talia explained. "And thanks to you, we got along extremely well. I mean, we share the love for video games, pizza, and comic books. Who knew?"

Camilla glanced at the orange masked turtle, who was waving with a friendly smile.

"And remember the time when I gave you my leadership to the team because you always doubting me as leader and that's how I met Leonardo." Kirana added. "We fought each other in a sword combat. He's actually very impressive and a huge fan of science fiction just like I am. Besides, he's isn't the only one who has trouble with hotheads."

Camilla glanced at the blue masked turtle, who nodded his head with a calm smile.

"Oh, and let's not forget when you doubt my ninja skills because you think I don't have the guts to be a capable kunoichi. So I met Donatello and helped him rescue April's dad while I was downloading the Kraang files on their computer before you three came to my rescue." Ariana continued. "It's about time someone understand my so-called nerdy language."

Camilla glanced at the purple masked turtle, who was smiling nervously at her.

"Camilla didn't actually start my story. I actually got to know Venus De Milo at the Technodrome." Ezra said. "She has amazing magical powers just like me and we know what it's like in a life with four older siblings with the opposite gender."

Camilla glanced at the turquoise masked turtle, who smiled kindly and gave a small friendly wave. She looked back at her siblings with a deadpan look on her face.

"So you're saying that if it weren't for my hotheaded attitude, you four would never met them in the first place?" Camilla asked, pointing her thumb at the four mutant turtles that she didn't met.

"Duh!" Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra replied sassily.

"Ouch." Casey said to Camilla with a grin.

"Alright fine, I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you guys in the past. Happy now?" Camilla apologized with a heavy sigh.

"So that's outta the way. I'll reintroduce them." Casey said to April and the five mutants. He pointed his finger to name each of the mages. "Everyone meet Kirana, Ariana, Ezra, Talia, and the one and only Camilla."

"But who's this?" Macey asked, pointing to the robot.

"Hello, I am Norbit. I am a robot companion." Norbit introduced.

"But how did you know we were mages?" Kirana asked the mutant rat.

"Your mother, Sage, was an old friend of mine back in Japan when I was human named Hamato Yoshi." The mutant rat replied.

"What? The Hamato Yoshi?" Talia gasped.

"Your kidding." Ezra said, in complete awe.

"Our mother told us a lot about you and your way of being a master ninja." Kirana said with an exciting smile.

"Yeah, your ninja skills are truly legendary." Ariana nodded.

"Oh, please." Camilla said with a scoff. "You can't be Hamato Yoshi."

Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra gasped in horror. They jumped with anxiety and signaled Camilla to shut up by mime-zipping their mouths and slicing neck motions. Camilla ignored her siblings and went up to the mutant rat's face.

"If you really are the legendary Hamato Yoshi, prove it." Camilla continued.

The mutant rat narrowed his eyes and seized Camilla down to the floor in a fast succession. Everyone gasped as Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra backed away from the ninja master real quick.

"You four wish to challenge me as well?" The mutant rat asked the four mages.

Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra shook their heads nervously even Camilla knew that she should stop when she herself is ahead. The rat mutant released Camilla, who ran back to her siblings.

"But your five don't have to fear me." The mutant rat said with a smile.

"Yeah, guys, Master Splinter is really cool." April said reassuringly.

Suddenly, April began putting her hands to her head and shut her eyes tight with concentration.

"What is it, April?" Splinter asked.

"Sensei, we're not alone." April replied.

Macey sniffs the air and detects something.

"Oh no." Macey breathed.

Unexpectedly, a squad of Foot Bots and Shadow Droids appeared from the ceiling above the heroes.

"What the heck? How did they find us?" Kirana shouted.

"Raph, you led the enemy right to our lair!" Leo snapped.

"It's the kid's fault! He was following me!" Raph said, glancing over at Casey.

"My fault?!" Casey snapped resentfully.

Mikey and Talia came in between Raph and Casey, who stopped their argument and charged towards two of the robotic ninjas to knock them flat on their back. Then, the rest of the heroes joined the fight against robotic ninjas. During the fight, one Foot Bot stood alone from the fight to scan the location of the lair from its red glowing eyes and one Shadow Droid grabbed Ariana's face with mechanized tentacles placed on her forehead and analyzed the mage's images of the fortress before throwing her into Donnie, who was able to catch her in his arms.

"Hey! He'll give away our location!" Donnie warned to his siblings and friends.

"And my memory of our location!" Ariana shouted to her siblings.

Then, the scanning Foot Bot and the scanning Shadow Droid took the quick opportunity to make their escape.

"Don't let those robots escape." Splinter ordered.

"Casey Jones is on it." Casey said as he began chasing after the robots.

"Tell Casey Jones I don't need his help." Raph said as he shoved Casey out of his way and raced after the robotic ninjas.

"Shut up and move it, guys! They're getting away!" Camilla shouted as she ran past Raph and Casey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the trio moved into the subway tunnels, they were hot on the robots' trail and managed to fight more the robotic ninjas blocking their way, which had made it difficult for them to find the robots containing the secret locations. As they fought against the Foot Bots and the Shadow Droids, Casey spotted two lone robots out of combat and took out a spray can to throw it at the robots. Camilla saw the sprayed robots and knew that Casey did that to make it easier to track. Raph, Camilla, and Casey had finished off the remaining Foot Bots and Shadow Droids before getting back to the chase. As Raph, Camilla, and Casey continued to chase the robots into the subway tunnels, the Foot Bot and the Shadow Droids was very fast for the heroes to be unable to keep up. Casey began skating on the rails with his roller blades, but he noticed that the rail was beginning to shake that made him look back and see that they had trouble coming their way.

"Look out!" Casey cried.

Casey tackled Raph and Camilla out of the way from a moving train that only surprised the mutant turtle.

"Thanks." Raph said sincerely.

"There they go!" Camilla exclaimed, pointing her finger to the sprayed robots.

As the Foot Bot and the Shadow Droid jumped on top of the train, the trio quickly hopped on top of the fast moving train and went full-on combat against the robotic ninjas in strength and speed. During the battle, Casey was about to fall off the train while trying to regain his balance after he tried to deliver a punch at the robots. Before Casey could fall from the train's motion, Raph swooped in to catch him with his grappling hook and the teen vigilante climbed back onto the train.

"Thanks, Raph." Casey said.

"We're even." Raph said with a smirk.

Raph and Casey looked up to watch Camilla dealing with the robots on her own, which had quietly impressed the mutant turtle through his eyes. But the Foot Bot and the Shadow Droid leaped into the air to enter a subway station by breaking through a window while still being followed by Camilla. Casey and Raph joined the fight until it took them to the flight of stairs. Even though their trapped arms were teared off, the Foot Bot and the Shadow Droid took off for the subway exit. Camilla gathered her strength and took Casey's arm to slingshot him at the robotic ninjas, allowing the teen vigilante to release his taser and electrocute the robots. That move stunned the robots for them to fall down the stairs, making Raph quick to finish them off with a sai to the heads.

"That was too close." Casey said, taking deep breaths through his mask.

"You could say it again." Camilla agreed with a nod.

"You're a pretty good fighter, Jones. Sure, you're raw, unfocused, dangerous, crazy! But not bad." Raph complimented to Casey. He then turned to Camilla. "For a tough kunoichi, you are an incredibly strong fighter with an aggressive mind." His voice became lower before continuing his sentence. "I like that in a woman."

Camilla's cheeks went pink and smiled shyly at those words. Casey caught that with a small smile and managed to speak up to change the subject.

"Thanks." Casey smiled. "You're not so bad yourself. For an amphibian."

Camilla rolled her eyes with a smile as she watched Raph and Casey delivering a few playful punches before heading head back to the lair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the lair, everyone has finished slicing the Foot Bots and the Shadow Droids.

"Is that all of them?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, are we done now?" Kirana asked impatiently.

Unknown to them, two final robots rose behind them and Splinter saved the team leaders by piercing his naginata through the robots' bodies.

"Yes, we are." Splinter said.

"Eh, I've seen the place look much worse." Vee said, looking around the lair.

"Same from my place." Ezra agreed.

"So, what happened to Raph, Casey, and Camilla?" April asked.

"Here they are." Norbit points to the exit.

That's when Raph, Camilla, and Casey walked back into the lair. They were recalling over their adventure that surprised the others by the sudden friendship between Raph and Casey.

"Aww, what's up? No more robots left for the three of us?" Casey said, placing his arms around Raph and Camilla's shoulders.

"I see you've gotten along." Macey said.

"Whoa! Okay. What's up with you two?" Mikey asked. "You're like best friends forever now or something?"

"Well, duh." Talia said. "Even Camilla can get along with hotheads like them."

"It seems you found new allies, Raphael." Splinter said as he approached toward his second oldest son and his friends.

Camilla giggled under her breath when Casey got scared and hid behind Raph.

"Yeah, Casey and Camilla are cool." Raph replied.

"Thank you for helping my family." Splinter said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Camilla said with a two-finger salute.

"No problem, rat dude. Wasn't a bad warm-up." Casey said, moving out from behind Raph. Then, he cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders. "But now it's time to clean the scum off the streets."

"Alright! The perfect night for busting some skulls." Camilla smiled.

"Let's do this!" Raph said as he gave Casey a playful shove.

Raph, Camilla, and Casey head-butted each other excitedly. April, Macey, Norbit, Mikey, Talia, Leo, Kirana, Vee, Ezra, Donnie, and Ariana became quietly stunned by that.

"Great! You know what this means, right?" Donnie groaned. "Now we have three Raphael's!"

"Yeah, and three Camilla's! " Ariana exclaimed.

Raph, Casey, and Camilla charged out of the lair with eager faces.


	9. ChapterNine

The Turtles cheered excitedly as they moved across the city rooftops. The K-5 were running across the rooftops right behind them with excitement. But April was able to follow the ten ninjas in a slower pace, causing her to drop on her knees in exhaustion. Macey and Norbit stopped to help April.

"I…never…understood how turtles could be so fast." April gasped while catching her breath for a minute. "Except for...the mages, which I...completely understand."

"What are you talking about? This is fun!" Macey cheered.

"Although running and jumping can be great for exercise, you should also have plenty of refreshments." Norbit said.

Norbit pulls out a water bottle and hands it to April.

"Thanks, Norbit." April said as she gets up. "How come you can't run?"

"I am not fast." Norbit said, simply.

The Turtles and the K-5 stopped to turn their faces to April.

"Come on, April. This is just the warm up." Talia said.

"The warm up?" April exclaimed in horror. "For two hours?"

"Afraid so." Ezra said.

"You'll have to do this on every patrol mission." Vee agreed.

"Well, that's what ninjas and kunoichis do throughout past times." Kirana stated.

"Yeah, training sometimes lasts four, five hours at a time. Awesome, right?" Leo added with a carefree laugh.

"Are you kidding me? I'm gonna puke." April said. "What about a real mission?"

"It took fifteen years of training before Master Splinter let us go on a real mission." Raph said.

"Same thing with our mother, Sage." Camilla smirked. "You got a long way to go, sister."

"It's not that long." Ariana added. "A decade or two will fly by like that."

"For a turtle and a mage." April said.

Unknown to everyone, someone was taking pictures of them from a far hidden distance.

"Maybe we should take her on more missions, Leo." Donnie said. "It makes sense."

"Yeah! The best training she could have is hanging with the ninjas." Mikey agreed, performing small karate chops with his hands.

"Uh-uh. No way." Leo said. "It's too dangerous."

"But what if something happens to her?" Raph questioned.

"Besides, if April continues training to be a full-time kunoichi, she can no longer be your damsel-in-distress like me and my sisters." Camilla stated.

"I'm with Camilla on this one, Leo." Kirana agreed.

"I still don't know. The world has more challenges than we could ever think of." Ezra stated.

"But kunoichi training can get quickly done by a decade." Vee reminded.

Suddenly, April was hit with a strange psychic feeling that gave her pain to her head until it quickly passed away as if the psychic feeling was giving her a strange awareness to her surroundings.

"You ok, sis?" Macey asked.

"Guys, I think there's someone watching us. Right over there." April said.

The Turtles, the K-5, Macey, and Norbit followed April's finger as it was pointing to a shadowy figure hiding over on the next rooftop.

"Get him!" Leo, Kirana, Donnie, Ariana, Mikey, Talia, Vee, and Ezra shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the team raced after the mysterious man, they realized that the man dressed in a trench coat with a hat was pretty fast for them to catch up. The Turtles and the K-5 ran across a few rooftops as they finally watched him heading inside an apartment window and they moved down to the fire escape right outside the apartment window.

"It's quiet." Donnie said.

"Yeah, too quiet." Ariana said.

Leo took out his knife to open the window and everyone went inside the darkened apartment. Donnie and Ariana took out their flashlights to light up the whole room for the others to see the place. They spread out around the room and found a collection of maps and diagrams everywhere, but Mikey and Talia found something surprising.

"Uh, guys, check this out." Mikey gasped.

"Yeah, you may want to take a look of this." Talia said.

Everyone moved around Mikey and Talia, releasing out sharp gasps from their mouths. On the walls were the pictures of the Turtles, the K-5, and the Kraang themselves!

"What the heck?" Vee said.

"Well, this is creepy." Ezra said.

"Whoa." Ariana muttered. "It's us."

"Not just us. Photos of mutants and Kraang. Lots and lots of Kraang." Donnie said.

"So, what's with all the creep-tastic pictures?" April questioned.

As everyone was studying the photo wall, Raph and Camilla noticed that someone was hiding right outside the apartment door as they looked back at each other with an understanding nod.

"Well, I guess we've seen enough here, guys." Raph said loudly.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Camilla agreed.

The man leaned out from the door to check to see if the team are gone, but Raph grabbed him by the collar into the room and Camilla pinned him against the wall with her boot at his throat. Donnie and Ariana aimed their flashlights at the man, so the others can look at the appearance of a middle-aged man with grey hair from his hat.

"Don't hurt me. I'm a friend." The man said.

"Stalker's more like it." Raph snapped.

Camilla moved her boot away from the man's throat, watching him getting a surprising look at everyone with wide eyes.

"After all these months, finally face-to-face with the talking ninja turtles, mage ninjas, and April O'Neil and Macey O'Neil themselves." The man breathed.

"You better start talking immediately." Kirana said.

"What's with the photos? Who are you?" Leo demanded.

"The name's Kurtzman. I was a journalist on the case of the missing scientist last year, and then I discovered something much bigger." The man said. He pushed aside some papers on his table and placed a photo album on it. "The Kraang."

Kurtzman opened the book and showed photos of evidence about the Kraang for the others to see.

"The alien infiltration is long-lived. Ancient, in fact. The Kraang have been trying to use mutagen to terraform the Earth for thousands of years." Kurtzman explained. "But they couldn't use the mutagen in our universe without a specific chain of human DNA. They spent millennia capturing people, shaping humankind's genetic code, until finally..."

Kurtzman held up a picture of a baby girl in front of the two teams.

"That's me." April gasped.

"Your mother was taken by the Kraang before Macey was born." Kurtzman continued. "Then, she was experimented on."

"Mom." April muttered.

"That's why you're so special, April. Your DNA can perfect the mutagen in this dimension." Kurtzman said.

The Turtles and the K-5 had widened their eyes wide in shock over what they have just learned.

"Wow." Donnie and Ariana said.

"I...I think I need to sit down." April said, struggling to accept the truth about the Kraang and her mother's fate.

"The Kraang have also been researching sorcery from the work of the two most powerful sorcerers in the universe." Kurtzman continued.

Kurtzman held up two small photos of the two sorcerers. One of them was a sorceress with long black hair, ocean blue eyes, and a white gown. The other one was a sorcerer with handsome brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and a blazing green hood.

"That's my mother." Vee gasped.

"And that's my father." Ezra gasped.

"Monica was in the sewers when she had Venus, then she was mutated by the Kraang. They killed Monica when she refused to hand over Venus." Kurtzman explained.

"Oh, mom." Vee said, sadly.

"Dastren was in the alley trying to protect Ezra. Then he was killed by the Kraang but they never found Ezra." Kurtzman explained.

"Dad." Ezra sighed, sadly.

"Both of you have the most powerful magic in the universe. Venus' mother and Ezra's father were the most powerful sorcerers and now their magic passed onto them." Kurtzman concluded.

The team widens their eyes after what they had just learned.

"Whoa." Macey said.

"This...changes everything." Vee said.

"Does that mean...we'll be sorcerers in the future?" Ezra asked.

Suddenly, the apartment door was kicked open by a group of three Kraang droids armed with their laser guns.

"They found me! I don't know how, but they found me!" Kurtzman cried.

The Kraang droids began firing neon pink energy blasts, causing the heroes to scatter around the room and dodged the energy blasts coming in their way.

As the Turtles and the K-5 fought off the aliens, Macey protected Norbit from incoming blasts while April was crawling on the floor behind a couch to look for some way she can do to help. But she looked up to see a Kraang droid aiming its laser gun down at her. Before she can defend herself, Donnie and Ariana quickly came to her rescue as they took out the droids with a brutal duo attack.

"I'll protect you, April." Donnie said with a smile.

"Protect yourself." April snapped as she drew out her tessen in her hand.

"Hey, no need to get rude." Ariana scowled.

April ignored Ariana and marched into battle with her tessen, leaving Donnie deeply sad with Ariana patting him on the back. She stepped out into the open and turned to the Kraang droid that was firing neon pink laser blasts flying past her head, leaving her less time to react. April unfolded her tessen to block the incoming laser blast coming from the alien robots, but the tessen got crisped and April tossed it away. Before the Kraang droid can fire another energy laser at the redhead human, Leo sliced the alien droid in half from behind and Kirana kicked the droid away from April.

"Takes a little practice, April." Leo said.

"So, I'm told." April snapped in frustration.

Suddenly, more Kraang droids had entered the apartment with their laser guns. The Turtles and the K-5 are forced to retreat out the window. April, Macey, and Norbit quickly followed. Before Kurtzman moved to follow the others, he went forward to grab his notes from the table. But the Kraang droids fired energy lasers at the driven journalist, causing him to fall out of the window and towards the pavement that made him screamed in fear. Lucky for Kurtzman, Mikey caught him with his nunchuck chain just inches from hitting the pavement. The Turtles, the K-5, Macey, Norbit, and April landed their feet in the alleyway behind Kurtzman's apartment building until the Kraang caught up to them, causing the heroes to run away from the alien robots. But a white van had blocked the end of the alley and a Kraang sitting on a four-legged pod walking out the opening back doors. It was equipped with a mini laser firing gun. Everyone raced down the alley with the Kraang alien was hot in the trail. But the Kraang had cornered the Turtles, K-5, April, Macey, Norbit, and Kurtzman in a dead end. Kirana stepped forward with a smug smirk on his face and snapped her fingers. The sudden sound of a car horn rang out and the Sonicruiser came falling from the sky to land on the alien.

"Let's go." Kirana ordered.

Everyone entered the vehicle and found the insides incredibly amazing, especially the scientific-minded Donnie.

"Did you make this, Ariana?" Donnie asked with a smile.

"The one and only." Ariana smiled back.

Kirana sat on the driver's seat and took the wheel in her hands, slamming her boot on the gas in the process. The Sonicruiser sped onto the open road and the heroes made their escape.

"Here's the plan. You infiltrate TCRI, then wipe out all the data the Kraang have on April's DNA." Kurtzman told the Turtles and the K-5.

"Infiltrate TCRI?" April questioned. "I thought you guys blew that place up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Few seconds later, everyone stared at the fully repaired TCRI building from the alleyway across the street.

"Whoa." Raph gasped. "They rebuilt TCRI? Already?"

"I know, right?" Camilla snickered.

"We break in, erase April's DNA codes, and get out. Infiltration only." Leo ordered.

"Let's do this." April said determinedly.

"Great. You, Macey, Norbit, and Kurtzman stay outside on lookout." Kirana commanded.

"Stay outside? On lookout?" April snapped angrily.

"No problem. Take this." Kurtzman said, handing Leo a white key card that has a Kraang droid verification. "It's a key card I stole from one of their vans. It'll get you into TCRI."

"Thanks, Mr. Kurtzman." Leo said.

"Good luck." Kurtzman said with a thumbs-up.

April released a hateful glare at Kurtzman, making him ease away from her. Macey rolls her eyes in annoyance and Norbit pats her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Turtles and the K-5 moved to rooftop across from the TCRI building. The Turtles took out their zipliners and prepared to take a move, but they spotted April struggling to climb up the building rooftop and walked over to them.

"You're determined, girl." Talia said with a smile.

"All right, April. Stay here and maintain radio communication." Leo ordered.

"But I want in on the action too." April complained.

"Come on, Leo. Let her come." Ariana groaned. "She can't just sit around like some worthless sidekick. I say let her come."

"I agree." Talia agreed with a nod.

"Me two." Camilla concurred.

"Same." Ezra said.

Kirana remained silent and shrugged her shoulders at Leo.

"Okay, April can come with us." Leo said. "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the heroes entered through the roof, they dropped into an office filled with Kraang droids that were strangely oblivious to their appearance.

"Um, what's going on with them?" Camilla asked.

"Guys." Vee said, holding a black cord attached to the Kraang droids' back. "What's with the back plugs?"

"It's on all of them." Ezra said, as he looked at the other droids.

"I think these androids are just charging." Donnie replied.

"So weird." Ariana said, holding the large power cord connected to the back of the Kraang droids' head.

"I wonder if there's Kraang inside of 'em." Raph said.

"I'll check it out." Talia said.

Talia moved closer to the Kraang android and shifted his arms to reveal a sleeping Kraang inside. Mikey moved next to Talia and approached the alien droid, staring to poke at its synthetic human skin.

"Dudes, their faces are all rubbery and stuff." Mikey laughed, playing with the Kraang droid's lips. "Blah, blah, blah. Donnie stinks. Blah, blah, blah."

"Stop that." Leo snapped. "We got to move before they wake up."

Suddenly, the electronic beep was heard from the Kraang android as its eyes started flashing out pink light.

"Wasn't us!" Mikey and Talia said in a panicked voice.

"I think they're done charging." Ariana said, looking around to see all of the Kraang droids are done charging.

"Then we've got to move!" Kirana said.

The Turtles, the K-5, and April dashed straight for the elevators as they managed to avoid narrowly past the waking Kraang droids and finally made it to the nearest elevator. Once the teams are inside the elevator, Leo used the key card to gained access to the real Kraang facility in Level 40. Everyone remained quiet as they heard the elevator music playing above them, making Raph and Camilla press their fingers against their ears in annoyance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the elevator reached the top floor, the heroes exited out and walked inside a large chamber filled with hundreds of Kraang that were floating on hover saucers in a meditative trance.

"What's goin' on, Donnie?" Raph asked.

"It's a Kraang sweet 16 birthday party." Donnie replied in a sweet, sarcastic tone before yelling quietly at Raph. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Knock it off, both of you!" Vee whispered, angrily.

April placed her fingers on her forehead as if her mind became attuned to the aliens.

"It's Kraang Prime." April explained. "They're meditating, communicating. I can hear their thoughts."

That left the mutants and the mages quietly stunned by April's psychic powers.

"Whoa, you're like telepathetic." Mikey said.

"It's telepathic, Mikey." Talia corrected.

"The experiment is nearly complete. Despite setbacks the mutagen will be ready as planned." Kraang Prime spoke.

"They're talking about invasion." April informed the others.

"Soon we will transform the Earth and all of its hideous people." Kraang Prime continued.

April gasped in horror and covered her mouth that immediately alerted Kraang Prime to her presence through his mind.

"What?" Kraang Prime exclaimed. "Intruders?"

"Run!" Leo ordered.

Everyone ran back to the elevator as Leo was trying to use the key card to summon the elevator in a frantic manner.

"Some stealth mission." Raph remarked.

"Uh guys?" Talia exclaimed, pointing her index finger rapidly.

The Turtles, the K-5, and April looked at what Talia was pointing and saw to the two familiar Kraang gynoids with a squad of Kraang droids joining them from behind.

"Dudes, it's that freaky chick with the exploding elbows!" Mikey screamed.

"And that creepy woman with the laser cannons!" Talia hollered.

As Leo continued to push the elevator button, the elevator opened itself for the others to take their leave. But Ms. Campbell fired a pair of missiles from her arms at the heroes, forcing them to move out of the way as one of the missile destroyed their escape route. The Kraang droids started firing energy lasers on the heroes, causing them to run to the door on the far side of the room. But unfortunately, Ms. McGuire and a squad of armed Kraang droids stood in their way from escaping. With no other choice, the Turtles and the K-5 charged forward to engage their enemies. April took out her tessen and moved to join her friends, but she found herself caught by the arm from one Kraang droid's grip.

"It is the human known as April O'Neil." The Kraang droid said.

"I am not gonna ask for help." April said to herself.

April swung her tessen at the Kraang droid's face, but the war fan was harmless against the alien droid. The Kraang droid caught April's arms and began dragging her away out of the room.

"Help! Guys!" April screamed.

The Turtles and the K-5 heard April's cry as they caught their redheaded friend getting dragged into the opening darkness.

"Oh no!" Vee gasped.

"April!" Donnie shouted.

"There's too many!" Ezra said, as he struggled to hold off Kraang Droids.

Ariana's eyes glowed in bright purple as if she had enough with this crazy battle. She jumped high above the battlefield in the air and transformed her arms into large jagged iron blades, slashing down at every Kraang droids in her sight. Ariana then landed down on her feet and transformed her left arm into a large steel harpoon to hit into Ms. Campbell's arm rocket and Ms. McGuire's cannon palm, creating a large explosion that was big enough to take out the remaining Kraang droids.

After that, the Turtles and the K-5 left the place to find April. Once the teams entered the hallway, they were surprised to find April freed from the Kraang droid that took her away.

"Run!" April cried, running past her confusing friends.

The Turtles and the K-5 turned to see who was April running from. It was a squad of heavily armed Kraang droids! The alien robots kept firing their energy lasers at the heroes, making them follow after April down the hallway until their redhead friend pointed to a side door for their escape, but instead she led them into a detection dead end cell to avoid the oncoming Kraang droids.

"So why are we hiding in a dead end?" Raph asked.

Camilla punched the locked door with her electrical fist in a rapid speed, but the door won't budge by her magic.

"Door's locked!" Camilla said. "We're trapped!"

Strangely, April started laughing manically and the poison gas began filling itself throughout the entire room that caught the everyone's attention.

"Poison gas?" Ariana exclaimed.

"April, why are you doing this?" Donnie asked.

April didn't reply to Donnie's question and continued laughing psychotically. Leo, Kirana, Raph, Camilla, Mikey, Talia, Vee, and Ezra are trying their desperate best to break the door down while Donnie and Ariana were focused their worries on April.

"There is no escape, turtles and mages." April said darkly.

"April, what's wrong with you?" Donnie asked. "Are you mind controlled?"

April slapped Donnie right on his face, causing Ariana's eyes to widen wide in shock.

"Try again." April responded.

April delivered three devastating punches to Donnie's chest and stroked her palm to his chin before finishing with a powerful back kick that knocked Donnie down on his shell. Ariana glared at her redhead friend and moved to deliver swift kicks, but April grabbed Ariana's leg and punched her right in the face that made Ariana flying onto Donnie. Raph charged forward to attack the fake April with his sais, but the fake April caught Raph's hands easily and countered him with a ruthless headbutt. Camilla growled and rushed forward to release an electrical blast at the redhead duplicate, making the fake April dodge the attack and knocked her away with a powerful kick. Donnie swung his staff at the fake April, who caught the weapon in an instant and lifted the bo staff to toss Donnie over her shoulder with one hand. Ariana slowly recovered from the ground and noticed that she's right next to the control panel for the door, giving the purple mage kunoichi a quick idea in her mind. The fake April started approaching to Ariana and ran forward to lunge at her, but Ariana seized the fake April's arms and slammed her face into the control panel. The fake April released out a piercing scream as the powerful surge of electricity electrocuted through her body before finally exploding into a strange black slime.

Suddenly, the door opened itself and the heroes escaped out of the gas cell room into the clear hallway.

"Okay, that was freaky." Ariana said.

"What the heck was that?" Vee coughed.

"It was some kind of replica." Donnie said. "A fake April."

"The Kraang must've created that thing." Ezra assumed.

"But she looked so real." Talia gasped.

"Yeah, like tofu bacon." Mikey said.

"Come on." Leo said. "We got to find the real April."

Leo led his siblings and his mage friends rushing forward through the hallway until they entered into a large room filled with identical copies of April.

"By Darwin's beard." Donnie said in awe. "April clones."

"Weird" Mikey commented.

"Perfect genetic duplicates." Ariana gasped in surprise. "I bet the Kraang have been growing them to harvest her DNA."

"Freaky." Talia muttered.

"So, where's the real April?" Raph asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, April was struggling to break free from the strapped table surrounded by three Kraang droids in a different room.

"The DNA that belongs to the April clones is lacking, Kraang." One of the Kraang droid said.

"Kraang needs more real April DNA." Another Kraang added.

April's eyes widened wide when she watched a large needle began lowering itself towards her head.

"Uh, how about I just give you some hair or something? " April asked in fear. "That has DNA!"

"That is correct." The third Kraang said. "But this is far more entertaining to Kraang."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the cloning room, Donnie and Ariana were working to erase the data about April's DNA on the Kraang computer system permanently.

"Hurry, you two." Leo urged. "Faster."

"We're hurrying as fast as we can!" Ariana snapped.

Just then, the heroes heard April's scream echoing through the walls of the room.

"April!" Donnie cried.

"Yeah, you two better step on it." Kirana said.

Suddenly, three Kraang droids entered inside from the higher level of the large room and detected the heroes.

"The Turtles and the K-5 survived." One of the Kraang droids said. "Open the bin that is known as the reject bin."

The floor slowly opened up beneath the Turtles and the K-5. They watched as a giant malformed clone of April rose out of the opening floor in horror. The clone herself has a large left arm, large right leg, and a creepy second head extending out of her left eye.

"Uh-oh." Vee gulped.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ezra groaned.

"Oh my gosh!" Kirana gasped in shock.

"What the heck is that?" Leo shouted.

The rejected clone began tromped around the room as she took out three Kraang droids with her swinging arms and then moved towards the heroes.

"It's some kind of a reject clone." Ariana said.

"A genetic mishap." Donnie added. "An..."

"An April Derp!" Mikey and Talia finished.

The Turtles and the K-5 scattered around the room from April Derp. They charged forward to attack April Derp with every move they got against her. The mutants and the mages must make up extra time if they want to beat April Derp and save April.

"You guys take care of the derp. Camilla, Vee, Ezra, and I will rescue April!" Raph said.

"Oh, man. I wanted to do that." Donnie whined as he watched Raph, Camilla, Vee, and Ezra took off to find their redheaded friend.

"Quit complaining and let's finish deleting those files." Ariana snapped at Donnie.

Ariana and Donnie went back on wiping out the Kraang's files, leaving two other mutants and two other mages fighting against April Derp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the hallway, two turtles and two mages were running in speed to save their redhead friend. Suddenly, Vee's eyes widened for an idea.

"Raph, I've got an idea." Vee told her brother.

Raph knew what she was thinking and nodded. Raph and Vee locked hands and fused together to form a mutant fusion. The mutant fusion had red hair with turquoise highlights, kelly green skin, green eyes, and a shell on her back. She was wearing a red tank top with ripped jeans and a pair of brown combat boots.

The mutant fusion looked at Camilla and Ezra, who widened their eyes in shock.

"Whoa." Camilla breathed.

"Vee can fuse?" Ezra gasped.

"Hurry." The mutant fusion said. "We don't have much time."

The mutant fusion quickly ran off. Camilla and Ezra looked at each other and nodded. Camilla and Ezra locked hands and fused together to become a mage fusion. The mage fusion had red and white hair tied in a bun, green eyes, fair skin, and red lips. She was also wearing a teal jumpsuit with a red jacket, a red belt on her waist, and red boots.

"I have to move." The mage fusion said, as she followed the mutant fusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the extracting room, April continued to struggle desperately with the Kraang machine descending to her until it came to a complete stop suddenly. April and the Kraang droids looked up to the mutant fusion and the mage fusion standing on the machine.

"Wait. Raph? Vee? You fused? And I'm being saved by you." April complained frustratingly. "I'm never gonna live this down. And I believe Camilla and Ezra fused too."

"Well, we've all been there, April." The mutant fusion said.

"All the time." The mage fusion said.

"You guys can call me Carrie." The mutant fusion introduced.

"And I'm Emma." The mage fusion said.

Carrie and Emma jumped down onto the floor as they started fighting against the Kraang droids. But the three Kraang droids had proven to be a greater match to the heroes as they piled on them to the floor and pinned their arms down to the ground, leaving Carrie and Emma to watch helplessly as one Kraang droid restarting their machine on April.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the two mutants and the two mages were struggling to fight against April Derp. Leo and Kirana kept using their agile movement ahead of the rejected clone's grasp. Talia charged forward and released several orange diamond bolts that emitted a loud screeching noise, causing great damage to April Derp's ears. Mikey then used his kusarigama chain to trap the rejected clone's leg that threw April Derp off balance. But April Derp's incredible strength jerked on the chain hard enough to pull Mikey towards her and knocked him against her back that has a large mouth on it with a large purple tongue sticking out to lick the disgusted Mikey. Seeing that even made Talia wanna hurl badly, she moved forward to rescue her friend and ended up getting hugged by the rejected clone.

"Donnie, you and Ariana wipe out those computers yet?" Leo asked.

"We're still working on it." Donnie replied with concentration.

"Then, hurry up and work faster!" Kirana cried.

"Yeah, she's squeezing my face!" Talia screamed as she was struggling to break free from April Derp's grip.

"Derp. Derp. April give hugs." April Derp said cheerfully. "Derp. Derp. Derp."

Leo and Kirana moved to rescue Talia, but they knocked them away with April Derp's butt as she was dancing around with the captive Talia in her hands. Donnie and Ariana were typing as fast as they can until they finally finished deleting April's DNA codes from the Kraang computer.

"We did it!" Ariana cheered. "We wiped the computer clean!"

Unfortunately, Ariana's cheer was cut short when Leo and Kirana came crashing into her and Donnie. But Talia had no luck on trying to escape from April Derp while Mikey was trying to save her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Carrie and Emma were still struggling to rescue April, they watched helplessly to see the needle point of the Kraang machine was getting near to April's head.

"April!" Carrie and Emma cried helplessly.

"Do not struggle. The one called April O'Neil will soon expire." One Kraang droid said.

April could feel the feeling of fear and powerlessness washing over her as she knew that this would be the end of her existence, but her mind fell into a state of despair when a certain power was building within her.

"No. No!" April screamed.

A massive surge of powerful psychic energy blasted out of April's mind, destroying all of the Kraang droids in the room. Carrie became stunned by the strong display of power, but she put their wonder aside and quickly freed April from her strapped table. Emma blasted an energy ball at the machine, destroying it for good before helping April. Carrie and Emma let their redheaded friend leaning on their shoulders as they exited out of the room.

"You okay?" Carrie asked.

"Brain on fire, ready to pop." April groaned. "Other than that, meh."

"I've bet this power that was strong enough to shut down every Kraang freak in this place." Emma said.

The psychic energy surge that April emitted from her mind indeed had affected the Kraang droids. Even April Derp was affected by such power that made her exploded into black slime. Kirana, Ariana, and Talia used their elemental magic to destroy all of the April clones inside their capsules in a nick of time. After that was done, three mutants and three mages went out to meet up with April, Carrie, and Emma as they found them leaving the room.

"April!" Ariana smiled, running to hug her redheaded friend. "You're okay!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alive." Donnie said in relief as he grabbed Ariana away from April and hugged his crush while also pushing Carrie's face aside. Until, Carrie bit Donnie's hand and he let go of her.

"Ow!" Donnie said, in pain.

"Yeah, I bite." Carrie smirked. "I should probably infuse right now."

Carrie then unfused back into Raph and Vee. Emma then unfused back into Camilla and Ezra.

Just then, the Kraang alarms blared out in the air. The Turtles, the K-5, and April immediately took their escape out of the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the teams escaped out of the TCRI building by crashing through the ground floor glass door, they were out onto the open street with the Kraang droids chasing them with their laser guns from behind. Luckily for them, Kurtzman drove onto the scene inside a white Kraang van and the teams got inside the getaway vehicle. Once everyone got inside the van, Kurtzman drove away from the TCRI building.

"What happened to the Sonicrusier?" Ezra asked.

Ezra saw the Sonicrusier following them from the mirror.

"Thanks for the save, Mr. Kurtzman." Leo said.

"I owed you one." Kurtzman smiled. "So, did you wipe out the Kraang computers?"

"We did by the skin of our noses." Donnie replied.

"The only reason we survived was because of April." Raph said.

"Whatever you did back there saved us all." Camilla said to April. "That was some power compared to every mage on the planet."

"I have no clue what I did." April said. "I was freaking out, and then, zap, the Kraang were toast."

Ezra sat back but felt something on his hand. He looked over and saw two VHS tapes. He picked them up and saw two names on them; Monica and Dastren.

"Vee? Look at this." Ezra said.

Vee picked up the VHS tape that had her mom's name and widen her eyes.

Then, Kurtzman pulled over into an alleyway to let everyone out of the van. The Sonicrusier parked next to the van. Norbit and Macey walked out of the vehicle.

"I was driving the Sonicrusier on the road." Norbit said.

"Next time, I'm driving." Macey moaned, in slight sickness.

"Well I'm off. Somebody's got to keep an eye on the Kraang. They're everywhere." Kurtzman said. He then handed his card to Leo. "If you ever need my expertise, you know where to find me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Turtles lair, Vee inserted the vhs tape with her mother's name on it and sat on the couch. Norbit sat on the floor, Ezra sat crisscross on the couch next to Vee, and Macey sat on a bean bag chair with her hands holding her head.

The video shows a view of a beach, then a beach house in New York City, and a goofy adult man doing a moonwalk on the water.

"What are you doin?" Monica laughs.

"Vee, that voice." Macey said.

The video keeps showing moments of Monica with her family on earth. Including; swimming, seagulls scaring people, and seashell finding. Then, the video showed a beautiful view in the sunset.

"Isn't it remarkable, Venus? This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entirely unique experience. The sights they see, the sounds they hear, the lives they live... are so complicated, a-and so simple. I can't wait for you to join them." Monica said.

Vee had happy tears rolling down her face and smiles warmly as her mother was talking to her from the tape. The camera rotated to reveal Monica, herself.

"Venus, we can't both be together for long. I'm going to become part of your magic. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself — that's me. Loving you and loving being you... because you're going to be something extraordinary. You're going to be a girl with magic." Monica smiled.

"Hey, Monica!" A family member called out.

"Take care of yourself, Venus." Monica smiled, motherly.

The tape ends. Vee wipes her tears and Ezra puts a hand on her shoulder for support.

Then, Ezra got up shakily and took out the Monica tape to put in the Dastren tape. Ezra inserted the VHS tape in the VHS player and sat back with Vee.

The video shows a view of New York City from a train, an apartment interior, and a baby mage with white hair who was sleeping. The baby sneezed and woke up, making the person filming the tape chuckle.

"Morning, kiddo." Dastren said.

"Ezra, that is you as an infant." Norbit said.

The video keeps showing more moments with baby Ezra in the apartment. Including; eating baby food, bath time in the kitchen sink, and sleeping.

"This view of the city is my best part of being with you every morning, son. Everyone in this planet has a lot things to be happy for. Family, friends, hobbies; they are so important in everyone's lives and you're important in my life more than anything. The first nine days with you has been the best days of my life." Dastren said.

Ezra had tears rolling down his cheeks and he smiled sadly.

The camera faces Dastren, himself.

"Ezra, there are going to be challenges in your life that may be frustrating for you. But I need you to know that every moment you have that experience, I will always be here for you. Even if I'm not around, I'll be there. Because you're my son, you are the greatest magical moment that's ever happened to me. I'll hope you see this message in the future, it means a lot to me. I love you, Ezra. Don't forget that." Dastren smiled, fatherly.

The tape ends. Ezra wipes his tears away and Vee holds his hand in support. Vee and Ezra hug each other as they comfort each other for their lost parents.

Just then, Raph walked in the living room.

"Vee, Ezra, they need us in the lab." Raph said.

He stopped as he saw Vee, Ezra, and Macey with tears in their eyes and slowly walked back in the lab with his hands up in defense. Camilla walked by Raph.

"Hey, are they coming?" Camilla asked.

Vee and Ezra walked in after drying their eyes out. Macey and Norbit walked in as well.

"What did they watch?" Camilla asked, being concerned.

Norbit handed Vee and Ezra a tissue and he hugs the turquoise masked turtle and teal mage ninja.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Turtles lair, everyone headed straight into Donnie's lab and the purple masked turtle went to work on a sample of April's DNA with Ariana's help. Donnie and Ariana took turns looking through the microscope until they both made a shocking discovery with shocking eyes that would appalled their siblings, their half human-half wolf mutant friend, their robot friend, and their redheaded friend.

"This doesn't seem possible." Donnie gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" April asked.

"Based on all the info we've pulled from the clone lab, your cellular makeup is actually a morphogenesic blend of human and Kraang DNA." Ariana explained.

"Wait. Are you saying..." April asked, taking a step back from Donnie and Ariana.

"You're not entirely human, April. That's why you have psychic powers." Donnie said.

"In fact, you are a half-human, half-alien mutant." Ariana said.

Those words left everyone completely stunned.

"A mutant?" Leo, Kirana, Raph, Camilla, Mikey, Talia, Vee, Ezra, and April gasped in shock.

"Aw, yeah! Welcome to the family." Mikey said cheerfully.

April stared in horror as she struggled to accept her new role of being a human-Kraang mutant hybrid.


	10. ChapterTen

On a clear dark night, Casey, April, Macey, and Norbit were strolling on the sidewalk from their night at Antonio's.

"I'm surprised that you're cool with the girls being kunoichis and all. And Ezra being a ninja." Casey said with a grin. "Normally, they liked to keep their very existence a secret."

"Well, I was a little shocked by that. The siblings and I have been best friends since day one." April admitted. "But all in all, I'm not the only skillful kunoichi around this city."

"But they do have fun personalities that reminds me of the Turtles." Macey recommended.

As Casey and April continued to walk further down the street, they caught the sight of the citizens walking slowly inside the abandoned building covered in large rose vines.

"What's wrong with them?" April asked. "Looks like they're mindless zombies or something."

"I'm not sure, but let's go find out." Casey replied with a serious face.

"I cannot detect sickness but I do detect mind control." Norbit said.

"Mind control?" Macey questions. She quickly sniffs the air. "He's right."

Casey, April, Macey, and Norbit went to follow the citizens inside the main room until they found the whole room completely empty.

"What's the scent?" April asked as her nose had picked up a fresh flowery scent. "It smells like flowers."

"Yeah." Casey agreed, taking a good sniff in the air. "Almost like roses."

"It smells nice." Macey said.

"Scanning." Norbit scans the flower. "It appears to be a strong pollen from a-."

Suddenly; Norbit, April, Macey, and Casey heard a loud scream of people filling in the air. They didn't have time to react when they saw a rose puppet-like mutant appeared right above them. The marionette mutant has pinkish white hair with two small dark pink roses tied to it, yellow eyes with no clear pupils, and wore a pink ornately ruffed dress with tall pink boots. The rose mutant let out a soft giggle and released a thin scent of fresh rose directly at Casey's face with a wave of her palm, causing the human vigilante to cough loudly before noticing the pink full-length mirror had appeared right behind him. The mirror spun around Casey and trapped him inside as April, Macey and Norbit stood there to witness the scene and pressed her hands on the mirror glass.

"Oh no." Norbit said.

"Casey!" April shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I cannot scan if Casey is alright because he is in the mirror." Norbit said.

"Casey! Can you hear us?" Macey shouted.

But Casey didn't hear not reply. He found himself back to the hockey rink in the middle of a hockey game.

"Wait a minute!" Casey gasped. "But how did I get here?"

Seeing the rival team with the puck in their possession, Casey immediately pushed his wondering questions aside and focused on the game with the hockey stick swiftly in his hands. April, Macey, and Norbit were utterly bewildered by Casey's fantasy world within the rosy mirror. Then, the mirror began sinking down to the floor.

"Casey! Casey!" April yelled, trying to stop the mirror from sinking.

"I detect a figure approaching us." Norbit said.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Macey said.

Knowing that they are gonna need some help, April quickly ran out of the building with Norbit and Macey following her before the rose mutant can do the same thing on them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, Kirana and Sage were mediating peacefully inside the dojo. Sage's white magical aura began to glow radiantly because she was always deep in her mediation every day. Kirana's blue magical aura began growing radiantly as she was concentrating on her energy flowing through her body, but she was starting to lose her concentration that made her aura fade away in an instant. Sage sensed that her eldest daughter was out of her trance.

"Kirana? Is something wrong?" Sage asked.

"I'm sorry for ruining the mediation, mother." Kirana explained. "But I can't be focus. I kept having the same dream every night. I left my team because of the pressure of being their leader and abandoned them to got to some place where I want to be free to be myself without any stress or fear of failing my team."

"I understand that the choice of your own freedom." Sage said calmly as she put her hand on Kirana's shoulder. "But all brave leaders must put their desires aside and focus on the ones you cared the most. Just like your father and I care you and you siblings more than our past desires."

Kirana looked down to the floor with a frown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the living room, Kirana's four younger siblings sat on the couch watching the new episode of Ace Crown as they watched the heroic team were struggling to take back their leader that was taken over by the blue male squid-like alien.

"In the original Japanese version, Sapphire gets brainwashed for real." Talia spoke. "At least, that's what I've heard."

"Not really." Ariana corrected. "It's just a cartoon myth."

"They can't just kill off a main character." Ezra agreed. "That would make it awful."

"You three are one crazy anime lovers." Camilla muttered with a smirk.

Suddenly, April ran inside the living room with a panic look just with Macey and Norbit when Kirana walked out of the dojo.

"Guys!" Macey said, trying to catch her breath. "We need your help now!"

"April, Macey, what's the matter?" Camilla asked.

"Are the Shadow Droids back?" Kirana asked.

"No, not them." April explained. "We just left Antonio's Pizza for a minute until we followed the New York citizens walking inside some strange, abandoned building. Next thing I know, Casey went inside this weird mirror and then it was gone. He's trapped!"

"Wait a minute." Ariana said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Casey got trapped inside some mirror inside some creepy building?"

"Relax, Ariana." Talia said. "Obviously, it has to be a mutant or a mage behind all this."

"There is an explanation that involves magic." Norbit said.

"Well, there's no time to lose. Let's go!" Ariana said as she ran past April out of the room.

"And we're off again." Ezra sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As April led the K-5, Macey, and Norbit back to the dark building, they walked inside the main room to where she saw Casey was mysteriously gone.

"I detect Casey's trail in here." Norbit said, scanning the floor for footprints.

"This is the room." April said. "The mirror that took him sunk down to the floor."

"So, there's gonna be an underground floor down there." Ariana said. She stomped her foot on the ground to pick up any vibration activities through the area until she got something down there. "I've found the mirror that got Casey."

"Then, let's go." Kirana said.

Ariana twirled her finger around in a circle and then pointed at the team, shifting them and herself through intra-atomic spaces. They jumped down to phase through the floor and landed on the ground that wore off the spell and turned them back to normal as the team scanned around the room on their search for Casey.

"Wait." Macey said. "We're not alone."

Suddenly, April heard a weird childish noise and began looking around with awareness.

"Do you all hear that?" April asked.

April looked at the bright pink rose on the wall and saw the same rose mutant that took Casey blossomed out from the wall. Before she can react, the rose mutant sprayed rose scent into her face that made April back away from the wall. That made the K-5, Macey, and Norbit turn around to look at the coughing April.

"April, what did you see?" Ezra asked.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, Norbit, and Macey then noticed a pink full-length mirror appearing right behind April as they watched the mirror itself spun around April and trapped her inside. Kirana, Talia, Ezra, Norbit, and Macey stood there with wide eyes while Ariana and Camilla pressed their hands on the mirror glass. Inside the mirror, April found herself back in her apartment room and stared at her normal-looking father right before her very eyes.

"I can't believe this! Dad!" April said with a surprising smile. She ran forward and hugged her father with tears in her eyes. "You're not mutated anymore!"

Outside the mirror, the team members stared at the image-screening mirror with bewilderment.

"Sissy!" Macey shouted as she ran to the mirror. "Sissy, this isn't real! Please come back to me!"

"April cannot hear us, Macey." Norbit said, sadly.

Macey hung her head down in sadness and Norbit comforted her.

Suddenly, Macey heard something and went over to the source to find the same mutant. Before she can react, the rose mutant sprayed rose scent into her face that made Macey back away from the wall.

"Macey!" Kirana cried. "Are you okay?"

The K-5 and Norbit noticed a pink full-length mirror appearing right behind Macey as they watched the mirror itself spun around Macey and trapped her inside. Inside the mirror, Macey found herself back in her apartment room and stared at herself as a full human.

"I'm a full human?!" Macey gasped. "Now I can fit in the city!"

Outside the mirror, the team members stared at the image-screening mirror with surprise.

"I'm not gonna lie." Ariana said to her sisters. "But I'm pretty freaked out by that mirror."

"You said it." Camilla agreed.

Suddenly, another pink mirror rose from behind the team members and they turned around to see Casey playing a hockey game against the rival team.

"Casey?" Ariana screamed as she ran towards the mirror and pressed her hands on the glass. "This isn't real, Casey! Please snap out of it!"

"What is going on in here?" Ezra asked.

Suddenly, Kirana heard a loud giggling sound in the air.

"Hold up." Kirana said. "What's that sound?"

The K-5 and Norbit looked up to see a rose mutant floating from above and stared down at them with an innocent glance.

"What the heck is that?" Ezra asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know, but she's so cute!" Talia beamed.

But Talia thought wrong when the rose mutant quickly lashed onto her face.

"AHHHHH!" Talia screamed, pulling the rose mutant to get it off of her. "Get her off of me! Get her off of me!"

Kirana delivered her ice-covered kick at the rose mutant, sending the creature to the wall without hitting her youngest sister's face. The rose mutant got back up and flew back at the mages and robot.

"It's coming back!" Kirana shouted.

"I'm on it!" Camilla shouted.

Camilla charged towards the rose mutant and tried swinging to hit it with her electrical fists. The rose mutant avoided the fists and sprang up above Camilla in the air to spray fresh rose scent at the red mage kunoichi. The pink full-length mirror appeared right behind the coughing Camilla and spun itself around to trap her inside. Camilla found herself standing on the center of the tournament match. She was wearing a dark red tank top connected with her long, baggy off-black trousers and red tights. Her arms have long black fingerless gloves and her feet has black foot wraps. Also, she has several red tattoos on her arms and left side of her face. She took a sharp breath and looked up at her opponent, who turned to be the smirking Raphael himself. Except that he has no weapons on him. Camilla smiled dominantly at him and got into her offensive stance.

"You ready for this, sweetheart?" Raph grinned.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Camilla grinned back. "I always wanted to become a martial artist some day and now you just made my day!"

Outside the mirror, Norbit tried to fight off the rose mutant but the rose mutant avoided the blows and sprang up above Norbit in the air to spray fresh rose scent at the armored robot. The pink full-length mirror appeared right behind Norbit and spun itself around to trap her inside. Norbit found himself in a hospital where he saw smiling children.

"Norbit, you're our hero!" The kids cheered.

Norbit felt himself feeling happy and walked over to his fans.

Three remaining mage kunoichis and one mage ninja watched five pink mirrors sinking down into the floor. Talia quickly waved her hand up and down with a grabbing shape to point her magic at the mirrors, wrapping them together with bright orange chains for a brief moment.

"Guys, come on!'" Talia cried. "It's not real! Snap out of it!"

"Ariana, what's the heck is going on with them?" Kirana asked.

"Somehow, they all are in the world based on their dreams which they most desire." Ariana explained. "And I know why."

Ariana took out her purple compact computer from her waist belt and scanned the mirrors for examination.

"Casey, April, Macey, Camilla, and Norbit had been exposed a strong rose scent from that Rose Doll from before." Ariana reported. "The rose scent has the ability to send anyone into their dream world within the mirrors. But if we don't wake them, they'll be trap forever. Many citizens will go eternal sleep throughout the city."

"We must protect them at any cost." Kirana ordered.

"Hang in there, buddy." Ezra said to Norbit.

Suddenly, the mages found themselves surrounded by strange rose growing on the walls and ceiling. Before they can react, an army of Rose Dolls began blossoming out and charged forward at them.

"No matter what, stay together!" Kirana said to Ariana, Talia, and Ezra.

Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra fought off against the Rose Dolls. Ezra summoned ten light shurikens at a group of Rose Dolls. Talia unleashed a hail powerful supersonic scream that pushed back the flying Rose Dolls. Ariana transformed into her arms into metallic grey blades and moved forward to slice each incoming Rose Doll that came in her way. Kirana delivered several ice-covered kicks and punches at the charging Rose Dolls.

During the battle, one Rose Doll attacked Talia by spraying her with its rose scent at her face. Talia began coughing out loud as the pink full-length mirror appeared right behind her and spun itself around to trap her inside. Talia found herself on top of the skating rank with her skateboard as her hair tied in a high ponytail and wore a black T-shirt over an orange long-sleeved shirt, short blue jeans, and black calf-length boots.

"I'm a skateboarder?" Talia gasped. She slowly let out a happy grin. "AWESOME!"

Back in the battlefield, two mage kunoichis and one mage ninja are the only ones left against the Rose Dolls.

"Ariana, look out!" Ezra shouted as he saw one Rose Doll sneaking up behind Ariana.

But it was too late. Ariana looked up to see the Rose Doll spraying rose scent down at her face, causing the purple mage kunoichi to fall on her knees while coughing out loud. The pink full-length mirror appeared right behind Ariana and spun itself around to trap her inside. Ariana found herself inside a futuristic laboratory as she wore a tight purple sleeveless leotard and long black elbow-length gloves under a white lab coat. She noticed that she was being stared at a bunch of robotic assistants.

"How may we assist you, Madame Ariana?" The robots asked at once.

"I invent them?" Ariana gasped in amazement. "So cool!"

Outside the mirror, Kirana and Ezra continued battling the Rose Dolls. Ezra was about to go help the others but a Rose Doll sprayed rose scent down at his face, causing the teal mage ninja to fall on his knees while coughing out loud. The pink full-length mirror appeared right behind Ezra and spun itself around to trap him inside. Ezra found himself on a rooftop and saw light magic helping citizens in need. Ezra looked next to him and saw Venus De Milo, herself.

"Our magic can help the people, together." Vee smiled as she offered her hand to Ezra. "Let's make this a better place."

Ezra smiled back and took Vee's hand.

The mirrors that contained Casey, April, Macey, Norbit, Camilla, Talia, Ariana, and Ezra began joining the rest of the pink mirrors. Kirana was left on her own against the Rose Dolls, who finally sprayed her face with rose scent and watched as the pink full-length mirror appeared right behind the coughing Kirana and spun itself around to trap her inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kirana stopped coughing, she found herself inside an exquisite ice palace. The castle was centered around the spade shape of a snowflake that has a beautiful ice fountain and two curving staircases along the sides that joined together on a platform above and across the entrance. Above her was a grand ice chandelier. She then gazed down at her new clothing with wide eyes. She was wearing a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made of ice with a right knee-high silt, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. Also, she wore an ice-made kitten heels. She looked around the icy room as if this was the best dream she ever had. Kirana waved her hands in the air as the snow of ice began whirling around her with the emotion of happiness.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Kirana found her mutant friend; Leo standing towards her with a welcoming smile on his face. The wraps on his feet and wrists are light blue, but his mask remained blue.

"Welcome, my lady." Leo grinned, lifting his hand out towards Kirana. "At least, we'll be free together."

Kirana grinned back for Leo's words and reached her hand to his own, but she stopped for a moment to realize that this is all an illusion. She tried to break free by delivering several kicks at the mirror glass, but her kicks didn't work against the glass. The mirror glass glowed brightly in pink light and a squad of Rose Dolls came out of it. They surrounded Kirana in a large circle and began humming childlike tune of lovely Nutcracker Suite. Kirana stared at them in deep confusion, but she coughed again when two Rose Dolls blew out their rose scent into her face that made her to slip and collapse onto the floor.

Increasingly upset, Kirana's bottled-up emotions rose to the surface and released a powerful icy blizzard from her body that froze everything around her, including the evil Rose Dolls. That power also broke the mirror into pieces, allowing her to escape from the illusion. Her icy dress changed back into her kunoichi outfit. Kirana stepped inside of the broken mirror and found herself in a room filled with gigantic vines that has many roses blossoming out. She could see a large rose throne chair with a slender female rose mutant sitting on it as if she was the queen of the Rose Dolls. She had long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and wore a dark pink strapless leather suit with detached sleeves and black high-heeled boots with high heels.

"I see you have broken your mirror." The rose woman said with a seductive voice. "My name is Rosa Galicia and I'm the queen of my Rose Dolls."

"So, you're the one who's behind this!" Kirana said with a glare. "I will free my friends and my siblings from your evil tricks."

"Just try and stop me! Rose Dolls, attack!" Rosa Galicia ordered.

Rose Dolls obeyed their leader's command and flew down to deliver out rose scents straight at Kirana's face, but Kirana kept avoiding them and hit each Rose Doll with her ice-covered punches and kicks. Unfortunately, Rosa Galicia unleashed several pink energy strings from her head that flew down to wrap tightly around Kirana's arms and legs.

"You can't escape of what you desire, Kirana!" Rosa Galicia spoke through Kirana's mind. "It only makes me stronger."

"Come on, Kirana!" Kirana thought to herself. "Fight it! FIGHT IT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kirana's siblings and friends are still trapped in their mirrors as they haven't learned that their desires are illusions.

Camilla was enjoying her time fighting against Raph as she managed to defeat him with a wheel kick.

Talia was giving out her best skateboarding skills to wild out her cheering crowd in excitement.

Macey was having fun being with normal kids as they were playing at the park.

Norbit was having fun as he continued to help more people and make them better again.

Ezra was enjoying his time using magic with Vee as he continued to help citizens with his light magic.

April was spending more time with her father in their apartment home while having a pleasant dinner together.

Ariana was inventing more incredible gadgets along with her robots.

Casey was being carried by his teammates while holding a giant golden trophy in the air with a victorious smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kirana was struggling to break free from the glowing strings in the real world, she found herself back in the ice castle on her crystal-blue dress and spotted Leo standing close towards her.

"You don't have to fight this, Kirana." Leo grinned. "We are free with no worries and no responsibilities."

Kirana got onto her knees on the floor and held her head with her hands, trying to drown out her mutant friend's words at her. She stared at her reflection on the floor and blinked on the image of Sage, who was telling her the same thing she told her earlier in the dojo. Feeling the strength of determination growing inside her, Kirana closed her eyes and her blue magical aura becoming pure and clear. Her eyes opened up in bright blue blazing in fury.

"No, I won't give up!" Kirana cried as she got up from the floor. "Not now, not never!"

Kirana finally broke free from the strings in the real world and landed down her feet. She stood up and grinned at Rosa Galicia with a hint of strong aura channeling through her body.

"Your strings won't work on me anymore!" Kirana declared. "My family and friends are more important than my desires."

Kirana's hands engulfed with pure ice energy, causing the Rose Dolls to fly away from her and went back to their rose pods.

"So, that is your weakness." Kirana smiled. "Ice!"

Kirana ran up at Rosa Galicia and jumped high in the air above the entire rose mutants.

"No!" Rosa Galicia shouted. "You will not interfere my plans! Keep away from us!"

But it was too late. A blue field of ice energy formed around Kirana and she grew the ice energy field in size, freezing everything in her surroundings as well as the fleeing Rose Dolls and Rosa Galicia.

"NO!" Rosa Galicia screamed in pain.

That ice-based attack destroyed Rosa Galicia and Rose Dolls, returning everything back to normal with relative ease.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Because of the destruction of the Rose Dolls, all of the mirrors had broken into pieces and freed them out of their dream world. The New York citizens immediately ran out of the building while four mages, one robot, one half-human half-wolf mutant, and two humans stayed behind. Camilla, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, April, Casey, Norbit, and Macey stared at each other with wide, confused eyes.

"Hey guys!" Camilla said.

"We're back in the real world!" Talia exclaimed, running to hug Ariana with a huge smile. "Even though my dream world was cool and all, I'm just glad to see you all again."

"Me too, Talia." Ariana said.

"But where's Kirana?" Ezra asked, looking around for his eldest sister.

"I remember her walking into a room somewhere." Casey said. " Follow me."

The team followed Casey out of the room to look for Kirana. As they ran into the next room, they found all the rose mutants dead and then spotted Kirana lying on the ground unconsciously. Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra went up to Kirana while Casey, April, Macey, and Norbit stood back.

"Kirana!" Ezra gasped.

"Kirana, wake up! Speak to us!" Talia pleaded. "She needs mouth to mouth."

Kirana's fist shot up and punched Talia's face.

"She's fine." Talia said quickly as she fell on the floor backwards.

"Don't even try." Kirana said with a glare. She sat up and looked at her siblings. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, whenever you did it, you saved us all." Camilla said with a smile. "Thanks, sis."

"No problem." Kirana smiled back.

Ariana helped Kirana up and everyone headed out of the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, April and Casey kept talking about their wondrous desires to Ariana and Camilla in the living room. Ezra and Macey were playing an arcade game while Norbit was keeping the score. Kirana was mediating with Sage on the floor as she told her everything that she did.

"Impressive." Sage said calmly.

"But I did put my desires aside to save the ones I care about." Kirana smiled.

"And that's why you are a great leader, Kirana." Sage said with a grin.

Talia arrived back at the fortress and into the living room with a large pizza in her hand, but she gasped when she saw a Rose Doll relaxing on Kirana's crossed legs.

"Oh no!" Talia screamed. "It's back! Kirana, get rid of it!"

"Calm down, Talia." Kirana said calmly. "It was only one who survive my blizzard, so I took it in."

"And Phantom helped me change her from being bad to good." Ariana added.

"Okay." Talia sighed uneasy. But she quickly let out a bright smile. "But I have a pizza to share."

"Sweet!" Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Ezra, Norbit, Macey, April, and Casey exclaimed with a smile.

Everyone grabbed the pizza slices from the pizza box. Talia carefully watched the Rose Doll sharing a pizza with her.

"Heh, you're not too bad." Talia giggled.


	11. ChapterEleven

At the dojo, Phantom was standing in front of the five mages at the center of the room. She was wearing a dark purple sleeveless qipao dress tied in a black obi and dark purple ankle high-heeled boots. Her eyes observed Ariana's and Talia's smiles, Ezra's impressed smile, Camilla's deadpan look, and Kirana's stern face.

"Ladies and gentleman, meet the new and improved Phantom." Ariana announced. "I have upgraded her combat skills for this training exercise."

"You sure about this, Ariana?" Kirana questioned as she summoned her ice magic in her hands. "I really don't see Phantom much of a challenge."

"Well then, let's show her what we're made of!" Camilla smiled as she summoned her electric magic in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm down!" Take said as she summoned her sound magic in her hands.

"Alright then." Ezra said as he summoned his light magic in his hands.

"Also, I've programmed her with dozens of fighting skills style from the Shadow Clan." Ariana added. "And also added a few equipments from the Kraang."

"Either way, we'll about to see a lovely demonstration." Phantom smirked.

Camilla charged forward first and released a strong blast of electricity at Phantom, who swiftly dodged the attack to form a strong pink energy ball between her hands and fired it directly at the red mage kunoichi. That attack sent Camilla flying to the wall on her back. Kirana raised her left arm in the air and brought it down to the floor, creating multiple ice dragons that flew forward to strike the robot. But Phantom jumped in the air to avoid the attack and released a powerful jagged pink energy beam at the blue mage kunoichi, who went flying onto Camilla. Ezra formed a sword made of pure light and charged to attack the robot. But Phantom avoided the sword and blasted pink beams at the teal mage ninja, who went flying to the top of the tree. Ariana turned her right arm into a large spearhead and fired a large number of iron spears at the robot in rapid succession. But Phantom stopped the attack with one hand and released a continuous pink energy that engulfed the purple mage kunoichi in an electrical whirlwind before throwing her onto Kirana and Camilla. Talia created a medium-sized sphere of sound and launched it at the robot like a pitcher, but Phantom blocked the attack with a large pink force field and unleashed four pink tentacular, vinelike projections that wrapped around the orange mage kunoichi to conduct massive amounts of pink electrical energy before tossing her onto Ariana, Kirana, and Camilla.

"Training mode." Phantom said in a professional tone. "Challengers defeated. Do you wish to battle again?"

"Alright, Phantom. Stop training program." Ariana ordered.

Phantom nodded her head and helped the mage kunoichis off the floor. Phantom then went to help Ezra off the tree and set him on his feet to the ground.

"What's going on in here?" Sage demanded as she walked out of her room.

"I'm sorry, mother." Ariana apologized with a small smile. "Phantom was giving us a bright, successful test thanks to the upgrades I've installed."

"Successful?" Kirana snapped. "Phantom nearly destroyed us!"

"Oh please." Ariana scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have full control my circuits."

"Just like you have full control on all of your inventions?" Kirana retorted. "I've seriously doubt it."

"Ariana has created a powerful robot out of her potential." Sage said. "Studying our enemy's techniques will give advantages, but she must control the robot wisely."

"No problem." Ariana grinned.

"Um, Mother?" Ezra asked. "Not to be offensive or anything, but I don't believe technology can help with every mission that we're on. Maybe we're fine with what we've got."

"I understand, Ezra." Sage said. "But always remember that ninjas and kunoichis can adapt. We always choose what we believe can be resourceful."

"But, what if something doesn't work if we have to believe it was resourceful?" Ezra asked.

Suddenly, Phantom's eyes were blinking with a siren and Ariana moved in front of her creation to get a closer look of the alert system.

"Something tripped the security wires. It's approaching the lair, fast!" Phantom spoke in alert.

"Oh great. What's wrong with her this time?" Kirana asked in annoyance.

"I have detected a mage mutant approaching below the fortress on the rooftop." Phantom reported.

"Let's go." Ariana said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the city rooftops, the K-5 stood on the rooftop that Phantom have told them earlier.

"Please don't tell me it's the Shadow Droids again?" Talia asked.

The K-5 blinked in surprise as they saw a familiar spider mutant was running away from three armed Kraang droids in their direction.

"Spider Fang?" Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra gasped sharply.

"What kind of trouble that jerk got into this time?" Camilla said, putting her hands on her hips sassily.

Spider Fang trapped the Kraang droids in a huge web and turned around to face the mages.

"Guys!" Spider Fang said in panic. "You got to help me! Those alien robots kept chasing after me!"

"Why is that?" Ezra asked.

The K-5 and Spider Fang turned back to see three Kraang droids were firing their weapon at the spider mutant. Spider Fang extended his spider legs and hopped away as the Kraang droids completely ignored the K-5 and went after Spider Fang.

"Let's follow them!" Kirana ordered her younger siblings.

As the K-5 followed after Spider Fang and the Kraang droids, the spider mutant got captured inside a pink electrical net and the Kraang droids dragged him into their van. The K-5 finally caught up with the alien robots, but the van immediately drove off into the streets.

"We have to help him!" Kirana said.

"And why should we?" Camilla scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the building wall. "He's the Kraang's problem now."

"She's got a point." Ezra agreed. "Plus, he's a bad guy."

"First, he needs our help." Kirana said sternly. "And second, the Kraang got him and I wanna know why."

"If you insist, then ok." Ezra sighed.

"Alright, fine. But how are we gonna catch him?" Camilla asked.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra turned around to see the Sonicruiser parking next to the team.

"Good thing, I called backup." Ariana smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Phantom was driving the Sonicruiser on the streets, she parked the vehicle next to the building where the Kraang were dragging Spider Fang and pressed a button to set the Sonicruiser on camouflage mode from being detected. The doors opened up and everyone walked out of the vehicle.

"Let's go." Kirana said to her younger siblings. Her eyes moved quickly at Phantom. "Phantom, you're staying in the Sonicruiser."

"No, she's not." Ariana said. "She can help. There can be more Kraang waiting for a surprise attack on us. Besides, she's my robot and I decided what to do with her."

"Fine." Kirana said with a heavy sigh.

The K-5 and Phantom snuck towards the garage entrance. Kirana, Camilla, Talia, Ezra, and Phantom looked at Ariana, who nodded her head and knew what to do. Ariana stomped her right foot on the ground to pick up the Kraang droids from the garage through the vibrations.

"That's weird. The Kraang are not in there." Ariana said to the others.

"What?" Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra gasped in surprise.

Everyone ran into the garage and found out that there's no Kraang around, much to their surprise.

"They just disappeared just like that? But that's impossible!" Camilla exclaimed.

"There's gonna be a secret door around here somewhere." Ezra suggested.

"Spread out and search for anything." Kirana ordered.

Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra only walked around the cars while Ariana stood next to Phantom with an idea.

"Phantom, activate your scanner for any clues." Ariana ordered.

Phantom nodded her head and levitated herself to the middle of the room, unleashing a large pink colored scanner to examine the room. Talia and Camilla jumped in surprise, Ariana grinned for her creation's work, Ezra just stared at Phantom's work, and Kirana rolled her eyes in annoyance. Phantom levitated herself back to the ground and looked down at Ariana.

"I'm sorry, Ariana." Phantom reported. "My scanner isn't picking up anything."

"That makes no sense." Ariana said. "The Kraang should have left a trace or something."

"So, why didn't they?" Camilla asked.

Talia was too busy searching around for clues and stumbled upon the silver metallic keypad on the wall.

"Hey, guys!" Talia said. "You may want to take a look at this."

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Ezra, and Phantom walked over to Talia as they all stared at the keypad.

"Don't touch it." Kirana said in a cautious tone. "We don't want to set an alarm."

"Looks like you need a six digit password." Ariana said as she walked up to the keypad and peered at it.

"How can you tell?" Camilla asked.

"The keys are a smidge darker than the other ones." Ariana explained.

"So, what do you think the password even is?" Talia asked.

"Try Kraang." Ezra guessed.

Ariana pressed six letters on the keypad and the wall began splitting open to reveal a medium-sized silver metallic computer screen.

"Whoa!" Camilla and Talia exclaimed.

"It's a Kraang computer!" Ariana said with a huge smile.

"Can it tell us where the Kraang have went?" Kirana questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Ariana replied. She looked up to Phantom. "Phantom, access the database and find Spider Fang's location."

"Yes, Ariana." Phantom responded with a nod.

Phantom extended her fingers to plug them into the computer and began hacking into the screen. Then suddenly, Phantom began losing herself as neon pink electricity came short circuiting her entire body just as the Kraang computer exploded itself that made the mages flying to the Sonicruiser.

"Now, that's just great, Ariana!" Kirana snapped. "Not only did we lose the Kraang's information, but Phantom blew up our only chance to where they have taken Spider Fang."

"She was just trying to help, Kirana! I've built to assist our mission and you have been treating her like she's a total waste of our time!" Ariana snapped back. She got up and ran over to check on Phantom, who laid motionlessly on the floor. "It must be an electric surge. Phantom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Phantom responded. "Just need a few adjustments."

"But what about the Kraang?" Kirana asked.

"Again, Spider Fang is the Kraang's problem now." Camilla said. "Besides, we should get Phantom back to the lair."

"I wonder why they wanted him in the first place." Ezra thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Crete Fortress, Ariana plugged Phantom to the computer and started typing buttons on the keyboard to diagnose Phantom's condition.

"Phantom's memory core isn't too much damage, but it seems that the Kraang security computer was too complex for her to handle." Ariana explained.

"Meaning?" Camilla said.

"I should be able to download what was from the Kraang computer." Ariana stated. "She might take a little time to fix."

"How long would that take?" Kirana asked.

"My guess would be...a while." Ariana replied.

Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra exited the lab as they sat on the couch in the living room, leaving Ariana try to repair Phantom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the dojo, Ezra sat on the floor and focused to meditate but he couldn't seem to focus. He groaned in frustration and stared at the ground.

"I'm a ninja in training, how can I trust in my thoughts for something?" Ezra wondered. "I just don't get it."

Sage walked in and sat by Ezra.

"Your mind is what keeps you to move forward." Sage said. "It also tells you what you need."

"Well, I know that, but I still don't understand how beliefs can solve a situation." Ezra said, as he got up and helped Sage up.

"It's quite simple." Sage responded. "Watch closely."

Suddenly, Ezra felt himself being levitated and stuck to the ceiling by his mother's magic.

"Mom!" Ezra groaned. "What'd you do that?"

"It was my belief." Sage smiled. "Using your mind is a powerful gift. You must rely on yourself and what your thoughts may tell you."

Sage used her magic to lift Ezra to the ground.

"Ok." Ezra said. "Still, how do I know what belief is better?"

"That is for you to decide." Sage responded before giving him a green apple. "Have an apple, you need to eat healthy."

Ezra chuckled and took the apple before Sage exited the dojo. Ezra stared at the apple before thinking.

"For me to decide." Ezra said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the living room, three mages were waiting for their sister to be done with repairing Phantom.

"So, we already know that the Kraang took Spider Fang." Camilla said. "What if they got the portal working again?"

"And that's what we need to find out." Kirana said.

Ezra walked in the room and heard loud noises from the slight opening lab door.

"Um...How's it going, Ariana?" Ezra asked.

"Still working on it!" Ariana responded.

Ezra sat on the couch and looked at his apple.

"The right belief is for me to decide." Ezra thought as he ate his apple.

Kirana decided to walk in the lab with a grim look on her face as she watched Ariana had finished working on Phantom.

"Okay, Ariana." Kirana sighed calmly. "I can't take it anymore. Just give it a rest."

"I already finished the repairs." Ariana said. "Just adding a few touches in her battle system."

"Ariana, you got to shut down Phantom." Kirana said.

"And shutting down her entire programming system!" Ariana snapped. "No way!"

"She's just too dangerous." Kirana stated.

Unaware to Kirana and Ariana, Phantom activated her sound ears to overhear the entire conversation.

"We need her, Kirana." Ariana pleaded. "Phantom can help us against the Kraang and the Shadow Clan."

"It's not worth the risk." Kirana refused. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Okay." Ariana sighed sadly. "I'll take care of it."

"I'm sorry, Ariana." Kirana said with a frown.

Kirana placed her hand on Ariana's shoulder, but Ariana shrugged it away with a glare. Kirana exited out of the lab, leaving Ariana deeply sad and worried. Shutting down Phantom is like shutting her best friend. But before she could get started, Phantom was already standing up with her arms crossed over her chest with angry eyes.

"Whoa, Phantom!" Ariana gasped in shock. "How much do you hear?"

"All of it! Are you really gonna shut me down?" Phantom demanded.

"You know I don't want to." Ariana said. "But I don't have a choice."

"Then, I have no choice, Ariana." Phantom snarled.

Ariana's scream expanded from the lab to the living room. Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra quickly ran inside to find Ariana being incapacitate in an electrical whirlwind. After they got her out with their elemental magic, Phantom immediately locked them inside Ariana's lab by closing the lab doors before exiting out of the fortress.

"We're locked." Kirana said, trying to open the door.

"Phantom, please let us out!" Ezra shouted.

"Ariana, I've told you that Phantom is too dangerous!" Kirana yelled angrily at Ariana.

"Don't you started with me, Kirana!" Ariana snapped. "She did all of this all because she heard our conservation! We just need to get out of here!"

"Mom! Help! Get us out of here!" Talia screamed as she began banging her hands on the door.

"What are you doing?" Camilla hissed. "You want mother to...?"

But it was too late. Sage had already set the mages free and gave them a firm look.

"If you're looking for Phantom, she ran away for a mission to find the Kraang after she told me what happened here." Sage said sternly.

"We know, mother." Kirana said with a frown. But it quickly changed into a determined look. "But we will find her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, the K-5 set off to track down Phantom in the Sonicruiser as they hoped that she hasn't gone rogue in the city. Upon finding the robot using a tracking device that Ariana managed to install, Phantom opened the portable toilets and walked inside before closing the door shut. Kirana, Ariana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra ran over to open the portable toilet door, but they all blinked in surprise to find no trace of Phantom.

"Huh?" Kirana, Ariana, Ezra, Camilla, and Talia gasped in utter confusion.

"I seriously don't get it." Camilla said.

"But she was just here!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Nothing." Kirana said. "She's gone."

"Oh well, we've tried." Ezra said about to leave but Camilla grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Wait a minute!" Talia smiled in realization. "I saw this at the magic show once last week. The secret door is to close it."

To the team's luck, Talia placed her hand to the handle and opened the door that revealed a neon pink swirly portal.

"Ta-da!" Talia grinned proudly.

"How in the world...?" Ezra asked in surprise.

"Okay, now that just scary. Even for Talia." Kirana admitted.

"I agree." Camilla nodded in agreement.

"It's some kind of Kraang faraway portal." Ariana calculated. "It might be why they disappeared all the time."

Ariana pressed her finger to the portal and then her entire arm until it began to suck her, Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra inside of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the portal, the K-5 discovered that it led them to a secluded base that belonged to the Kraang. They also discovered that the base acts as a prison for every single one of the mutants that had faced the mages in the recent and distant past before only Samara joined in: Omalgae, Spider Fang, Spy-Zard, Dr. Whitman, Coppercona, Silver, and The Vamp-Bats. But they quickly noticed Phantom was at the main computer of the base, which really proves that she was actually on their side all along and she was trying to both gain the mages' trust and trying to rescue the other mutants.

"I knew she was good all along." Ariana smiled to Kirana.

"She chose the belief she decided." Ezra said as he finally understood the lesson.

"Uh, guys?" Camilla whispered. "We're got company."

The mages watched the Kraang quickly catch on to Phantom's plan and ready to attack.

"We got to help her." Ariana said.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Ezra stated.

"Let's go." Kirana ordered.

The mages jumped in the scene as they and Phantom worked side by side to stop the invading droids. Ezra grabbed Ariana's hand and fused with her into a new mage fusion. The mage fusion had purple and white hair tied in a long braid, red brownish eyes, fair skin, and pink lips. She was also wearing a periwinkle jumpsuit with a long purple jacket, a teal belt on her waist, and purple boots.

"Hello world!" The mage fusion cheered.

"Another fusion?!" Talia gasped. "How does it feel, Ariana? Ezra? Or what can I call you?"

"I'm afraid fusions name themselves, Talia." The mage fusion responded. "My name is Patricia."

"Cool name." Talia said.

The mages continued to fight the Kraangdroids. That's when the Kraang released the brainwashed Omalgae and Spider Fang.

"The ones that are the K-5 must be destroyed!" Spider Fang snarled.

The K-5 began attacking the mind-controlled mutants with their elemental magic, but the brainwashed Omalgae and Spider Fang have proven to be too powerful for the mages until Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Patricia combined their magic to cast a spell that released Spider Fang and Omaglae from the mind control. Then suddenly, a squad of Kraang droids came in the main room with laser gun weapons.

"What do we do now, Kirana?" Camilla questioned. "Because we are out of options."

"Phantom, can you open the portal to get us out of here?" Patricia asked Phantom.

"As you wish." Phantom replied with a nod.

Phantom extended her fingers to plug them into the computer system and began hacking into the Kraang screen. The K-5 looked up to see that all the captured mutants have been released from their chambers and the large swirly portal has reopened from high above.

"Later, Ladies." Spider Fang shouted with a grin. "I'm outta here!"

Spider Fang and the other mutants escaped into the portal. The K-5 have gathered themselves at the top of the platforms as they were waiting for Phantom to join them.

"Come on, Phantom!" Kirana shouted. "We're getting out of here!"

"Yeah, hurry up!" Camilla yelled.

"I can't!" Phantom yelled back. "I have to keep the portal open for you guys to escape!"

"What?" Talia gasped. "But what about you?"

"We're not leaving without you!" Patricia shouted.

"Yes, you are!" Phantom replied with a smile. "No matter what happens, I will always be with you!"

Patricia fell on her knees and looked at her robot with a sad face.

"Let's do what she said." Patricia said with a sad frown. "We don't have any other choice."

Kirana, Talia, and Camilla went through the portal. Before Patricia can follow them, she felt tears in her eyes and looked down to see Phantom giving a warm smile from below. Patricia squeezed her eyes and smiled back at her robot before going through the large portal.

Phantom looked back at the Kraang droids and found herself surrounded with armed alien robots, but she turned back to the computer with a sad face.

"Bye, Ariana." Phantom whispered with an oily tear flowing down her left eye.

Then, the main Kraang computer exploded that destroyed several Kraang droids and Phantom on impact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on Earth, the K-5 screamed as they flew out of a sidewalk postal and landed on the ground. Patricia unfused back to Ariana and Ezra as they crashed on the ground. They turned around to find the post box imploded on itself in front of their eyes and saw Phantom's inactive head lying on the ground from the exploding postal box.

"Phantom." Ariana whimpered as she crawled over to her robot's head and picked it up in her hands. "This can't be true."

"I'm so sorry, Ariana." Ezra said softly, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, she really did save us." Talia breathed.

"She saved all of us." Camilla corrected with a frown. "We owe her a lot."

"You're right, Ariana." Kirana apologized. "I should have trusted you with Phantom."

"I created her to be intelligent and being of life." Ariana stated in sadness. "But she evolved a lot quicker than I thought."

Suddenly, the eyes of Phantom's head began to glow and projected an image of Phantom sitting on the couch to face the camera with full attention.

"Hello, Ariana." Phantom spoke with a smile. "It's me. If you're watching this, I'm no longer here. I hope my demise didn't cause you any stress. I've made a few changes on a full and complete design of me in your laptop file. I just never got the chance to show it to you. I've removed a few of my flaws and added a little of you. I hope you that you can love my daughter...as much as I loved spending time with you and your family."

As the image of smiling Phantom went off, the four mages walked over to comfort the crying Ariana.

"Ariana, I'm sorry about Phantom." Talia said, placing her hand on her older sister's shoulder.

"Me two." Camilla agreed with a nod.

"Thanks, guys." Ariana smiled.

"So, are you going to build Phantom's daughter?" Ezra asked with a smile.

"You know I will." Ariana said, looking down at Phantom's head.

Ariana grinned down at her robot's head, knowing that she will indeed repair Phantom's daughter someday.


	12. ChapterTwelve

Casey, April, Norbit, and Eliza walked out of the Barcade arcade center and left the place into the alley.

"I seriously love that new arcade game they brought yesterday." Eliza smiled. "The graphics were super wicked."

"The game was very adaptable in the cutscenes." Norbit said.

"You two have been really close lately." April said. "Due to the fact you two shared the love of competing arcade games."

"It's part of my everyday drive." Eliza replied.

"Hey, you're not slightly jealous, are you, Red?" Casey smirked as he was wheeling his bike.

April smirked back as she and her friends walked into the opening alleyway until a black creature ran past them that made April jump in fear.

"That was an unknown creature." Norbit said.

"What was that?" April asked.

"I can't believe you out of all people in my life is afraid of something so small." Eliza teased with an amusing grin.

Casey walked forward to the trash cans and picked up a black Hopkinsville goblin in his hands. The goblin creature has pale blue gemstone-like eyes, a purple gemstone on its chest, and sharp claws and teeth. The creature looked at Casey with a friendly smile.

"Cool. It's a goblin." Casey said with a happy smile. "But why would it be doing here?"

"Don't know." April said with a shrug. "It looks lost."

"A strange goblin lost in the city?" Eliza said. "Imagine the press when they found out about this thing."

"The goblin is feeling frightened and needs a place to relax." Norbit said, after scanning the goblin.

"Don't worry, I know just the person who can help this creature." Casey said as he got onto his bike. "Catch you later, Eliza."

Eliza waved her hand out as she watched April hopping onto the back of Casey's bike while Norbit sat on the passenger seat on the side and Casey immediately pedaled away onto the street.

"Casey has been ditching me with April and Norbit every day and I'm gonna find out why." Eliza muttered.

Eliza wasn't aware that there was a large creature creeping up closer from behind until she spun around and didn't have time to scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, Kirana was standing on her position towards Sage for today's training lesson while Ariana, Talia, Camilla, and Ezra sat on their mats to watch the blue mage kunoichi against the white mage.

"I don't know about this, mother." Kirana said uncomfortably. "Are you sure this is good idea?"

"I assure you, it is." Sage replied as she summoned a white blindfold cloth over her eyes and stood casually with her hands folded behind her back. "Let us begin."

Kirana took a deep breath and transformed her hand into a claw composed of ice. She lunged forward and attacked her mother, who vanished out of sight and reappeared behind her daughter in remarkable speed. Ariana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra couldn't help but cheering for Sage as Kirana kept striking her blindfolded mother with her icy claw.

"The lesson of Blind fighting allows the mystic to rely on perception and giving the illusion of control." Sage explained as she levitated herself to circle around Kirana. "It also can detect and overcome any foe with your keen senses."

Kirana quickly transformed her other hand into an icy claw and leapt into the air. Sage sensed her daughter's movements and moved away with a backflip, causing Kirana to strike her claws to the ground. Kirana charged forward and slashed her icy claws in every direction to strike Sage, but the white mage kept vanishing out of her daughter's sight many times. As Sage reappeared behind Kirana, she surrounded her left foot with white energy and kicked the blue mage kunoichi's back that sent Kirana crashed face first on the dojo's wall.

"Oh snap." Ariana muttered.

"That gotta hurt." Talia said.

"Well, at least it wasn't us." Camilla said with a shrug.

Suddenly, Sage appeared behind her four children and burned her blindfold cloth with unnatural anger within her. With her eyes are now deadly pink, Sage drew out her white energy powers from her fists and raised them up to strike her children. But before she can attack them quickly, Sage's unexpected anger mysteriously vanished and she lowered her arms down with exhausting breaths. Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra spun around just in time to notice their mother unexpectedly tired.

"Mom?" Ezra said, in worry.

"Mother, are you okay?" Kirana asked.

"I'm fine." Sage replied. "It's just...something is not...right with me. I need some meditation right now. We'll resume this training later."

Ariana, Camilla, and Talia exited out of the dojo. Kirana and Ezra turned at their mother with one last look and walked out of the dojo with their sisters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the lab, Ariana was working on her new retromutagenic potion with Ezra and Talia sat on a chair and licked a hard-strawberry lollipop in her hand.

"Do you know what's wrong with mom, Ariana?" Talia asked.

"Maybe she has a headache of some kind." Ariana guessed. "Either way, she always need mediation to calm herself down."

"I hope so." Ezra said. "Are you still working on the retromutagen?"

"Pretty much." Ariana replied. "I already sent my regards to Donnie earlier today and he's also doing the same thing."

"What's sup, ladies and Ezra!"

Ariana, Talia, and Ezra turned around to see Casey, Norbit, and April walking into the lab.

"Hi, Casey! Hi, April!" Ariana smiled.

"Hey, Norbit!" Ezra smiled.

"What are you working on, Ariana?" April asked.

"The retromutagen, as usual." Ariana replied. "What brings you three here?"

"We were wondering if you guys can examine this creature." Casey said, holding up the goblin in his hands.

"OMG! It's a Yamirami!" Talia gushed as she took the goblin from Casey and placed it over to the lab bench. "They're the rarest mystical creatures on the planet. Can we keep him please?"

"I don't think mother would agree to this." Ariana said.

"We don't know anything about that creature." April said. "We need to be very cautious if you're gonna keep it."

"My point exactly." Ezra agreed.

As Ariana and Ezra kept chatting with their friends, Talia turned back to the goblin just in time to see him drinking up the batch of mutagen she had accidentally dropped her lollipop in. But it was too late for Talia to do something as the ooze caused the goblin's body to harden into a pink crystal. Talia's eyes widened wide when she saw the goblin was alive and broken out of the crystal in his new form. The goblin creature now has a pink hard candy body with dark pink gemstone-like eyes, a red gemstone on its chest.

"Oh man, I'm in big trouble now." Talia muttered regretfully.

"Is everything okay, Talia?" Norbit asked.

"Oh yeah. Everything's fine." Talia said quickly with an innocent smile. She grabbed the goblin mutant behind her back. "Well, see ya."

Talia dashed out of the lab with quick speed, leaving her older sister and her friends exchange odd glances.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the dojo, Sage was quietly meditating in front of the family picture. But unfortunately, the meditation wasn't enough for her avoid mental contact with the Kurage Queen, who was trying to take control of her mind once again.

"No! I should have known it was you!" Sage exclaimed. "I've defeated you! You were gone!"

"I was never gone, Sage." The Kurage Queen giggled. "The reason I live is because of you."

"Get out of my mind!" Sage yelled. "You have no control over me!"

"Oh, but I do." The Kurage Queen said with an evil grin. "I already have what I came for."

Back to reality, Sage found herself back to her dojo and breathed hardly with sweat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Talia rushed into the kitchen and placed the mutated goblin inside the freezer.

"Okay, this will keep you from becoming sticky." Talia said to herself. "Before I can find the right spell to turn you back to normal, I shall call you Pink Hallow for now."

The mutated goblin now named Pink Hallow stepped close and licked Talia's nose, making her giggle in delight.

"Talia." Kirana called.

Talia slammed the freezer door and turned to face her siblings and her friends with a panic face.

"What are you doing in the freezer?" Camilla asked.

"Nothing!" Talia replied quickly. "Nothing important."

Sage walked into the kitchen that caught everyone's attention.

"Talia, would you be a dear and took a bag of ice for my head?" Sage said as she approached the orange mage kunoichi. "And maybe something cold for me to eat."

"Uh, sure." Talia replied. "You got a headache?"

"Not even close." Sage said with an unexpected rage in her voice.

Sage's eyes went deadly pink and she knocked Talia maliciously away from the fridge. Four mages, two humans, and one robot watched Sage shrieking ferociously in stunned horror. Kirana waved her hand back and brought it forward, Camilla twisted her hand into a fist and opened it in the air, Ariana moved her index finger in a circle, and Ezra snapped his fingers to make his fingers glow as they pointed their magic at Sage to restrain her with many chains.

"I already got what I've came for." Sage said suddenly as if her own voice was accompanied by a sinister voice. "Soon, this city will be mine!"

Sage let out a sharp gasp and the Kurage Queen's presence left her mind.

"Mom!" Ezra shouted.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Kirana asked as she, Camilla, Ariana, and Ezra used their magic to release the chains from Sage. "Are you okay?"

"No, Kirana." Sage said. "The Kurage Queen has returned."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere, the Kurage Queen stood her feet on the rooftop outside in the city. On her side, a pink golem-like creature with several black dots in a hexagonal formation, long arms with three fairly human-like fingers, and short legs that end in a large black mossy bushes.

"Rise, my golem warriors." Vela said with a smile. "It's time for an immediate attack!"

The giant golem creatures obeyed their master and began invading the city to success the Kurage Queen's plans.

"Soon, this world will be mine." Vela grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, everyone had watched the entire city was invaded from giant golem creatures from the news report on TV.

"Whoa." April said as she fell back into the couch. "How do you guys even face these sort of things?"

"Like every day, Red." Casey said with a cocky smile. "But you'll eventually get used to it."

"Casey is right." Norbit said. "All of us need to work together to stop the Kurage Queen."

"We could really use your help this time, mother." Kirana said as she turned to face Sage. "You took that creep out once and you can do it again."

"That was different, Kirana." Sage said. "This time, the Kurage Queen has grown more powerful than before. I do not fear for myself but for what she would force me to do with her advanced powers."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, the giant golems stopped their attack when they spotted their master's enemies driving through the streets. Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and April rode in the Turbo Karts through the city with Talia skiing up behind them on her skates. Casey was riding his bike next to the orange mage kunoichi. Ezra was driving the Sonicrusier with Norbit was firing the cannons.

"Remind me again why am I the bait?" Talia yelled.

"One, to lead them away from the people!" Camilla said. "And two, being bait is your best specialty!"

As the giant golem creatures started to follow after them, Kirana pressed a green button in her kart and the Turbo Kart detached itself into four sidecars. Camilla, Ariana, and April drove up ahead as Kirana turned her sidecar around to face the creatures with the human vigilante. Casey installed a pack of explosive marbles behind him, blowing up the deadly golem creatures. Kirana shot out multiple rockets towards the incoming golem creatures that sent them flying away to the ground.

"Things are about to go crazy around here!" Kirana said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Sage was meditating calmly in her dojo as she was trying to build her mental strength against the Kurage Queen's control. But that didn't stop North from tormenting her inside her mind.

"Join me, Sage!" The Kurage Queen echoed. "Together, we can rule in the whole new world!"

"No, I won't!" Sage screamed as she grasped her head in pain. "Get out of my mind!"

"That's too bad." Vela smiled. "Sooner or later, you will join me like you did before."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the city streets, the mages, robot, and their human allies continued to fight against the golem creatures. A herd of giant golems managed to knock the Sonicrusier down. One giant golem had managed to catch up to the Turbo Karts and sped close to grab Talia, but Camilla created a ball of lightning to electrocute the golem in the face as Ariana and April released multiple rockets towards the golem from the Turbo Karts.

"I guess that took care of it!" April said to Ariana with a smile.

Suddenly, another giant golem hopped on top of the Turbo Kart and snatched April off the sidecar by surprise.

"April!" Casey gasped as he watched the golem started running away with April in its grasp and then turned to face Ariana. "Ariana, let's follow that freak!"

Ariana nodded her head and reattached the sidecar back to hers before turning around to follow Casey. April kept hitting the golem's arm desperately, but the creature's grip was too strong for her to break free. Casey and Ariana rushed down the street to rescue April. But it was too late. They watched the golem dragged April up out of nowhere with fast speed.

"April!" Casey cried.

"Don't worry, Casey. We get her back. I promise." Ariana said, touching the human vigilante's shoulder with her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, April? Wake up!" A voice called out.

April opened her eyes and found herself locked in a cage with Eliza.

"Oh, Eliza, thank goodness." April said. "But where are we?"

"We're in some kind of an abandoned warehouse." Eliza replied. "Prisoners of the Kurage Queen."

April looked around and looked at several cages filled with innocent people. Before she finds a way to escape out of the cage, the Kurage Queen and two giant golems entered into the main room.

"Welcome, my wonderful guests." The Kurage Queen said with a scary smile on her face. "There's no need to fear. You all here for something spectacular."

"Let us out of here, you monster!" April said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The Kurage Queen replied. "I already unlock the secrets of the ultimate army and you all become that golem army."

The captive people gasped in terror as the Kurage Queen was ready to proceed her plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, the K-5, Norbit, and Casey gathered together in the living room.

"The Kurage Queen entered into my mind again and I saw something more drastic than those golems." Sage explained. "With the knowledge of her experiments, she will create an army of golem people."

"We've got to stop her, mother." Ezra said determinedly.

"I already told you before." Sage said sternly. "She's too powerful, even for me."

"But, mother, this is the right time we can really use your help." Kirana said softly.

"No!" Sage bellowed. "I can't put all of you in danger last time."

"We all believe in you, Sage." Casey said. "But we need your help and April does too."

Sage knew that her children, her robot ally, and her human ally have faith in her, but she refused to join the fight and walked back into the dojo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the K-5 and Casey managed to track the giant golems back to the Kurage Queen's lair.

"Hey, April's okay. I knew it." Casey said. He realized that the redhead kunoichi wasn't alone. "And is that Eliza?"

"Casey, you and Norbit will have to free April and the people." Ariana said. "We'll take care of the golems."

"Got it." Casey said with a nod.

Suddenly, a hand touched Kirana on the shoulder. The mage kunoichis, armored robot, and the human vigilante turned to face Sage, who had come to join the fight.

"Mom?" Ezra asked, with a smile. "You came to help."

"I knew you wouldn't let us down, mother." Kirana said with a smile.

"It's time to dethrone the Kurage Queen." Sage said.

The golem creatures detected the heroes and the Kurage Queen levitated herself in the air above them.

"Glad you finally come to your senses, Sage." The Kurage Queen grinned. "Now, let me tap into your mind again, so you can destroy your children."

"I don't think so, Kurage Queen!" Talia yelled. "Get her, Pink Hallow!"

Talia waved her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape and pointed her magic to summon a bright orange portal in front of her. Pink Hallow flew out of the portal and landed on the Kurage Queen, swiping at the mage scientist's face with his sharp claws so that North can't focus on her power to control Sage's mind.

"Is that Casey's goblin?" Ariana questioned.

"Absolutely not." Talia denied quickly.

As the Kurage Queen was distracted, the K-5 held off the giant golems while Casey made his way over to the control panel and Norbit lowered all the cages down to the floor. Casey and Norbit ran over to the cage and got it open to set April and Eliza free.

"Thanks, Casey." April smiled.

"But how did you find us?" Eliza asked.

"Long story, but help me get everyone out of here." Casey replied.

The Kurage Queen threw Pink Hallow off of her and ran out of the room through the hole up above. Sage saw the Kurage Queen's retract and decided to follow, leaving her children to take care the rest with their robot friend and human allies. Ezra noticed his mother's disappearance and went after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sage chased the Kurage Queen all the way to the rooftop, they faced each other from the distance. North used her mage powers to take control of Sage's mind, but the white mage master was strong enough to resist it.

"It is over, Kurage Queen!" Sage declared.

Sage summoned the blindfold cloth around her eyes that left the Kurage Queen plunging into darkness. As North was stumbling through the dark without Sage's eyes, the white mage came charging at the Kurage Queen with a rapid series of kicks and punches that slammed her painfully into the ground. With a growl, the Kurage Queen swung wildly to hit Sage. But instead her desperate attempt made her fall from the rooftop with a scream. Ezra climbed up the rooftop and ran to his mother, as she lifted up her blindfold.

"Mom!" Ezra smiled as he hugged her. "I'm glad you're ok."

Sage smiled and hugged her son back. Ezra and Sage then parted and looked at the abyss off the rooftop.

"Is she really gone?" Ezra asked.

"Yes she is." Sage told him.

Sage then glared at the abyss.

"Good-bye, my queen." Sage said boldly.

Sage took off the blindfold cloth from her head and turned away to return to her family with Ezra.


	13. ChapterThriteen

On a dark night, Kuro was crouching behind the billboard. He was on a lookout for the K-5, but he wasn't alone. Galva and a few Shadow Droids were hiding behind the billboard, waiting for the dark mage ninja's command.

"Kuro, normally I'm already at your service for this operation." Galva commented. "But what if Lady Shade finds out about your little operation while she's away from Japan?"

"My mother put me in charge while she's travelling back to Japan." Kuro reminded. "I'm only doing this to step up our game in the Shadow Clan. Now, stay focus. they're heading this way."

The K-5 leapt across rooftop to rooftop, but Kirana paused for a minute and sensed two dark auras in her surroundings.

"Guys, hold up!" Kirana said. "We're not alone here."

"Who's tracking us, Kirana?" Talia asked.

Ezra picked up something with his aura sense powers from his magic.

"Oh no!" Ezra alerts. "It's-!"

"Shadow, attack!"

The K-5 turned to see Kuro, Galva, and the Shadow Droids. While Galva and the Shadow Droids immediately brawled Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra together, Kirana was dueling with Kuro. They moved away from everyone else and set their battle at the center of the rooftop.

"Kuro, listen to me! I know you have been thinking about this!" Kirana said as she created many dragons made of ice that quickly home in to attack Kuro. "But you know the truth. It's about your mother. Your real mother! Your real name is Shori!"

"Kirana, I...don't know." Kuro said as he created a shield of dark energy in front of him that shielded the ice dragons. "My memories are altering my mind again and been giving me painful headaches. I just need little more time to learn the truth."

Suddenly, a tremor interrupted the fights and caught everyone off guard.

"Earthquake!" Talia screamed.

"Here in New York?" Ezra asked.

"Ariana, are you causing this earthquake?" Camilla asked Ariana.

"No." Ariana replied. "I don't have my earth powers anymore, remember?"

Kirana looked up to see the brick tower falling and ran forward to push Kuro out of the way, allowing herself to get cover in bricks.

"Kirana!" Kuro screamed.

Kuro ran forward and used his dark energy magic to pull some bricks away. But when he saw four other mages coming in his direction, he left the unconscious Kirana halfway out and sank down into his own shadow out of sight. Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra pulled their older sister out of the brick pile.

"Thanks, guys." Kirana said painfully.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Talia cried, hugging her oldest sister tightly and pulled Kirana away from the hug. "We thought you were a goner!"

"What's with the tremor, Ariana?" Camilla asked Ariana.

"That tremor was some kind of localized quake." Ariana answered. "But the real question is who caused it?"

Kirana looked around to see Kuro, Galva, and the Shadow Droids has left the scene.

"Sooner or later, he must know who he really is." Kirana thought with a frown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, Ariana was typing something on her computer in rapid speed as Camilla, Talia, and Ezra gathered around her in the lab.

"Okay, here's what I discovered." Ariana explained as she pointed her finger to numerous circles of the city on the computer display. "When I was graphing the earthquake epicenters, they all occurred in an unusual pattern. Not random at all. I believe there's some kind of tech is causing the quakes."

"Do you guys wonder who has that kind of technology?" Camilla questioned.

"There's only one guess on who it could be." Ezra asked.

"The Kraang." Talia gasped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the dojo, Kirana found Sage meditating under the tree and knelt her knees next to her mother.

"Mother, my siblings and I got into a fight with the Shadow Clan." Kirana said. "And I tried to tell Kuro that you were his mother. I'm sorry, but I thought if he knew the truth he will join over to our side."

"Your heart is in the right place, Kirana." Sage said calmly as she opened her eyes and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's time for him to know the truth."

"You should also tell the others, mother." Kirana suggested. "We can't keep this a secret from them. They have to know too."

With a heavy sigh, Sage agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Kirana's younger siblings have gathered together in the dojo and sat on their knees to listen what Sage have to say to them.

"This is difficult for you all, but it's time you four should know the truth." Sage said. "The son I had thought I had lost in the fire, Shori, is actually Kuro. I thought he had perished out of my sight, but Shade stole Shori away from me and raised him as her son. She turned him into a deadly Shadow Clan assassin to finish me off."

Sage's words left Ezra, Talia, Camilla, and Ariana shock in disbelief.

"What?!" Ezra gasped.

"So, all this time Kuro is our long-lost brother?" Talia asked in shock.

"But what can we do?" Camilla asked. "There's no way he's going to come with us that easily."

"Yeah, what if he doesn't come to our side?" Ariana agreed.

"There is good in his heart. I've felt it when I fought Lady Shade during the Kraang invasion." Sage said, looking at old family photo of her with her husband, son, and daughters. "He must know the truth before it's too late."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kuro have gathered Galva, Masque, Donna, and the Shadow Sirens in the throne room for Lady Shade's arrival.

"What's taking mother so long?" Kuro said impatiently. "She should've been back hours ago with her new secret weapon."

"I heard it is a new mutant." Masque said.

"I also heard that she's a mage with the arts of Taekwondo." Donna said.

"All I know is that she's deadly assassin." Galva said. "The Kraang turned her into a mutant when she was a teenager years ago."

"And she lost her left eye against the Kraang and gained a miniaturized engine as a replacement for her left eye." Kale added. "With that, it can enhance her fighting potential and emitted amazing speed, strength, and quicker reaction time."

"Truly fascinating." Amora grinned.

Suddenly, a squad of the Shadow Droids marched into the throne room and lined themselves up in two rows. Kuro, Galva, Masque, Donna, and the Shadow Sirens did the same. Everyone bowed their heads and Lady Shade walked into the throne room, but she paused to look at Scarlett's new appearance.

"Mistress Shade." Galva said.

"It would seem that you have taking your mutant form into a whole new level, Scarlett." Lady Shade commented as she looked forward to the stairs and sat on her throne room. "I have returned and I brought the most feared assassin in all of Asia: Tigress."

A female tiger mage mutant walked confidently to the throne room and looked at the Shadow Clan members with a brooding face. She has an athletic build with a slender curves and large hips. She has long black hair, catlike burnt orange eyes, and orange skin with black tiger stripes running up her arms. She also wore a traditional red Chinese vest with black vine patterns and golden trim held together with small metal fasteners and a waist wrap, black silk pants, and black ankle wraps with golden lining. Galva, Masque, Donna, Amora, and Kale took a quick interest with the mage mutant. But Kuro and Leia weren't interested at all.

"So, this is your secret weapon, mother?" Leia questioned with a stoic face.

"You brought another mage freak?" Kuro said pessimistically. "I prefer a mage much more normal like Donna."

"So, this is Shadow Clan you told me about?" Tigress questioned with an unimpressed look on her face. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to get me excited. That is too pathetic for my taste."

Kuro glared at Tigress for that insult and quickly shaped his shadow into five fists to punch Tigress forward, but Tigress moved out of the way and swung her leg to fire a burnt orange energy bolt horizontally at Kuro's chest that sent him falling to the floor. Kuro got back up and moved forward to fire several spheres of dark energy at Tigress from his hands. But Tigress dodged the incoming spheres at amazing speed and moved behind Kuro with a sly grin. Tigress delivered a barrage of vertical spinning kicks while rising into the air with Kuro getting hit vertically in the air and then performed an axe kick that knocked the dark mage ninja down hard to the floor. Kuro groaned painfully and slowly got up from the floor with the help of Leia and Kale.

"So, this is your son, Mistress Shade." Tigress grinned. "He sure does know how to fight. I'm impressed."

"Can I offer you some refreshments, Tigress?" Masque said with a smile.

"Green tea please." Tigress said shortly.

Masque left the throne room while everyone else looked back at Lady Shade.

"You all will treat Tigress with full respect. Because from on, she is my new second-in-command." Lady Shade announced.

"What?!" Kuro snapped. "But I've earned that position fair and square!"

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that while you went against mother's orders twice, brother." Amora reminded with a grin.

"Tigress, you will take my son to capture Sage and her children." Lady Shade commanded. "Kuro, do notdisobey her."

Kuro glared down to the floor with anger as Tigress smirked cunningly at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, Casey and April moved across the city rooftops with Macey and Norbit.

"So, April, vigilante-ing is cool and all, but how about a real date?" Casey complained.

"What do you call this?" April asked with a flirtatious smile.

"I was thinking, you know, maybe something a little cozier." Casey replied as he wrapped his arm around April. "You, me..."

Macey groans while Norbit just pats her back, thinking that she is in pain.

The strange sound coming from the distance caught Macey's attention.

"Guys, it's the Kraang!" Macey exclaimed.

Macey ran to the noise and Norbit followed her. April quickly moved away from Casey's grasp to investigate, much to the vigilante's disappointment.

"Nah, aliens would just mess up my mix." Casey mumbled.

April, Casey, Macey, and Norbit quickly found a squad of Kraang droids marching through an alley into a strange pink triangular portal. They hid close to the edge of the rooftop and spied on them from above.

"There's so many of them." Macey said. She sniffs the scent from her wolf sense of smell. "Probably about 10 or 11."

"So, these are the robots you and your told me about?" Casey asked.

"With the little brains inside, yeah." April replied. "What are they doing?"

That's when April, Casey, Macey, and Norbit moved dropped down and landed on their feet into the alley as they quickly hid behind a dumpster.

"They have opened a portal." Norbit said, quietly.

"That's a new trick." April commented.

"They're going into another world." Macey whispered.

"I got this, Wolfie. You three stay here." Casey said as he put on his hockey mask.

Casey took out his baseball bat and snuck up on the last Kraang droid, knocking him aside from the portal. The Kraang droid then knocked Casey back with a solid punch. April then snuck up on the Kraang droid and sliced her tessen through the alien robot's body. Macey slices a Kraangdroid with her claws and Norbit knocks the alien robot in a dumpster. As the Kraang alien tried to run way from its destroyed robotic body, Casey knocked the alien into a wall with his cricket bat. April walked forward to investigate the portal and noticed a metallic device floating above the portal. As she pressed its center button, the portal collapsed itself into a small metal device and April picked it up from the ground.

"Wow." Macey said, in amazement.

"I know, right? Let's take this to Donnie and you contact Ariana for his assistance." April said. "Let them check it out."

"Why not take it to a real laboratory?" Casey asked.

"Trust me, Donnie and Ariana are way ahead of most scientist." April said confidently. "Come on."

April led Casey, Macey, and Norbit the way to the lair, leaving the vigilante no choice but to follow the redhead with a sulk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the K-5 teleported themselves into the lair, they have gathered together with the Turtles inside Donnie's lab as they watched April holding the Kraang portal device in her hand for a demonstration.

"And then you press this button and portable portal." April explained.

April pressed a button on the device and it flew up in the air to open up a portal.

"Wow, I've never thought the Kraang themselves will be that step ahead of us." Ariana said with a whistle.

"I wonder if this is what's behind the earthquakes." Donnie said. "Ariana and I are going to have to test it."

"I don't know, Donnie. You think that's a good idea?" Leo questioned.

"Leo's right. We don't even know where this thing will lead us." Kirana agreed.

"I have to agree with Kirana on this. We don't know if it's safe either." Macey agreed.

"I don't know about Vee or the mages, but if you turtle boys are going to be slow about it, I'm going." Casey declared as he pushed past Leo and Donnie.

Before Casey can walk towards the portal, Raph and Camilla stood on either side of the human vigilante.

"You're crazy! Nuts! Out of your gourd!" Raph snapped. He quickly pushed Casey out of the way. "I'm going first."

"Oh no, you don't." Camilla said as she grabbed Raph's shell and tossed him aside. "Ladies, first."

Camilla charged forward right into the portal and Raph followed closely behind.

"Raph! Camilla!" Leo exclaimed.

"Come on, Red!" Casey said.

Casey grabbed April's hand and dragged her into the portal with him.

"April, wait for me!" Donnie yelled as he followed after April and Casey.

Ariana rolled her eyes and followed after Donnie.

"We got them. Come on, Norbit." Macey said.

Macey went in the portal and Norbit followed behind her. Leaving only Mikey, Talia, Vee, Ezra, Leo, and Kirana left in the lab.

"Can't let them go alone, dude." Mikey said.

"Yeah, what he said." Talia agreed.

Mikey and Talia followed into the portal after the others.

"I got them." Vee groaned. Vee ran in the portal.

"Vee, hold up!" Ezra said, following Vee in the portal.

"We might as well go after them." Kirana said to Leo with a heavy sigh.

Leo sighed reluctantly and took Kirana's hand as they finally ran into the portal together.

As they passed through the portal, another sudden earthquake struck and a rock from the ceiling fell on to the portal device, causing it to shut the gateway behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the portal, the heroes found themselves standing on a countless void of dark clouds between two rows of innumerable portals.

"Whoa." Vee breathed.

"This is cool." Ezra said.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Camilla murmured.

"Ok, this is weird." Raph said.

"Wow, it's like the grand central station of dimensional travel." Donnie exclaimed.

"So that's why the Kraang use it, to access a gateway between realities." Ariana said.

Mikey and Talia looked behind them to see that the portal disappeared.

"Guys, the door's gone!" Talia gasped.

"We're trapped!" Mikey said.

"There's thousands of doors. Everyone start searching for a way home." Leo ordered.

Everyone nodded their heads as they all split up and looked through portals. Every portal they checked revealed different realities between exquisite and bizarre, but Casey stared at one freakish portal that will blow his friends away.

"Check this out, Red." Casey replied.

April, Macey, Norbit, the K-5, and the Turtles looked over to the portal that Casey was staring at and they all looked through to see alternate versions of themselves. The alternate Turtles were short and pudgy as each one wore a belt with buckles that has their initials on them. The alternate K-5 were the same height as each one wore a short kimono with a green belt covering her waist, dark patent leggings, green elbow-length gloves, and pointy boots. April was a beautiful adult dressed up in a yellow jumpsuit. Macey was a beautiful little girl dressed up in a pink dress with blue boots, Norbit was a different version robot with wheels instead of legs. And Casey was a crazed adult wearing a tank top and torn grey sweatpants with a white hockey mask on his face. The portal was set in the 1980s world.

"It's us!" Mikey exclaimed in shock. "Why do we look like dorks?"

"Speak for yourselves." Talia grinned. "We looked awesome."

"Mikey, this looks like the 1980's. Of course, you would think that they're dorks." Vee said.

"But it's still awesome." Ezra said.

"I'll say." Camilla agreed as she stared at the Casey. "I can't believe that dude is Casey."

"Wicked mask." Ariana muttered dreamily.

"Is that supposed to be April?" Raph asked as he stared at the April.

"Nice jumpsuit." Donnie sighed dreamily.

Kirana spotted another dimension that caught her attention. When her eyes widened wide open, she waved her hand for Leo to come over.

"Guys, look!" Leo called.

Everyone looked at the portal from behind Leo and Kirana.

"Could that be Dimension X?" Kirana asked.

"Gnarly, dude." Camilla said with wide eyes.

"Wow." Macey breathed.

"Home of The Kraang." Raph said to Casey.

Everyone stared at the Kraang's home dimension, where they could see alien metal structures, crystal trees, and many Kraang aliens flying around in their metallic saucers.

"This place is making my brain melt!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I know!" Talia whimpered as she threw her arms around Mikey.

"Shh! I...I sense something coming." April told her friends.

Unfortunately, the Kraang aliens spotted the heroes through the portal and came towards the portal.

"Oh no. How do you close the door?" Camilla gasped frantically.

"Where's the knob? Where's the knob?" Raph asked in a panic.

"They're onto us!" Donnie and Ariana exclaimed.

"Get ready, team." Leo ordered.

The Turtles, April, Casey, Macey, and Norbit drew their weapons and the K-5 summoned their elemental magic as many Kraang aliens came rushing through the portal. The Kraang aliens began firing down pink energy lasers from above, but the heroes avoided the incoming lasers with quick reflexes. Unfortunately for the heroes, two Biotroids have entered the fight. One Biotroid came out of the portal and swung its gorilla arms at Mikey, but Talia used her sound magic to create a wall of sound waves to protect herself and Mikey. Donnie ran forward and used his staff to land a powerful kick to the Biotroid's chest as a vault, leaving Ariana transform her left arm into a large steel harpoon and hit the Biotroid that knocked it to the side.

That's when the second Biotroid came out through the portal. Mikey charged forward to deliver a barrage powerful strikes with his nunchucks, but the Biotroid easily kicked the orange masked turtle down the row of portals as Talia ran over to check on him. Casey skated up to the Biotroid and went straight to the Kraang pilot, hitting the alien with his hockey stick. The Kraang became dazed by that hit and the Biotroid started to fall over April, but Donnie pulled the redhead out of the way.

"Thanks, D." April said.

"It was nothing." Donnie said with a smile. He suddenly saw a Kraang alien flying towards them and pulled April out of the way from being hit by the energy laser. "Look out!"

Ariana transformed her arms into a large jagged iron blade and slashed under every passing Kraang aliens in her way, damaging their engines that sent them spiraling out of control into any unknown portals. But a Biotroid came stomping towards Ariana and released two tentacled chainsaws at her, causing the purple mage kunoichi to evade them with a quick backflip.

Luckily for Ariana, her older sisters, her younger brother, and three mutant turtles came to her aid. Raph launched himself onto the Biotroid's shoulders and stabbed his sai into the neck that was connected to the Kraang's flying vehicle from the automaton body. As Raph jumped off the Biotroid, Camilla jumped in the air to put her hands on the Biotroid's back and electrocuted the Kraang alien with a powerful surge of electricity. Leo and Kirana joined together to slash their blades across the Biotroid's body. The Kraang was able to control the Biotroid as it grabbed Raph and Camilla in its grasp, swinging them to knock Kirana and Leo back.

Then, the Biotroid pinned Camilla and Raph down with its arms but Vee and Ezra shot an energy ball at the Biotroid. The Biotroid prepared to crush Vee and Ezra but April came to their rescue and threw her tessen like a boomerang that left the Kraang dazed. Camilla kicked her electrified leg to the Biotroid's neck, causing sparks to fly for the automaton body fell to the ground powerless. The last remaining Biotroid came charging at the team and sent Raph, Camilla, Leo, Kirana, Vee, Ezra, Mikey, and Talia flying into two different portals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra were sent flying through the portal, they arrived back in New York and landed on their chests in the dead-end alley.

"Hey, we're back in New York." Talia said.

"But the others are still back there against the Kraang!" Kirana said.

"How do we get back to them?" Ezra asked.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking due to the random earthquakes.

"We can worry about them later." Camilla said. "Right now, we got to find the source of these earthquakes and fast."

Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra leaped high on top of the building rooftop as they leaped across the other rooftops to investigate the earthquakes.

Unknown to the mages, they were being watched from the shadow portal hidden above them by Kuro and Tigress.

"You have your instructions, Kuro." Tigress ordered. "Get ready to have some fun."

Then, Tigress leapt down onto the rooftop and landed in front of the mages' path.

"Who the heck are you?" Camilla demanded.

"The name's Tigress." Tigress grinned. "Now, I'm only gonna ask that once. Summon your mother and I may live you four live."

"That's not gonna happen, kitty cat." Camilla replied as she and her siblings quickly summoned their elemental magic.

"Very well then." Tigress smirked. Her left eye glowed brightly. "If I were you four, I'd be a lot more concerned about what I'm gonna do to you with this amazing power."

Camilla jumped high in the air and released a gigantic bolt of electricity from her left hand at the tiger mage mutant, but Tigress released a large burnt orange explosion from her hand that knocked the red mage kunoichi into the air and crashed hard to the ground. Kirana charged forward at the tiger mage mutant and released a large blue blizzard of cold ice and snow from her mouth, but Tigress avoided the attack and moved behind the blue mage kunoichi as she engulfed her hands in burnt orange energy power in a form of sharp claws and slashed Kirana multiple times in rapid speed that sent her flying into the downed Camilla. Talia came running toward Tigress at full speed and released a strong blast of sound from her right hand, but the tiger mage mutant unleashed a sudden barrage of burnt orange bolts that sent the orange mage kunoichi flying towards her recovered sisters' feet.

"Wow! I only gave you three everything I got and you girls are done already?" Tigress teased. "You three got a lot to learn."

"Leave my sisters alone!" Ezra yelled.

Ezra summoned ten light daggers and threw them towards Tigress, who dodged the attack. The tiger mage mutant then shot out orange energy bolts at the teal mage ninja, who quickly summoned his shield to block the bolts.

"Quick, we gotta move!" Talia said to her older sisters and younger brother.

Camilla, Kirana, and Ezra agreed as they moved towards Talia to follow her with Tigress chasing after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Donnie and Ariana noticed their siblings got sent into the portal by the Biotroid.

"Guys, let's follow 'em!" Donnie cried.

Donnie, Ariana, April, Macey, Norbit, and Casey moved forward to follow. But a grinning Kraang alien closed the portals with a remote control in its tentacle.

"They're gone!" Ariana gasped.

"We got to get that remote." Casey said.

Hearing Casey's words made the Kraang alien tossed the remote control into a portal and took its leave.

"Oh no." Norbit said.

"Now what's gonna happen?" Macey asked.

Before anything else for the remaining heroes, the Biotroid unleashed the butt cannons and everyone went running to avoid the energy lasers while preventing them from escaping.

"Out of my way, Don. I've got this." Casey said confidently as he moved past Donnie with his hockey stick.

The Biotroid charged forward at the vigilante and used its powerful arms to attack at him, but Casey managed to roll under the arms and moved behind the Biotroid as he quickly smacked his hockey stick into the backside that made the automation stumble to only get its head stuck in a portal. April, Macey, Norbit, Donnie, and Ariana ran up together as they pushed the Biotroid all the way through the portal with the sound of the Kraang's screams echoing out into a bizarre dimension.

"That was close." April said.

"Too close." Macey said.

"All right, Donnie. How do we get out of here?" Casey demanded. "You're the expert, gap tooth."

"Gap tooth?" Donnie snapped. "Look in the mirror lately, cave-mouth?"

Ariana shook her head and rolled her eyes with a sigh, but April went checking on the portals for a way home until she found something interesting.

"Guys, stop! Check this out." April called out.

Ariana, Norbit, Macey, Donnie, and Casey walked over to April as they stared at the portal that she was looking at.

"Wow, looks like another part of Dimension X." Donnie commented.

"Ugh, what is that?" Casey questioned.

Ariana, April, Macey, Norbit, and Donnie followed Casey's finger and they looked at the three Kraang droids were gathering a giant alien worm through the portal. Then, Ariana felt that someone was standing right her from her seismic sense and turned around to stare at the newcomer.

"Uh guys?" Ariana said.

April, Macey, Norbit, Donnie, and Casey turned around as they found themselves surrounded by a squad of Kraang droids.

"We are surrounded." Norbit said.

"Surrender is optimum." The first Kraang droid spoke.

"Non-surrender means disintegration, which is less optimum." The second Kraang droid added.

"For now. Play along." Donnie whispered to his friends.

Donnie, April, Ariana, Macey, Norbit, and Casey raised their arms up in the air to submit their surrender.

"For the record, I don't count this as a surrender." Casey said stubbornly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on the city rooftops, three mage kunoichis and one mage ninja continued sprinting forward as they are trying to get away from Tigress. Camilla spun around and fired a massive blast of electricity from her hands at Tigress, who dodged the attack with a split on the ground and surrounded herself with burnt orange energy to spiral through the air towards the red mage kunoichi as a drilling torpedo that sent her flying to the doorway painfully. With Camilla down and out, Tigress focused her attention to the other three mages and shot several small blazing burnt orange energy balls straight at them. Kirana was able to deflect the energy balls with an icy shield and Talia aimed her energy beam of sound at the tiger mage mutant's chest. But unfortunately, one of Tigress's energy balls exploded Talia on impact and knocked her painfully to the ground. Ezra quickly blocked his sister and charged forward to attack Tigress, but the tiger mage mutant grabbed him by his leg and knocked him into the wall to knock him unconscious. Tigress saw the opportunity and captured the orange mage kunoichi by the arms, leaving Kirana as the last mage kunoichi standing.

"Can you see it now? There is nothing more you can do." Tigress said with a grin. "Contact your mother or your sister will be broken. The choice is yours to make freely."

Tigress gathered a massive amount of burnt orange energy power in a form of ball in her other hand and aimed it down over Talia's chest as its target. Kirana glared hard at Tigress and clenched her fists tightly in anger as she knew that she has no other choice in this fight.

"No, Kirana! Don't do it!" Talia shouted she was struggling to break free out of Tigress's grasp.

"We can't lead mother in a trap!" Camilla yelled.

"I know that!" Kirana snapped. "But I don't really have a choice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, Sage was mediating peacefully in the dojo until a sudden sound of the phone ringing from the room. She quickly opened her eyes and levitated herself to the white lotus flower-shaped phone to answer the call.

"Moshi, Moshi." Sage answered. "Kirana, what's wrong?"

"It's urgent. We need your help, mother." Kirana said through the phone.

"Fear not, Kirana. I am on my way." Sage replied.

Sage hung up the phone and exited the fortress with a determined look on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on the city rooftop, Tigress have tied three mage kunoichis together and positioned them against the doorway. Tigress chained Ezra to a pipe and the teal mage ninja woke up with a painful headache.

"I can't believe you called our mother." Camilla said.

"You know that I have no other choice." Kirana said.

"She has a point, Camilla." Talia agreed. "I would've been done for if Kirana wouldn't call mom."

"Man, I'm really getting sick and tired of the waiting." Tigress said impatiently as she gathered a massive amount of burnt orange energy power in a form of ball between her hands and aimed it at the mage sisters. "Close your eyes, ladies. Your lives are finished."

"Oh, this is it." Talia whimpered. "I love you girls no matter how much we argue and fight each other."

Ezra grew scared and worried for his older sisters and his hands glowed teal as he was forming an energy ball.

"Tigress, enough!" Ezra demanded.

Ezra then threw a teal energy ball to knock down Tigress. The tiger mage mutant got up and growled at the teal mage ninja.

"That magic." Tigress recognized. "It can't be...Dastren."

Tigress walked forward to Ezra with a dangerous orange energy bolt.

"Leave him alone, Tigress!" Camilla shouted.

"Get away from our brother!" Kirana yelled.

"Your witchcraft is over." Tigress said, as she raised her bolt up in the air.

"EZRA!" Talia screamed.

Suddenly, a bright white crescent-like blade of energy came flying towards Tigress and the tiger mage mutant landed painfully on the ground away from the teal mage ninja. Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra looked up at the source of that attack with smiles on their faces. Sage had finally arrived from the next rooftop and looked down at Tigress with a glare.

"Release, my children." Sage demanded. "Right now!"

"Finally, you're here to accept the challenge." Tigress said. "Go on, attack me from whenever you want."

"Let's test your abilities." Sage said.

Tigress made the first move and fired a beam of burnt orange circles from her hands at Sage, but the white mage master easily evaded the beam and quickly zoomed forward towards the tiger mage mutant with remarkable speed. Tigress then bombarded Sage with shards of burnt orange to keep the white mage master at a distance. Sage kept evading Tigress's attack and channeled her white magic around herself to fire her power in a shape of a giant dragon that attacked the tiger mage mutant on impact before landing on the ground near her cheering children. Tigress growled frustratingly as her left eye started to glow in a burnt orangish light while Sage engulfed herself with her white magic that increased her strength and speed.

"I will show you my full strength!" Tigress said. "Here I come!"

Tigress and Sage charged towards each other with everything they got.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the Kraang droids led Donnie, Ariana, Macey, Norbit, Casey, and April through the portal into the city's subway tunnels.

"You will continue marching from the place you are to the place you are not yet." One of the Kraang droids spoke.

"At least we're back in New York." Donnie said.

"Didn't they mention feeding us something?" Casey asked. "I'm hungry."

"No, they said they'd feed us to something." April corrected. "Something called a..."

"Kraathatrogon." Ariana said. "But I have no clue what it is."

"We can wait around to be eaten or we can make a move!" Casey suggested.

Casey installed his taser in his glove and delivered electric current to the nearest Kraang droid. April threw her tessen at the second Kraang droid and knocked it down on its back. Macey threw three rocks at a Kraangdroid. Norbit shot two tiny rockets at a Kraangdroid. Ariana created a heavy spiky metal ball between her hands and shot it at the remaining Kraang droid at high speed, leaving Donnie to throw a shuriken at nearby steam pipe to blind the alien droid and gave the others to escape. Donnie, Ariana, Macey, Norbit, Casey, and April found themselves inside an abandoned New York subway.

"Wow! The old pneumatic subway!" Donnie said. "Built in the 1800s.

"Yeah, nobody uses them anymore." Ariana said.

"What's gross slobbering sound?" April asked as she heard something unusual out of nowhere.

"It sounds worse than Mikey eating pizza." Donnie commented.

As the others reached to the end of the tunnel, they found many Kraang droids gathering the giant worms from the portal and hooked them up to the machine as they are containing a giant tank of mutagen for their plans. They watched as the Kraathatrogon was struggling against the Kraang droid with a roar, causing the entire chamber to shake.

"Those must be the Kraathatrogons." Donnie said as he pointed his finger to the Kraathatrogons.

"So, those worms are the cause of the earthquakes." Ariana said.

"Why? Why bring 'em here?" Casey questioned.

"Look" April said. She pointed her finger to the Kraang droid, who was attaching some sort of a milking tube on the Kraathatrogon. "They're milking them for mutagen?"

"By Darwin's beard! This is where the mutagen comes from!" Donnie gasped.

"It's fascinating and disgusting at the same time." Ariana commented.

"Stop that!" April told Casey.

"Stop what?" Casey asked.

"I'm serious, Casey. I said stop!" April snapped.

April and Casey looked down to see a baby Kraathatrogon was the only one who was rubbing up against her, which had caught Donnie, Ariana, Macey, and Norbit's attention. Casey immediately took out his hockey stick and hit the worm with it. But the baby alien worm's loud screech of pain had alerted the Kraang droids quickly.

"Kraang, we have been discovered in the place that was meant to be undiscovered." One of the Kraang droids spoke.

"Unleash the kraathatrogon!" The second Kraang droid ordered.

Casey, Donnie, Ariana, Macey, Norbit, and April stared down at the fully grown Kraathatrogon in terror as the giant worm loomed closer to them with a loud screech.

"I don't think I have a big enough hockey stick for that thing." Casey said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on the rooftop, Tigress kept firing blades of burnt orange energy at Sage, who kept evading the blades with teleportation speed. Camilla, Talia, and Ezra were cheering for their mother while Kirana was using her small ice blade to cut off the chains. Sage smacked her white energized legs across the tiger mage mutant's face multiple times and delivered a series of quick white energized jabs to Tigress's chest.

"Know your place, you old fool!" Tigress growled.

Tigress charged forward at the white mage master and formed a burnt orange ball of energy to shoot it at her, but Sage easily dodged the attack and decided to finish the tiger mage mutant for good. Sage slashed the air with her hands and released a white crescent blade of energy at Tigress. Before the tiger mage mutant can strike again, Sage unleashed several powerful white energy beams that pushed Tigress to the edge of the rooftop.

"There is nothing you can do that I cannot counter." Sage said confidently. "It's over."

"Your skills are impressive, but you are destined to fail." Tigress said with a glare. "Now!"

With the shadow portal floating far behind the rooftop, Kuro held out a blowgun in his hands and fired a dart out of it. Sage felt the sharp pain from her neck and removed the dart only to stare it closely. Her eyes widened wide when she realized that it was a sleeping dart, making her collapse on her knees. The shadow portal hovered down to the rooftop as Kuro stepped out of the portal and walked over to stand over at Sage while Tigress was recovering from the battle.

"Shori." Sage gasped desperately.

After Sage fell unconscious on the ground, Kuro's eyes widened wide as he stared at the white mage in confusion.

"Kuro, please don't do this!" Kirana begged. "Sage is your true mother! You're our lost brother!"

Kuro looked at Kirana and back to Sage with deep confusion.

"I...I..." Kuro said. His hands glowed blazing black and aimed them to the captive sisters. "I'm so sorry."

Ezra gasped as Kuro was about to kill his sisters, but his hand glowed and caused the chain to turn to ash.


	14. ChapterFourteen

"I...I..." Kuro said. His hands glowed blazing black and aimed them to the captive sisters. "I'm so sorry."

As Kuro was about to face the mages off, Ezra broke free from his chains and blocked Kuro's hands with his glowing turquoise hands. Everyone looked at Ezra in shock as his eyes glowed blazing teal and his facial expression was enraged. Ezra knocked Kuro back a couple of feet away from his sisters. Ezra goes back to normal and looks at his sisters in concern. Kuro was about to attack Ezra but Tigress grabbed his left shoulder at the last minute.

"It's obvious that Lady Shade wants this woman alive." Tigress explained. "She wants to finish her off on her own."

"Fine." Kuro said.

"Leave her alone, Kuro!" Camilla shouted. "This isn't you!"

As Tigress and Kuro walked close to the weakened Sage. Ezra ran up to protect his mother.

"Leave my mother alone!" Ezra yelled.

"Get out of the way, brat." Tigress said as she pushed Ezra back.

"Ezra!" Kirana, Camilla, and Talia exclaimed in worry.

As Kuro and Tigress continued to walk to Sage, the white mystic created out a hidden shuriken from her hand.

"You all must flee, my children." Sage said weakly as she quickly threw the shuriken at the chains that freed her daughters. "Run now!"

"Mother!" Ezra shouted.

"No, mother!" Kirana cried.

"We've got to come back from her, Kirana." Camilla said. "Right now, we have to move!"

Just when Tigress was about to rush forward and attacked the mages, Talia took a black smoke bomb and dropped it to the ground that made the mages disappeared from the tiger mage mutant's wrath.

"We still have Sage and that's what matters." Kuro said as he stared at the downed Sage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Ariana was running for her life along with Macey, Norbit, Casey, Donnie, and April as the Kraathatrogon chased them through the subway tunnels. But right now, the Kraang worm was coming even closer to them.

"Run faster!" Donnie screamed.

"What do you think we're doing?" Ariana yelled.

"I am not fast." Norbit said.

"No kidding!" Macey yelled as she was pulling Norbit with her as she runs.

"We got to slow it down!" April said.

Casey turned around and skated back towards the Kraathatrogon.

"Eat this!" Casey shouted.

Casey threw a can of spray paint into the Kraathatrogon, but the Kraang worm quickly recovered and continued to hunting the others. As Donnie spotted a ladder that leads up to the surface, he jumped up onto the ladder and held his staff out for his friends to grab on. April quickly grabbed onto Donnie's staff and Donnie pulled her to safety. Macey and Norbit got on the ladder, leaving Casey and Ariana out against the Kraang worm.

"Jones! The staff!" Donnie shouted as he held his bo staff out.

Casey forced his legs to skate faster while carrying Ariana in his arms and managed to throw the purple mage kunoichi to the ladder as Ariana climbed on the ladder above her friends. But when Casey's hand was close to grab Donnie's staff with a leap, the Kraathatrogon came close to the vigilante and swallowed him whole before it continued crawling down the tunnel.

"No! Casey!" Ariana cried.

"Oh my gosh!" Macey said, in shock.

"He's gone. He's gone." April cried as she leaned into Donnie's chest.

"I'm so sorry, April. I truly am." Donnie said sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, Kirana pressed her blue glowing hands on Talia's chest to heal her back to perfect health in the living room.

"Kirana, I know you didn't have a choice, but we can't just here and do nothing." Camilla said.

"I know, Camilla." Kirana said. "But I really thought mother would've taken care of Tigress."

"Well, now we know that the kitty has more strength and speed than the rest of the other mage mutants combine." Camilla said.

"This was my fault." Ezra said, sadly. "I let my magic take over myself and now mother is in danger because of me."

"It's not your fault, Ezra." Talia said, softly. "We all make mistakes and we get through them together."

Ezra looked up and smiled a little to Talia.

"Look, we know that Tigress and Kuro took mom back to Lady Shade's Lair." Talia said. "Obviously, Lady Shade wants to finish mom off herself and mom's counting on us to rescue her. Now, are we gonna save her or not?"

"Smart thinking, Talia." Camilla said. "I'm in."

"Me two." Kirana said. "Let's go save our mother."

Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra put their hands together as they exited out of the fortress and ready to storm into Lady Shade's lair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donnie, Ariana, Macey, Norbit, and April climbed up the ladder as they found themselves in an alley on the surface.

"Okay. Coast is clear." Ariana said.

"This is so terrible." April said miserably. "Poor Casey. We have to find a way to stop those Kraang worms once and for..."

Ariana, Norbit, Macey, Donnie, and April braced themselves for another earthquake that was shaking the city.

"You're right about that." Donnie agreed. "And we know one man who knows more about the Kraang than anyone."

April, Donnie, Ariana, Macey, and Norbit managed to track down Kurtzman's apartment. April knocked slightly to the window and Kurtzman opened his window to see the trio outside.

"Great Caesar's ghost." Kurtzman said with a surprising face. "Quick! Get in before you're spotted."

April, Donnie, Ariana, Macey, and Norbit headed inside an apartment window as they all went inside the apartment room.

"This is about the earthquake situation, isn't it?" Kurtzman asked.

"You're never gonna guess what's causing it, Mr. Kurtzman." April replied.

"Call me Jack. I named the Kraang's little scheme." Kurtzman said. He took out pictures and placed it on the coffee table. "The Manhattan project."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Shadow Clan HQ, Sage's eyes slowly flattered and woke up inside Shade's throne room surrounded by the black mage's henchwomen as she turned around to find her arms bound in chains with no chance of escaping.

"Yes, Tigress have captured the White Sorceress." Masque grinned.

"So, did your fight with Sage prove your challenging?" Galva asked.

"Definitely." Tigress replied. "She's nothing I've ever face before. But she's more valuable to Lady Shade anyway."

Suddenly, Lady Shade, Amora, and Kuro entered into the throne room.

"Masque, Galva, leave us." Lady Shade ordered.

Galva and Masque nodded their nods as they left the throne room, leaving Lady Shade turn her attention to Sage.

"Shiroibara Sage." Lady Shade said. "You are nothing but an insect to be crushed under my heel."

"Speak for yourself, you witch." Sage countered. "You are a fool to think finishing me off will end your consuming hatred on me."

"I was forced to keep my hatred within my mask because of everything you've done!" Lady Shade snapped.

"Is that so?" Sage said with a glare. "Even after all these years, you still continue to deceive yourself. Especially those around you."

"That's it!" Lady Shade declared as she used her black magic to manifest sharp claws from her hands. "I'll put an end to you right now!"

Lady Shade slashed her claws down to end Saldana, but Kuro quickly created a dark energy force field that stop the black mage master's attack from Sage's face.

"Kuro? How dare you?" Lady Shade snarled with a glare.

"Isn't killing your greatest enemy while she's chained honorable?" Kuro cried. "You taught me about honor, mother! Now where is that?"

"He does have a point, Mistress Shade." Tigress agreed.

"For once, I have to agree with them, mother." Amora concurred.

"Very well then." Lady Shade said as her black energized claws have vanished from her hands. "Gather the Shadow. I shall assimilate Shiroibara Sage one last fight."

Lady Shade left the throne room with Tigress and Amora. As they were out of his sight, Kuro stood over to face Sage alone.

"Why did you save me?" Sage asked.

"I don't know." Kuro said honestly. "You are the answer to my altered memories."

"You definitely have your father's spirit." Sage said with a tiny smile. "So caring, fierce, and courageous."

"You may know my father, but I'm still lost on believing either you or Lady Shade." Kuro said firmly. "I've been encountering Kirana several times and she keeps telling me you are my true mother. I need to know the truth."

"I can't explain it because Lady Shade will be suspicious of your actions, but I know your spell to help you." Sage said. "The memory restoration spell shall have the answer you seek."

Kuro nodded his head and walked out of the throne room, unaware that he was being watched by Leia from the ceiling. He stopped close to the exit and sensed Leia's aura to know that he wasn't alone.

"It's not like you snooping around conservations." Kuro spoke.

"I wanna help too." Leia said as she landed behind Kuro.

"Why?" Kuro asked as he turned around to face Leia. "Aren't you gonna tell Lady Shade?"

"Not really." Leia replied with a shrug. "That's Amora's job. I've noticed that you have been acting distant few days ago, but I want to help whenever I can no matter what happens to me."

Kuro's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what he's hearing, but all he can do is let out a smile.

"Thanks, Leia." Kuro said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kurtzman was discussing about the Kraang worms with Donnie, Ariana, Macey, Norbit, and April.

"So these worms are only children? How big are the adults?" Donnie asked.

"Huge! Some are hundreds of feet long." Kurtzman replied. He revealed a diagram of the Kraathatrogon on the table. "The Kraang had been importing the worms from Dimension X to suck out their mutagen. It's kind of like milking a giant cow."

"Okay, okay. We get it. Thanks." April said in disgust.

"So, how do we stop them?" Macey asked.

"No clue how to stop 'em." Kurtzman responded. "But I know the Kraang ride these puppies. You see these antennae on its head? They pull 'em like the reins on a horse."

"Gross." April said with a horrifying face.

Ariana recognized that there's a small saliva from the Kraang worm on the tip of her hair and grabbed it with disgust before looking at a salt shaker on the table. With a curious mind, she took the salt breaker and added a small grain of salt to the worm saliva as she watched the fascinating result with wide eyes.

"Salt!" Ariana exclaimed. "That's the answer!"

Donnie, Kurtzman, Macey, Norbit, and April stared at Ariana with confused faces.

"Salt? What are you...?" April asked.

The sudden ringing sound of her T-phone interrupted her question and April quickly answered the call.

"It...it's Casey!" April said surprisingly.

"Casey? He's alive?" Ariana gasped.

"Uh, hey, April." Casey greeted through the phone as he was trapped inside the belly of the Kraathatrogon. "Uh, so I'm kind of, uh, trapped inside this giant worm thing. It's cool. I'm alive and stuff."

"You're inside the worm? You get a signal in there?" April asked.

"Yeah, it's, uh, trying to digest me, I think." Casey said. "Could use, uh, a little help."

"Sit tight, Casey! I mean, um, don't go anywhere." April said. She pulled away from her phone and looked back at Donnie, Ariana, Macey, and Norbit with a smile. "He's alive! He's alive!"

"What a relief to hear." Ariana smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kirana and Ezra silently crawled through the stain glass window hole of Lady Shade's lair and Kirana unleashed two icy shards to stab two Shadow Droids through their chest. They jumped down to land their feet inside Shade's throne room and rushed to their mother's side in the center of the room as they were relieved to find her still alive.

"Mother?" Ezra whispered.

"Kirana, Ezra, you have to go now." Sage demanded.

"No, we're going to get you out of here." Kirana said.

Suddenly, the lined torches flared up in the throne room as Lady Shade leviated herself from behind her throne. Kirana summoned her ice magic in her offensive stance, but Tigress jumped behind Kirana and seized her arms as the rest of Lady Shade's top henchwomen revealed themselves in the room. Ezra summoned his light magic in his offensive stance, but Masque snuck up behind Ezra and seized his arms.

"I knew you and your brother would come here to save your mother, Kirana." Amora taunted.

"Where are the other mages?" Lady Shade demanded.

"Like we will tell you where." Kirana snapped.

"Not to worry, Mistress Shade. Their sisters are not here." Tigresss replied as she tracked down Camilla and Talia from her left eye. "It's just them. They came alone."

"Kirana, Ezra, watch as I'm honored to finally prepare for this moment." Lady Shade declared. She used her black magic to manifest sharp claws from her hands and sliced Sage free from the chains. "The destruction of your mother, Shiroibara Sage."

Sage rose up on her feet and used her white magic to manifest sharp claws from her hands. Two mage masters charged forward and they clashed with their claws. Kirana, Ezra, and Lady Shade's henchwomen watched two mage masters delivering slashes while trying to evade each other's attacks. Galva, Masque, Tigress, Amora relished sadistically in the sight of battle. Donna, Leia, and Kale have their eyes widened wide in shock and surprise. But Kuro stared carefully at the mage masters' moves as if his altered memories were calling out to him during each slash with his focused eyes. Lady Shade angrily raised her claws and ran forward to attack Sage, but Sage blocked the attack with her own claws. Lady Shade then summoned a powerful black energy ball from her palms.

"MOM! NOOO!" Ezra screamed.

Suddenly, the throne room started shaking by another earthquake. Ezra's eyes went blazing teal and he broke free of Masque's grip to face Lady Shade. Ezra then gave powerful punches and kicks to Lady Shade high in the air before returning to the floor. Ezra's eyes went back to normal and he passed out from exhaustion. Everyone were struggling to keep their balance, which had allowed Sage to fly high above and unleashed several rapid spheres of white energy down at the Shadow Clan warriors. Five of the spheres hit Lady Shade's chest and sent her stumble to the ground. Sage then landed on her feet to the ground and channeled her white magic into the floor, causing a huge energy column to come out under Shade's feet and sent her painfully to the ceiling with great force. Sage picked up Ezra in her arms to check on him.

Unexpectedly, a stream of fireworks started flying around Lady Shade's henchwoman in the room. That distracted them long enough for Kirana to break herself free from Tigress as Camilla and Talia revealed themselves from above through levitation.

"Oh, yeah! Operation Rescue Time!" Talia cheered.

Camilla and Talia flew down past the Shadow Clan warriors to reach Sage, Ezra, and Kirana before vanishing in the smoke with their smoke bomb.

With Sage gone, the white energy column have vanished and Lady Shade fell hard to the ground.

"Mistree Shade, are you alright?" Tigress asked as she and the others ran to the black mage's side.

"I'm fine. We can't let them escape! Go now!" Lady Shade ordered quickly. "Amora, you and your siblings get started on your healing spell for me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Ariana went back down in the subway tunnels with Donnie, Macey, Norbit, and April. They positioned themselves for the mage kunoichi's plan with their satchel just in time to hear the roar of the nearby Kraathatrogon. Macey sniffs the air.

"This is it. This is the tunnel!" Macey said.

"Great. Now what?" April questioned.

"Donnie, start using your staff on the rails." Ariana ordered Donnie. "That way you can create a vibration to attract the worm."

"Okay." Donnie said with confusion.

Donnie took out his bo staff and began banging his staff against the rails as the Kraathatrogon came charging towards them.

"Here it comes!" Macey screamed.

"April, the satchel quick!" Ariana said to April.

April opened the bag and looked to see what's inside.

"Salt?" April said in shock.

"Salt can be used as a weapon to slime filled creatures." Norbit said.

"I've just learned that salt's ionic strength can burn through a worm's neurosectory cells." Ariana explained.

"Just like an acid!" Donnie said. "Ariana, you're brillant!"

Ariana looked at Donnie with wide eyes and blushed at his compliment with a smile.

"Yeah, but salt?" April exclaimed.

As the Kraathatrogon was coming closer, April took the salt containers to Donnie as he used his bo staff to hit them towards the worm's mouth. But the salt containers have bounced off harmlessly on its face.

"Uh, guys? We're out!" April said in a panic as she showed her friends the empty satchel.

"No, wait!" Ariana said as she pulled out the salt shaker from her waist belt.

Ariana threw the bottle towards the Kraang worm as the salt shaker broke against the tracks to spread the salt all over the ground. April got an idea and took out her tessen as she started fanning the salt into the air. The now airborne salt quickly took effect as the Kraathatrogon spewed out a wave of vomit over that washed Ariana, Macey, Norbit, Donnie, and April down the tunnel. The Kraang worm also spewed out the undigested Casey Jones.

"The worm threw up." Norbit said.

"Ew! This is so gross!" Macey gagged.

"Anybody have any hand sanitizer?" Donnie asked in disgust.

"I wish one of you guys have one." Ariana remarked, holding her mouth with hand as if she was about to puke.

"April!" Casey said in relief.

"Casey!" April smiled as she hugged Casey.

Donnie stood up to check where they ended up with wide eyes.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we have big, huge, giant problems!" Donnie exclaimed.

Ariana, Macey, Norbit, Casey, and April turned around to see the Kraang droids dragging another Kraathatrogon in the chamber from Dimension X.

"Now, that's a big worm." Casey commented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the city, the five mages moved quickly across the rooftops and hid themselves the nearby billboard. Talia quickly performed a recovering spell on Ezra to wake him up.

"Thank you all for coming for me." Sage said.

"You know, we'll never leave you, mother." Kirana said with a smile.

"Okay, we should be safe for now." Talia said.

"Ezra, how did you attack Lady Shade like that?" Kirana asked her younger brother.

"I...don't really know." Ezra explained. "Maybe my emotions lost control."

"You saved mother with your sorcerer magic. We should be away from those goons by now." Camilla said.

Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra took a peek from the billboard only to see Kuro, Tigress, Galva, and Masque were waiting.

"Wow, that was fast!" Talia exclaimed.

"Shadow Clan, attack!" Tigress ordered.

The Shadow Clan and the K-5 charged forward to clash together in a showdown fight. Camilla was facing against Masque, who released large-sized ghost white energy sphere at her. Camilla avoided the attack and fired many electric shots at the ghost mage mutant from her fingers at once. Masque hissed and charged forward to attack at the red mage kunoichi with ghost white energized fists. Talia was dodging Galva's punches and fired a strong blast of sound energy that split up into several smaller blasts at her. Galva growled and pursed the orange mage kunoichi with her giant arms. Kirana and Kuro were silently clashing each other's elemental swords. Ezra blocked Tigress's burnt orange energized kick with his shield and threw the tiger mage mutant to the ground with a roundhouse kick. Sage stood by Ezra with a proud smile on her face. Kirana, Camilla, and Talia gathered around Ezra and Sage as the mage family turned back to their reassembled enemies.

"It's time to end this now." Sage said. "Are you ready, my children?"

"Yeah!" Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra replied determinedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As April, Ariana, Norbit, Macey, Donnie, and Casey approached stealthily inside the Kraang chamber, they hid behind the mutagen milking machine and watched as the Kraang droids were still working on bringing the Kraang worm through the portal.

"Okay, here's the plan." Donnie said. "Ariana and I will reverse the polarity of the portal and keep that thing from getting in. You guys create a diversion."

"What kind of diversion?" Macey asked.

"Leave that to Casey Jones." Casey declared confidently. He jumped out of the hiding place and announced himself out loud to gain the Kraang droids' attention. "Yo! Alien freak job!"

"That'll do." Ariana said to Donnie, Macey, Norbit, and April.

"It is humans known as humans." One Kraang droid spoke.

Casey quickly dove back to the hiding spot next to April, Norbit, and Macey as the Kraang droids started firing their laser gun weapon at them while failing to notice Donnie and Ariana were approaching silently to the portal.

"I hope you have a plan other than getting shot at, Jones!" April complained.

Casey stepped out from behind the hiding spot again to drop explosive hockey pucks and shot all of them at the Kraang droids with hockey stick, but one Kraang droid was able to catch one puck in its hand until the tiny dynamite blasted the alien droid to smithereens as well as the rest of the other pucks near the other Kraang droids. Casey then charged forward against the Kraang with April coming up behind him with her tessen. Macey got out her claws and Norbit was holding off a couple of Kraangdroids.

As April, Macey, Norbit, and Casey were able to hold back the Kraang droid successfully, Donnie and Ariana reached the portal unnoticed as they began working on the circuitry. But they knew that it was going to take some time for them to figure out the alien wiring.

Unfortunately, one of the Kraang droids still had another worm already hooked up to the milking machine.

"Kraang, unleash another Kraathatrogon." One of the Kraang droid commanded to the other Kraang droid.

The Kraang droid pressed a button on the control panel and the giant Kraathatrogon was unhooked from the machine and lunged towards April and Casey with a fearsome roar.

"Look out!" Macey cried.

Casey and April dove aside in order to avoid being crushed under the Kraathatrogon. The human vigilante picked himself off the ground and found himself being aimed by an armed Kraang droid, but he was suddenly saved by April. The redhead was actually riding on the Kraathatrogon and used the giant worm's antennae to control the worm just like Kurtzman said earlier.

"Come on, Jones!" April said.

Casey sat behind April as the redhead controlled the worm on attacking the Kraang droids and destroying the alien equipments at sight. April pulled over to let Macey and Norbit on as well.

"We'll distract the Kraang!" Casey yelled.

"Do your thing, Donnie!" April shouted.

"Whoo-hoo!" Macey cheered.

"Howdey." Norbit said.

Donnie and Ariana looked up to witness Casey and April riding on the Kraang worm with stunned faces.

"No way." Ariana said with a smirk.

"I don't believe it." Donnie said in disbelief.

April started controlling the worm out of the chamber all the way up into the city surface.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on the city rooftop, the Magnolia Clan and the Shadow Clan resumed their battle against each other until another earthquake suddenly began shaking beneath the entire city once again. Everyone were struggling to maintain their balance from the sudden earthquake, but Tigress took the perfect opportunity to trip Sage with a burnt orange energized split kick.

"You're mine now!" Tigress said. She pressed her foot down on Sage's chest and lifted up her blazing burnt orange energized hand. "Your life ends now, Sage."

"Think again, pussy cat!"

Tigress turned around and Ezra kicked her straight in the face, that sent Tigress crashing into the wall. Ezra helped Sage on her feet and they both smiled.

Suddenly, the giant Kraathatrogon came bursting out of the ground and stood over the battlefield. Tigress was frozen at the sight of it, leaving Ezra to throw a teal energy ball at her jet pack. Tigress looked at her jet pack and went pale.

"Aw, catnip." Tigress said.

Tigress went flying into the Kraathatrogon's opening mouth, leaving the three remaining Shadow Clan warriors to retreat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere, Donnie and Ariana were trying to grab and pull on the wires while trying to hurry it up at the same time until they finally got the portal up and running. They watched the glowing portal sucking the Kraang worm with great force.

"Ha! We did it! We rule!" Donnie cheered.

"I knew we could do it, Donnie." Ariana smiled.

Donnie smiled back as he and the purple mage kunoichi made eye contact. Just before they moved even closer, the wind force coming from the portal had interrupted their moment and lifted them off their feet. Ariana wrapped her arms around Donnie's neck while Donnie reached to grab the wire to hang on. They suddenly heard four familiar screaming and turned their head to see April, Macey, Norbit, and Casey flying straight to the portal. As the Kraang worm was sucked into the portal, Donnie held out his bo staff for Casey, Norbit, Macey, and April to grab onto. Macey grabbed onto a pipe from the ceiling and Norbit grabbed her feet. As Casey grabbed the bo staff and April grabbed Casey's leg, Ariana reached over to grab a handful of wires and pulled them out to shut down the portal.

Just as the portal shut off, Donnie slumped to the ground with Ariana laying on top of him. They both blushed with tiny smiles before they both looked back at April and Casey, who gave Ariana a fist bump with a grin on her face. Norbit landed on his feet and caught Macey, who fell into his arms.

"Thanks, Norbit." Macey said.

"You are welcome." Norbit said.

"You and Ariana did it, Donnie! You two saved the city." April said as she hugged Donnie.

"I'm gonna take back everything I said about you, Donnie." Casey said. "You rule."

Casey and Donnie gave other fist bumps as their victory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the Turtles and the K-5 were reunited on the rooftop.

"So the earthquakes were caused by giant worms that lived under the sewers?" Raph said. "That sounds worse than giant cockroaches!"

"Well, it's better than giant lizards give or take." Camilla said.

"Well, I'm stoked you guys are back. Come here!" Mikey smiled.

Mikey pulled Donnie, Ariana, Macey, Norbit, April, and Casey in a group hug.

"We're glad to be back, trust me." Donnie smiled back.

"You said it." Ariana grinned.

Leo and Kirana smiled at the team reunion, but they turned around to see the sullen look on Splinter and Sage's faces. They walked over to stand by their side as they looked down at the police investigation of the large crater.

"You did it, sensei." Leo said.

"With the help of my brave children and Sage's brave children." Splinter said, turning to smile at the white mage master.

"Yes, we all did it as a team." Sage grinned as she looked on the others with Splinter, Leo, and Kirana.

"I'll say." Kirana agreed.

Splinter looked at Vee, who turned to look at her master.

"I am impressed, Venus De Milo. You used your gift to save us. I am proud of you, my daughter." Splinter smiled.

Vee smiled back at her sensei. Sage looks at Ezra, who turned to look at his mother.

"I am impressed as well, Ezra. Your magic is what saved us. I am very proud of you, my son." Sage smiled.

Ezra smiled back.

"But what about Karai?" Raph asked as he and the others gathered around Splinter and Sage.

"Don't worry. We'll see her again soon." Vee said.

"I still can't believe that evil witch is your daughter." April said. "Um, sorry to be so honest."

"Say what?!" Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra exclaimed in shock.

"Long story." April said.

"And I can't believe that Kuro is Sage's son." Casey said.

"Trust me, we felt the same way when she told us." Camilla said to Casey.

"I guarantee that we'll see Kuro again, someday." Ezra said.

"Perhaps one day they will believe the truth." Splinter said. "But that is their decision."

"And when they are ready to join us, we can finally make things right." Sage added.

Unbeknownst to them, Karai and Kuro have been had been listening to their entire conversation. They exchanged pondering looks as they wondered what if Splinter and Sage really are telling the truth.

"For now, we celebrate." Splinter said.

"I concur." Sage agreed with a smile.

Splinter, Sage, April, Casey, Macey, Norbit, Leo, Kirana, Raph, Camilla, Donnie, Ariana, Mikey, Talia, Vee, and Ezra started heading back home to celebrate their victory.

"Oh yeah!" Talia cheered. "Time for some Antonio's!"

"So where do you think that Kraang worm went anyway?" Mikey asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the in the 1987 dimension, the Turtles and the K-5 sat on the edge of the tall building rooftop as they enjoyed some pizza for their relaxation. They ate their pizza slices. Leo and Kirana had spotted a giant Kraathatrogon coming from an unknown opening portal and started to attack the people in the city. That caught the Turtles and the K-5's attention as they stood up from the rooftop.

"Hey, do you guys see that?" Vee said, pointing her finger down at the giant Kraang worm.

"Totally gross, man." Ezra said.

"What kind of weird creature is that?" Talia gasped in disgust.

"Whoa, dudes." Mikey gasped. "A giant freaky worm! Totally mondo-bizzaro!"

"I bet that pesky Shredder and Krang are behind this!" Donnie said.

"Yeah, because even Lady Shade and Sina couldn't pull this freaky stunt!" Ariana agreed.

"You know what that means, right Leonardo?" Raph asked his older brother.

"We take down the creepy crawler." Leo replied as he and the others stood up from the rooftop edge. "And then we order pizza."

"Yes! Turtle power!" Donnie smiled as he and his brothers drew out their weapons.

"For once, I'm down with the whole pizza thing after battles." Kirana chuckled as she and her sisters summoned their magic from their hands.

"You too, Kirana?" Camilla smirked.

"Let's get this show on the road, guys." Ariana said with a grin.

The Turtles and the K-5 leaped down from the building rooftop.

"Cowabunga!" The Turtles and K-5 screamed.


	15. ChapterFifteen

"No, not me! No! No! Noooooooo!"

The K-5 sat on the couch and played a new video game with their black game controllers in the living room. Their eyes stared focusedly on the television screen to keep track on their game avatars. Kirana's game avatar has a sky blue metallic body with long platinum blonde hair in a loose French braid and blue eyes. She wore a dark blue sleeveless bodysuit with a gold utility belt, gold platlets on both of her shoulders, two black gloves with gold armbands, and dark blue combat boots. Ariana's game avatar has a bright lilac metallic body with long silky golden blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wore a dark purple leather halter neck top that shows off her midrifit, dark purple leather pants with a gold utility belt, black fingerless gloves that covered up to her upper arms with gold arm platlets, and dark purple knee-high combat boots. Camilla's game avatar has a bright scarlet metallic body with long curly red hair and blue eyes. She wore a dark red bodysuit with golden platelets on both of her shoulders, dark brown trench coat with a gold utility belt, thick black gloves, and dark red knee-high combat boots. Talia's game avatar has a tangerine metallic body with long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two braided pigtails and turquoise blue eyes. She wore a dark orange long-sleeved top that shows a couple inches of her midrift with a gold platlets on both of her shoulders, dark orange leather pants with a gold utility belt, and dark orange knee-high combat boots. Ezra's game avatar has a turquoise metallic body with short messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a teal armor suit with turquoise circles in the center of his chest and on each of his shoulder pads, dark teal leather pants with a turquoise utility belt, and dark teal combat boots.

"No fair! My whip didn't have no effect on the robot gorillas." Talia cried.

"Chill out, Talia. Your avatar is able to fight...for now." Kirana said with an omninous smile.

Talia held her orange game controller in the air with a triumphant smile, making Camilla roll her eyes with a smile while focusing on her avatar with her red game controller.

"Now, we're on the next stage against the vicious black leopards, ladies and gentlemen." Kirana said. "You have to peform a stronger attack in order to defeat them."

Ariana pressed buttons on her purple game controller and her game avatar fired purple arrow-like blasts of energy at the incoming black leopards from the tip of her staff in rapid speed. Talia pressed buttons on her orange game controller and her game avatar wrapped the charging black leopards to send waves of orange energy for an immerse explosion. Both of their attacks took a perfect effect on the black leopards.

"Oh yeah!" Ariana and Talia smiled excitedly.

Ezra pressed buttons on his teal game controller and his game avatar fired turquoise energy balls at the black leopards and they were easily defeated. Camilla pressed buttons on her red game controller and her game avatar fired her red rocket gauntlets at the jumping black leopard for a perfect aim, but that attack missed the black leopards and made her game avatar dodge out of the way.

"Yes!" Ezra cheered.

"What?!" Camilla gasped sharply.

"Wow, those lepoards dodged your attack quick, dude!" Talia grinned.

"Well, lucky for you, you were able to avoid the leopards' claw attack." Kirana said. "Otherwise, your avatar will lose her health bar halfway."

"Not on my watch." Camilla said as she kept pressing on the button on her game controller. "I'm gonna use my avatar's gauntlets to strike on full power."

Sage was walking into the kitchen and opened the fridge, where Pink Hallow held a popsicle with a bright smile on his face. She smiled back and took the popsicle before closing the fridge and entering into the living room to see her children playing their video game with excitement.

"Hmm, what are you five playing?" Sage asked.

"Just a game." Ezra answered.

"It's called Accel Crisis." Kirana said as she showed the game cover to her mother. "We brought it from a yard sale down the city."

"A video game?" Sage questioned as she stared at the game cover. "But what about your mission on finding mutagens with the Turtles?"

"Mother, with all due respect, we defeated both the Kraang and Lady Shade's forces." Ariana said. "We've decided to have one day to relax ourselves from all the missions."

"I cannot understand you teenagers sometimes." Sage said with a sigh. "But enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, mother!" Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra grinned.

"Oh yeah! We're on the next stage!" Talia said with a smile. "Let's do this!"

"Something's not right about this game." Sage muttered suspiciously.

Sage placed the game cover on the table and walked back into the dojo, leaving her children to continue playing their game with excitement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a dark void, a mysterious figure was watching the K-5 from the large-sized crystal ball.

"Letting them buying the game was a complete success." A mischievous feminine voice spoke. "Because your life points is about to come true."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on, Ariana and Camilla were watching another episode of the Ace Crown on TV with boredom. Ezra walked in the living room with a bag of marshmallows. They viewed the scene where the heroic team faced against the evil illusion-casting villain. But they turned off the TV when they sat up to see Talia and Kirana walking into living room behind the couch.

"Attention, ladies and gentleman!" Talia called. "Kirana has a very exciting idea and it's called ARMMO!"

Ariana, Camilla, and Ezra blinked at their sisters with deep confusion.

"ARMMO: Augmented Reality Massively Multiplayer Online." Ezra explained. "We dress up as our own avatars in our own sytle and then finish our Accel Crisis game in Ariana's holographic training arena!"

"That's so brilliant! I'm in!" Ariana said with excitement.

"Sounds interesting." Camilla grinned. "Count me in too."

"Yeah! I'm in as well!" Ezra said with a smile.

"Guess we made our decision." Kirana smiled. "Do it!"

The K-5 gathered together in a circle and held out their hands to concentrate on her magical powers.

"Suu Ni Za Ge-mu!" Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra casted.

Suddenly, a large bright yellow ball energy was formed in the middle of the circle. It divided itself into five smaller colored energy balls as each of them swirled around the mages for their transformations. In a swirl of blue spades, Kirana was now wearing a dark blue sleeveless bodysuit with a black utility belt, thick black gloves, and black combat boots. In a swirl of purple clovers, Ariana was now wearing a dark purple sleeveless bodysuit with a black utility belt, thick black gloves, and black combat boots. In a swirl of teal teardrops, Ezra was now wearing a dark teal sleeveless shirt with a black utility belt, long dark teal pants, thick black gloves, and black combat boots. In a swirl of red hearts, Camilla was now wearing a dark red sleeveless bodysuit with a black utility belt, thick black gloves, and black combat boots. In a swirl of orange diamonds, Talia was now wearing a dark orange sleeveless bodysuit with a black utility belt, thick black gloves, and black combat boots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The K-5 stepped into the holographic training arena. The room has blue grids in the floor and green grids in the walls. The mages stood themselves in the center of the room.

"I've also set up the game option in this room." Kirana said to her siblings. "We each defeated five bosses in five levels and finished the final boss at the last level to win the game."

"Wait, before we begin, I found something on the floor when we walk in here!" Ariana said as she held up a note in her hands. "To start the game, welcome to the world of Burning Palace."

"Burning Palace?" Ezra repeated, in confusion.

"That's weird." Kirana said as she snatched the note out of Ariana's hand and looked at it for herself. "There's no notes in this game."

Suddenly, a low thick mist came out of nowhere that made the girls scan the area cautiously.

"The mist! Just like one of the stages in Accel Crisis!" Talia cried.

"Yeah, but way more cooler." Camilla added.

"Wow, you really hook this area room up, Kirana." Ariana admired. "I must've admit. I'm super impress."

"But it wasn't me." Kirana said with a cautious look.

As the mist cleared itself around the room, the mages' eyes widened wide in surprise as they found themselves in an unknown game stage. The place has a lava pit in the center and numerous star-shaped gemstones floating in bubbles around the ceiling.

"Where are we?" Ezra asked.

"Uh, Kirana? Are you sure it wasn't you?" Ariana asked Kirana.

"Kirana was being humble, that's all." Talia smiled. "This place is off the hook!"

But Talia spoke too soon. The Burning Palace boss stepped out from the lava pit and stared at the mages as their powerful opponent. He has kelly green metallic skin with several scratches and chips on his shell, red mask with long tattered tails, bright green eyes, a lightning bolt shaped crack located on the right corner of his plastron, and a pair of sais on his strap belt. The mages' eyes widened wider when they recognized their opponent as the mutant turtle Raphael. Raph pointed his finger to Camilla as if he wants to challenge her to a boss fight, which Camilla eagerly accepted with a simple nod.

Camilla leaped forward and delivered an electrified roundhouse kick at Raph, who blocked it with his sais. Raph growled and spun himself forward like a drill with his sais at Camilla, who blocked the attack with her combat boot and then cartwheeled herself through the air to hit Raph with electric energy emanating from her boots multiple times. Raph then slid forward with both of her sais and proceeded to barrage Camilla with sai slashes and kicks before leaping up into the air and spun his arms at the same time. Camilla crouched herself down for a second and launched herself to unleash a sudden barrage of electric bolts to hit Raph in low and high directions. Raph became dizzy for the moment, giving Camilla the perfect opportunity to finish him off. Camilla delivered a barrage of vertical spinning electrified kicks while rising into air, knocking Raph vertically in the air with each hit of the electric kick barrage. At the peak of the barrage, she performed an axe kick that slammed Raph down to the ground.

That powerful attack defeated Raph and the mutant turtle got himself pixeled into nothingness.

For her outstanding victory, Camilla cartwheeled into the ground and spun around with a winking pose.

A sudden white lightning bolt transported them out of the game stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Camilla's victorious battle was completed, the mages found themselves in the second unknown game stage. The place was a undergorund filled with gem geodes and some grass tiles next to the large waterfall.

"Look, I deeply admire your hard work on this simulation, Kirana. I really do." Ariana said calmly. Then, she let out a frantic scream at her older sister's face. "But. What. The. Heck. Is. Going. On?!"

"I don't know. Is this game arena the real deal?" Kirana wondered, looking around the area.

"Let's hope not. I don't wanna be trap here forever." Talia complained.

Suddenly, a loud giggle was filled in the air and a young game avatar appeared right in front of them from above. She has the height of twelve year old girl. She has a white metallic body with long white hair tied back into a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a long white dress with a grey centered band, white and grey striped leggings, and white platform boots with grey soles. She has a large white hat and a white collar with a grey charm on it. She also carried a dark grey cane with the top twisted like an infinity symbol and white star at the center.

"Greetings, ladies and gentleman." The girl greeted with a friendly smile. "My name is White Serenity. I'm the one who brought you here to win the game."

"To win the game?" Kirana repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" Ezra asked suspiciously.

"You five must defeat Citrine Witch and save Prince Casey." White Serenity replied.

White Serenity projected a spherical image of Casey sleeping inside a large crystal ball from the her staff.

"Is that Casey?" Ariana gasped. She took few steps forward, but Kirana and Ezra quickly grabbed her arms. "Where is he?!"

"Let him go now!" Talia cried.

"If you complete the game, I'll set him free and sent all of you back home." White Serenity promised. "But if you fail, the Citrine Witch will destroy him and you all be trapped here forever."

Camilla growled as she unleashed a sudden barrage of electric bolts from her boots at White Serenity, who immediately teleported herself to avoid the attack and reappeared herself towards the mages.

"Such fiery spirit and welcome to Quartz Dome." White Serenity said. "Let the game begin."

White Serenity waved her staff in the air and disappeared out of sight.

The Quartz Dome boss jumped out from the waterfall and stared at the mages as their powerful opponent. He has light green metallic skin with freckles, orange mask with shorter tails, baby blue eyes, and a pair of nunchucks on his strap belt. The mages' eyes widened wider when they recognized their opponent as the mutant turtle Michelangelo. Mikey pointed his finger to Talia as if he wants to challenge her to a boss fight, which Talia immediately accepted with an enthusiastic nod.

Talia jumped slightly and swung her in a wide-arced sound wave kick at Mikey, who avoided the attack with fast speed. Mikey grinned and performed a rapid flurry of strikes with his nunchucks at Talia, who blocked the attack with her supersonic speed and then dashed forward to perform a backflipping wide-arced sound wave kick at Mikey fifteen times. Mikey then dashed forward at Talia while swinging his nunchucks in fast succession. Talia delivered a series of ten high-damage sound wave somersaults to Mikey into the air. Mikey became dizzy for the moment, giving Talia the perfect opportunity to finish him off. Talia sprinted forward and performed a sound boom backflip that knocked Mikey into the air. As she caught him with her forearms when Mikey landed, she then jumped into the air with his face in between arms and released a powerful sound scream at him beforelanding on her feet harmlessly and Mikey fell on his back to the ground.

That powerful attack defeated Mikey and the mutant turtle got himself pixeled into nothingness.

For her outstanding victory, Talia performed a breakdance move and gave two fingers pointing up in a V-shape with a victory smile.

A sudden white lightning bolt transported them out of the game stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Talia's victorious battle was completed, the mages found themselves in the third unknown game stage. The place was full of clouds and the sky was pink.

"This place is so...peaceful." Ariana said.

"But where's the ground?" Camilla asked.

"I don't know." Talia said. "Are we in heaven?"

"The clouds read; Welcome to Pink Skies." Kirana said.

"Something's not right about this place." Ezra said.

Suddenly, the Pink Skies boss slowly rose out from the cloud and stared at the mages as their powerful opponent. She had sea green metallic skin, turquoise mask with a braid tail, ocean blue eyes, and a bow on her back with a quiver of arrows attached to her belt. The mages' eyes widened wider when they recognized their opponent as the mutant turtle Venus De Milo. Vee pointed her finger to Ezra as if she wants to challenge him to a boss fight, which Ezra slowly accepted with an understanding nod.

Ezra ran forward and shot out three light throwing stars at Vee, who swiftly dodged them with a backflip. Vee smirked and jumped in the air to lunge at Ezra, who summoned his shield to block the turquoise masked turtle's attack. Vee jumped back and shot five arrows from her bow at Ezra, who quickly moved away and shined bright light from his hands. Vee became dizzy for a moment, that gave Ezra the perfect opportunity to finish her off. Ezra kicked Vee high in the air and blasted a powerful light ball at Vee's chest, that sent her crashing on the cloud.

That powerful attack defeated Vee and the mutant turtle got herself pixeled into nothingness.

For her outstanding victory, Ezra clipped his heels together and winked with a peace salute.

A sudden white lightning bolt transported them out of the game stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Ezra's victorious battle was completed, the mages found themselves in the fourth unknown game stage. The place has a lake with many fountains at the top of a waterfall and a large golden ribbon-esque decoration that splits at all the fountains. The background has a dark indigo and light purple sky with many red, white, and blue sky. The mages stood on the top of the central waterfall.

"Wow." Ariana breathed. "This place is amazing."

"According to the sky, it said welcome to Pearl Waterfall." Talia said as she read a star letters at the sky.

"Well, let's hurry if we're gonna get out of here." Ezra said.

"Are we really gonna continue to do this?" Camilla complained.

"Unless you have any other ideas." Kirana retorted. "We have no choice but to play White Serenity's game."

The Pearl Waterfall boss slowly rose out from the central waterfall and stared at the mystics as their powerful opponent. He has brownish green metallic skin with a gap in between his teeth, purple mask with longer tails, reddish brown eyes, and a bo staff on his back. The mages' eyes widened wider when they recognized their opponent as the mutant turtle Donatello. Donnie pointed his finger to Ariana as if he wants to challenge her to a boss fight, which Ariana anxiously accepted with a slow nod.

Ariana lunged forward and spun herself in a cork-screw manner with her metal covered boots leading towards Donnie, who avoided the attack with a strong hold of his bo staff. Donnie grinned in a mad scientist manner and thrusted his bo staff forward rapidly at Ariana, who blocked the attack with her combat boot and then flew spinning toward him while stabbing him multiple times with her arm transforming into metal blades. Donnie then rapidly hit Ariana with his bo staff and jumped in the air with a somersault before thrusting downward into her face. Ariana moved forward to perform five spinning kicks from an upside down position and hit Donnie with a flying upward drill kick with both metal covered legs. Donnie became dizzy for the moment, giving Ariana the perfect opportunity to finish him off. Ariana performed a jumped knee strike that launched Donnie as she somersaulted herself back to the ground. As she landed, Ariana transformed her arms into metal jagged blades and leaped up towards Donnie as she quickly delivered a series of slashes from multiple directions before slamming them into the ground.

That powerful attack defeated Donnie and the mutant turtle got himself pixeled into nothingness.

For her outstanding victory, Ariana breakdanced on the waterfall and winked with her two-finger salute.

A sudden white lightning bolt transported them out of the game stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Ariana's victorious battle was completed, the mages found themselves in the fifth unknown game stage. The place has a bright amtosphere with white and light-blue clouds along with a pale-bluish sky.

Then, White Serenity suddenly appeared in the air above them.

"Welcome to Sky Aurora. Congratulations." White Serenity announced. "One more boss and you're ready to defeat the Citrine Witch."

White Serenity waved her staff in the air and disappeared out of sight.

The Rose Aurora boss jumped out from the waterfall and stared at the mages as their powerful opponent. He has emerald green metallic skin, blue mask with long tails, sapphire blue eyes, and a pair of katana swords on his back. The mages' eyes widened wider when they recognized their opponent as the mutant turtle Leonardo. Leo pointed his finger to Kirana as if he wants to challenge her to a boss fight, which Kirana immediately accepted with a respectful nod.

Kirana somersaulted herself forward with one of her icy covered legs outstretched and slammed it into Leo, who avoided the attack with enhanced speed. Leo grinned cockily and unleashed a flurry of quick slashes repeatedly with his katana sword at Kirana, who blocked the attack with her grateful speed and then leaped upwards to deliver icy covered kicks at Leo while spinning repeatedly. Leo then leaped into the air and spun vertically like a wheel to attack Kirana multiple times with his katana swords outstretched before landing on the ground. Kirana rapidly kicked Leo with a flurry of icy covered kicks and launched him into the air with the last kick. Leo became dizzy for the moment, giving Kirana the perfect opportunity to finish him off. Kirana twirled her upside-down body and attacked Leo with her icy covered legs that launched him into the air followed by kicking him while spinning repeatedly in the air and then finished Leo with her icy covered leg slamming him in the face that smashed him into the ground with a large flash.

That powerful attack defeated Leo and the mutant turtle got himself pixeled into nothingness.

For her outstanding victory, Kirana performed a flip jump and gave the V sign with a victory grin.

A sudden white lightning bolt transported them out of the game stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Kirana's victorious battle was completed, the mages found themselves in the special game stage. The place was set in the darkness of space illuminated by the glowing neon lights that covered everything in sight with hay-wire space speedway the girls are standing on.

"Okay, this is really getting too exhausted right now." Ariana said with a deep breath.

"We've defeated the boss battles, now we've gotta save Casey." Ezra reminded.

"Only I want to know is that what's going on here?" Kirana wondered.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Talia cried. "It's the power of illusions!"

"Never thought I'd say this, but Talia may have a point." Camilla said. "And I'll smack that white witch for sending us in this stupid place!"

Suddenly, White Serenity appeared in the air above them. But this time, she has a glare on her face.

"So, you dare challenge my power, Camilla?" White Serenity asked angrily.

"Well, I didn't stutter!" Camilla snapped. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"That's it!" White Serenity growled. "I really have enough with you!"

White Serenity twirled her staff and shot out multiple beams of bright white energy to wrap Camilla in a cocoon. In few seconds, the cocoon vanished and Camilla's new form appeared out of it. She now has flaming red hair with bangs, a jawless skull with dark red fire rings as her eyes, and three of her ribs sticking out on both sides of her chest. Their hotheaded sister's new form had left Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra speechless.

"Come on!" Camilla shouted. "Give me everything you got!"

"Uh, Camilla?" Ariana spoke. "Um, you are...uh...a skeleton ghost."

"That's so cool!" Talia grinned.

"Talk about scary now." Ezra snickered.

"What?!" Camilla screamed. She quickly snapped her fingers and conjured up a compact mirror that fell in her hand as she took a look on her new form. "OMG! I'm a ghost!"

"That's right! You're in my world now!" White Serenity yelled. "Break the rules and you'll pay the price! And now all of you must face the Citrine Witch!"

White Serenity waved her staff in the air and disappeared out of sight, leaving the K-5 stranded on the hay-wire space speedway as they walked forward to search for the exit up ahead.

"You know, I've been giving some thought about all of this." Kirana said.

"About me being a ghostly skeleton?" Camilla said angrily.

"Not really." Kirana replied. "I mean, game stages? The boss fights against the Turtles look-alikes? I think all of the challenges we fought are somewhat not real."

"So, you're saying that this whole thing is just an illusionary test to fool us." Talia said.

Kirana, Ariana, Ezra, and Camilla looked at their sister as if they've never heard Talia saying anything logical in their lives.

"You actually understand what Kirana's talking about?" Camilla said in disbelief.

"Seems sorta obvious." Talia replied. "Thanks for my awesome awareness skills!"

"If that counts." Ariana remarked.

"Come on, girls." Ezra said. "We can do this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the K-5 finally made to the exit, the mages found themselves in the final game stage. The place was a labyrinth of voluminous giant blue crystals and a large crystal ball on a stand in the middle of the place. The mages found Casey awake and safe inside the crystal ball.

"Casey!" Ariana shouted.

"Yes! I know you guys would find me!" Casey exclaimed with a grin. "Now, can you get me out of this giant crystal ball?"

"Don't worry, we'll have you out in a second." Kirana said.

Suddenly the K-5 heard a sinister feminine giggle filled in the game stage.

"Uh, if I remember correctly, did White Serenity said something about the Citrine Witch?" Talia shouted.

The K-5 gathered together and scanned the area around them until the Citrine Witch suddenly levitated herself above the crystal ball with a smirk on her face. The Citrine Witch has a lean, slender build with blue eyes. She has ginger hair tied up in a small ponytail with right-sided curved bangs and yellow headband. She wore a dark yellow collared trench coat over a yellow corest-like jumpsuit that covered her whole body, long black fingerless gloves that covered her forearms, and black combat boots with silver shin pads.

"April?" Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra gasped in surprise.

The Citrine Witch shot five small yellow energy bolts towards the K-5, who jumped out of the way and scattered away from each other. The Citrine Witch turned her head in Talia's direction and flew down towards the orange mage kunoichi to attack her with a massive yellow crescent-like blade of energy from her hand. Talia dodged out of the way and transmitted a very powerful sound wave to send the Citrine Witch flying away from her palm. The Citrine Witch turned her attention to Kirana and Ariana as she formed a yellow ball of energy between her hands and shot it at them, but Kirana and Ariana jumped out of the way. Kirana formed multiple arrows made of ice from both her hands and fired them at high towards the Citrine Witch while Ariana created a heavy spiky metal ball and shot it at the Citrine Witch at high speed. Ezra conjured two light shurikens and threw them at the Citrine Witch.

"We got to save Casey!" Ariana shouted.

"But we have to get rid of April first!" Kirana shouted back.

"And I can tell that she really wants to hurt us!" Ezra gulped.

"But this is April we're talking about!" Talia screamed. "We can't just hurt her! She's our friend!"

Camilla jumped up in the air and released a gigantic bolt of electricity from her palms to strike the Citrine Witch, but she protected herself from the attack with a yellow force field and punched the air to send out two yellow energized fists to hit Camilla, who went flying to the ground near Talia's feet. Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra charged forward at the Citrine Witch as they paid no attention to Ariana, who was trying to set Casey free with her metal jagged blades as her arms.

"Don't want to rush you or anything, but can you hurry up already?" Casey asked.

"I'm doing the best here!" Ariana yelled frustratingly.

"Sorry. My bad." Casey apologized quickly.

"Ariana!" Kirana called out. "I have a plan, but we need you here now!"

"Okay!" Ariana said. She turned back to Casey. "Stay put, Casey. I'll be back."

Ariana jumped back to her siblings as they huddled together in an offensive stances while catching their deep breaths.

"Let's focus on our powers as a combination attack to defeat the Citrine Witch!" Kirana said to her younger siblings.

Kirana created multiple lances made of ice from her hands, Camilla released a gigantic bolt of electricity from her palms, Ariana turned her arms into large spearheads to fire large number of iron spears in rapid succession, Talia released a powerful blast of sound from her hand. And Ezra summoned multiple light balls from his palms. The mages' combined attacks formed together into a gigantic elemental dragon to hit the Citrine Witch with massive damage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After defeating the final boss, the crystal ball containing Casey and the unconscious Citrine Witch disappeared in a flash as the entire game stage has transformed into a different level. The place has flying metallic dark grey platforms loomed overhead above a makeshift floor in the form of thick, bright white strands with skulls laced into them as a full moon shones down onto the arena. The mages stood on the large dark grey platform at the center.

"What the...what the heck just happened?!" Ariana cried out.

"This whole thing has been a total waste of time!" Camilla said angrily. "Show yourself, White Serenity!"

Then, White Serenity appeared in the air above them and landed gently on the platform with a giggle.

"Well done, mage warriors." White Serenity said. "Now, I shall prepare a next game level! Your fight against me!"

"Forget it, White Serenity!" Kirana said, pointing her finger at White Serenity. "We knew that the whole thing is an illusion! It's not real!"

"That's right." Talia shouted.

"Nonsense!" White Serenity declined. "Now, face the wrath of me!"

"Bring it on." Ezra glared.

White Serenity twirled her staff and shot out multiple white energy balls at the K-5, but they immediately dodged out of the way. Ariana charged forward and jumped at White Serenity to strike, but White Serenity unleashed several white star-shaped energy waves emitted a loud, distorted supersonic noise at Ariana, who screamed out loud in pain from hearing it and then fell on the floor. Kirana charged next and created several fists made out of ice to strike White Serenity from below, but White Serenity protected herself from the attack with a white force field and fired a sphere of pink energy at Kirana that sent her flying away to the ground. Ezra charged forward and created several bolts of light to strike White Serenity, but she quickly fired a pink energy bolt at Ezra that made him fall to the ground. Camilla fired tons of beams of electricity from her body all around it at White Serenity, who fired off several volleys of two white energy balls at Camilla that sent her flying onto the downed Kirana. Talia quietly snuck up to White Serenity for a sneak attack, but White Serenity turned around and released many bright white blasts of energy at Talia, who jumped in the air to dodge the attack until she got hit and flew across the platform towards her siblings.

"Weak! So weak!" White Serenity shouted. "Time to finish this!"

White Serenity flew high in the air above the platform and released five continuous streams of white energy from her staff to incapacitate the mages together.

"Listen, guys!" Kirana shouted to her younger siblings. "White Serenity is creating this game as an illusion! We all must believe that this is not real in order to defeat her!"

Then suddenly, Kirana was free from the energy stream and turned back to her younger siblings.

"I understand!" Ariana cried. "And I don't believe this!"

Ariana smiled as she was able to free herself from the energy stream.

"If Kirana said it's not real, then it's not real!" Talia shouted.

Talia grinned as she was able to free herself from the energy stream as well.

"It's not real, I'm with my sisters though everything together!" Ezra shouted.

Ezra smiled as he was able to free himself from the energy stream as well.

White Serenity narrowed her eyes, but she smiled proudly at Camilla as she continued to release energy streams at the red mage kunoichi.

"It's all up to you now, Camilla!" Kirana shouted. "Try to concentrate!"

Camilla closed her eyes and concentrated on everything that's happening around her until she finally disbelieved everything from the crazed illusion.

"I...don't...believe!" Camilla shouted.

A sudden flash of red light blinded White Serenity, causing the white witch to lose focus and fell to the ground with a scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As all of White Serenity's illusions came to end, everyone have returned back to holographic training arena. Camilla got up on her feet and her entire appearance returned back to normal.

"Yes! I'm back!" Camilla said with a grin.

"We're done with your illusions, White Serenity." Kirana said firmly.

"Let me get this straight. We're inside the training arena this whole time?" Ezra said in confusion.

The K-5 surrounded White Serenity with angry faces.

"What were you trying to do to us?" Ezra demanded.

"I don't mean to. I just wanted you all to enjoy the game." White Serenity said as she looked down the floor in shame and then looked up at the mystics. "My name is Serena McLain. I used to be obsessed with the Accel Crisis everyday until one day that substance fell on me to my favorite avatar. That's when I become White Serenity, the White Magic Witch. Also, I must make sure that you brought the game during my yard sale in my disguise. Since you all were happy to play it, I've decided to play with you." She then looked down in sadness. "I just want someone to have fun with."

"Oh, that's so darn sad." Talia said, trying her best not to cry for Serena's backstory.

"She wasn't entirely bad." Ariana grinned. "She just created a game as an illusion."

"You can go, Serenity." Kirana said. "But only if you promise that you will not force anyone to play with you ever again."

"No problem." White Serenity promised. "Until we meet again, my friends."

White Serenity turned away to create a white portal from her staff and jumped inside of it before the portal closed itself in a flash.

"Well, that was fun." Talia smiled proudly. She turned to her older sisters and younger brother. "Now, who wants pizza?"

As Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Ezra agreed together, they walked out of the training arena with Talia.


	16. ChapterSixteen

In a secret hideout laboratory, Donna was working on his computer for future research. But the pressure from the mutation collar around her neck made her take a break. But that break ended shortly when Lady Shade and Galva came in the room.

"Donna, I've asked you to build me a mutant army and you've been making zero progress!" Lady Shade scolded.

"My latest creations have been difficult to process." Donna countered. "They are becoming extremely unstable and they melt back into ectoplasm each time I tried to create one."

"This is the last time you mess our mistress's request!" Galva hissed.

"Look who's talking." Donna snapped. "I'm not the one who can turn into a blob of slime! But now you are twice the kunoichi you were before!"

"She does have a good point." Lady Shade admitted. "Because of your constant failures, I know the perfect punishment for you, Donna."

Lady Shade took out a small device with her thumb slightly touching the bright red button.

"The mutagen!" Donna gasped sharply with a panic look.

But it was too late for Donna to beg for mercy.

Lady Shade pressed the red button on the controller that activated the Donna's mutagen collar. Donna screamed as little bottles of mutagen started to break and the mutagen was spilled all over her. Lady Shade and Galva left Donna alone as they went back to Shadow Clan headquarters. Donna fell to the floor and her right hand was sparked with her techno magic, mutating her into a computer virus humanoid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, Ariana was adding chemicals to the mixture inside her lab. She remembered Donnie emailed her the ingredients to the retromutagen he has successfully developed earlier, so she decided to combine a unique mage DNA potion to complete it. She administered a few couple drops of mage DNA potion into the mutagen beaker, causing the neon green to change into neon orange. She looked at the computer screen to see the results and the computer had proven that the substance was perfected once she saw the combined cells turned completely normal.

"Yes! We did it!" Ariana shouted with a cheerful smile. "We really did it!"

Kirana, Camilla, Talia, Ezra, Norbit, Casey, and Sage quickly came in the lab.

"You did it?" Kirana asked in disbelief.

"You did it?" Camilla repeated.

"You did it?" Sage reiterated.

"What did you do?" Ezra asked.

"Did what?" Casey inquired.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Talia questioned in confusion.

"Ariana seems happy about her accomplishment." Norbit said.

"The retromutagen potion! I finally made it, you guys!" Ariana explained with a smile. "The key to turning mutants back to mages again, except that I already made only one dose thanks to Donnie, who send me the right ingredients to create it."

"I'm proud of you, Ariana." Sage said with a small smile. "But only use it wisely to the mutant who needs it."

"Yes, mother." Ariana said with a nod.

"Can you make more retromutagen potion with your science magic?" Kirana asked Ariana.

"Yeah, but it takes time to refine just one dose of retro-mutagen and I don't have any more mutagen left." Ariana replied.

"This is big news, Ariana. Especially for lost mage mutants out there." Casey smiled. "You really outdone yourself, Ari."

Casey planted a small kiss on Ariana's cheek for her hard work, causing the purple mage kunoichi to smile widely and pass out to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Donna had just finished mutating in a slender computer virus with a single blue eye, silver grey body with black stripes that resembles circuitry all over her, and sharp claws as hands. She got up from the floor and stumbled around the room until she saw a full-length mirror that allowed her to see her reflection.

"Despite this impressive new body, how am I gonna create a cure that will restore me back into my normal form?" Donna pondered.

Donna began writing an equation on her chalkboard to find the cure for her mutation.

"This...this is perfect." Donna said with a sinister smile. "If I take some regular human DNA and combine it with my mutated DNA, I can finally find a cure for myself back to normal."

"Hey, Donna!"

Donna gasped as she recognized that voice anywhere. Galva showed up in the laboratory room with some Shadow Droids for Donna's mutation. Donna hid behind her desk and took a peek to see Galva searching around the room to find her. Donna cut off the lights by cutting the power wires with her claws. While Galva and the Shadow Droids were looking for Donna in the dark, Donna managed to escape without being noticed and slithered off into the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere, The K-5, Norbit, and Casey were scouting across the rooftops on the search for any lost mage mutants until they found one sitting sadly on the billboard with a businessman pictured on it from the opposite rooftop. She has light pink skin, long black hair around her back, and bright pink eyes. She wore a skintight black long-sleeved leotard with neon pink butterfly on the left side, pink metallic elbow-length gloves, and pink thigh-high boots.

"Yeah, looks like we found one." Casey said.

"Let's go." Kirana said to the team.

The K-5, Norbit, and Casey hopped over to the other rooftop with relative caution, but the mage mutant immediately noticed their appearance with quick eyes.

"Who...who are you?" The mage mutant asked as she engulfed her hands with bright pink energy.

"It's okay." Kirana said. "We don't want any trouble. What's your name?"

"I'm Jade." The energy mage mutant replied. "I was just exploring around the city until some glowing substance came out of nowhere from the sky and turned me into this form."

"Well, Jade, we're mages just like you. We just want to help you." Kirana said.

"Help me? I can't never helped." Jade said as she looked down to the ground with a sad face. "I tried the reverse spell twenty times and it didn't work."

"You don't need that spell to change you back. We have a cure that can turn you back the way you were." Kirana said. "You just have to trust us."

Jade watched Ariana walking forward with a sprayer loaded with retromutagen in her hands.

"Okay." Jade said. "I trust you. I just want to be normal again."

"Let it rip, Ariana." Kirana said to Ariana.

Ariana nodded her head and took aim at Jade, but suddenly something snaky rushed past her from behind. That spooked Ariana, causing her to drop the sprayer to the ground. The K-5, Norbit, Casey, and Jade were completely stunned to see a mutant computer virus, who was looking down at them from on the top of the billboard.

"Mages, hand over the retromutagen right now!" Donna demanded.

"Are you serious? Another mage mutant?" Kirana gasped.

"She sounds familiar." Ezra said.

Donna got her sights on the dropped retromutagen vial and slithered down to grab it in her hands.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ariana cried as she jumped on top of the computer virus mutant's back.

Casey, Camilla, Talia, Ezra, Norbit, and Kirana joined Ariana to pin Donna down to the ground, causing the computer virus mutant to lose her grip on the vial. The retromutagen vial rolled itself to Jade's feet as Jade quickly grabbed it in her hands. Donna slithered out from the K-5 and grabbed Casey's arms as she stood on the edge of the rooftop.

"Casey!" Norbit said, in worry.

"Let me go, you virus freak!" Casey shouted, struggling to break free from the computer virus mage mutant's grasp.

"Ha, like you will have a shot of trying." Donna snickered.

"Wait a minute! That better be not what I think it is." Camilla said as she was able to recognize the mage mutant's voice. "It's Donna!"

"Exactly!" Donna said with a smile. "You will bring me the retromutagen to my lab or the boy faces mutation."

With that, Donna slithered away with Casey out of sight.

"Well, this can't be good." Talia said.

"We're in deep trouble." Ezra said.

"I can track Casey from my scanners to check on him." Norbit said.

"Good, Norbit." Ezra smiled. "We have to get Casey back and turn Jade back to a mage again."

"Ezra's right. We got to rescue Casey." Ariana said.

"Don't worry, Ariana, we will." Kirana said. "But we need some help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, Ariana was performing some tests on Jade's powers and she eventually learned that Jade has the mystical power to form shields, create energy constructs, fire power blasts, and create a full-body field that enables her to fly. After the training test was complete, Ariana and Jade joined Camilla, Ezra, Talia, Norbit, and Kirana in the living room just as April arrived in the room with her tessen.

"Hello, April." Norbit greeted.

"I'm here." April said. "Who's the mutant that took Casey?"

"Her name is Donna. A mage with the advanced power of technology." Kirana replied. "April, we need your help."

"You got it, Kirana." April smiled.

Camilla looked at Talia, who had been staring at her handheld console on the couch.

"Ready for an all-girl power battle?" Camilla asked.

"You know it." Talia replied with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in her lab, Donna placed Casey down on the ground back in her secret lab and Casey got back up with his hockey stick in his hands.

"You know that you don't have to do this, Donna." Casey said. "Ariana can help you on your mutation."

"And if she fails to do, I can always use you as my perfect backup for mutation." Donna said as she transformed her claws into long tendrils and walked closer to Casey.

"Yeah, guess what?" Casey said with a grin. "I have a backup too."

Casey charged forward and hit Donna in the face with his hockey stick. Donna became very angry and grew into an impossible height at least three times as tall as her normal height. Thick silver grey tendrils shot toward Casey from her hands, causing the human vigilante to cry out in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, the K-5 searched all over the city for Casey along with April, Norbit, and Jade. Thanks to Kirana's aura sense, they finally arrived at Donna's lab where the blue mage kunoichi have sensed Casey's aura inside. Camilla, Talia, and Jade hid themselves on the rooftop across the laboratory warehouse while Kirana, Ariana, Norbit, and April stood on the rooftop of the warehouse.

"Ready?" Kirana whispered to her siblings and friends.

"Ready when you are." April whispered back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Donna's lab, Casey got tied up with rope as he was dangling over a giant vat of mutagen.

"And what exactly are you planning to do with me?" Casey asked nervously.

"It's very simple." Donna responded. "As you fall into the mutagen tank, I will jump in with you. You and I will come as one. I will be a better mage than I was before."

"Wait, think for a minute, Donna." Casey said. "Dropping us into the mutagen isn't the right answer to save you. Trust me, I've seen worse mutants."

"No, this is the only way." Donna said. "I can't trust anyone anymore! I will be a normal mage again!"

While Donna was typing buttons on her computer, three kunoichis, one ninja, and one robot looked the whole thing from the skylight unnoticed.

Kirana, Ariana, Ezra, Norbit, and April silently took opened up the skylight window as they waited for the right moment to strike, but unfortunately Donna looked up to detect the team members from the ceiling above.

"So, you tried to save your friend by sneaking into my lab." Donna said with a glare. "Since I see no retro mutagen with you, the trade is off!"

Donna extended her arms and placed a small grey metallic beetle onto Casey's rope, letting the creature to nibble the rope for snapping it.

"We have to hurry to Casey!" Ezra told his sisters and friends.

Donna swooped down on the team members with her claws, but April knocked the computer virus mage mutant into the ground with her tessen. But Donna managed to overpower the redhead teen by shoving her to the wall. Norbit blasted ten lasers at Donna, who dodged them and kicked the armored robot hard on the floor. Kirana moved forward to attack with her ice magic, but Donna leaped up in the air to dodge the blue mage kunoichi's attack and countered her with grey wire-like explosive energy beams from her fingers.

"Hey, I can really use some help over here!" Casey cried as he looked up to see the metal beetle was close on snapping the rope.

As Kirana, Ezra, Norbit, and April were able to hold off Donna, Ariana dashed her way up to the side of the mutagen vat and reached to the top with one jump. Just as the robotic beetle had finally snapped the rope, Casey started falling with a loud scream.

"Casey!" Ariana screamed.

Ariana leaped over the mutagen vat and held her arms out to grab Casey, saving him successfully from being dropped into the mutagen tank.

"Thanks, Ariana." Casey grinned.

"NO!" Donna cried angrily.

Suddenly, Galva smashed through the wall and stomped inside the lab with a squad of Shadow Droids.

"Sources told me that you have retromutagen that can make a mage again." Galva grinned greedily. "Bring me that vial."

As the Shadow Droids charged forward to retrieve the retromutagen vial, three mages came together as they gathered their magical energy and raised their hands together in the air.

"Mōmoku no hikari!" Kirana, Ariana, and Ezra casted.

At their command, a full powered blue-violet-teal light blinded the lab room that made Galva and Donna unable to see. That made April, Kirana, Ariana, Ezra, Norbit, and Casey escape out of the lab. After the light died down, the mage mutants found the heroes escaped out of their sight.

"No!" Donna said as she slithered out of her lab after the heroes. "They won't escape from me."

"Get that vial before Donna does." Galva ordered her Shadow Droids. "I must have the retromutagen!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The K-5 moved across the building rooftops with April, Casey, Norbit, and Jade as they stood on a larger rooftop and turned around to see no evil mage mutants at their sight.

"Alright, we're good for now." Casey said to the others.

"Okay, this is it, Jade." Ariana said, taking out the retromutagen vial to place it in the sprayer. "Just a quick spray on you and you'll be back to normal in no time."

"Okay." Jade said with a nod.

Ariana approached herself to Jade and prepared to give her one spray, but Donna came out of nowhere and snatched the retromutagen vial right out of Ariana's hands before leaping high into the air.

"Yes, it's finally mine!" Donna cheered.

"Oh, come on!" Ariana complained. "This is seriously getting old!"

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Jade said, pointing her finger high in the air.

"Duck!" Ezra shouted as he ran up to push Ariana down on the floor.

Everyone followed Jade's finger and saw a squad of Shadow Droids moving through the air with their legs as rocket boosters.

"Flying Shadow Droids?" Talia exclaimed. "This is way too much for me to possess!"

"Let's get that vial back!" Kirana ordered.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ariana sprang high into the air towards Donna while Casey, April, Norbit, and Jade battled the incoming Shadow Droids heading towards them.

As Donna was struggling to open the retromutagen vial, Talia flew forward to knock the vial out of Donna's hands with a swift kick. Camilla caught the retromutagen sprayer with her hands. One Shadow Droid snatched the retromutagen vial from Camilla's hands and delivered a kick to Camilla's chest that sent the red mage kunoichi spiraling out of control in the air. Kirana flew down from above and froze the Shadow Droid's arms to free the retromutagen vial from its hand, but another Shadow Droid punched her right in the face and took the vial out of her hands. Ezra used his light magic to blind the Shadow Droid and take the vial from its hands. Ezra flew away but the Shadow Droid grabbed his foot.

"Ariana, catch!" Ezra shouted as he threw the vial to his sister.

Ariana managed to catch the vial with her hands, but Donna swooped towards the purple mage kunoichi and shoved her away to catch the vial. But one Shadow Droid flew straight into Donna with full force, causing the computer virus to drop the vial.

On the rooftop, the team members have finished destroying the Shadow Droids and looked up to see the vial falling down from above.

"The retromutagen!" Casey cried, pointing his finger to the vial.

The K-5, Donna, and the Shadow Droids made a wild dash for the retromutagen vial as they each tried to catch it in a desperate manner. But they all instantly crashed into each other, missing the vial to fall rapidly to the rooftop that the four team members were standing on.

Fortunately, Casey skated to the position where the vial is falling and caught it in his hands successfully.

"Hurry, Casey!" April cried. "Spray it on Jade!"

With a burst of speed, Casey sprayed the orange mist all over Jade with every amount of retromutagen. Jade could feel the immediate effects that are making her body twitch convulsively. The K-5 skillfully landed their feet on the rooftop ground as they watched Jade continued to twitch uncontrollably until her skin finally went back to normal. Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, Norbit, April, and Casey cheered over the successful transformation.

"Wow! I'm back to normal again!" Jade cried happily. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, Carol!" Talia grinned. "It's the least we can do."

"We're glad that you're a mage again." Ezra smiled.

"You really did it, Ariana!" Casey said with a smile. "You totally rock."

Casey moved closer to Ariana and planted a small kiss on her cheek, leaving the purple mage kunoichi in a lovestick daze. April saw the whole thing and rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"No sights of Donna." Kirana noted as she scanned the area for the computer virus mutant. "But she's definitely part of mage mutant freaks roaming around the city."

"She'll be back though." Ezra said. "Since she's with Lady Shade and her army."

"Actualy, I'm thinking of naming her Viral." Talia said. "Seems accurate."

"Fair enough." Camilla said with a shrug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Shadow Clan HQ, Viral was captured by the Shadow Droids and brought back to Shade's lair as the Shadow Droids arrived inside the throne room and dropped Viral to the floor.

"Even though I rather just destroy you right here and now." Galva hissed as she approached Viral and raised her giant arms in the air. She took a deep breath and lowered her arms down. "But Lady Shade has other plans for you and your technical expertise."

Lady Shade got up from her throne chair and walked down the steps to stand in front of Viral.

"I want you to create two last mutants for my plans." Shade proposed. "Or I'll delete your continuing existence if you messed up."

"Thank you for the generosity, Lady Shade." Viral grinned sarcastically.

Unknown to Lady Shade and Galva, Viral has other plans to score her revenge on them in the future.


	17. ChapterSeventeen

Outside, Camilla was running wild throughout the city with Raph and Casey as they chased after the Kraang droid who have just stolen some Plutonuim in a briefcase from the factory across the rooftops.

"Move it, Casey!" Raph shouted.

"I'm coming!" Casey shouted back.

"We can't let the Kraang get away!" Camilla yelled.

Casey was skating clumsily to follow Raph and Camilla as they sprinted from building to building and jumped on a fire escape to grab on the side of the entire fire escape. But the fire escape suddenly collapsed that made the everyone fall hard on the floor.

"They're getting away with the Plutonuim!" Raph exclaimed as he got up from the ground. "We can't lose them!"

As the Kraang continued to run away with the briefcase, Raph and Camilla quickly recovered and rushed forward to pursue the Kraang droid until they went into the alley and found the Kraang droid destroyed right before their eyes. There were robotic carnage lying everywhere on the ground and the Plutonuim was nowhere to be seen inside the briefcase just when Casey caught up behind them.

"Whoa." Camilla breathed. "And I thought I was the brutal one."

"Who could've done this?" Raph wondered.

"And it keeps getting worse." Casey said as he lifted his mask on his head. "They took the plutonium. What do you think they need it for?"

"No clue, but whoever it is packs some serious firepower." Camilla said.

"Let's just hope they're on our side." Raph said.

Unknown to them, a large mutant tortoise was watching them on a rooftop from above and quietly walked away out of sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, Talia was playing video game on the floor while Kirana, Ariana, and Ezra watched from the couch. After Talia beated the high score, Camilla made her way to the living room with some news.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what happened today." Camilla explained. "Casey, Raph, and I were busting a Kraang droid until someone went after the robot."

"A new player in the game?" Ezra asked.

"And that's a bad thing because?" Talia asked slowly.

"Because someone took the plutonium before the boys and I can retrieve it." Camilla snapped.

"Could it be Lady Shade/Shredder/Kraang teamup again?" Ariana wondered.

"I don't think it was really them." Camilla responded.

"Then who could have done it?" Talia asked.

"Whoever it is, we have to stop them before they cause any more damage." Ezra said.

"Let's scout the area." Kirana said. "Ariana and Talia, you take the rooftops. Camilla, you got the alleyways. Ezra and I got the sewers."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, Ariana and Talia moved across the building rooftops until they spotted Donnie and Mikey up ahead. They landed on a rooftop and saw various scatter remains of destroyed Kraang droids everywhere on the ground.

"Hey smokes! What the heck happened?" Talia asked. "You started a fight without us? How could you guys?"

"Hey, we're just confused as you girls are." Mikey said. "We just got here and saw the Kraang down and out."

Ariana brought her hands together and summoned a purple futuristic shade on her eyes.

"Wow, sweet shade, Ariana." Donnie said, moving closer to get a fascinating look on Ariana's shades. "How do you do it?"

"With a touch of some Kraang technology. I owe it a lot to them." Ariana grinned. She powered up her shades and began examining the destroyed Kraang droids until she found something interesting. "According to this, the Kraang were taken out by plasma weapons of some sort, but it's just as advanced as the Kraang's weaponry."

"We got to warn the others." Donnie said.

Suddenly, Mikey held up a Kraangdroid head in front of Talia.

"The Kraang is getting their Kraangs handed to them, by those who are not Kraang." Mikey mocked.

The Kraang head beeps, causing Mikey to yelp and Talia giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Under the city surface, Kirana and Ezra were moving deeper through the sewers with their flashlight until they found several broken Kraang droids scattered around the sewer tunnel.

"Wow, that's a lot of Kraang." Kirana gasped.

"So, what happened to all of them?" Ezra asked.

Suddenly, Kirana sensed someone's aura and noticed that he's close behind her. She slowly created a katana sword made of ice and turned around to face the person, but her eyes widened wide when she realized that the person was Leonardo. Venus De Milo was next to him.

"Oh, Leo, I'm sorry." Kirana apolgized. "You and Vee could've found a way to avoid my aura sense."

"Sorry, keep forgetting." Leo said with a smile.

"So, What brings you two down here?" Vee asked.

"This." Kirana replied, pointing her icy katana sword to the broken Kraang droids.

"Wow." Leo said. "Whoever did this not only destroyed them, they obliterated them."

"I think I've found the one who did this." Ezra stated.

Ezra spotted a small piece of broken black spike from the ground and picked it up to show it to Leo, Kirana, and Vee. Leo widened his eyes in horror as he quickly recognized the spike. Vee widened her eyes in shock as she recognized the spike.

"Oh no." Leo said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Camilla was checking out the alleyways until she saw Raph and Casey in front of her.

"Hey, Camilla." Casey said with a wave.

"Sup, boys." Camilla said as she ran over to her friends.

"Let me guess. Searching for the one who took the Plutonuim?" Raph asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Camilla replied.

"Don't worry once we find him, we'll knocked him out like a christmas light." Casey said, swinging his hockey stick with his moves.

Camilla glanced at Raph as she can tell that the mutant was getting frustrated with Casey's constant screw-ups.

"You think you can keep up this time, Jones?" Raph asked.

"Oh boy." Camilla muttered.

"What is your problem, Raph?" Casey snapped.

"Face it, Casey, street thugs and robo-ninjas are one thing." Raph said. "But alien threats from other dimensions are a whole different ball game."

"I took on a giant space worm singlehandedly!" Casey pointed out.

"Yeah, you were singlehandedly eaten by it." Raph stated.

"Have you ever fought living intestines? I don't think so." Casey snapped.

"Bottom line, you're in over your head on this one, Casey." Raph said.

"I might not have ninja training, but I've achieved a level of awesome, attainable only by Casey Jones. It's mystical." Casey said.

"Look, Raph, I understand your concerned about Casey taking on bigger mutants, but Casey can take care of himself." Camilla said calmly as she pushed Raph and Casey apart. "Now, quit arguing like dummies and let's move."

Suddenly, the sound of laser blasts caught the trio's attention. Raph, Casey, and Camilla quickly sprinted over to stumble upon the Kraang droids loading up a van. But before the trio can make a move, a giant mutant tortoise jumped down from above and landed in front of them. He has teal skin, green eyes, black mask, and carried a giant mace in his hand. Only Raph was putting on shocking faces while Casey and Camilla couldn't recognized the mutant.

"Spike?" Raph gasped.

"Whoa." Casey breathed as he turned to Raph. "Is that your old pet turtle? The one who got mutated?"

"Yeah. His name was Spike." Raph replied.

"It's Slash now, remember? Good to see you again, Raphael." Slash said with a grin. "Miss me?"

"What're you doing here, Slash?" Raph asked.

"We're taking care of the Kraang." Slash replied. "I got three new partners now."

Everyone heard a large explosion came from the alley that flipped the Kraang's van to the ground. A trio of vigilantes dropped on top of the vehicle and started firing on the Kraang droids in sight. Camilla knew one female mutant and one female alien, but she doesn't recoginze the male alien. The male alien was a heavily armored fire belly newt. He has a muscular and bulky with his body was completely black with an orange underbelly in a form of a skull pattern. He wore white metallic armor that included a belt, a pair of shoulder plates with the right plate is far larger than the left, two straps that connect the belt and shoulder plates, a pair of armored bracelets, a pair of leg holsters with pouches and ammo types attached to them, and a pair of axe blades attached to his tail. He also wears a backpack with an antenna sticking out.

"Destruction to The Kraang!" The newt alien cried out.

"They must be destroyed!" Nebula shouted.

The two mutants impressed Casey real quick because of their style, but Camilla was quietly freaking out at the sight of the newt alien because he's a giant lizard that reminded her of Spyzard very much.

"So awesome. Who are they?" Casey wondered with excitement.

"An alien psycho called the Newtralizer." Raph replied. "But I don't know who those two are."

"I know them." Camilla said as she was still staring at the feline mage mutant. "Their names are Samara and Nebula. Samara was Samson and Nebula is some alien combatant."

"Wait, you mean your pet cat turned into a feline catwoman?" Casey said with a shock face.

"Yup." Camilla responded with a nod.

"What're you guys doing, Slash?!" Raph demanded to Slash.

"What you Turtles couldn't: Wiping out the Kraang." Slash said as he held his mace. "Keep out of the way!"

Slash rushed into battle and smashed the Kraang droids with his mace to aid Newtralizer and Nebula.

"All right, I'll take Slash and Newtralizer." Raph said to his friends. "While you hang back and get..."

"Raph, if you're talking about Casey to hang back, he's already gone." Camilla said with a deadpan face.

Camilla pointed her finger at the battle and Raph watched Casey skating into the fight with his hockey stick, forcing him and Camilla to join the fight as well. During the battle, Newtralizer was toppling over a nearby Kraang van and started searching for something inside as Nebula covered him. Before Raph and Camilla was about to tackle the two big mutants, Casey sped past them and skated his way to Nebula and Newtralizer.

"Casey, look out!" Raph shouted.

But it was too late. Casey was about to swing his hockey stick, but Nebula delivered a swift kick at his stomach that allowed Newtralizer to swipe Casey with his tail that knocked the human vigilante into the street. Raph noticed a swirving car was going to run Casey over out of nowhere, but he quickly jumped in and saved his friend from death.

Back inside the van, Newtralizer picked up a piece of technology and attached it to his wrist before powering it with the stolen plutonium.

"Team, we have what we came for!" Newtralizer called out to Slash, Nebula, and Samara.

Newtrailzer tossed three wrist band to his partners, who caught them in their hands. Raph charged forward to stop the mutants, but Slash swung his mace down on the mutant turtle. Camilla jumped in the fight and blocked the mace with an electrical force field. Slash swung his mace again to hit Camilla's electric force field, but Raph jumped onto Slash's shell and sprang himself in the air to aim his sais down. But Slash brought his mace up to block Raph's sais and then countered him with a powerful punch that knocked Raph to the ground. Camilla dropped the force field and ran over to help Raph off the ground.

"See you got new partners too, Raphael." Slash commented as he looked at Casey and Camilla. "Two humans?"

"Hey! I'm a mage!" Camilla snapped. "Got it, tough guy?"

"Ha, I like you. You're feisty." Slash grinned. He placed his hand around Samara's waist and pulled her close to him. "But I already have a girl."

"Samara?" Camilla gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Camilla." Samara said with a guilt face.

"You gonna betray them the way you betrayed me?" Slash asked Raph.

"Still holding on to the past, huh, Spike?" Raph questioned.

"I told you, it's Slash now!" Slash corrected.

Then, the vigilante team activated the wristband device and teleported away out of sight.

"I think we're in deep trouble." Raph said.

"You think?" Camilla said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, the K-5 gathered around the kitchen table after Camilla told her sisters about her encounter with Samara, Nebula, Slash, and Newtrailzer.

"Four bad guys? This day keeps getting better." Ezra said.

"Okay, this can't be good." Kirana spoke. "Now we got four crazy mutants out there blowing up the Kraang."

"Before how are gonna track them down?" Camilla asked.

"That's where I come in." Ariana said as she was typing on her laptop. "Since Samara and Nebula are using plutonium for teleportation, we can look for traces of that residual radiation in seconds."

"Sweet." Talia grinned. "They'll never know what hit 'em."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the unknown warehouse, two Kraang droids walked around to guard the alien base with laser guns in their hands. Slash and Newtralizer suddenly attacked the Kraang droids on either side as they began tearing them apart piece by piece. Samara and Nebula managed to send the escaping Kraang aliens flying across the room.

"Let's do this." Slash said to Newtralizer, Samara, and Nebula excitedly with a determined fist.

"First we find Kraang communications." Newtralizer instructed. "Then we blow this place to raka raka raka raka!"

"Blow this place?" Samara repeated in confusion. "But that's too dangerous. What about the humans out on the street in the city?"

"Remember the day we all first met? The vow we all made?" Nebula reminded with a snarl.

Slash and Samara exchanged looks as they both recalled being captured by the Kraang droids.

Slash and Samara were walking down one of the white hallways of the Kraang base while being strapped into a set of alien cuffs that restrained their head and both hands. Newtralizer and Nebula dropped down from above and took out all of the surprising Kraang droids. Slash took the opportunity to knock out the two Kraang guards by using the large cuffs as a weapon. Samara was able to take down two other Kraang droids with one swift kick. After all of Kraang droids were defeated, Newtralizer and Nebula approached the two mutants as they pulled out a weapon and raised it above their head. Slash and Samara closed their eyes for their end, but Newtralizer and Nebula had only disabled the cuffs. Slash and Samara opened their eyes to realize the mutants had freed them.

"I owe you guys one. The name's Slash." Slash said to the Newtralizer and Nebula.

"And I'm Samara." Samara said. "And you are?"

The Newtralizer replied to Slash and Samara with unknown language.

"We can't understand you." Slash said.

"His name is Newtralizer and I'm Nebula." Nebula introduced.

The Newtralizer lifted his wrist to adjust his language translator a few times to get it to work.

"We had to help you two." Newtralizer spoke in English. "These are the most insidious aliens in the ten dimensions. They imprisoned us. They tortured us. We have made a vow never to rest until we annihilate all of them."

"I'm with you brother. Destroy the Kraang at any cost." Slash said, putting out his hand to Newtralizer.

"Me too." Samara agreed, lifting her hand to Nebula.

Newtralizer took Slash's hand and they shook on it as Nebula took Samara's hand and they shook on it.

"At any cost. Right?" Newtralizer snarled.

"We must exterminate the Kraang at any cost." Nebula added.

Slash and Samara nodded as the mutants got back to work. Newtralizer was pleased to find a communication orb at his sight. Newtralizer was able to use his own alien technology and hacked into the orb to pick up on some interesting information.

"Want to let us in on the plan?" Slash asked.

"In time." Newtralizer promised.

As the team focused on the Kraang communication orb, they haven't noticed the Turtles and the K-5 drop down into the building. The ninjas quickly took their positons and stayed out of sight as they waited for the right moment to strike.

"Woah, it's the Newtralizer." Mikey said. "I totally named that guy."

"Actually I named him." Donnie reminded.

"Actually I named him." Mikey mimicked.

"And is that Nebula?" Talia asked.

"The one and the only." Ariana replied.

"Alright, guys." Leo said. "We hit them hard and fast."

"Except for you, Casey. You hold back." Raph said.

As a frustrated Casey Jones was left behind, the Turtles and the K-5 charged forward into battle. Mikey, Vee, and Raph went after the Newtralizer. Talia, Ezra, and Camilla went after the Nebula. Donnie and Leo went after Slash. And Ariana and Kirana went after Samara. Even when Casey was coming for the ninjas' rescue, the battle fell into disaster as the heroes were defeated by Newtralizer, Nebula, Slash, and Samara.

"It's time to go." Newtralizer said to his teammates.

Newtralizer threw a razor disk into a nearby wall with a chuckle as he, Slash, Nebula, and Samara teleported away. Donnie and Ariana looked up at the blinking razor disk with wide eyes.

"Bomb!" Ariana cried.

"Holy Mackerel!" Donnie shouted.

The Turtles, the K-5, and Casey started running for the exit. They managed to escape the building as the bomb exploded that brought the entire warehouse up in flames.

"Are you guys alright?" Leo asked the others.

"Yeah, we're cool." Casey replied.

"Cool?!" Raph yelled. "You would've been flattened if it wasn't for me!"

"I've done the same for you, Raph." Casey snapped back as he stood up with a glare.

"Oh yeah? When was that?" Raph asked.

"Like, dozens of times." Casey responded.

"If you didn't slow us down, they would've never gotten away." Raph berated.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey shouted.

"Why? Do you think this is a joke?" Raph retorted.

Casey Jones and Raph glared hard at each other, but Camilla touched her hands on their chests and pushed them away from each other.

"Look, this is getting us nowhere." Camilla snapped. "We got more important business than getting into each other's faces."

"You know what, Raph?" Casey said angrily as he walked past Camilla and pushed past Raph. "Forget this. I'm out of here."

"Good. Just go!" Raph shouted angrily.

"Good. I'm going!" Casey shouted back.

"Casey, wait. Hold on." Leo called out.

Four mutants and five mages looked at the angry Raph with glares on their faces.

"That was real smooth, Raph." Kirana said.

"What?" Raph asked. "If he's gonna act like a baby, I don't want his help."

"Not cool, Raph." Mikey commented. "People have feelings, dude. Real squishy feelings."

"Well, I'm not people." Raph snapped.

"But you have feelings, do you?" Talia snapped back as she got close to Raph's face.

Raph went silent for Talia's words. Vee looked in the direction where Casey went.

"Maybe we should get him back." Vee said.

"He'll come back, Vee." Ezra reassured. "People can't stay away forever."

"I was people and I know what those feelings are like too." Vee sighed.

Ezra put his hand on Vee's shoulder for comfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the Turtles and the K-5 stood on top of the building rooftop. Donnie had his T-Phone out in his hand while Ariana was waving her hands with her magic.

"This had better be good, Donnie. What're we doing up here?" Leo asked.

"We're gonna listen in on everything Slash, Samara, Nebula, and the Newtralizer say. While I was wrestling with Slash, I slipped a Spyroach on him. We'll be able to hear everything they say through my T-phone." Donnie explained. He then rubbed the back of his head and giggled in a dorky manner. "I know, awesome, right? I'm smart."

"I would say brilliant, but awesome is great too." Ariana said with a grin.

"Nice, and here I thought you were just getting beat up." Raph said with an approving grin as he slapped Donnie's back.

Donnie almost lost his balance, but he quickly regained it and stood up straight.

"Yeah, well, uh, I was multitasking." Donnie said with an annoyed look.

Donnie began pushing some buttons that allowed two teams to hear the Newtralizer speak through the camera.

"The Kraang orb revealed a new weapon. They're testing it on the docks at midnight." Newtralizer spoke. "We can use it to wipe out the Kraang once and for all. We can destroy this whole stinkin' city."

"And every innocent human with it!" Samara added.

"Are you crazy? we're here to take out Kraang, not people." Slash said.

"Why should we care? We're not people." Nebula snapped.

"Hmm, sounds oddly familiar." Mikey said out loud.

"You read my mind, Mikey." Talia said with a firm face.

Raph glared at Mikey and Talia with his gritted teeth, making Camilla shake her head and roll her eyes in annoyance.

"If it comes down to it, I won't take any chances, brother." Newtralizer said.

The video ended from the Spyroach to the Turtles and the K-5.

"Okay, this just got real." Kirana said.

"Let's end this." Raph said as he twirled his sais in his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Turtles and the K-5 arrived at the docks, they searched around over some metal crates to find a testing area was filled with Kraang droids. They hid themselves into the shadows to observe a squad of Krang droids opening up a portal that brought out a gigantic metallic silver two-legged machine. The machine itself had resembled as the main body in its shape and brain markings and two long legs with rounded feet. It also has four spinning laser lightning cannons floating around the middle of its main body and tasers on its top for the head. The Turtles and the K-5 closely watched the Kraang droids testing the weapon. The machine aimed the laser cannons at the crates and it shot out neon pink lightning energy blast that destroyed the crate as well as the top half of the Kraang droid.

"Is that the new weapon they were talking about?" Vee asked.

"Looks like it." Ezra said.

"Here's the plan." Leo whispered to his brothers and the mages.

But suddenly, the Turtles and the K-5 heard a scream that caught their attention. They saw Newtralizer and Nebula standing on top of the Kraang walker only to get electrocuted and fell off of the machine.

"Well, that went well." Kirana said with a raised eyebrow.

Slash and Samara fought off the Kraang droid on their own.

"Slash, you and Samara keep the Kraang busy. Nebula and I are going for the walker." Newtralizer said.

Slash and Samata understood as Newtralizer and Nebula quickly ran after the Kraang walker. The Turtles and the K-5 jumped down off the crates and started attacking the Kraang droids at their sights. Donnie and Ariana began throwing two bombs at the Kraang walker, but the machine aimed its cannon to blast out a neon pink lightning laser that made them move out of the way. Newtralizer and Nebula jumped high onto the Kraang walker. The newt alien bent the electric pole and sent the large screws fly off of the machine. The warrior alien jumped into the main control room and threw a Kraang alien out of the machine, leading the aliens take control of the Kraang walker. Newtrailizer started shooting neon pink lightning lasers everywhere around the dock. The Turtles and the K-5 dodged all of the lasers coming in their direction. Raph and Camilla looked to see Slash and Samara were about to get stepped on by the Kraang walker.

"Spike!" Raph yelled.

"Samara!" Camilla shouted.

Raph ran forward and pushed Slash out of the way as Camilla created a large sphere of electricity to contain Samara and pulled the sphere towards her.

"You...you saved me, Raphael." Slash said with a stunned face.

"Thanks, Camilla." Samara grinned. "I owe you one."

The Turtles, the K-5, Slash, and Samara heard Newtrailizer and Nebula laughing like a maniac couple.

"We'll destroy you all! Raka Raka Roka Raka!" Newtrailizer exclaimed.

Slash and Samara teleported up on top of the Kraang walker.

"What're you doing?" Samara demanded. "They helped us fight the Kraang."

"This is our battle, Samara!" Nebula said vindictively. "We don't need them."

Slash swung his mace and Samara slashed her electric claws at the machine.

"Slash, how could you, brother?" Newtralizer growled.

"You're no brother of mine." Slash said.

Newtrailizer aimed his wrist blaster at Slash and Samara, but Raph threw his shuriken at the alien newt's weapon to destroy it. Nebula aimed her hands up at Samara and Slash, but Camilla threw a strong bolt of electricity at the warrior alien's hands. Raph and Camilla leaped onto the Kraang walker to stand at Slash and Samara's side against the Newtralizer and Nebula, but the crazed aliens jerked the machine forward that caused two mutants, one mage, and one mage mutant to fall off of the machine. Mikey, Leo, Vee, and Donnie rushed to save Raph and Slash as Talia, Kirana, Ezra, and Ariana rushed to save Camilla and Samara. The Turtles, the K-5, Slash, and Samara backed up together in a single corner when the Kraang walker aimed its laser cannons down on them.

"Goongala!"

Everyone turned to see Casey dropping an explosive hockey puck down and hit it towards the Kraang walker.

"Casey? You're back?" Raph asked in surprise.

"I figured I'd wait for you all to be in trouble, and then I'd make an awesome heroic entrance." Casey said. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Ezra, we need to help Casey!" Vee said.

"You got it!" Ezra said.

Vee and Ezra climbed up on the crate next to Casey and began distracting the walker. Vee was shooting arrows while Ezra was using his shield to block the blasts. Casey then swung his hockey stick to hit three more explosive hockey pucks into a ventilation hole of the Kraang walker, exploding the giant machine violently that took two aliens with it as Newtralizer and Nebula didn't have enough time to teleport out of the machine.

After the Kraang walker was destroyed, four Turtles and four mages gathered around Casey to express their gratitude while Raph and Camilla turned to Slash and Samara.

"Thanks, Spike. I mean Slash. You too, Samara." Raph said with a slight smile.

"You know, there's always room on both teams for one more." Camilla grinned.

"We need to go our own way, Raphael. Think we're better off solo." Slash said.

"Goodbye, Camilla. We'll see you all again someday." Samara said.

With that, Slash and Samara teleported away.

"Goodbye, Spike." Raph said sadly.

Camilla placed her right hand on Raph's shoulder and Casey did the same thing.

"Don't sweat it, Raph." Casey smiled in a bragging manner. "You still got Casey Jones on your team."

"And on my team too, Jones." Camilla grinned.

"You did awesome, Casey." Raph commented as he gave Casey a fist bump. "Best partner a turtle could have."

"It's been a long day, guys. Let's go home." Leo said.

Camilla wrapped her right arm around Raph as everyone started walking out of the docks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually, Newtralizer and Nebula reappeared on the docks. They both have managed to survive the explosion from the damaged Kraang walker. Both aliens are now infused with strange energy, seeking for vengeance on their enemies.


	18. ChapterEighteen

Outside, Casey and Eliza were walking to the movie theater.

"Hey, let's watch a movie, Casey." Eliza grinned, staring at the movie poster with amazement. "I've heard Dusk of the Zombie 4 is wicked awesome."

"Sure." Casey said. He felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket and took it out to read the text message from Kirana. "Oh, I just remembered something, Eliza. I have a date with April and I'm already running a little late."

"Seriously, Casey, do you really expected me to believe that?" Eliza said with a glare as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're getting way too secretive, dude."

"Yo, what are you talking about?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow as he was trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, come on. You can't fool me, Casey." Eliza said with a smile. "I know you've been hanging with your Japanese squad. So, why can't I meet them?"

Suddenly, a pizza delivery boy came out of nowhere and ran over to the teens that made him fall off his bike.

"Help!" The pizza delivery boy screamed as he ran right past Casey and Eliza.

Casey and Eliza looked behind to see nothing everywhere at their sight.

"But there's no one here, dude." Casey said.

"Oh, yes, there is!" The pizza delivery boy cried.

The pizza delivery boy got back on his bike and took off, dropping a pizza box to the ground.

"Free pizza! Cool!" Casey smiled as he saw a pizza box on the ground and picked it up with his hands. "I'll take to...my date with April. See you later, Eliza."

"Yeah, whatever, man." Eliza muttered as she rolled her eyes to watch Casey running past her.

Casey ran into the alley and stared down at the pizza box.

"It does smell good, but I better take it to the guys." Casey said.

"Eat me."

"Huh? Who said that?" Casey asked, looking around the alley with quick eyes.

As Casey opened the pizza box, his eyes widened wide when a mutant pizza pie began attacking him by the face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, Kirana, Camilla, and Ezra were watching TV on the couch while Ariana was pacing back and forth on the K-Phone with a worried expression.

"I'm been calling Casey five times and he still haven't returned my calls." Ariana said.

"Ariana, I'm sure he's fine." Talia said as she walked up to Ariana. "He can take care of himself. You can't be overprotective of him all the time. I'm gonna order pizza tonight."

"But you're the culinary expert." Kirana said as she was glancing at Talia from the TV. "Can you can just make your own?"

"For once, I didn't feel like it." Talia replied. "Besides, I need more ingredients to make one anyway."

The K-5 looked to the TV to watch a new Antonio's pizza commercial. Despite the people acting weird on the screen, Kirana took out her K-Phone and dialed the pizza shop's phone number.

"Hello, Antonio's." Kirana said through the phone. "Five pizzas in delivery."

"Talia, you go out there and get the pizza." Ariana said to Talia.

"And you better not eat it." Camilla added threateningly.

"Fine, whatever." Talia said as she rolled her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, Talia came back inside the fortress with five pizza boxes. She returned into the living room and turned to see her older sisters and younger brother training loudly inside the dojo.

"Hey guys! Pizza's here!" Talia shouted as she placed four pizza boxes on the coffee table.

"Coming, Talia." Ezra shouted back.

"Eat me."

"Huh?" Talia gasped, looking around for the source of that mysterious voice.

"Eat me." A mysterious voice muttered again.

"There it is again." Talia said. Her eyes widened wide in shock. "Wait a minute."

When Talia opened up the pizza box slowly, a mutant pizza pie began soaring out of the box until more pizza pie mutants came flying out of the rest of the pizza boxes.

"Ok, do you want the first slice or-?" Ezra asked but immediately looked up at the pizzas. "What the?!"

"Eat us!" The pizza pie mutant said.

"Not gonna happen!" Talia yelled.

"I'm with you, sis." Ezra said as he summoned his shield.

Talia created two long claws made of sound energy from her hands and leaped up towards the pizza pie mutants as she quickly delivered a series of slashes from multiple directions before either of the talking pizza pie mutants could force the orange mage kunoichi to eat them one by one. Ezra blocked attacks from the pizzas and knocked them back. As Talia landed back on her feet on the floor, she was covered in pizza toppings all over her outfit just when Kirana, Ariana, and Camilla walked into the living room from the dojo.

"Girls, wait a minute!" Talia exclaimed. "Listen, I could explain everything."

"It's a real situation." Ezra added.

"Talia is clearly standing in the living room covered in pizza." Kirana said.

"That clears your excuse on everything." Ariana added with a shrug.

"So not hard to miss." Camilla said with a glare. "I thought I've told you not to eat the pizzas that we ordered."

"Yeah, I know. But something's not right with these pizzas." Talia said as she grabbed a pizza slice in her hand and pointed her finger at it. "I swear!"

"That's no excuse for eating all of our pizza." Camilla snapped.

"Thanks for ruining dinner again, Talia." Kirana said sarcastically.

Kirana, Ariana, and Camilla walked back to the dojo.

"But we're telling the truth!" Ezra cried. "You have to believe us!"

Talia rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh and exited out of the fortress with Ezra close behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Talia and Ezra moved across the building rooftops and finally made their way to Antonio's. She looked down to see a small bunch of humans roaming slowly on the streets as if they are acting like zombies on TV. She even detected Casey, April, and Macey walking like a zombie on the street.

"Something not right here." Talia muttered.

"That commercial was creepy too." Ezra pointed out. "All the people in it acted like mindless zombies."

Talia's eyes widened when she turned around to see three people approaching closely behind her. Ezra followed her glance and widened his eyes. One was a high school football jock. Another was a young businesswoman. The last was the little boy that Kirana met before. They all have pizza pies covering their entire faces.

"Stay away or you will regret this!" Talia warned.

"We gotta get to the others and warn them!" Ezra said.

Talia released multiple light orange sound waves from her mouth at the pizza human zombies, who got sent to the ground way from the orange mage kunoichi. The pizza human zombies got back up and charged forward to attack the orange mage kunoichi. Talia avoided the pizza human zombies as she was unable to fight back because of the pizza human zombies' brute strength. Ezra stepped in and summoned his shield to throw at the pizza human zombies that hit them like a boomerang.

Ezra helped Talia up on her feet. Before the pizza human zombies could attack him, Talia took out a black smoke bomb and threw it to the ground to escape with her younger brother from the pizza human zombies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, Talia and Ezra ran quickly into the living room with a panic look. Their eyes widened wide in extreme shock when they found all of the pizza boxes eaten by the groaning Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Sage. Kirana was lying on the floor, Camilla was munching the pizza pie on the couch, Ariana was chewing on the pizza slice, and Sage was belching out some cheese from her mouth.

"Oh no!" Talia screamed with a gasp. "Guys, please! Snap out of it!"

"We're too late." Ezra said. "They're now mind controlled zombies."

Talia and Ezra saw the pizza boxes began shaking and opened up the pizza pie mutants suddenly floated up around her.

"Talia, Ezra, join us in the bliss of real meat toppings! The bliss!" One of the pizza pie mutants said.

"As if!" Ezra shouted.

Just when the pizza pie mutants flew down at the orange mage kunoichi and the teal mage ninja, Talia started transmitting a very powerful sound wave from her palm to the pizza pie mutants that sent all of them flying to the wall one by one.

Then, Talia and Ezra turned around to notice that their family have left the fortress.

"They're gone!" Ezra gasped. "They probably went to Antonio's."

"Oh, no." Talia said with a gasp. "This is not good."

Talia walked up to the one pizza pie mutant that was still intact and pinned it hard with one boot.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you one question." Talia said. "What have you done with our sisters and our mother?"

"There's no way you can make me speak." The pizza pie mutant replied.

"Oh really?" Talia asked with a devious smile.

Talia turned to Ezra who gave her a nod with a devious smirk. Talia teleported herself and Ezra into the kitchen and walked closer towards the oven.

"No, please! Not the oven!" The pizza pie mutant shouted fearfully. "Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

Talia moved away from the oven and placed the pizza pie mutant down on the table.

"It all started when one day, a humble pizza chef named Antonio was tossing pies when he heard a crash outside." The pizza pie mutant explained. "Antonio had to know if this secret ingredient from the heavens could make a delicious pizza topping. And that was when we came to life. To serve our delicious master."

"Alright, but what's Antonio gonna do with his customers?" Ezra asked.

"He will feed on them. He wraps them like Calzones. And tonight he will eat them whole!" The pizza pie mutant responded with a diabolical laugh.

"Okay, gross. Got to save them!" Talia said. She looked down at the pizza pie mutant with an intimidiating grin. "But first."

Talia picked up the pizza pie mutant and walked forward to the freezer, throwing the food mutant inside and closed the freezer door shut. The pizza pie mutant gasped as it saw Pink Hallow staring at the food mutant with a devious smile. Talia walked over to Ezra.

"Ezra, we gotta go-."

"Talia, you go without me." Ezra interrupted. "I'll stay to get rid of anymore pizzas that come back to life."

"Will you be okay?" Talia asked.

"I'll be fine." Ezra assured. "You can save everyone, I know you can."

Talia smiled and hugged Ezra before going to the exit. She looked at Ezra before she could leave.

"I'll bring our family back." Talia told him before she exited.

"I know you will." Ezra said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, Talia made her way back to Antonio's and successfully snuck inside the entrance with her invisible spell. She saw a light in the back to the kitchen and climbed over the counter to see a familiar mutant turtle up ahead.

"Mikey!" Talia whispered.

"Talia!" Mikey whispered back with a smile. He ran over to Talia and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're not a pizza zombie!"

"Me? A pizza zombie?" Talia scoffed. "As if. But we have to save Casey and my family. They're in danger."

"By Pizza Face, I know." Mikey said.

"Pizza Face?" Talia repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"I named him." Mikey grinned.

"That is a good name." Talia smiled. "Ezra is already safe at the fortress."

"Vee's safe at the lair." Mikey said. "She's one tough turtle."

Mikey and Talia looked back to see what was going on. They saw people were slapping ingredients on April, who laid down on a bed of dough with parmesan cheese and pouring sauce onto her before wrapping her up like a calzone. They also saw a mutant standing in the middle of the room while singing in an italian tone. He was a huge blob of pepperoni and mushroom pizza with arms, a mouth, and circular pepperoni slice eyes.

"So the pizza was right all along." Talia murmured. "He is gonna eat them."

"Pizza that eats you. It's like my worst nightmare come true." Mikey muttered.

"Yes, yes! Bring-a me more loyal customers." Pizza Face ordered his pizza pie minions. "We make-a room for them all. Get the others inside of those Calzones. You will all make a tasty filling. For tonight's great feast."

"What do we do with the green ones and the females, master?" One pizza pie mutant asked.

"Aha! They have clearly tasted of the secret ingredient." Pizza Face smiled as he turned to face the mutant family and the mage family. "I'll make them part of my elite mozzarella guard."

Pizza Face spat out cheese onto the mutant family's heads and the mage family's heads. Mikey stood on the table and grabbed a pizza box in his hands. Talia stood next to Mikey and formed a sphere of sound energy. Mikey threw the pizza box at Pizza Face, but Leo stabbed it with his katana sword. Talia fired a sound sphere at Pizza Face only to be deflect by Kirana's icy shield. Mikey and Talia got into their fighting stances.

"The jig is up, Pizza Face!" Mikey and Talia exclaimed as they pointed their finger at the pizza mutant.

"Pizza face? I like-a that, 'cause I got the pizza for a face." Pizza face said with a laugh. He then got serious and pointed his finger at Mikey and Talia. "Get them!"

Leo, Donnie, and Raph charged forward to attack Mikey while Kirana, Ariana, and Camilla charged forward to attack Talia. Mikey and Talia were able to attack their siblings while dodging at the same time, but Splinter and Sage knocked Mikey and Talia down. But just when Talia and Mikey got up, they suddenly got stuck to the wall by Pizza Face.

"It's all over, turtle and girl. Let the feast begin." Pizza Face said with a laugh. He watched the calzoned April lowering down to the floor towards him. "Oh, yes. She look-a delicious."

"No. He's gonna eat them all. We failed them." Mikey said dejectedly.

Mikey heard a grumbling growl that caught Talia's attention and they looked down at the mutant turtle's stomach.

"Mikey...?" Talia spoke.

"Talia, there's only one way out of this and that's eating our way out!" Mikey exclaimed.

Mikey began biting down on the cheese web. Talia realized what Mikey was doing and she started chewing her way out. That made Pizza Face stop taking a bite out of the calzoned April, much to his terror.

"Wait. Mama Mia! What are you two doing? Don'ta do that!" Pizza Face said in horror.

As Talia was close to chew out of the cheese web, Mikey started charging at Pizza Face at full speed. But Pizza Face ended up swallowing Mikey whole. Talia finally finished eating her way out and looked up just in time to see Mikey coming out of Pizza Face's stomach before running over to join him. The mutant turtle and the mage kunoichi began eating Pizza Face from the inside out that reduced him to nothing but a slice of pizza. Mikey and Talia unleashed the loudest burp in the air that was strong enough to break the glass and knocked everyone unconscious before they both started laughing together.

Then, Mikey and Talia saw Pizza Face trying to crawl away. Talia grabbed him and walked over to hand him to Mikey.

"No! No! Please! Don't eat me! I have-a kids! I have a little pizza faces in Jersey." Pizza Face pleaded.

"Let our family and all these other people go or else!" Mikey demanded.

Mikey lifted Pizza Face above his mouth and began lowering him inside as Talia watched with a mischevious smile.

"Okay! Okay, you win! You win! I'll do it!" Pizza Face said reluctantly.

Pizza Face mentally commanded the calzones opened up to release all of the zombified humans inside. Everyone, including Mikey's family and Talia's family, walked out of the restaurant with moans around Mikey and Talia as if they weren't there at all.

"Where are they all going?" Talia asked in confusion.

"To their homes. When they wake up they won't-a remember-a thing." Pizza Face explained.

"Whoohoo! We did it!" Mikey smiled as he tossed Pizza face away and followed after his family and Talia's family. "Hear that? You made fun of our iron stomachs, but it saved the day!"

Talia laughed and leaned close to give a kiss on Mikey's cheek, making him look at her with heart-shaped eyes and a smiling face.

"That's right, Mikey. We're so totally awesome now! Nothing can stop us." Talia cheered.

Unknown to Mikey and Talia, Pizza Face was moving behind them and began pouncing on Mikey's face. Mikey screamed as he stumbled backwards and hit the door frame hard that knocked him unconscious.

"Mikey!" Talia screamed.

But it was too late for her to help Mikey as Pizza Face pounced onto her face that made her hit the wall hard, causing her to fall onto Mikey unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, Talia woke up with a loud scream. But she quickly stopped to see her siblings and Casey staring at her inside her own bedroom.

"OMG! You guys are alright!" Talia shouted with a relieved smile.

"Um, are you okay, Talia?" Kirana asked.

"We were here for only a second and now you're starting to scream." Casey said.

"Uh, hello? Pizza Face! All of you were zombified by him!" Talia exclaimed. She suddenly had a surprised look on her face. "Wait, you guys don't remember anything, do you?"

"You just had a nightmare, Talia." Ariana said with a reassuring smile.

"But it was real to me." Talia said.

"Well, that shows that you're nutter than two squirrels fighting for a nut." Camilla said with a grin.

"Get some sleep, Talia." Kirana grinned.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Ezra exited out of Talia's room as Casey waved his hand and closed the door.

"I guess it really was just a dream." Talia said with a shrug.

Talia laid down on her bed and went back to sleep.


	19. ChapterNineteen

On a stormy night, Kuro sat on the stair steps behind Lady Shade's throne. He stared down at a torn photograph of his father.

"Kuro, please don't do this!" Kirana begged. "Sage is your true mother! You're our lost brother!"

"I know your spell to help you." Sage said. "The memory restoration spell shall have the answer you seek."

Kuro couldn't stop thinking what Kirana and Sage told him. Even Leia is on his side. Is Sage really his mother? Is Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Talia really his true sisters? Is Ezra really his little brother? He got up on his feet when he sensed Lady Shade, Amora, Leia, and Kale approaching him through his aura sense.

"Is something troubling you, Kuro?" Lady Shade asked.

"I want to know the truth." Kuro demanded. "About my father and Sage."

Leia gasped silently, Kale's eyes widened, and Amora glared at her brother.

"I already told you the truth, my son." Lady Shade responded with a lie. "Sage took your father away from us years ago."

Suddenly, the door slammed wide open that caught everyone's attention. It was...Tigress! She have survived from being devoured by the giant Kraang worm. She has a black jeweled eye patch covered on her right eye and her left eye was perfectly fine. Kuro, Leia, and Kale gasped sharply. Amora smiled with relief on her face. Tigress walked into the throne room and approached the mages with a kneeling bow down to the floor.

"Mistress Shade, I have returned." Tigress said.

"Welcome back, Tigress." Lady Shade said.

"But how?" Kuro asked with a shocked look. "You got eaten by a giant alien worm!"

"How did you survive that?" Amora asked.

"Wasn't easy, though." Tigress replied with a tiny smile. "As I tore my way out of the belly of the Kraathatrogon, I've battled through many Kraang armies across alien worlds until I finally made it back to civilization. Now, I want my revenge against Sage, her daughters, her son, and their teenaged allies who trapped me in the belly of that wretched alien worm."

"Very well." Lady Shade said. "I will grant your vengeance."

Amora smiled at her mother's words, but Kuro wasn't too pleased about it.

"What? Are you serious?" Kuro said angrily. "It's because of her that Sage and the K-5 are still alive in the first place!"

"Kuro, you will go with Tigress." Lady Shade ordered. "Destroy Sage and the K-5 at any cost. And take your sisters and alien friend with you."

Amora's smile grew, Kale nodded his head, and Leia frowned in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the K-5 arrived at Murakami's noddle shop. Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra stared down at the bowl of pizza gyoza in their seats while Kirana was sitting on the table next to Talia.

"You two are so going down." Talia said to Camilla and Ariana with a mischievous smile.

"It's the ultimate battle, girls." Ezra smirked as he stood by Talia.

"You're on, Talia." Camilla grinned. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Ezra."

"I'll chomp you both down a size." Ariana smiled deviously.

"Okay, Mr. Murakami." Kirana grinned casually to Murakami. "They're ready!"

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" Mr. Murakami said with a smile.

Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra picked up their chopsticks as they started chomping down pizza gyoza simultaneously in fast eating many bowls of pizza gyoza that Murakami have gave them, three mage kunoichis and one mage ninja were never able to the meal and collapsed their heads on the table with their stomachs full until they watched Kirana finished eating pizza gyoza bowls in seconds.

"Man." Ezra sighed.

"What the heck?" Camilla gasped. "I thought you don't want to join the contest."

"I know, but I couldn't resist." Kirana said with a smile. "The pizza gyoza are really good."

"My restaurant has been very popular ever since I invented this food for you and the Turtles." Mr. Murakami added as he held a stake of five bowls of pizza gyoza in his hand.

Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra's stomach went back to normal as they continued to eat more pizza gyoza. But they watched Kirana looking at a window with a brooding face.

"Poor Kirana." Ezra commented to his sisters.

"She's thinking about Kuro again." Camilla said.

"Well, he is technically our brother." Ariana pointed out.

"Sage is her mother and we are his siblings. He can't be with Lady Shade when he should know the truth." Kirana said with a frown.

"Kirana, we understand your concern. But you gotta have faith in him." Talia said. "Lady Shade has been lying to him throughout his entire life. Just give him the time he needs to accept who he is."

"Talia's right." Ariana said reassuringly. "He'll come around."

"Yeah, but I still can't believe Kuro has been our long lost brother this whole time." Camilla said.

"You're right, Camilla." Ezra agreed. "Especially when he's a martial artist expert compared to all of us."

Camilla, Ariana, and Talia snickered together, making Kirana laugh under her breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuro, Amora, Leia, Kale, and Tigress were running across the building rooftops on their search for the K-5.

"Hmm, you look like you're having a hard time keeping up with me, Kuro." Tigress remarked with a smile.

"You're really like getting clawed, don't you?" Kuro retorted. "I'd love to see the look on your face when you get to the bottom of that alien worm."

Leia snickered for Kuro's comment while Kale glanced at his friend in confusion.

"And you call yourself a master ninja? A master fool, maybe." Tigress said.

"Is that so?" Leia snapped with a glare. "You have lost to the mages when you challenged them. Remember that, feline?"

Kuro grinned for Leia defending him while Amora narrowed her eyes at her older brother and younger sister.

"So, what revenge plan do you have in mind, Tigress?" Amora asked.

"To strike the allies and destroy them to draw those mages out for us to finish them off." Tigress responded.

"And how do we do that?" Kale asked innocently.

"Why makes you all think Lady Shade sent Kuro with us?" Tigress asked.

That question made Kuro's eyes widen in surprise as he understood what Tigress's talking about.

"Because I know them!" Kuro said suddenly. "I know the places they go and their friends: Casey Jones, April O' Neil, Macey O'Neil, and Norbit."

"And those four will pay for what they sent me to the alien worm with Tiger Claw." Tigress scowled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Shadow Clan team arrived at the noodle shop, Kale charged inside the restaurant and jabbed Murakami's back with a series of punches. Murakami gasped and fell to the ground as his entire body became paralyzed on the floor. Amora and Leia picked up Murakami's body as Tigress and Kuro stood in front of him.

"The K-5." Kuro demanded. "Tell us where they are!"

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Murakami asked fearfully.

"Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra! I know you have your alliance with them!" Kuro responded. "Where do they live?"

"I don't know!" Mr. Murakami replied. "Please! Spare me! Please!"

Kuro's serious look slowly turned into a sad frown as he turned away from the blind chef.

"Leave him alone! There's no honor in this." Kuro said.

"I really don't care about honor for anyone." Tigress reminded. "I'm only here to strike the K-5 down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the K-5 moved across the building rooftops to head back home. But Talia suddenly stopped running for a minute.

"Wait, guys, stop!" Talia called out.

"What is it, Talia?" Ezra asked.

"I feel like something's wrong." Talia responded in a serious tone. "I just can't figure it out."

"The Kraang?" Ariana asked.

"Shadow Clan?" Kirana questioned.

"The Kurage Queen?" Camilla asked.

"No!" Talia exclaimed. "It's Mr. Murakami! Something happened to him! We have to go back!"

Kirana, Ariana, Camilla, and Ezra gasped sharply as they followed Talia back to the noodle shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the K-5 returned to the noodle shop, they found all of the walls being torn apart and Murakami was concealing himself underneath the counter in fear.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Ariana gasped.

Talia and Ezra saw Murakami and ran up to help him from the corner as Kirana was looking at the claws on the walls.

"Mr. Murakami! Are you okay?" Talia asked.

"What happened?" Ezra asked.

"Who did this to you?" Camilla questioned.

"It was a boy, two girls, one alien, and a feline woman." Mr. Murukami responded. "They came looking for you, but I don't know where you live. So, I told them everything I knew about your friends. I'm truly sorry."

"It's alright, Murakami." Talia said with a soft smile.

"Wait a minute! If Tigress is back, then there's no doubt she's going after Casey, April, Norbit, and Macey." Kirana said.

"We have to save them!" Ariana exclaimed.

"The boy has to be Kuro, Kirana." Camilla said to Kirana. "Along with Amora, Leia, and Kale."

"You're right, Camilla." Kirana said. "To find Casey and April, we gonna have to split up. Ariana and I will go to the skating rink. Ezra will search on the rooftops. Camilla and Talia will get to April's place."

Camilla, Talia, and Ezra nodded their heads as they exited the noodle shop.

"Neither Casey nor April are answering their phones. What are they doing?" Ariana wondered as she held her K-Phone in her right hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Casey, April, Norbit, Macey, and their friend Eliza exited out of the pizza restaurant.

"Best. Pizza. Ever!" Casey exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so glad we won free pizza for a week after I won that challenge. Kirana and her siblings are gonna flipped for this!"

"The pizza did look appetizing, although I cannot eat." Norbit said.

"And that's why you did the pizza eating challenge in the first place." April said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How could he have won the competition?" Macey asked teasingly.

"Especially he wants us to see how much he can eat with his big mouth." Eliza smirked.

April suddenly felt a small noise in her head as she held her two fingers to her head.

"What is it, April?" Casey asked.

"We're being followed." April stated.

"What?" Eliza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, let's split up and lead it away from Eliza. Norbit is with me, you take Macey." Casey said firmly. "Got it?"

"Got it." April said with a nod as she picked up Macey in her arms while Casey grabbed Norbit's hand.

Casey and April ran off, leaving Eliza alone with confusion.

"Am I missing something?" Eliza muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Casey immediately went back home to grab his gear for a fight. He exited his apartment home and climbed to the rooftop, where he was unaware that Kuro and Leia were watching him and Norbit from a nearby building rooftop. Kuro and Leia jumped down in front of Casey and Norbit, causing the human vigilante to take out his hockey stick in his fighting stance.

"Kuro?" Casey said.

"Calm down, Jones." Kuro said as he got in her defending position. "I'm not here to fight you. I just wanna talk."

"Talk? About what?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow as he lowered his hockey stick.

"My scanner indicates that he is telling the truth." Norbit said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April ran across the building rooftops at full force as she was panting for air at the same time. She stopped running to see Tigress, Amora, and Kale jump down in front of her, causing April to set Macey down and take out her tessen. Macey removed her hood and unleashed her claws.

"Hello, human girl and half wolf girl." Tigress smiled slyly. "You miss me?"

"Not really." April replied in a threatening tone. "I can tell you're still furious about the Kraang worm. But I'm warning you! We've been training with Master Splinter and I'm ready to kick your butts big time."

"Three of us against the two of you? It's your loss." Kale said with a shrug.

"Now, this is gonna be so much fun." Amora grinned deviously.

Amora charged a large sphere of dark energy between her hands and fired a large dark energy beam at April, who was abel to dodge out of the way from getting hit by the attack. Kale dashed forward and jumped in the air to unleash a giant wave of darkness from her left hand that pushed Macey to the ground. Tigress released a large burnt orange explosion from her hand that hit April twice and knocked her into the air. April tried to attack them with her tessen and ninja moves, but she was unable to deliver any attacks because of the mages' immense speed.

Amora grinned slyly as she moved forward to drive her right fist straight into April's stomach and unleashed a gathered dark energy bursting right through the redhead from the stomach to the back. As Amora pulled her fist viciously out of April's stomach, April went flying to the air and landed on the ground away from the mages.

"April!" Macey cried.

Macey glared at the mages and continued to fight them. April secretly pressed a red button on her T-Phone and then she passed out to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the rooftops, Ezra was using a tracking spell to help him find his friends. He followed the dust trail and spotted a flag with a familiar symbol.

"I gotta hurry." Ezra said to himself. "Good thing I learned this trick from Vee."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Camilla and Talia arrived at April's apartment as they waited for April on the fire escape.

"April? April? Come on, April, pick up!" Camilla yelled through her K-Phone. "Something's not right, Talia. What are we gonna do?"

"Easy." Talia replied. "We can use our phones to triangulate the position of April's T-phone by bouncing the locator signal on the satellite."

Camilla stared at Talia in shock and astonish.

"Wow, that's...actually a good idea." Camilla said slowly in surprise.

"You can also track pizza delivery guys that way too." Talia added. "Learned that from Mikey."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra continued searching on the rooftops until he managed to find Casey and Norbit with Kuro and Leia.

"Kuro?" Ezra said in surprise.

Ezra jumped over to the rooftop and the small group noticed his arrival.

"What are you doing here, Kuro?" Ezra asked.

"Kuro and Leia believe the truth." Norbit told his mage friend.

"They do?" Ezra asked.

Kuro and Leia gave him a respectful nod to the teal mage ninja.

Kirana and Ariana stood over Casey's apartment as they couldn't find him inside the room with their magic. They looked over to see Casey, Norbit, and Ezra talking with Kuro and Leia from the building across from them. They jumped up right behind Casey, Norbit, Ezra, Kuro, and Leia that surprised them. Ariana and Kirana got into their fighting stances, but Casey held them back before they could attack Kuro and Leia.

"Girls, wait!" Casey said. "Just listen what they have to say."

"Listen, Kirana." Kuro said to Kirana. "I really wanted to know if Sage is my true mother. She said that the memory restoration spell shall have the answer I seek."

"What about her?" Ariana said, looking at Leia with a firm face.

"I noticed that Kuro has been acting secretive lately and I am willing to leave the Shadow Clan until Kuro gets his answer." Leia explained.

"They're telling the truth, guys." Casey said.

"I believe Casey is right." Norbit said.

"If Norbit believes Casey, then I'm with him." Ezra said.

"Well, If Casey and Ezra agree on this, then I am too." Ariana said with a shrug.

"This is...great!" Kirana said with a happy smile. She walked forward to grab Kuro's hand. "I knew you'd come around, Kuro! Mother will love to see you for the truth back at the fortress."

Casey, Norbit, and Leia followed Kirana and Kuro, leaving Ariana and Ezra alone for a second.

"Is something wrong, Ariana?" Ezra asked.

"Oh, man. I can see Camilla's reaction right now." Ariana murmured nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't believe it!" Camilla screamed.

Kirana, Ariana, Ezra, Norbit, and Casey returned back at the Crete Fortress with Kuro and Leia. Camilla was standing in front of them while Talia was performing a healing treatment on a badly wounded April, who was lying on the couch with slight bruises. Macey sat next to her sister with an ice pack on her head.

"Oh no." Norbit said as he walked over to Macey.

"Red!" Casey shouted as he ran over to April.

"Kuro, I understand. But why did you bring his partner-in-crime here?" Camilla yelled.

"OMG! What happened to April and Macey?" Ezra gasped as she saw April and Macey resting on the couch.

"Tigress took them in the building with Amora and Kale, that's what!" Camilla explained.

"Look, Leia decided to join me when she learns about my strange behavior!" Kuro said. "I know you don't trust her, but I do."

"It's true, Camilla." Selina said with a serious face. "Kuro has my trust and I'm willing to stick by him no matter what."

"What's going here?"

Kirana, Ariana, Camilla, Ezra, Kuro, and Leia turned around to see Sage walking into the living room. Sage noticed Kuro with wide eyes.

"Shori." Sage whispered.

"Sage." Kuro said as he bowed his head.

"You and your friend come with me." Sage said.

Sage turned around to head back into the dojo. Kuro and Leia followed Sage into the dojo, leaving four other mages stare at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the dojo, Kuro and Leia followed Sage. They stared at the large magic crystalline tree shining at the center of the room with amazed faces. They looked to see Sage standing towards her memory shrine as she held her photograph in her hands.

"This picture means everything to me." Sage said. "But you must learn the truth one way, my son."

Sage handed the family photo to Kuro, who took it and looked down to see a photograph of Sage...and Caesar. Kuro's eyes widened wide in shock as he recognized it as the same torn photo that Lady Shade gave him. Sage then moved her head back to the shrine that made Kuro and Leia stare at the old family photo that showed Sage, Caesar, and their five children.

"Now, repeat after me." Sage said. "Watashi no kioku o fukugen."

"Watashi no kioku o fukugen." Kuro chanted.

Kuro gasped sharply and his eyes lit up in bright black glow. All of the memories from his true life in Japan were coming back to him. The memory of hugging his parents Caesar and Sage, the memory of listening ancient histories with his grandmother Opal, the memory of listening lectures with his aunt Coral, and the memory of playing with his younger sisters; Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Talia. Even the memory of Lady Shade taking him away from his family and using her dark magic to manipulate his memories had left him completely horrified.

Then suddenly, Kuro snapped out of the spell's trance with a gasp when Leia touched his right shoulder with her left hand.

"I can't believe it. So, all this time you were telling the truth!" Kuro said with a shock face. "Lady Shade had change my memories about my true family right after she kidnapped me!"

The K-5 walked into the dojo as they all heard the conservation.

"Wait a minute." Kirana spoke. "Lady Shade used dark magic to manipulate your memories all along? We used to believe you were perish in fire along with our father."

"And then she used me as an assassin to hunt my real family." Kuro added.

"That is why you had to learn the truth for yourself on your own." Sage said wisely. "But I'm truly surprised that you didn't lead Lady Shade's forces here."

"Say what now?" Ezra asked as he placed his hands on his hips sassily.

"Tigress handed me a tracking device, but I've never activate it." Leia explained as she showed the mages a small metallic black device in her hand.

"But we have no time." Kuro said. "We have to lead Tigress, Amora, and Kale away before they realized everything."

"Go. Take Kuro and Leia with you while I look over April." Sage said. She stared back at Kuro and Leia with her calm eyes. "You must choose your own destiny now that you know the truth and you're lucky to have a companion by your side."

Kuro and Leia nodded their heads with respect.

"But where are we gonna lead Tigress and her crew?" Camilla asked.

"Don't worry. I know just the place." Talia said with a sly smile.

"Okay now, I'm scared." Ariana said with a blank look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Talia led her siblings to the abandoned automated warehouse, Leia took out a tracking device and turned it on that made Tigress, Amora, and Kale arrive with Amora's teleportation magic. Tigress, Amora, and Kale walked forward to observe the area carefully as the K-5 hide behind the stroage area. Kuro and Leia's combined magic have greatly weakened Tigress's sense of smell.

"You blocked my sense of smell, but not my sense of hearing." Tigress said.

"Come out and play!" Amora said sinisterly.

Tigress suddenly got hit by a strong bolt of electricity that made her crash to the wall. Amora ran over to help the tiger mage mutant while Kale looked around to find the attacker.

"They are stalking us!" Kale said to Amora and Tigress.

Camilla sprang foward to attack the mage trios from above, but Amora blasted her with a large dark energy bolt while Kale pinned the red mage down to the ground.

Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra sprang out of the storage area as they battled Tigress, Amora, and Kale. Despite their strength and speed, the K-5 were unable to defeat the Shadow Clan team. Camilla, Ariana, and Ezra were knocked out by Kale, Talia was badly injured by Amora, and Kirana was pinned to the wall by Tigress. Kuro jumped down behind the tiger mage mutant.

"Kuro, I'll let you have the honor of eliminating her." Tigress said to Kuro.

"We have no honor here." Kuro said. "But I'm about to change that."

Kuro outstretched his hands and released crescent shaped blades of light at Tigress, who released Kirana from her grasp and went flying hard to the ground by Kuro's sudden attack. Tigress got back up and glared at Kuro for his unexpected betrayal, but Leia fired beams of dark energy simultaneously from her fingertips at the tiger mage mutant. Tigress looked up to stare Leia with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Tigress hissed.

"Saving Kuro and his true siblings." Selina replied.

Leia and Kuro charged forward to fight against Tigress that caught Amora and Kale's attention.

"What are they doing?!" Amora asked furiously.

Kale shrugged with a "I don't know" noise as her response. Kuro and Leia were able to battle Tigress for a short period of time, but Tigress knocked them out cold and took them as hostages.

"We'll have some fun next time." Tigress said with a grin.

With that, Tigress took her leave out of the building with Kuro and Leia on her shoulders as Kale and Amora followed them from behind.

"No!" Kirana shouted. She quickly turned to her younger siblings. "Come on, we have to follow them!"

"But Talia's in critical pain." Ariana said.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Ezra looked down at Talia, who laid on the floor with multiple bruises all over her body.

"At least she's alive." Ezra sighed in relief.

"We have to take her back to mother." Camilla said as she and Ariana helped the unconscious Talia. "Besides, I don't how are we're gonna explain what happened to her."

Kirana looked to the window that Tigress, Amora, and Kale have escaped with Kuro and Leia.

"Kuro...Leia..." Kirana whispered.

"Come on, Sis." Ezra said to her. "We have to help Talia."

Ezra grabbed Kirana's hands and lead her to follow the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Shadow Clan HQ, Tigress walked into the throne room as she dragged Kuro and Leia with her arms. Amora and Kale stood either side of the tiger mage mutant, who threw Kuro and Leia hard to the floor. Lady Shade was staring down at her forces with narrow eyes from her throne seat.

"Lady Shade, these ninjas have betrayed your loyalty." Tigress informed. "They turned against us and fought with the K-5."

"Get up on your feet." Amora demanded.

Kuro and Leia got up from the floor as they turned around to face Amora's angry face. Tigress and Kale moved away from the trio.

"I never expected this from the both of you." Amora said.

Leia and Kuro glared at Amora. Kale was clasping his hands as he stared at his friends back and forth with a frightened look. Tigress crossed her arms over her chest as she knew that a battle was about come between the trio.

"The thing I don't understand is why?" Amora asked. "Why would you do it? You two know the consequences for your action."

"I guess you just don't know us as well as you think you do. How sad of you." Kuro replied. "I was never your brother from the start. I already know who I really am and I'm ready to go back where I've belong."

"And I stood by his side all along. You're such a pathetic perfectionist, Amora." Leia added. "I rather stick by Kuro's side more than fearing you."

Amora's face scrunched up in fury for Kuro and Leia's words.

"No, you two are pathetic!" Amora yelled with outburst. "You should have feared me more!"

Amora got into her fighting stance as Kuro and Leia did the same thing. Before Amora can strike, Kale came into the fight and started jabbing her back with a series of punches. Kuro and Leia looked stunned as they watched the shocked gasping Amora fall to the ground. Kale ran over to Kuro and Leia.

"Leia's not the only one who notices your behavior lately." Kale said. "Besides, we're to get out of here!"

But unfortunately, the Shadow Droids surrounded Kuro, Leia, and Kale out of nowhere.

"You're all fools." Amora said with a furious glare.

Tigress helped Amora up off the ground as Kuro glared up at Lady Shade with angry face.

"Tell me the truth now, Lady Shade!" Kuro demanded. "Sage is my true mother, isn't she?"

Lady Shade froze as her entire mind ran wild. Her secret was finally exposed. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them back up as she got up from the throne chair and levitated down the stairs to stand towards Kuro, Leia, and Kale.

"Yes." Lady Shade confessed. "Sage is your true mother."

Kuro gasped sharply as he collasped down on the floor with his knees and stared down to the floor with a shock look on his face. Lady Shade had lied to him. She had been lying to him ever since she had stolen him away from his true family.

"What shall we do with them, Mistress Shade?" Tigress asked.

"Take him away from my sight, Tigress." Lady Shade ordered.

"And take them with him, so I'll never have to see their faces again." Amora added as she glared at Leia and Kale, who were giving out glares on their faces. "And let them rot."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tigress took Kuro, Leia, and Kale to the dungeon below the building. She locked them in separate isolated cells that are right next to each other, but she secured them in tight steel chains. Tigress chuckled sinisterly and Amora glared angrily as they followed Lady Shade out of the dungeon.

"No! No!" Kuro, Leia, and Kale screamed. "NOOOOOOO!"


	20. ChapterTwenty

In a secret warehouse, Lady Shade's old friend Rhona sat on her chair behind her desk. She was staring down at the picture of Lady Shade's distinctive mask, especially when she's surrounded by collection of her own trophies around the world.

"I have a business proposition for you." Rhonda spoke. "Lady Shade has something that I want as my trophy. The legendary Kuraun. I want you to obtain it for my collection."

Rhonda looked up to see a young woman walking in the room with a grin on her face. She has an athletic build with slender curves and large hips. She has long wavy pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink skintight leotard with dark pink cuffs at her wrists, a black belt with dark pink jewels around her waist, and dark pink thigh-high, high-heeled boots with black soles.

"So, you want me to steal the Shadow Clan leader's ancient mask?" Glenda asked sassily.

"Having trouble with my proposition?" Rhona questioned.

"Let's just say this might be the most entertaining mission you have ever give me." Glenda replied cockily. "I'm up for the task."

"I have sent five women to steal Shade's mask, but neither of them has returned alive." Rhonda explained. "So, you are my only hope. Don't fail me."

"Consider it done, boss." Glenda smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, Sage was looking at the family picture in her hands with a sad face as Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra were peering into their mother's room with sad frowns. Ever since Kuro and Leia were taken by Tigress, Kale, and Amora, Sage was silently grieving about losing his son for the second time in her life. Talia was about to walk forward to Sage, but Camilla and Kirana put their hands on Talia's shoulder to stop her. As Kirana and Camilla shook their heads, Talia turned back to Sage with a frown. Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra walked out of the dojo as they sat on the couch together in the living room.

"Look, we can't sit here and watch our mother suffer." Kirana said firmly as she got up from the couch and looked at her younger sisters. "Kuro and Leia need our help out there. We have to save them."

"Despite they were raised by Lady Shade, they had proven to be on our side." Camilla explained. "Besides, I'm beginning to like Leia."

"Because she's more brooding than you." Talia remarked with a smile.

Camilla glared at Talia, making the orange mage kunoichi flinch with a nervous face.

Ezra looked at the dojo for a second and almost felt a new emotion that would make him feel empty but he knows it's worth it for his family.

"Alright, Kirana, we're in." Ezra said. "Besides, I couldn't watch our mother grieving any longer."

"Agreed." Camilla, Ariana, and Talia nodded.

"Let's go." Kirana said with a grin.

With that, the K-5 ran out of the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kuro had been sitting in his cell as he was trying to break out with his light magic. Leia and Kale were doing the same thing inside their own magic. They immediately stopped when they heard the door opening up in the dungeon. Kuro, Leia, and Kale stopped what they were doing as they moved away from the cell doors and stared silently at the wall while Lady Shade stood right in front of Kuro's cell and took off her mask that revealed her saddened face.

"Kuro, please understand." Lady Shade said. "I never wanted this to happen. Yes, it's true. Sage is your birth mother, but I wanted you to be an honorable mage ninja instead of a failing coward like she is now. That's why I did what I believe what's right. And someday, you will understand that." She looked at Leia and Kale. "And as for you two, I'm truly disappointed in both of you."

Lady Shade turned around from the cells and exited out of the dungeon. Kuro, Leia, and Kale began using their magic on the cell door with Lady Shade out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, Glenda stood on the roof ledge of the Shadow Clan headquarters and moved quietly through the stain glass window hole.

"This is gonna so easy." Glenda muttered with a proud smirk.

Glenda jumped down to the floor and moved swiftly behind Lady Shade's throne. She zapped off a wave of pink energy that caused all the security codes to be overridden on the throne chair, which made the secret drawer open itself to reveal Lady Shade's mask inside. Glenda grabbed the mask and placed it in her black backpack.

But suddenly, Galva entered the throne room just in time to confront Glenda.

"Thief! You're stealing the Kuraun!" Galva hissed.

Galva expanded her giant fists and slammed them to the ground that released a large shock wave directly towards Glenda, who swiftly moved out of the way with fast speed. Glenda hit Galva with a blindside pink energy that sent the goo mage mutant flying to the floor. As Galva got back up on her feet, Glenda casted a couple of pink energy waves at the ceiling that caused a few hundred pounds of falling rocks crashing down. Galva was forced to move out of the way and began knocking rocks away with her giant fists. After Galva was surrounded by large rocks, Glenda nimbly skipped forward and starting unload a machine-gun barrage of bright pink energy bolts at the goo mage mutant. Galva collapsed to the floor with a weary groan.

"Ha, au revoir!" Glenda said with a giggle.

Glenda sprang back to the stain glass window hole and exited the church to the city rooftops.

Galva slowly got back up and she was about to head outside, but she spotted Lady Shade entering the throne room with a dangerous look on her face.

"Galva, what's happened here?" Lady Shade demanded.

"I'm truly sorry, Mistress Shade." Galva said nervously. "But a mage with bad luck magic snuck here and stole your mask."

"Galva, get me everyone here now!" Lady Shade ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the K-5 drove across town in the Sonicruiser.

"Okay, we need a simple plan if we're gonna sneak under Lady Shade's lair." Kirana spoke.

"Or we can use an invisible spell added with a cloaking spell." Talia said. "That way they won't be able to sense our magical presence, especially Tigress."

"Wow, now that's a simple plan." Camilla said with a surprised look. She looked at Kirana. "Looks like sneaking into Lady Shade's lair is a go."

Ezra smiled at the new plan but looked down in sadness for a minute, that made Talia seem to notice.

"Ezra, are you okay?" Talia asked, concerned.

"Huh?" Ezra shot up. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly, an alert beeped from Ariana's station. Ariana looked at the screen to see Glenda sprinting on the street road on the camera.

"Kirana, hit the brakes quick!" Ariana shouted.

Kirana did exactly what Ariana said, making Glenda drop her backpack without notice when she moved out of the way from the Sonicruiser and sprang high onto the nearby building rooftop. The K-5 stepped out of the Sonicruiser and they looked around the road, but they don't see anything at all.

"Uh, did we hit someone?" Ezra wondered.

"No, but I did a woman running towards is." Ariana said. "It was a mage."

"I've bet it's one of the Kraang androids." Kirana said.

Camilla searched around the street and looked down to see a black backpack lying on the ground. When she opened it up, her eyes widened wide in surprise.

"Uh, guys, you're not going to believe this." Camilla said with a shock face.

Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra turned around to see Camilla holding a familiar mask out of the backpack, causing them to gasp in disbelief.

Before either of the mage kunoichis or mage ninja can speak, a sudden squadron of Shadow Droids came out from the rooftops and surrounded the K-5 in a circle with magic engulfing from their hands.

"Well, that night just got very interesting." Camilla remarked as she and her siblings summoned their magic. "What's the plan, Kirana?"

"Simple." Kirana replied. "Attack with a kick, punch, or blast."

"Works for me." Talia grinned.

"Get 'em!" Ezra shouted.

The K-5 charged forward to attack the Shadow Droids easily one by one at their sights.

"You got the mask?" Kirana asked Camilla.

"Yup." Camilla replied with a nod.

After the Shadow Droids have been terminated, the K-5 retreated into the Sonicruiser with the mask in their possession.

But Glenda threw a small tracking device onto the back of the to keep track on them.

"This girl is coming at you." Glenda giggled cruelly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Lady Shade have gathered all her forces in the throne room for their urgent mission. Galva, Tigress, Masque, and Viral stared at Lady Shade in front of them while Amora stood next to her mother.

"All of you must find my mask and bring it back to me at once." Lady Shade instructed. "Or the unfortunate consequences will be at your mercy."

"But what's so important about your mask?" Masque questioned.

"That mask Kuraun has been the symbol of the Shadow Clan for over 2,000 years." Lady Shade explained. "Amaririsu Muerte was the proud, cunning founder of the Shadow Clan that was said to be the magnificent mage kunoichi in Japan's history. Her skill with vast dark magic was stronger than any mage of the world. As Muerte casted chaos to many warriors and rulers at her hands, she stole the sacred treasures of her defeated enemies and fused them into an alloy stronger than steel itself, using the ancient alchemy magic to forge the Kuraun that made her survive flawless years ago. I am sworn to protect it with my life until this very day. Now, go out and find it immediately!"

Without question, all the mage mutants ran out of the throne room on the search for Lady Shade's mask.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the Sonicruiser continued driving on the street road as the K-5 were coming up with a plan.

"Okay, I was thinking we should trade the mask for Kuro and Leia." Kirana said. "But it's obviously that Lady Shade won't allow it."

"So, we just need to add a sneaky spell as our counter move." Talia said.

"Sounds simple enough, but it's gonna take a lot of sneaky spells to fool Lady Shade." Camilla said.

Ezra didn't pay attention as he continued to look down in sadness. "Should I tell them the truth of how I feel or not?" He thought.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Ariana asked. "You look sad."

"I'm fine." Ezra sighed. "It's just...hard to take in of an older brother in the family."

"What do you mean?" Camilla asked.

"If I'm not the only brother anymore, then what am I now?" Ezra asked, sadly.

"Your still our little brother." Kirana said. "Nothing will change that."

"We know it's a lot to take in of having an older brother, but he's our older brother too." Camilla added.

"So we're gonna stick together to get through it." Talia smiled. "Ok, little bro?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll give it a try." Ezra smiled.

Outside, Glenda was moving across the building rooftops to catch up with the Sonicruiser. She tossed a hand-sized pink energy bolt at the Sonicruiser, causing it to stop itself immediately from moving and shutting off the power system. Before she can make her move, Glenda quickly spotted Tigress and Galva on the other side of the building rooftop.

"Are you serious?" Glenda complained with a groan. "Does this city have anything that's normal around here?"

As Glenda hid behind the doorway, Tigress and Galva stood on the edge of the rooftop as they looked down to see the Sonicruiser on the street. They watched the K-5 walking out of the vehicle, but they quickly detected Lady Shade's mask in Ezra's hands.

"So, they have the Kuraun." Galva said with a sinister smile. "Looks like luck is on our side."

"Let's bust the K-5 and retrieve the mask." Tigress grinned cruelly.

Tigress and Galva jumped down from the rooftop and landed in front of the four mage kunoichis, who quickly summoned their magic and got into their fighting stances.

"Ezra, run!" Kirana ordered.

The four mages charged forward to fight Tigress and Galva, while Ezra was climbing up the fire escape with the Kuraun. The four mages were able to put up a strong defense against the two brute mage mutants. But the K-5 sprang high up to a nearby rooftop to prevent a bigger fight until Masque and Viral joined the scene. Tigress managed to grab Ezra from behind and take him in the air.

"Let go of me!" Ezra shouted.

"Silence, boy." Tigress growled.

"Kirana, catch!" Ezra cried out.

Ezra threw the mask to Kirana, who caught it with her hands.

"Give us the mask or your brother is finished." Tigress threatened.

With quick thinking, Ezra elbowed Tigress' stomach to make her let the teal mage ninja free himself and land on the rooftop. Before he could run to his older sisters, Galva came up at Ezra and smacked him off the roof. The teal mage ninja let out a scream as he fell on a dumpster in pain.

"EZRA!" Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Talia cried.

As the fight became harsher by the minute, Masque fired a large ghost white energy beam at the two small billboard poles. That caused the billboard to nearly pulverize Ariana, Talia, and Camilla.

"Nooo!" Kirana shouted.

Kirana ran over to the collapsing billboard and used her ice magic to lift it up, but she stopped to see Camilla poking her hand out with the backpack in her hands.

"Kirana, go get Ezra to safety and save Kuro and Leia." Camilla said. "Don't worry about us. We'll take care of the goons."

"You got it." Kirana said with a nod. "But be careful."

Kirana turned to see Tigress and Galva on the rooftop and jumped down to find Ezra. Kirana heard a groaning noise and started digging the garbage to pull Ezra out of the dumpster.

"Ezra, are you alright?" Kirana asked, concerned.

"I'm alive." Ezra groaned. "But my leg broke at impact."

Kirana put the mask in the backpack and gave it to Ezra before she picked him up in her arms and ran.

"You two finish the mages. We'll get the Kuraun from the leader." Galva orders Masque and Viral.

As Masque and Viral are left with three trapped mage kunoichis, Galva and Tigress jumped over several building rooftops to pursue the blue mage kunoichi and teal mage ninja.

"Uh, Kirana?" Ezra alerted with wide eyes.

Kirana looked back and saw the two mage mutants chasing after them.

Kirana jumped down from the rooftop into the alley and spotted a dumpster close behind her and an abandoned car. She quickly ran to the car to open the door and put Ezra inside with the backpack.

"Stay hidden in here." Kirana whispered to him.

Ezra nodded and hid out of sight after Kirana closed the door and ran to the dumpster.

"Oh, I'm gonna regret it." Kirana groaned.

Kirana opened the dumpster lid and hopped inside to close it, which have successfully diverted the villainess' attention. As Kirana's aura powers have alerted her that Tigress and Galva are gone to the rooftop, she opened the lid slightly to scan the area with her aura power that made her sigh in relief when the coast is clear.

"I definitely need a bath after this." Kirana said with a groan as she smelled a disgusting scent around herself. "Before I can head to Shade's lair, I have an idea to handle the thief looking for the mask."

Kirana jumped out of the dumpster and brushed nasty trash off of her clothes. She walked to the car, when she suddenly heard a mysterious giggle filled in the air. Kirana spun around to see Glenda standing right in front of her. Glenda raised her left hand and unleashed a large wave of pink energy that made Kirana avoid the attack with a swift backflip. As Kirana landed gracefully on her feet, she lifted her right hand and created multiple lances made of ice that directed towards the bad luck mage in fast speed. Glenda has time for one startled cry before the attack had sent her landing on the sidewalk. Ezra curiously looked out the window to watch the fight. When he was about to grab the backpack, he realized it was gone.

"Huh?!" Ezra gasped. "Where'd it go?"

"Here. You can have this back." Kirana said with a grin as she tossed the black backpack at Kirana's hands. "The backpack wasn't too pleasing for my taste. Have fun with your new friends."

With that, Kirana quickly got Ezra out of the car and sprang high to a building rooftop and vanished out of Glenda's sight.

"Friends? What friends?" Glenda demanded.

Glenda heard a sudden roaring that made her turn around to watch Tigress, Galva, Masque, and Viral pursuing fast in her direction. The bad luck mage was able to dodge the mage mutants' attacks with her gymnastic skills. Glenda's eyes started to flare blazingly that created a powerful pink energy wave surging out from her feet, disintegrating the road pavement and throwing the four mage mutants easily onto their backs at the same time.

Just then, Glenda and the mage mutants looked up to see a black helicopter that was piloted by Rhona.

"Well, it has been a real blast, but duty calls." Glenda grinned proudly. "See ya, losers."

With that, Glenda leaped inside the helicopter on board as the rotorcraft had carried the mages away.

"Have you perfectly succeeded your mission?" Rhona asked.

"Of course." Glenda responded. "I have the mask right in my backpack."

Glenda opened her backpack and her face went puzzled. She found six black metallic bombs that has a timer set to zero. But it was too late for Glenda to react as the bombs exploded the mages inside the helicopter, leaving Glenda and Rhona cover in black smoke.

"But...I don't understand." Glenda said nervously. "The mask was in my backpack. I swear, Rhona."

"When we get back, I'm gonna revert good luck real painfully." Rhona snarled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kirana carried Ezra as he held Lady Shade's mask all the way to the Shadow Clan headquarters. Kirana looked at an old shed and went inside.

"I thought we we're infiltrating her lair." Ezra said.

"I'm going in her lair." Kirana reported. "You're staying in here until I get back."

"But I wanna help." Ezra said, with a frown.

"I know you do, but you're leg needs medical treatment." Kirana answered. "You have to stay here, where it's safe. I'll be back, that's a promise."

Kirana set Ezra on a chair and grabbed the mask before she ran out of the shed, closed the door, and ran off to Shadow Clan Headquarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kirana entered through the stain glass window hole and jumped down to land on the floor just in time to confront Lady Shade, who was standing in front of her throne chair. Amora was sitting on the handle of the throne chair next to her mother with a cunning smile on her face.

"I knew you out of your siblings will show up." Amora spoke.

"Then, you both know why I'm here." Kirana retorted. She held the mask in her hands and held up in the air. "A trade. The mask for Kuro and Leia."

"Very well then." Lady Shade said. She turned to the nearby Shadow Ninja. "Bring them from the dungeon."

"You raised my brother and your daughter from infancy to join into the Shadow Clan and you locked them in a cell." Kirana said in disbelief. "How much cruelty does your soul possess and where's Kale?"

"He turned out to be a traitor as well just like Leia." Lady Shade replied. "Besides, those three left me no other choice."

The Shadow Ninjas brought Kuro, Leia, and Kale out of a hallway with sacks covering their heads as she placed them behind Amora and Lady Shade.

"Let us go!" Kuro, Leia, and Kale shouted.

"Now, hand over the Kuraun." Lady Shade demanded.

"Ha, you're making the trade way too easy." Kirana said with a glare. "You're going to give them up just like that? You must be fooling me with someone. I know I gonna have to fight you to get them."

"Impressive. Like Kuro, I definitely saw great potential within you since the day you were little back in Japan, Kirana." Lady Shade said. "But I warned you. I've learned much more than you ever have."

Kirana placed the mask down to her boots and summoned her ice magic in her hands. Lady Shade summoned her black magic in her hands and formed an evil smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Ezra sat in boredom in the shed, he suddenly heard a low growling sound. Ezra quickly used a teleportation spell to make him go on the fire escape and the portal vanished. The mysterious figure entered the room and it was Tigress. She walked in and sniffed the area.

"The little boy." Tigress said.

On the fire escape, Ezra quickly climbed down and went into the alley. He was about to limp to Shadow Clan Headquarter, but Tigress had appeared right in front of him. Ezra limped back and hissed in pain because of his leg, making Tigress laugh evilly.

"You fool." Tigress grinned. "You can not win this fight like that."

Ezra summoned a teal energy ball and threw it at Tigress, who avoided the energy ball and summoned an orange burst energy bolt at the teal mage ninja. Ezra quickly jumped out of the way and the bolt hit a garbage can. Ezra tried to get back up but his injury held him back.

"You are clever, I'll give you that." Tigress admitted. "The orphan sorcerer boy can be full of surprises. By the way, do you really think that you'll be loved after Kuro is in the family? You knew that you would never stay in the family because you're not blood."

Ezra knew he had to fight back and he managed to get himself back up, wobbly.

"Your wrong, Tigress." Ezra snapped. "Family is not about blood, it's about love. I don't care if I was adopted and I get made fun of for it, but my family accepts me for who I choose to be. And I know where I belong without anyone telling me different!"

Tigress growled and charged to attack him but Ezra shot a light and teal mixed up energy ball at the feline mutant that knocked her out cold. He breathed heavily and looked at Shadow HQ.

"I need to get to Kirana." Ezra said. "But I won't make it in time."

"You will with us."

Ezra looked back and saw Camilla, Ariana, and Talia standing behind him with smiles on their faces.

"Girls!" Ezra said, in relief.

"Ezra, you'll always be our little brother." Ariana stated. "No matter what blood you have."

"Thanks, guys." Ezra smiled. "Kirana needs our help, but I can't walk."

"Allow me, little bro." Talia said as she walked over and let Ezra ride on her back.

"Alright!" Ezra cheered. "Let's hurry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Shadow HQ, two mages charged forward to engage in a deadly duel, but Kirana was easily defeated when Lady Shade threw her against a nearby wall as Amora looked the fight with a sadistic grin.

"You fight well. You're far beyond from a coward like your mother." Lady Shade commented as she pinned Lee with black energized claws. "But you should twice about coming here alone."

"She's never alone!"

Kirana, Lady Shade, and Amora looked up to see Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra.

"Hey, guys!" Kirana shouted happily.

Camilla, Ariana, and Talia jumped down to the floor. Ezra was still holding on Talia's back.

"Well, we can't let you have all fun for yourself." Camilla smirked.

"We're here to save our sister, our lost brother, and our friends." Ariana said.

"Now, let's get this real battle started." Talia grinned.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra battled Lady Shade and Amora. But unfortunately, they were still incapable of defeating them. They have quick time to create a distraction long enough for them to escape with Kuro, Leia, and Kale. Ariana moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic at the mask before Ezra threw it at Lady Shade, who quickly caught her mask in her hands. But Lady Shade and Amora got blinded as Ariana had put a smoke pellet on the mask, making the K-5 escape with Kuro, Leia, and Kale. Lady Shade and Amora recovered their sights as they looked around to see the K-5 gone out of the throne room. Lady Shade put on her mask and looked at the hole with a sinister laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The K-5 carried Kuro, Leia, and Kale to a nearby rooftop.

"Thanks for helping me back, guys." Kirana grinned.

"Well, duh. We have to come." Camilla grinned back. "You're the leader after all."

"Now, let's get them out of this sack." Kirana said.

The K-5 turned to Kuro, Leia, and Kale as they took the sacks off of them. But that only revealed to be robotic replicas that had rectangular bombs instead of faces that repeat 'Let us go' couple times. The mystics realized that Lady Shade tricked them from taking the real Kuro, Leia, and Kale in horror.

"OMG! That's not Kuro, Leia, nor Kale! They're bombs!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Get out of the way!" Kirana screamed.

"Run!" Ezra screamed.

The K-5 made a run for it, but the bombs detonated themselves that propelled them high into the air.


	21. ChapterTwentyOne

The K-5 hid in the upper levels of the warehouse. They looked down to watch the Kraang droids working a female humanoid robot called Project Eve. The robot has a muscular body with a slender, athletic build. She has fair skin, long vibrant neon pink hair, and piercing green eyes. She wore a black sleeveless tight-fitting jumpsuit with dark grey combat boots.

"What's the Kraang up to this time?" Kirana asked.

"Does it even matter?" Camilla scoffed. "It's always the world dominating same old same old."

"They should've got bored about their failing plans by now." Talia said.

"I've got a whole bunch of lists of failures of the Kraang." Ezra said.

"Look, they're about to speak." Ariana said in alert.

"Kraang, prepare the plan, which is called Project Eve. Kraang will use Plan 10 to switch of Kraang mind with strong mystic mind." One Kraang droid instructed.

"Kraang will switch minds with powerful mystics, who will help Kraang dominate the Earth." Another Kraang droid added.

"Plan 10 and Project Eve must be tested." The third Kraang droid said. "We must find a perfect test subject."

Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra looked at Kirana for preparation.

"Okay, now!" Kirana said with a nod.

The K-5 dropped down to the ground and summoned their magic as they started taking out every Kraang droids at their sight.

"Mages!" One Kraang droid shouted in alert.

As the K-5 fought off the Kraang droids, more of the alien robots showed up and began firing their laser guns at the mages.

"Kraang, activate neuroswitcher that will switch test subject's mind with Project Eve." The Kraang droid ordered.

The Kraang droid obeyed and started activating the machine on the control panel. But Camilla noticed it and dashed toward the Kraang droid, but Eve zoomed right in front of her to stop the red mage kunoichi.

"You mages cannot stop the Kraang's plan." Eve spoke with a stoic face.

"I'm gonna enjoy hearing your scream when I'm done with you." Camilla snapped.

Camilla and Eve began engaging into a fierce battle. The Kraang droid finished activated the machine and it started zapping around the warehouse. Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra jumped out of the way to avoid getting blasted. Without warning, the neon pink energy rays hit Camilla and Eve. Both of them fell down to the ground unconsciously.

"Camilla!" Ezra shouted, in worry.

"Kraang test was successful." The Kraang droid announced to the other Kraang droids.

"Camilla's down!" Kirana shouted to Ariana and Talia. "Grab her and let's go!"

Talia and Ariana ran over to pick up Camilla with their magic. Ezra created a light shield to protect himself and his sisters. Kirana unleashed her ice magic to fire multiple icy arrows from her hands towards the Kraang droids at high speed. Her ice magic destroyed all of the alien robots and the machine in one small explosion.

The K-5 made their way back to the Sonicruiser as a retreat, unaware that Camilla and Eve have switched bodies from the Plan 10 machine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, Kirana drove the Sonicruiser all the way back to the Crete Fortress.

"How's Camilla doing back there?" Kirana asked.

"Just trying to wake her up!" Talia replied as she kept slapping Camilla's face.

"That's not gonna work, Talia." Ariana said. "Try something else."

Talia started tickling Camilla's belly and feet with her magic, causing the red mage kunoichi to sit up and laughed robotically with a deadpan face.

"Yay! I'm glad you're awake, Camilla." Talia cheered with a smile.

"You okay, Camilla?" Ezra asked.

Camilla cautiously got back to her feet and looked around the stations.

"Where am I?" Camilla demanded as she placed her hands on Talia's shoulders.

"In the Sonicruiser, duh." Talia replied.

Suddenly, Kirana parked the Sonicruiser in the dead-end alley and walked up to Ariana's station.

Kirana placed her left hand on Camilla's chest and closed her eyes, concentrating on her magic to sense Camilla's aura. But she immediately opened her eyes when she realized that Camilla's aura wasn't really hers at all.

"It's not Camilla!" Kirana shouted in alert.

"So that means..." Talia said with wide eyes.

"She must've been brain switched with Eve." Ariana gasped.

"So, where's the real Camilla?" Ezra asked.

"The Kraang will eliminate all of you once they completed their machine." Eve said with a sinister smile.

Eve summoned Camilla's electric magic and began electrocuting the four mages before exiting out of the Sonicruiser. Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Talia recovered from the sudden electric shock.

"Are you guys okay?" Kirana asked.

"We're good." Talia groaned with a thumb-up.

Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra noticed that Eve have escaped as they exited the Sonicruiser to look around the area.

"She's gone." Ariana said.

"But if Eve's brain is inside Camilla's body and Camilla's brain is inside Eve's body, then where did the Kraang took our sister?" Ezra asked slowly.

"Oh no." Kirana muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Camilla slowly regained consciousness as she opened her eyes to see a familiar white ceiling.

"Where am I?" Camilla asked with a groan.

"You have been damaged, Eve." The Kraang droid replied as it looked down to Camilla. "Kraang will transport you to full repair."

"Eve?" Camilla repeated as she immediately sat up. "I'm not Eve."

Camilla looked down at her body and noticed her outfit was completely different just like Eve's. That's what she suddenly realized that the machine have switched her and Eve into each other's bodies, making her realize that she's inside Eve's body. That made her fall off the hammock that the Kraang droids were carrying her on.

"Are you kidding me?!" Camilla gasped shockingly.

Five Kraang droids turned to look at Camilla right in front of her.

"Eve has been damaged. Eve is acting strange." The second Kraang droid said.

"Negatory. Eve was feeling disoriented from the K-5." Camilla said in a calm, deadpan tone as she quickly got up from the floor. "Now, Eve has duties, which are known as computer upgrades, to observe for the Kraang against our enemies."

With that, Camilla journeyed down the hallway to look around the corridor. She then saw a window that showed an underwater scenery. She's inside the Technodrome, much to her shock and surprise.

"Oh Kraang." Camilla murmured with a groan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the city, Eve was leaping from rooftop to rooftop until she landed down into a dead-end alley.

"This body will never direct me back to the Kraang facility." Eve demanded. She looked down at the body she's trapped in with a disappointed face. "I rather be back in my own body than this slim waste."

Suddenly, Eve heard loud noises coming from the trash cans. As she walked closer to the shadows with a cautious face, a long chain rope made of orange magic unexpectedly wrapped around the red mage's body. Eve struggled to break free and the force from the chain rope brought her into the shadows with wide eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, Sage was mediating peacefully inside the dojo. She then sensed her four daughters and her younger son return to the fortress that made her exit the dojo to confront them in the living room. But she only saw Kirana and Ariana carried an unconscious Eve while Talia and Ezra were holding their magic chain that was around the red mage's body. Norbit activated and walked over to the mages.

"What happened?" Sage asked.

"Camilla got her brain switched with a Kraang android." Kirana replied.

Kirana and Ariana sat Camilla's body down as Talia and Ezra lightly removed the chain.

"Then, explain everything. Now!" Sage said firmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Technodrome, Camilla wondered around the hallways. She can't believe that she's trapped in a Kraang android inside the Technodrome. But on the bright side, no Kraang droids had suspect anything strange from her. She then saw a crowd of Kraang droids walking down the corridor and started following them from behind with a deadpan face to blend in. She and the other Kraang droids entered into an opening door that revealed a large blue machinery room with a communication terminal and a familiar white orb.

"Oh yes. The Kraang communication orb." Camilla grinned. "Finally. Now, I can contact Ariana to pinpoint the location to rescue me."

Camilla then looked up to see Kraang Prime at the screen.

"All Kraang in Dimension X are mobilizing for the invasion known as the invasion of Earth." Kraang Prime reported. Then, he looked at one of the Kraang droids. "Kraang, how is Plan 10 progressing?"

Camilla turned to the group of Kraang droids and noticed that one in a human business suit disguise was acting strange.

"Kraang! I'm addressing to Kraang!" Kraang Prime shouted.

All the Kraang droids and Camilla stared at the strange Kraang droid.

"Uh, plan 10? Well, as Kraang can see, everything's kraangtastic." The strange Kraang droid responded.

Camilla's eyes widened wide as she immediately recoginized that familiar voice from the Kraang droid.

"Eve, have you been functioning fully?" Kraang Prime asked as he looked at Camilla.

"I've been functioning perfectly, Kraang Prime. No damage occured." Camilla answered.

"Then, let's the Plan 10 switching the superior Kraang minds to the inferior human and mage minds begins!" Kraang Prime instructed.

With that, the communications went off. As the other Kraang droids left the room, Camilla and the strange Kraang droid are finally alone as they immediately ran up to each other.

"Raph?" Camilla gasped.

"Camilla?" The strange Kraang droid said. "How did you get here?"

"I got my mind switched with a Kraang android." Camilla replied.

"Yeah, no kidding. So did I." Raph chuckled slightly. "So can you help me?"

"Of course, Raph." Camilla said. "Thanks to this body, I can get through the communication orb to contact your brother and my sister."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, Kirana had explained the whole story to Sage.

"And that's how we got Camilla's body and now we've gotta go back for her mind." Kirana finished.

"Hm, I see." Sage said calmly. "Camilla's impatience have placed her in the den of the enemy. You four must not make the same mistake."

"So, what do we do?" Talia asked.

"Wait for a patient solution to arise." Sage responded.

Suddenly, the sound of the Kraang communication orb started ringing that caught everyone's attention.

"That was fast." Ezra said with a raised eyebrow.

"That is an alert sound." Norbit said.

"It's the Kraang communication orb!" Ariana gasped in alert. "But it hasn't been active for months. Why now?"

As the family dashed into the lab, Ariana sat on the chair and began typing down codes on her computer. The computer suddenly opened up a screen that revealed a Kraang android's face.

"Ariana? It's me, Camilla." Camilla spoke quietly from the screen.

"Camilla? Thank goodness." Talia smiled. "But where are you?"

"You're not going to believe that, but I'm inside the Technodrome." Camilla replied.

"The Technodrome? But how?" Kirana gasped. "I thought we destroyed that thing."

"I thought that too." Camilla said. "But don't worry. I'm not alone. I'm with Raph as we speak."

"Wait, Raph's with you?" Ezra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, another long story. You have to come and get us out of here." Camilla said.

"Okay, I'll pinpoint your coordinates right now." Ariana said as she started typing keys on the computer. "In the meantime, just stay put and don't let the Kraang suspect you."

"Easier said than done." Camilla remarked sarcastically.

After Camilla's screen closed off, the computer pulled up a map of New York that showed a blinking red dot in the deep side of the Husdon River.

"Well, guys. We're going swimming." Ariana commented to Kirana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Technodrome, Raph finished contacting Donnie with the Kraang communication orb. But two Kraang entered inside the room behind them.

"Who were Kraang and Eve talking to?" One Kraang droid asked.

"Kraang and Eve were talking to Kraang for updates on the building, that is known as, TCRI." Raph answered in his Kraang impression voice.

"Kraang did not report for vitamin infusion." The second Kraang droid said.

"Update reports have to be completed. Vitamin infusion must wait." Raph answered.

The two Kraang droids looked at each other and then looked back at Raph and Camilla.

"Kraang, you are ordered to exit the human construct and be analyzed." The first Kraang droid said to Raph.

"And if Kraang was to decline?" Camilla asked.

"Then Kraang must take necessary action to protect Kraang." The other Kraang droid answered.

The two Kraang droids pulled out their laser guns and aimed them at Raph.

"Destroy the defective Kraang." One of the Kraang droids said.

As Raph took a defensive stance, he took down one Kraang droid with no problem. But the other Kraang droid shot one neon pink energy blast at Raph, causing the droid body to shut offline. Luckily, Raph got out of the robot body as a pink Kraang blob. Camilla quickly delivered a swift kick that slammed the other Kraang droid hard to the wall, causing it to shut offline.

"Let's get out of here." Camilla said.

Camilla picked up Raph in her arms and ran out of the room. But suddenly, her boots had transformed into a pair of neon pink inline skate-like wheels.

"Okay, now that's new and wicked." Camilla said with a small grin.

Camilla skated through the hallways and sped into an empty room. She closed the door behind her as she and Raph sighed in relief.

"That was a close one." Raph said.

"That was a wierd one." Camilla remarked.

Raph and Camilla looked forward to find themselves in a room that was full of empty Kraang droids. Raph braced himself to attack, but Camilla stopped him from doing so.

"Wait a minute, Raph." Camilla said. "They're all empty."

Raph formed a smile on his face, giving him an idea to blend in with the other Kraang droids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the K-5 and Norbit made their way to the Technodrome without any problems. They entered the Technodrome and started looking for Camilla while carrying Eve inside until they peeked through the end of the hall to check the area.

"The coast is clear." Kirana said.

Just as four mages and armored robot entered the hall, an alarm sounded loudly in the hallway.

"What the heck? Who turn on the alarm?" Talia asked.

A large group of Kraang droids started surrounding the mages and robot.

"That would be us." Ariana answered.

Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra summoned their magic while Norbit pulled out his blaster cannons as they are ready to fight against the alien robots.

"Enemies known as the K-5 you have been captured by the Kraang will be captured." One Kraang droid informed the other Kraang droids.

"Negatory. Do not destroy the enemies, known as the K-5."

The Kraang droids, the K-5, and Norbit turned to Eve, who stepped forward in front of the leader of the Kraang squad. But Kirana, Talia, Ezra, and Ariana recognized that voice as their sister Camilla.

"Kraang must capture the K-5." The Kraang droid declined.

"No. By order of Kraang Prime, the enemies, known as the K-5, must be transported to the Neural Transmitter immediately." Camilla said firmly.

With that, all of the Kraang droids left the hallway. Camilla sighed in relief and turned to face her siblings and her robot friend.

"Thank goodness." Camilla said with a smile. "What took you three so long?"

"At least, we're here and that's what matters." Kirana smiled back as she walked up to her sister.

"You look awesome, Camilla." Talia beamed as she pushed past Kirana and started staring at Eve's body. "Like a hardcore robot."

"And I still am. Let's move." Camilla smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camilla escorted her siblings and robot friend to the room that has the Neural Transmitter inside. Before they entered the room, they encountered Raph and his team in chains.

"You ready?" Raph asked.

"Ready." Camilla replied with a nod.

As the door opened, Raph and Camilla walked inside the chained heroes. One Kraang droid stepped up in front of them, but Raph and Camilla knew what to do.

"Stop the experiment. Kraang have new orders." Raph said.

The business suited Kraang droid looked at the Turtles and the K-5.

"Turtles and K-5 are not part of..." The Kraang droid said.

Camilla summoned a pair of neon pink plasma claws from her hands to slash the Kraang droid offline.

"They are now!" Raph shouted.

"Now, let's bring out the fun part." Camilla smirked.

The Turtles, Casey, April, Macey, and Norbit drew their weapons. The K-5 summoned their magic. Both teams immediately dashed into battle.

"Get 'em!" Leo and Kirana shouted.

The Kraang droids began firing their laser guns at the Turtles, the K-5, Macey, Norbit, April, and Casey.

"Don't hurt the machine!" Raph shouted as he took down one Kraang droid and then turned to Donnie. "Donnie, you think you can get it working? The rest of us will keep the Kraang busy."

Donnie nodded and turned his attention to the machine, but he was unfamiliar by the control panel.

"Oh, sewer apples!" Donnie sighed. He turned to Ariana. "Ariana, I need some assistance here!"

"Go for it, Ariana. We got you covered." Camilla said as she slashed one Kraang droid's arms and kicked it away.

"Got it." Ariana said with a nod.

Ariana ran over to Donnie and stared at the control panel with a grin on her face.

"Not to worry, Donnie." Ariana said as she cracked her knuckles hard. "Leave this to me."

Raph and Camilla heard the clicking sound of a laser gun behind them. They turned to see the Kraang in Raph's body was aiming a laser gun at them and Eve in Camilla's body was summoning electric magic from her hands.

"You two." Raph snarled.

"One called Raphael." Kraang said.

"And one called Camilla." Eve said with a dangerous face.

"Come at us, freaks!" Camilla cried.

Raph and Camilla dashed into battle with Kraang and Eve. April, Casey, Macey, Norbit, Leo, Kirana, Mikey, Talia, Vee, and Ezra fought off against the rest of the Kraang droids. Ariana was using her magic to work on the controls of the machine.

"One of these things has gotta activate the targeting matrix." Donnie said to Ariana.

"Almost got it." Ariana said.

Suddenly, the machine started activating functionally.

"Nice work, Ariana." Donnie smiled. "I'll take it from here."

Donnie pressed buttons on the control screens of the Neural Transmitter while Ariana used her metal magic to attack each Kraang droid coming in their path. The machine started firing neon pink energy rays aall the place until it hit Casey and Apri, causing them to switch bodies. Casey found himself in April's body and started checking himself out.

"Cool." Casey chuckled.

"Stop checking yourself out, Casey!" April scolded in disgust as she lifted her mask and then turned to Donnie. "Donnie, switch us back right now!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Casey..." Donnie apologized. "I mean April."

"Wow. That was unexpected." Ariana said with wide eyes.

The machine kept firing around the place until it hit Vee and Macey, causing them to switch bodies. Macey found herself in Vee's body and looked at herself in wonder.

"So this is what being 12 years old is like?" Macey said.

"Ugh! I can't be small again! Donnie, you've got ten seconds to change us back right now!" Vee complained.

"Oh sorry Macey- I mean Vee!" Donnie said.

The machine kept firing around the place until it hit Ezra and Norbit, causing them to switch bodies. Norbit found himself in Ezra's body and looked at himself.

"I have body switched with Ezra." Norbit said.

"Uh oh, I can't fight in this body and Norbit can't fight as a mage. Ariana, can you switch us back please?" Ezra asked.

"Oh, sure Norbit- I mean Ezra!" Ariana said.

Raph was able to knock the Kraang back and aimed the laser gun to finish him off, but he couldn't do it because he doesn't want to harm his own body. That gave the Kraang the opportunity to grab its laser gun and shot Raph's robot head, causing the robot body to fall down offline. Camilla executed a barrage of lightning quick slashes and delivered a downward double hammerfist punch at Eve, slamming her hard to the ground. But she turned around to see Raph jump out of the robot body. Before Camilla can help Raph, Eve got back up and dashed forward to unleash a series of rapid punches at Camilla. The red mage kunoichi went flying straight in the air and landed next to Raph on the ground. The Kraang aimed its laser gun at Raph and Eve aimed her electric magic at Camilla.

"Prepare to be exterminated." The Kraang and Eve said together.

Before the Kraang and Eve could finish Raph and Camilla off, the machine started aiming neon pink energy rays everywhere. The Turtles, the K-5, April, and Casey continued to take down the Kraang while avoiding the energy rays at the same time. The energy rays then hit Raph and the Kraang, causing them to close their eyes and switched back to their original bodies. After that was done, the energy rays hit Camilla and Eve that made them close their eyes as they switched back into their original bodies. Raph and Camilla slowly opened their eyes to find themselves back in their original bodies at last.

"You did it, Donnie. I'm back!" Raph shouted with a smile.

"You're awesome, D!" Camilla grinned.

Raph and Camilla looked back to watch the Kraang was about to scurry away.

"Oh no you don't." Raph said as he stopped the Kraang from escaping. "Time for some payback! I call this plan one."

Raph picked up the Kraang and kicked it across the room. Camilla then noticed Eve was aiming her laser cannons at Raph.

"Don't even think about it, Eve." Camilla said.

Camilla created a lightning ball between her hands and shot it to eletrocute Eve, causing her to shut down offline on the ground. Raph and Camilla then pulled each other into a tight hug after they got their own bodies back. But when they separated, they were staring at each other with blank looks and turned away with pink blushes on their faces.

Then, the neon pink energy rays aimed for April and Casey, switching them back to their original bodies.

"Finally." April smiled as she looked at her body.

"Aww, man. I kinda liked being a girl." Casey sighed sadly.

Then, the neon pink energy rays aimed for Vee and Macey, switching them back to their original bodies.

"In your dreams, Jones." Vee said.

"Well, being older was fun while it lasted." Macey said.

Then, the neon pink energy rays aimed for Ezra and Norbit, switching them back to their original bodies.

"Don't worry about that, Macey." Ezra said.

"I am back in my body." Norbit said.

"We're back, guys!" Raph shouted as he and Camilla joined their teams.

"Let's smoke this joint." Camilla grinned.

"Donnie, sabotage that thing and let's go!" Leo smiled to Donnie.

"Done and done." Donnie said.

Donnie stabbed his bo staff blade into the power console, causing the machine to malfunction.

"Ariana, get us out of here!" Kirana said to Ariana.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Ariana smiled.

Ariana moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic to create a swirly purple portal. The Turles, the K-5, Macey, Norbit, April, and Casey escaped the Technodrome just in time before the machine exploded and damaged the Kraang mothership.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, the K-5 and Norbit were relaxing in the living room. Kirana and Talia watched an episode of Ace Crown while Ariana was jotting future ideas on her dark purple sketchbook. Ezra was working on his scrapbook and Norbit was charging in his station. They turned around to see Camilla walking in the living room.

"Hey, thanks for saving me." Camilla said with a smile. She sat on the couch next to Ariana, who was still sketching with concentration. "It's not worth taken out the Technodrome by myself, but I did caught a glimpse of the Kraang's new invasion plan. They've got thousands of soldiers ready to go."

"So, how do we stop this, mother?" Kirana asked as she looked to see Sage walking in the living room.

"Like I have said before, a solution will arise in time." Sage answered wisely.

Ariana finished the final sketching with a proud grin.

"I know the perfect idea to stop the invasion!" Ariana announced. "With these exosuits!"

Ariana showed her mother and her siblings a complex sketch of a ferocious exosuit.

"Ariana, you're the genius of all possibilities." Talia smiled.


	22. ChapterTwentyTwo

In the dungeon, Kuro kept trying to break out his cell with his light magic as Leia and Kale did the same thing inside their own cells with their dark magic. They broke themselves out of their cells, but they immediately placed the bar back when Masque walked in with three trays of rice bowls.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ghost of our annoyance." Kuro said smugly.

"Can you bring something fresher than that?" Leia said with a glare.

"You three better appreciate on what I give you." Masque snapped. "This is a dungeon, not an all you can eat buffet."

"I'm pretty sure Tigress send you down here to feed us." Kale stated. "You're just a puppet. Afraid of that big cat."

"Just watch your mouth, valley alien." Masque hissed.

Masque phased out of the dungeon.

Kuro, Leia, and Kale got out of their cells by taking the bar on the cell door. They quickly ran to the dungeon exit, but Tigress blocked their path to freedom.

"Going somewhere?" Tigress questioned.

"Anywhere but here!" Kuro snapped.

Kuro fired several spheres of dark energy continuously from his hands at Tigress, but the tiger mage mutant dodged out of the way. Tigress slashed the air in front of her and launched five-to-ten burnt orange energy beams at Kuro, who went out unconscious to the ground. Leia and Kale fired several spheres of black energy continuously from their hands at Tigress, who avoided the attack with swift speed and generated large burnt orange energy slashes from her feet while jumping in the air and swinging her leg down on Leia and Kale. Kuro, Leia, and Kale were down and out to the ground.

Before Tigress was about to claw them, Lady Shade appeared inside the dungeon room and stood in front of Tigress.

"Stop, Tigress! You will not harm him!" Lady Shade ordered.

"As you wish, mistress." Tigress said with a nod.

Kuro, Leia, and Kale woke up in a new cell together as they looked down to see chains around their hands. They sensed Lady Shade was standing behind Kuro.

"Kuro, please understand?" Lady Shade asked softly as she took off her metallic black mask. "Everything I've done is for this clan's honor. Why do you insist on hurting me?"

Kuro stared down at the ground with silence.

"Do you have anything to say to me, son?" Lady Shade asked again.

"I'm. Not. Your. Son!" Kuro screamed with an angry face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete fortress, the K-5 were going over a rescue plan in the living room.

"In order to bring our brother and our friends back home, we have to sneak in without being spotted." Kirana spoke. "Which is obvious, but we can't go up against Lady Shade and her goons. It's far too risky."

"I'm on board on that as much as I love beating them up for another round." Camilla said with a shrug.

"We might have to be quick on this mission." Ezra stated.

"Hold up, wait a minute! Do I have to be the bait while Ariana sits all nice and cozy in the Sonicruiser?" Talia complained.

"That's because the getaway driver has to be technical unlike you." Ariana answered with a smirk.

Talia looked at Ariana with a glare.

"Look, all of us must do everything in their position to make our conductive mission successful." Kirana said firmly.

"My children, I know you are determined to free Kuro, but you can't take that risk if you five are gonna confront with Lady Shade." Sage spoke as she walked behind her children.

"But what about Kuro, mother?" Kirana asked. "Isn't it worth to rescue your long-lost son?"

Sage went silent for a second, but she had made her decision.

"But I am not willing to risk your lives or my son's." Sage replied.

"Yes, mother." Kirana said with a sigh.

Sage left the living room and headed to the dojo.

"No, mother's wrong. We can't wait." Kirana said. "We're going to rescue our brother, no matter what it takes."

"Let's do this!" Camilla smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the Sonicruiser arrived to Lady Shade's lair, the K-5 have planned their mission smoothly. Ariana had disabled the power grid from the Sonicruiser. Talia distracted Galva and Masque with her illusion spell. Kirana, Camilla, and Ezra were able to infiltrate into the dungeon without any problem. They entered the main dungeon chamber to search for Kuro's cell.

"Kuro. Leia." Kirana called out in a whisper. "Where are you?"

"Kirana, we're right here." Kuro's voice called from behind a reinforced door.

Kirana, Camilla, and Ezra looked through the view door and saw three familiar mages in chains. They are relieved that they were safe and sound.

"You came for us!" Kale smiled.

"Wait, what's he doing in there?" Camilla asked as she stared at Kale with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought he was a bad guy." Ezra agreed.

"It's alright, guys. She's a traitor just like us." Leia said calmly. "She betrayed her loyalty to Amora and Shade just like I did."

"But seriously, what took you three so long?" Kuro smirked.

"I thought you got some tricks to escape on your own." Kirana teased with a smirk. "Camilla and Ezra, keep your eyes on the Shadow Ninjas and Lady Shade."

"On it." Camilla said with a nod.

Kirana began freezing the lock with her ice magic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the rooftop of the Shadow Clan HQ, Talia's illusion spell kept distracting Galva and Masque. The two mage mutants were trying to attack Talia's illusionary copies, but they ended them up attacking each other that hit them directly. Galva and Masque groaned as they looked up to see the real Talia standing above. Talia knew that she was caught, forcing her to run away from them.

"Come on! We can't let her get away!" Masque shouted.

Galva and Masque got up to pursue Talia, who aimed her right palm and fired a blast of powerful orange sound waves at the two mage mutants that knocked both of them out unconsciously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kirana froze the lock and shattered it into tiny pieces.

"Let's go." Kirana said as she opened the door.

Kirana froze the chains with her ice magic, breaking her brother and her friends free. With that, six mages quickly ran toward the exit.

"Did you three get pass Tigress?" Kuro asked.

"They didn't!" Tigress shouted.

Tigress suddenly stood in front of the mages with a sinister smile on her face.

"All of you are not going anywhere." Tigress said.

"That's what you think." Ezra said. He took his K-Phone from his belt. "Ariana, now!"

As Ariana pressed an enter key to activate a screeching sequence, Tigress started screaming in pain and covered her sensitive ears. Camilla knocked Tigress down to the ground with an electric kick, allowing the six mages to make their escape out of the chamber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the mages exited the dungeons and regrouped together near the Shadow Clan HQ entrance, Talia jumped down from the rooftop and landed right in front of them.

"Talia!" Camilla said. "You're good?"

"Yup." Talia grinned with a thumbs-up.

Then, the Sonicruiser showed up and parked in front of the mages. Camilla and Talia entered inside the vehicle. Kirana, Ezra, Leia, and Kale went inside next. Before Kuro can enter inside with the others, he sensed two dark auras and looked up to see Lady Shade and Amora staring down at him on top of the building. Kuro glared angrily and entered the Sonicruiser. As the doors closed, Kirana drove off down the street at full speed.

Unfortunately, Tigress and four Shadow Droids followed the Sonicruisers on motorcycles.

"Here they come." Kale said as he and Leia looked at the view screen.

"Do you have anything to get rid of the pests?" Kuro asked Ariana.

"One of my favorite tricks that I've installed." Ariana grinned.

As Ariana pressed a key button on the keypad, the Sonicruiser unleashed a barrier around the Shadow Droids. The robotic ninjas were preventing from escaping as the nano bots began liquefying them on a microscopic level. But Tigress was not effected by the barrier as she continued pursing the Sonicruiser. Ariana pressed another key button on the keypad and the Sonicruiser formed a dark green orb from the cannon, unleashing it straight at the tiger mage mutant. The power from the orb knocked Tigress off her motorcycle and fell onto the road. Then, the Sonicruiser drove away from the next corner at full speed.

"Thanks for the rescue." Kuro said softly.

"No problem, Kuro." Kirana smiled. "You're our brother and that makes Leia and Kale part of our family too."

Kuro, Leia, and Kale smiled at the blue mage kunoichi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete fortress, Talia and Camilla rested on the couch. Ariana went off to grab a can of grape soda. Ezra went to grab a teal gumball. Kirana was chatting with Kuro, Leia, and Kale.

"I'm so glad you three are able to stay with us." Kirana said.

"With Lady Shade after me, I don't have any other choice." Kuro grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kale looked around the place with glee.

"This place is great! High in the sky without any attention." Kale smiled widely. He sat on the couch between Talia and Camilla before placing his arms around their shoulders. "We're going to be best friends forever."

Sage then entered the living room with a stern look on her face.

"Hi, Mom." Ezra chuckled nervously.

"I cannot believe you five disobeyed my orders!" Sage scolded. "I thought I already have confirm..."

Sage's voice trailed off when she looked up to see Kuro standing between Leia and Kirana.

"Shori." Sage gasped softly.

Kuro approached Sage and threw his arms around his true mother.

"Hello, mother." Kuro smiled.

Sage was surprised for a second and wrapped her arms around Kuro.

"Sorry for disobeying you, mother. But my plan did worked after all." Kirana said with a smile.

Sage released the hug and looked at Kuro.

"I do believe some important things are worth risking." Sage smiled. She looked at Leia and Kale. "Welcome to the K-5."

Selina and Diana smiled back at Saldana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Tigress returned to the throne room and knelt her knee down in front of Lady Shade and Amora.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Shade. The Shadow Droids have scattered the city and we couldn't search the K-5, Kuro, Leia, or Kale." Tigress reported. "The Shadow Droids will find them. I promise you."

"Honestly, I was actually counting on their inevitable escape." Lady Shade spoke as she and Amora turned around to look at Tigress.

"Excellent idea, mother. Truly brilliant." Amora smiled widely. "No wonder why the rescue was a success with the K-5. You planned on letting Kuro, Leia, and Kale escape all along."

"What? But why?" Tigress asked in shock. "Kuro knows the secrets of his past now. He's got Leia and Kale on his side."

"Because Kuro will come back to finish his revenge on me. He'll bring me Sage and her children." Lady Shade explained. "Then, I will have my vengeance. Tell Donna she has test subjects for her experiments."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete fortress, Ezra and Kuro were sparring each other in the dojo. Sage, Leia, and Kale were watching the training session as well. Kirana was fighting against Talia and Camilla was fighting against Ariana. Kirana created multiple lances made of ice towards Talia, but the orange mage kunoichi swiftly dodged all of the icy lances in a childlike manner.

"Focus, Tal..." Kirana said firmly.

Then suddenly, Talia launched two spheres of sound energy at Kirana's face.

"Oh yeah!" Talia cheered. "Got ya!"

Kirana looked at Talia with an annoyed look as Talia started dancing around her. Kuro giggled at Kirana, who heard that over her shoulder. Ezra rolled his eyes as he saw his sister's goofiness. Kirana glared at Talia and tackled her as they started rolling all over the dojo. They rolled into Ariana as a wrecking ball. Camilla stood her position to watch her sisters rolling around with a confused face, but she shrugged her shoulders and decided to join in.

"This is how they always train all the time?" Kuro smiled.

"They are my sisters." Ezra chuckled.

"I already recorded the whole thing." Kale smirked as he was holding his blue iPhone.

"Nice thinking, Kale." Leia snickered.

"Yame!" Sage shouted.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Talia lined up next to Ezra, Kuro, Leia, and Kale.

"That is enough for today." Sage told the mages. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

The K-5 exited out of the dojo, but Ezra and Leia noticed that Kuro wasn't following them.

"Kuro, are you coming?" Ezra asked.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Kuro replied.

Ezra walked out of the dojo with Leia. Kuro walked over to stare at the family picture on the shelf.

"I don't mean to ask you this question." Kuro asked as he turned to Sage, who was mediating in mid-air behind him. "But what did happen between you, Lady Shade, and my father?"

Sage opened her eyes with a sigh and stood on her feet.

"The story has a deeper part into it." Sage said. "Centuries ago, the bitter feud between the Magnolia and Shadow clans went out history. After your grandmother defeated Burakkurozu Rozu's mother, she gave her daughter shelter when she was only an infant. Rozu and I were raised as sisters and rivals in many things, but not with your aunt Coral. But that rivalry soon turned bitter when we met your father Caesar. Jealousy slowly became hatred when Rozu learned about her true heritage. She swore vengeance and rebuilt the Shadow clan. One night, Burakkurozu Rozu struck a blow that was meant for me. But your father took the blow instead. Shade blamed me for your father's death and burned our home to the ground in his rage, which left me the fate right now. When I thought you were perish in fire, she took you away from me."

"To train me to destroy you and my siblings." Kuro concluded with a sad face.

"We are safe and we are finally together again, my son. That's all that matters." Sage said softly.

Kuro slowly put on a smile on his face and Sage did the same, making them hug each other with comfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on, the mages were sleeping peacefully inside their bedroom. Kuro's eyes opened slyly in the shadows as he used her dark magic to zoom his vision, allowing him to see his mother and his siblings asleep in magnified distances. He quietly made his way to the fortress exit, but he stopped to sense a familiar aura and turned around to face Kirana.

"If you really think you can go against Lady Shade alone, then I'm coming with you." Kirana said firmly.

"Don't try to stop me, Kirana. You need to understand that..." Kuro said with a serious tone. He stopped for a second until he heard what Kirana just said with a surprise look on his face. "Wait, what?"

"Look, if we take her down, then Lady Shade will stop hunting us for good." Kirana explained. "Let me help you."

Kuro walked closer to Kirana and hugged her tightly. Kirana startled for a second and hugged Kuro back.

"I'm sorry, Kirana." Kuro said. "But I can't let you lose your life for me."

Kuro swiftly released a black shining powder from his palm straight in Kirana's face, causing her to fall to the floor and went to sleep instantly.

"But this ends now." Kuro muttered.

With that, Kuro exited the fortress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Lady Shade's lair, Kuro quietly snuck into the throne room and slithered behind the throne chair in his shadow form. As he moved closer and closer, Kuro's eyes widened wide as he saw that Chroma was sitting there instead of Lady Shade.

"What?!" Kuro growled angrily.

Chroma sprang out of the throne and went to capture Kuro, but the dark mage ninja gathered yellow light in his right hand and fired it at the robot. That attack engraved a hole into her chest, making her fall to the floor offline.

"Kuro."

Kuro quickly turned around to watch Lady Shade stepping out of the shadows, making him summon his light magic on his left hand and his dark magic on his right hand.

"Shade." Kuro growled.

"I knew you will return back to the Shadow Clan." Lady Shade noted.

"Only to rid your existence forever, Lady Shade." Kuro said with a glare.

Kuro fired several spheres of dark energy continuously from his right hand at Lady Shade. But Lady Shade was able to block and dodge Kuro's attack with remarkable speed.

"How can you fight me especially when I taught you everything you know?" Lady Shade said. "Very foolish of you, Kuro."

But Lady Shade spoke too soon when Kuro held his left hand out and fired a powerful light sphere that hit Lady Shade back into her throne chair.

Lady Shade glared and fired a huge beam of black circles at Kuro's chest that sent him flying across the room. Kuro landed on his back in the center of the room with a groan. But before she could move, Lady Shade pinned Kuro hard in an arm lock.

"It's over, Kuro." Lady Shade said.

Tigress and Amora came out from the darkness.

"Still no sign of the K-5." Tigress reported. "Also, Donna informed me that the Shredder and Tiger Claw have arrived in Stockman's lab."

"They can't be far behind." Lady Shade said.

Lady Shade stood up and threw Kuro to Amora, who took hold of the unconscious mage ninja.

"Take him to Donna. Set course to this Stockman. It's time for the experiment to begin." Lady Shade ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kirana started waking up with a groan and looked around to notice that Kuro is gone.

"Guys! Mother!" Kirana shouted.

Sage, Camilla, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, Leia, and Kale ran out of the room as they headed into the living room to see Kirana standing near the fortress exit.

"Kirana, what happened? Where is Kuro?" Sage asked with a worry face.

"He left to take out Shade on his own!" Kirana replied. "He doesn't want to risk anyone's life, so he casted me to sleep and left the fortress."

"I should have known this would happen." Sage berated. "I've told him too much about my past."

"Now, we have to stop him." Ezra said.

"We can catch up to him in the Sonicruiser." Ariana said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, Kirana drove the Sonicruiser into an alley near Shade's lair. The mages could see Tigress and Amora had Kuro in their grasp as they were taking him somewhere.

"Uh no, they got Kuro!" Kale gasped.

"We have to do something." Leia said.

"Camilla, fire up the weapons!" Kirana ordered.

"No, Kirana. It's too dangerous." Sage said. "Follow them close, but don't let them spot us."

Kirana nodded her head and continued driving to purse the black van.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In an abandoned factory, Stockman-Fly was putting the final touches on his homemade mutagen. Viral was helping him out as she planned to make her own mutagen.

"Is it ready, Stockman?" Shredder asked.

Shredder's voice shocked Stockman-Fly and caused Viral to spill some ingredients into the mutagen.

"That'll be fine." Stockman-Fly muttered to Viral before turning to his master. "Yes, Master Shredder!"

"The snake and wolf DNA is ready to process your specification." Viral added.

"Good. Prepare the bait." Lady Shade ordered.

Tiger Claw locked Karai in the cage and one Foot Bot hoisted her up above the giant vat of mutagen. Tigress locked Kuro in the cage and one Shadow Droid hoisted him up above another giant vat of mutagen.

"You two are more ruthless than I thought. Mutating your own cubs." Tiger Claw said with a shocked look.

"We have no intention of mutating them. They are bait. When the Turtles and the K-5 attempt to rescue them, I will drop them into the mutagen. This will mutate the Turtles into mindless serpents and the K-5 into savage wolves." Shredder explained.

"We want Sage and Splinter to witness their own pupils become the deadliest monsters and we will shatter their hearts when their spirits are broken." Lady Shade added.

"You two are taking ruthless into a whole new level." Tigress said with a smile.

Tiger Claw turned away and sniffed the air. Tigress noticed Tiger Claw's face and began sensing someone from her robotic eye.

"I smell the rat and the sorceress." Tiger Claw growled.

"Two prices in one." Tigress grinned.

Tiger Claw took out his weapon and shot it up at the roof as the light illuminated the area around it that revealed Splinter and the Turtles. Tigress unleashed burnt orange energized slashes at the ceiling that made Sage, the K-5, Leia, and Kale move out of the way in their camouflage mode. The mutants and the mages jumped down to the ground and landed on their feet.

"Welcome, old friends." Shredder greeted.

"Let my daughter go." Splinter demanded.

"And release my son now." Sage urged.

"You are welcome to rescue them if you can." Lady Shade said.

A squad of Foot Bots and Shadow Droids began climbing out of their hiding spots as they surrounded the Turtles and the K-5. Splinter leapt towards Shredder and Sage charged forward towards Lady Shade. The Turtles, the K-5, Leia, and Kale began attacking the Foot Bots and the Shadow Droids. But the mutant turtles and the mage kunoichis suddenly got trapped in a triangular box cages one-by-one. The remaining Foot Bots restrained Splinter with ropes and the remaining Shadow Droids bounded Sage with chains. Leo was able to use his katana sword to keep the trap from securing and freed himself. Kirana used her ice magic to cover the trap in solid ice and escaped free with one kick. They climbed their way to Karai and Kuro, who were standing in their cages above the mutagen tank.

"Hang on, Karai!" Leo shouted.

"Kuro, I'm coming!" Kirana cried.

Leo made it to the top and removed the tape over Karai's mouth while Kirana landed on top of the cage and froze the chains around Kuro's arms.

"Thanks." Karai smiled at Leo. She looked over at Kirana. "Kirana?"

"Hey, Karai." Kirana greeted with a wave.

"But what are you doing here?" Karai asked.

"It turns out that I'm her brother." Kuro explained. "Shade took me away from my real family years ago and I haven't figure it out until now."

"Really?" Leo asked with a raised eyebrow. "Same thing for what Shredder did to Karai."

"Kirana, I'm so sorry for what I said before." Karai apologized. "I hope you can forgive me."

"I do." Kirana said simply.

"What?" Karai gasped in surprise. "You're forgiving me after everything I did?"

"Of course." Kirana grinned. "You're my best friend, Karai. I will never hold a grudge on you no matter what."

"You're the best, Kirana." Karai smiled.

Shredder jumped up to knock Leo into the mutagen on the left side and Lady Shade sprang high in the air to shove Kirana into the mutagen on the right side. But Splinter and Sage looked over to see Shredder and Lady Shade coming towards their children with wide eyes.

"Leonardo!" Splinter shouted

"Kirana!" Sage screamed.

Leo and Kirana turned to see Shredder and Lady Shade jumping over to them. As Shredder and Lady Shade accidentally slashed the chain, Leo and Kirana fell away from the mutagen as Shredder and Lady Shade did the same thing. But it was too late for Karai and Kuro. They screamed as they both fell into the mutagen.

"Miwa!" Splinter yelled.

"Karai! No!" Shredder shouted.

"Shori!" Sage shouted.

"No! Kuro!" Lady Shade yelled.

Everyone watched helplessly at Karai and Kuro's transformation. Karai became a serpent mutant. She has white and purple scaly skin, two armed snake heads as her hands, green eyes, and silver armor infused into her skin. Kuro became a werewolf mutant. He has light black fur with a long flowing deep-black energy mane, large black glowing bushy tail, three sharp claws on his feet and hands, sharp teeth, and has only his black hakama pants with neon gray lining on. Karai and Kuro swam out of the mutagen as they started flopping down from the tank. Splinter and Sage immediately broke free as they ran forward to catch their child in time when they fell out of the tank.

"Miwa. My child." Splinter mourned as he held Karai in his arms.

"I never wanted this to happen, Kuro." Sage said sadly as she hugged Kuro tightly.

Suddenly, Karai opened her eyes and began attacking Splinter. But Splinter started blocking and dodging Karai's attacks.

"Miwa, stop. It's me." Splinter said.

But Karai knocked Splinter onto the ground and started attacking the Foot Bots in mindless rage.

Then, Kuro opened his eyes and looked at Sage dangerously with a savage face.

"Please, Shori." Sage said softly. "Control yourself. I'm not your enemy."

Sage slowly reached her hand out and touched Kuro's forehead, calming her son down from his savage rage.

"Mother?" Kuro spoke in a deep voice.

Kuro looked down to see Karai attacking the Foot Bots and spotted the Shadow Droids coming in her way.

"You help the mutants and my siblings, I'll handle the Shadow Droids and Karai." Kuro said.

"Okay." Sage said with a nod. "But be careful."

Kuro nodded with a smile and jumped down to attack the Shadow Droids with his claws. Sage ran over to help Splinter on his feet. They shared nods as they jumped down to the ground and freed their children from their cages and net.

Then suddenly, one broken Foot Bot and one broken Shadow Droids fell onto the oil barrels that ignited fire around the entire lab as everything started collapsing down around everyone. A large piece of the ceiling caved in between Shredder and Lady Shade, making them move out of the way to avoid getting crushed. Another large piece of the ceiling fell down around the Turtles and the K-5 that sepearted them from each other.

"Sage, this is all your fault!" Lady Shade shouted.

Lady Shade charged forward to finish Sage with her black magic, but another large concrete fell down that prevent Lady Shade from attacking Sage.

"No!" Lady Shade yelled.

"Shade, forget Sage! We gotta go!" Tigress cried. "Sage will suffer for what happened today!"

Lady Shade looked back at Kuro and took off her mask that revealed her sad face.

"I shall avenge you, my son!" Lady Shade shouted to Kuro.

With that, Lady Shade exited the lab with Tigress and Viral.

Kuro finished destroying the Shadow Droids with a victorious smile.

"Kuro, we have to get out of here!" Sage called to Kuro.

Kuro nodded his head, but he felt pain in his head that made him howl out loud. He clapped both hands to his forehead and moved away from his family.

"Kuro, what's wrong?" Sage asked with a worry look.

Kuro looked at his family with a sad face. Knowing that he doesn't want to harm them in his savage mutant form, he quickly sped off out of the burning lab.

"Kuro, wait!" Kirana shouted.

Kirana chased after Kuro and made her way on the nearby building rooftop to find him gone from her sight, leaving her deeply saddened for her brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, the Turtles and the K-5 escaped the burning lab with no injuries on another building rooftop.

"Easy, Raph." Donnie said.

Donnie poured a gourd of water on the acid in Raph's eyes and then Raph pushed it away from his eyes.

"Enough! I can see fine now." Raph said.

"I'm sorry, Leo." Vee apologized. "I know how much she meant to you."

"No, Vee. This is all my fault. I should've stopped her when I had the chance. I'm sorry." Leo apologized to Splinter.

"Mother, I'm so sorry about Kuro." Ezra apologized to Sage.

Splinter didn't say anything as he and Sage stared at the burning building.

"Sensei?" Leo called.

"We should go home, my children." Splinter answered in a sullen tone.

"My children, I suggested we do the same." Sage said with a sad face.

Sage opened up a white portal in front of her and started walked through it in a slow pace. Camilla, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra followed their mother along with Leia and Kale, but they turned to notice Kirana wasn't following with them. Kirana collapsed her knees on the ground with an angry look on her face. She suddenly screamed while crying uncontrollably, causing the rain to transform into a tropical storm in a fit of rage. That caught everyone's attention, including Splinter and Sage, who just ran out from the portal. But Leo quickly wrapped his arms around to hug the crying Kirana, who was now struggling to be release from him.

"Kirana, you need to calm down." Leo whispered softly. "I promise we'll get them back."

"LEAVE ME ALONE, LEO!" Kirana screamed as she was still struggling to break free from the blue masked turtle. "LET ME GO! WE SHOULD HAVE STOP KURO AND KARAI FROM THEIR FATE! BUT NOW THEY'RE GONE! MY BROTHER AND MY BEST FRIEND!"

Leo squeezed Kirana tightly without words to say. Kirana slowly stopped struggling for a minute and hugged Leo back with tears rolling down from her eyes, causing the tropical storm to vanish completely. Splinter then walked off as Sage walked back into the portal.

"You can make a retromutagen for Karai, right?" Mikey asked Donnie.

"I don't know, Mikey. I hope so." Donnie replied.

Mikey, Donnie, Vee, and Raph followed Splinter.

"Ariana, do you believe you can create a retromutagen potion for Kuro?" Talia asked Donna.

"I really hope so, Talia." Ariana responded. "I really do."

Camilla, Ariana, Ezra, Camilla, Leia, and Kale followed Sage.

Leo helped Kirana out from her crying rage and they followed after their family back home in sadness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere, Kuro climbed down from the billboard and landed on the ground of the building rooftop. He slowly shapeshifted back into his mage form with green wolflike eyes and sharp fangs. He looked up at the full moon with a smile and then howled softly.


	23. ChapterTwentyThree

Outside, April and Ariana stood on the building near the museum on the search for Karai and Kuro.

"That is not true." Donnie's voice spoke. "I've gone through years of intense physical training. Ninjas are some of the most skilled athletes on the planet."

April and Ariana turned around to watch Donnie running from the other building behind them. He jumped down below with his agility and climbed onto the edges of the outside staircases as he successfully landed on the rooftop in front of the girls. Donnie gave April a shimmering pose with a flirty smile, leaving April silent for a moment while Ariana was rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"You're just, like, limping around, dude." Casey's voice shouted. "Now, this is how Casey Jones crosses rooftops."

Casey jumped off another building and skated his way on the rope to land successfully on the building. He slowly made a casual pose for April that also made Ariana roll her eyes in annoyance. Ariana knew that Donnie and Casey are trying to impress April by showing off different athletic capability.

"Lame." Donnie said.

"Will you two shut up?" Ariana snapped.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be looking for Karai and Kuro." April said.

"Sorry, April. I-I didn't mean to..." Donnie apologized.

But Casey pushed Donnie out of the way and spread his arms open to April.

"My bad, red. Casey Jones apologizes." Casey apologized coolly. "Peace hug?"

Casey slowly hugged the confused April, which made Donnie and Ariana gasp in shock. While Donnie was trying to move Casey away from April, Ariana could hear the sound of the keys jingling that directs her full attention toward the Purple Dragons sneaking into the museum down below.

"The Purple Dragons." Ariana gasped in alarm.

"Yes. Peace hug's over. Let's go!" Donnie said.

Donnie grabbed April's arms and headed to the museum. Casey and Ariana rolled their eyes with groans as they both followed after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the dark museum, the Purple Dragons quietly searched around the room. They are supposed to steal something valuable for Steranko and Rhona until they spotted an ancient dagger and pale blue hexagonal crystal orb.

"Wow." Fong smiled as he and his gang stared at the two artifacts. "Steranko and Rhona's gonna pay through the roof. We hit the mother lode!"

"Yeah? Well, you're about to get hit by a mother lode of Casey Jones." Casey declared confidently.

The Purple Dragons turned around to find themselves being confronted by Casey, Donnie, April, and Ariana.

"And a mother lode of Donnie too." Donnie declared.

"What the?" Casey said in confusion.

"Also, April and Ariana." Donnie added.

April and Ariana stared at Donnie in confusion, but they shook their heads and got in their fighting stances. A mutant turtle, two humans, and a mage kunoichi charged forward to fight the Purple Dragons. April swiftly used her fast reflexes to block Sid's punches with her tessen. Ariana's hands turned into metallic silver fists and began punching repeatedly Sid that sent him to the wall. Donnie kept dodging and attacking Fong with his bo staff as Casey finished Tsoi easily and came up to attack the gang leader with his hockey stick.

"I had him!" Casey shouted.

"Why'd you do that?" Donnie snapped.

"I saved you from a kick in the head." Casey snapped back.

"Oh, you were just trying to impress April, and I..." Donnie said with a glared.

As Casey and Donnie started arguing again, the Purple Dragons immediately escaped out of the museum with the artifacts.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ariana shouted in frustration. She turned back to Donnie and Casey, who stepped away from her dangerous glare. "You two dimwits let the Purple Dragons get away!"

"Calm down, Ariana." April said, placing her hand on Ariana's shoulder. She turned back to Casey and Donnie. "But she's right. Now we have no idea where they are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the Purple Dragons took deep breaths in the alleyway.

"Oh, man. We got nothing!" Sid said with a disappointed face.

"That's cause you two are losers, yo." Fong said. He took out an ancient-looking dagger and an ancient crystal. "Check this out."

Fong was struggling to remove the blade's sheath until he finally got the blade out, causing the blade itself to glow with an old, sinister laugh coming from it. Suddenly, a tall Chinese ghost sorcerer was released himself out of the blade. He has a teal ghostly body with long facial hair and some freckles on his face. He wore a large long Chinese robe and a two feet tall hat with medallions around the bottom.

"Greetings, Purple Dragons." The ghost sorcerer introduced. "You may now bow before your new master, Ho Chan."

"Huh?" The Purple Dragons gasped in surprise.

"I said bow!" Ho Chan ordered with a loud voice.

The Purple Dragons quickly bowed down to the ground. Ho Chan gazed down at the small crystal from Fong's hand and levitated the crystal in the air, unleashing his dark magic to destroy it into tiny pieces. A beautiful Italian ghost sorceress was released from the crystal. She has a pale pink ghostly body with a tall, curvaceous body with long wavy hair and a small mouth with full lips. She wore a flattering, Renaissance-era dress with sleeves that reach her elbows with a matching sash with a buckle and buckled shoes.

"Master Ho Chan." The ghost sorceresses greeted with a bow.

"Enero, my loyal sorceress." Ho Chan smiled. "I have a plan for us to conquer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Turtles, the K-5, Macey, and Norbit regrouped themselves back together on a building rooftop.

"You guys have any luck?" Leo asked.

"Eh, no sign of Karai nor Kuro, but we just had a crazy run-in with the Purple Dragon gang." Donnie reported.

"Oh, man, you beat 'em up without me or Camilla?" Raph said with a frown.

"What kind of friends are you anyway?" Camilla said with a pout.

"We almost had them until these two goofballs let them get away." April said as she glared at Donnie and Casey.

"Ah, it's no big deal, April." Mikey assured coolly. "Those guys are like a level-one boss battle."

"Yeah, who cares about the Purple Dragons anyway?" Talia agreed.

"If they didn't steal anything worse, then I guess there's nothing to worry about." Vee said.

"Let's hope they didn't." Ezra agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the alleyway, the Purple Dragons stared up at Ho Chan and Enero.

"What are you two? Some kind of ghost?" Fong wondered.

"You can call me Ho Chan." Ho Chan explained. "I was once the greatest practitioner of the most ancient form of martial arts! Which, to the ignorant, untrained eye, looks like magic. I would have been the ruler of the universe had I not been trapped in this ancient dagger thousands of years ago when my loyal apprentice Enero was on my side until she was trapped in the crystal orb for thousands of years."

"But I believe we are stuck with these simpering idiots." Enero added.

"What does simpering mean?" Sid whispered Tsoi and Fong.

"Lucky for you, my master can make you strong and powerful if you serve him." Enero grinned.

"Heck, yeah." Fong agreed.

"Sign me up." Sid nodded.

"I'm down." Tsoi concurred.

"As you wish." Ho Chan smiled darkly.

Ho Chan unleashed his dark sorcery to grant the Purple Dragons indestructible powers. Fong was granted with the power of lightning, Tsoi was granted with the power of wind and Sid was granted with the power of thunder. They also have large straw hats and blue glowing eyes.

"Listen, together we will conquer the world." Ho Chan said.

"Yes, master." Enero nodded.

"Now, go find me a lair of opulent beauty worthy of my divine power." Ho Chan commanded as he looked back down at the Purple Dragons.

The Purple Dragons led the magical ghosts to an abandoned Tattoo Parlor.

"Are they serious?" Enero said uncomfortably. "This is their lair of opulent beauty?"

"Well, it will serve." Ho Chan said with a shrug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, the K-5 sat on the couch in the living room.

"Look, it's been a week straight. I don't think we will ever find Kuro and Karai." Ariana said.

"Don't say that, Ariana." Talia said as she jumped up off the couch. "We have to keep searching for our brother, so mom can be at peace."

"Mother has been distant for days." Ezra said with a worry face.

"Yeah, Kuro's mutation really broke her down." Camilla agreed.

"Mother is not broken." Kirana said. "She's just healing her spirit."

"Let's keep searching." Talia said. She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. "Because I definitely can't stand seeing her like this."

"We could really use Casey and April's help." Camilla said. "Along with Macey and Norbit's help."

"And with the Turtles too." Ezra added.

"But where are they?" Ariana asked.

"April, Casey, Macey, and Norbit are hanging out at the ice rink." Camilla replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Purple Dragon's hideout, Ho Chan and Enero felt deeply uncomfortable by the messy place. But they are extremely annoyed to watch the Purple Dragons playing their powers on each other.

"Stop messing around." Ho Chan commanded. "Now, I need you to perform a very important task for me. I need a girl with a very special power. That will return me and my loyal assisant to our physical form."

"Yes, master." Enero grinned. "But who would that be?"

"Mm, yes." Ho Chan responded. He then pressed his two fingers together on his forehead with his dark sorcery. "I see a girl with red hair and a yellow jumpsuit. No, it it's just a T-shirt. Her name is April O'Neil."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, April was having a hard time keeping her balance on the ice inside the ice rink with Irma, Eliza, and Casey. Macey and Norbit were watching from the bleachers.

"You're doing great." Casey smiled.

"No, I'm not!" April shouted.

April can't keep her own balance, making her crash onto Irma and Eliza on the ice by accident.

"Nice landing, April." Irma said dryly.

"No wonder you can't skate." Eliza said.

"Not everybody can be as cool on the ice as Casey Jones." Casey laughed confidently. "I was practically born in the rink. My old man was on a pro hockey team. I ever tell you that?"

"Like, 50 times a week." Irma said with an annoyed look. She, April, and Eliza walked out of the ice and sat down on the bench. "Honestly, April, I have no idea what you see in that guy."

"Neither do I." Eliza said with a grin.

"He's just somewhat annoying." Macey said, as she walked over to the friends with Norbit.

Suddenly, the Purple Dragons crashed the ceiling with their tremendous powers and flew into the ice rink above the teenagers, half wolf mutant, and robot.

"Purple Dragons?" April gasped.

"Ha! You losers just got your butts kicked. Now you're coming to my house?" Casey said with a cocky grin.

"Um, Casey, did you happen to notice these guys are glowing?" April pointed out.

Casey ignored April's warning and bravely squared off with the powerful Purple Dragons with his hockey stick, but he was easily defeated by the Purple Dragons' extraordinary powers. Norbit was knocked down by a purple dragon before he could help Casey. The Purple Dragons seized both April, Eliza, Macey, and Irma before flying out of the hole.

"Casey!" April yelled. "Help!"

"No! April! Macey! Eliza! Nooo!" Casey shouted. He then realized that Irma has been taken by the Purple Dragons. "Oh, yeah. And Irma. No."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to the Purple Dragon's hideout, the Purple Dragons brought April, Macey, Irma, and Eliza to Ho Chan and Enero as the ancient ghosts observed the four girls closely.

"You have power in you, a power you have barely tapped." Ho Chan said to April. "It will belong to Ho Chan and Enero."

"Indeed." Enero said with a nod.

"You have a very unique power that is unusual for your age." Ho Chan said to Macey. "I must learn more of it."

"Very interesting." Enero said.

"And you two have powers too." Ho Chan said to Irma and Eliza. "Power that I do not understand yet. You both will explain this power or suffer my..."

"Master!" Enero shouted in alarm.

Ho Chan turned around to see April taking out her tessen and broke free from the Purple Dragons. Macey broke free from the Purple Dragons by kicking one of the thug's groin.

"Come on, Irma!" April yelled to her two friends. "You too, Eliza!"

Irma kicked at Ho Chan with her boot, but it went right through Ho Chan's semitransparent body. Eliza swiftly punched Enero's face, but her fist went past Enero's semitransparent face.

"You guys some kind of ghost?" Irma asked in fear.

"Freaky." Eliza gasped.

"Indeed." Ho Chan answered. "We have been cursed without flesh for 2,000 years."

Enero channeled her dark magic to wrap April and Macey with a tangle of ribbons and then released a sphere of dark magic to hit Irma and Eliza, causing them to fall asleep on the floor.

"Our powers are ancient and vast. But you three exhibit a power that Enero and I have never encountered, a power that we will take to become flesh once more and rule the universe!" Ho Chan said with an evil smile as he looked down at April and Macey. He turned back to Enero. "Now, we start the ritual."

"As you wish, master." Enero nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the Turtles and the K-5 arrived at the ice rink as Casey explained his story about what happened. Ezra got Norbit safety in his charging station to recover.

"You're saying you just let them take April and her little sister?" Donnie shouted angrily.

"Listen, these dudes got powers, yo." Casey said.

"Powers?" Donnie shouted as he got close to Casey's face. "They're just a gang of third class wannabes!"

"No, I'm telling you. They were all throwing lightning bolts and and blasting wind." Casey snapped.

"Like me after I eat broccoli." Mikey whispered to Talia.

Talia covered her mouth with a giggle. Camilla rolled her eyes in annoyance. Ariana pushed Donnie and Casey away from each other before shooting them a dangerous glare that made them quiet in fear.

"Now isn't the time to argue." Vee said.

"Yeah, we have to find our friends." Ezra agreed.

"Maybe Casey's right." Raph said. "Either way, we got to save April, Macey, Irma, and Eliza."

"Maybe we can let them keep Irma in exchange for April, Macey, and Eliza?" Casey asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Classy idea, Jones." Kirana said sarcastically.

"Let's go." Leo said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Turtles and the K-5 arrived at the Purple Dragon's headquarters, they stopped around a corner and saw the Purple Dragons standing guard outside.

"I don't like the looks of this." Leo whispered.

"Me neither." Talia whispered back.

"I like the looks of those hats. They're awesome." Mikey whispered.

"What's with the new fashion?" Vee whispered.

"I know, right? Something's weird around here." Ezra whispered.

Kirana closed her eyes and used her aura sense to detect something off about the Purple Dragons.

"Casey was right all along." Kirana said to the others. "I've sensed something powerful within them."

"They're only loser Purple Dragons." Raph said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean how tough could they be?" Camilla questioned. "Even with powers, they are nothing compared to what we mages got."

"Goongala!" Casey shouted.

Casey rode towards the Purple Dragons on his bicycle and pulled out his hockey stick, but one of the Purple Dragons blasted a gust of wind that knocked Casey to the ground past the Turtles and the K-5.

"Okay, they're a little tougher than I thought." Raph admitted.

"Uh, here they come!" Camilla shouted as she pointed her fingers at the Purple Dragons.

The Purple Dragons levitated above the Turtles and the K-5. Fong shot out a blast of lightning from his palms at them, causing two teams to scatter away from different directions. Despite their marvelous powers surging through their strengths, the Purple Dragons ended up piled on one another after the Turtles' weapons and the K-5's magic combination.

"Now, let's get April, Macey, and their friends." Leo said with a smile.

Suddenly, Ho Chan and Enero flashed above the Turtles and the K-5.

"Ah, behold tortoise warriors." Ho Chan said with a satisfying grin. "It is said that the great turtle helped the God Pangu create the world. Fitting that these turtles should help Ho Chan rule it."

Ho Chan shot out lightning from his fingers at three Turtles, granting the powers that the Purple Dragons once had into Leo, Raph, and Mikey. Three Turtles floated in the air with large straw hats and blue glowing eyes.

"Remarkable." Enero said with a smile. "I sense strong mystical powers within you. It may serve me well as my comrades."

Enero shot out dark magic from her palm at three K-5 with a tangle of ribbons as she took control Kirana, Camilla, and Talia's minds at her will. Three mages floated in the air while wearing flattering, Renaissance-era leotards with sleeves that reach their elbows with a matching sash with a buckle and buckled shoes.

"Hey! Let them go!" Vee demanded as she aimed an arrow at Ho Chan with her bow.

"Ah, a different gender turtle. I might have some use for you." Ho Chan said.

Ho Chan used his magic to trap Vee in a powerful telekinesis grip. He lifted her in the air and made her face him with an evil smile. Suddenly, an energy ball was thrown at Ho Chan's face. Vee looked down to see that Ezra threw the energy ball.

"Let her go, Casper!" Ezra yelled.

"How cute. A mage boy likes a mutant girl. We could use you too." Enero said.

Enero used her magic to trap Ezra in a powerful telekinesis grip. Ho Chan snaps his fingers to put Vee and Ezra in a deep sleep.

"But, master, why?" Fong asked.

"Because you're losers." Ho Chan replied. "Get out of our sight."

Ho Chan started shooting lighting at the Purple Dragons, making them run away in fear.

Casey, Ariana, and Donnie took a few step backwards as three mutant turtles and three mage kunoichis began floating over towards them.

"Guys." Donnie gasped.

"Your friends belongs to us now. Bye-bye for now." Enero smiled with a small wave.

As Ho Chan and Enero vanished with Vee and Ezra as their prisoners, the mind controlled Turtles and K-5 began attacking Ariana, Donnie, and Casey. But Donnie's bo staff, Casey's hockey stick, and Ariana's metal magic weren't enough to defeat their possessed friends.

"We gotta go, guys, move!" Casey shouted.

Casey, Donnie, and Ariana immediately ran for the van. Donnie sat at the driving station and drove away as three Turtles and three mages chased after them. He was trying to dodge their attacks and lose them at the same time.

"Let me take over!" Casey said, trying to move Donnie from the driver's seat.

"Are you crazy?!" Donnie shouted.

Ariana got irritated and pulled her friends away from the driver's seat as she drove the vehicle straight into an alley and parked into a darker area of the alley as three Turtles and three mages flew past them undetected. Donnie and Casey stared at Ariana in shock as Ariana turned off the engine of the vehicle.

"They're gone!" Casey said with a surprise face.

"Well, that was the plan." Ariana said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, but there's somebody else here." Donnie said as he was checking the view screens.

Casey and Ariana looked at the view screens to see something hiding in the bumper in the front of the van. The trio exited the van to check it out and saw the Purple Dragons hiding. They threw the Purple Dragons to the alley wall and glared down at them.

"You better start talking, punk." Casey demanded.

"He came out of an ancient chinese dagger like a spirit. Same thing to that woman with an ancient crystal." Fong explained. He pulled the sheath out of his vest and handed it to Donnie before handing broken crystal pieces to Ariana out of his pocket. "He promised us great power. But once we had it, he had the power to control us! All I know is their names: Ho Chan and Enero."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the lair, Donnie was searching the name "Ho-chan" on his computer and Ariana was searching the name "Enero" on her lilac touchscreen tablet until they finally found some intel on their technology.

"There he is." Donnie said.

"An ancient sorcerer who goes back to the Shang dynasty." Casey read. "Oh, snap! They're Shangy."

"According to legend, the only thing that could defeat Ho-chan is the mystic dagger." Donnie added. He and Casey turned back to Ariana. "Found anything, Ariana?"

"Yup, right here." Ariana replied. "Enero is Ho Chan's protégé back in his time and the only way to defeat her is the crystal once it's put back together."

"What about stopping your sisters and Donnie's bros?" Casey asked.

"We can't." Donnie replied. "They're in some kind of super hypnotic state."

"As for Vee and Ezra, we gotta save them too. But my sisters and the Turtles are in the trance. There's literally nothing on this plant that can get them out of it." Ariana said.

Casey stared back at the computer screen and saw a free pizza advertisement popping up in front of him.

"Nothing?" Casey asked with a grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving back at the Purple Dragons' hideout, the trio climbed out the ShellRazor and observed the area closely.

"Coast is clear. Is the man-hole cover cannon completely loaded?" Donnie asked.

"Yep, you two distract them, and I'll go rescue April." Casey replied.

Casey took a step forward, but Donnie moved his bo staff in front of Casey.

"No, I'll rescue April. You and Ariana distract them." Donnie said.

Ariana rolled her eyes as she can't handle Casey and Donnie's rivalry anymore.

"Shut up!" Ariana shouted in frustration.

Donnie and Casey looked at Ariana with frightening faces.

"I'm sick and tired you two arguing and competing all the time!" Ariana hollered. "If you two won't stop rivaling ech other for one minute, I'm gonna tear the both of you limb from limb!"

Suddenly, three Turtles and three Mages floated above the trio.

"Oops. My bad." Ariana said nervously.

"Um, I think we all just distracted them." Casey corrected.

Donnie, Casey, and Ariana started attacking their friends, but three Turtles and three Mages have proven to be strong for them to handle. Three Turtles summoned an enormous gale of wind mixed with thunder and lightning that sucked Casey, Ariana, Donnie up into it. Kirana delivered a swift icy kick at Casey that knocked down to the street. Donnie and Ariana bravely fought Camilla and Talia through the wind, but they both were defeated by their magic. Casey went inside the ShellRazor and fired several pizzas out of the manhole mover cannon. As the pizzas landed on the ground, three Turtles stopped the wind and stared down at the pizza with three Mages.

"Is that the smell of pizza?" Talia asked.

Then, three Turtles and three Mages began struggling to control themselves.

"Cannot resist the urge." Mikey said.

The Turtles and the K-5 began fighting each other for the pizzas, allowing the trio sneak in through the entrance of the Purple Dragons' hideout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Ho Chan and Enero have almost finished the process of draining the essence from April, Macey, Eliza, and Irma. Vee and Ezra were tied to a pipe with a chain. Vee woke up and groaned. She saw her friends in trouble and saw Ezra still asleep.

"Ezra, wake up!" Vee said.

Vee elbowed Ezra to wake him up. Vee and Ezra looked at their friends in worry. Ho Chan and Enero concentrated on their work. They were unaware that Donnie, Ariana, and Casey were watching them from the other side on the stairs.

"Why don't we just go up there and whack them while their eyes are closed?" Casey asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ariana said.

"Why?" Casey asked again.

"Because I think they're listening to you." Donnie replied.

Ho Chan and Enero turned their attention to Donnie, Casey, and Ariana.

"Whack us? You don't whack a 2,000-year-old magic users." Ho Chan said. "We will call my servants to put an end to your physical existence while we finish with gaining ours."

Ho Chan and Enero used their dark magic to call their servants, but three Turtles and three Mages didn't respond nor return to their masters.

"Strange. They're not responding." Enero said with a shock gasp. "It was as if some power greater than our own holds them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, the Turtles and the K-5 continued fighting over the pizzas as they are still preoccupied with eating the pizzas in the street by using their powers to take the pizza one bite at a time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Purple Dragon's hideout, Casey and Donnie fought Ho Chan and Enero as Ariana used her magic to set April, Macey, Eliza, and Irma free. She then ran over to Vee and Ezra and picked the lock to free the turquoise masked turtle and teal mage ninja.

"Thanks, sis." Ezra said.

"Boy, are we glad you came." Vee said.

Ho-Chan grabbed Casey and Donnie with a large hand to restrain them. Enero restrained Ariana with a tangle of dark magic ribbons.

"Ariana!" Ezra shouted.

Vee looked at the stairs and thought of an idea that could work.

"Quick, let's go downstairs." Vee said.

Ezra nodded and they sneak downstairs.

"Donnie, Ariana, go for it." Casey shouted.

"I will crush the loud one first." Ho Chan said.

Donnie threw the dagger at Ho-chan, who caught it between his fingers and tossed it in the air. Ariana threw the crystal at Enero, who caught it between her hands and threw it in the air.

"Don't even try." Enero smiled.

"It's all in the reflexes." Ho Chan grinned.

Vee and Ezra used their magic to create a turquoise psychic energy rope and teal psychic energy rope to restrain Ho Chan and Enero. April successfully caught the dagger in her hand and landed in front of Ho Chan to stab it into his stomach. Ariana moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic at the crystal, sending it hard to Enero's forehead when it glowed brightly.

"No!" Ho Chan and Enero screamed.

"Too bad your reflexes aren't as quick as us girls." April grinned.

Ho Chan and Enero continued screaming as they forced to return back inside their prison artifacts. Donnie grabbed the fallen dagger from the floor and sheathed it once more as Ariana picked up the crystal and placed it inside her waist belt. Macey went downstairs and met up with her friends.

"Whoa. That was shangy." Casey cheered. "Awesome, Donatello! You two, Ariana! High three!"

Casey, Donnie, and Ariana high-fived themselves.

"Awesome job with the psychic energy ropes, Vee and Ezra! Group hug!" Macey said.

Vee, Ezra, and Macey did a group hug. Then, everyone heard the door open and looked over towards the entrance to see three Turtles and three Mages back to normal.

"Hey, everybody. Sorry we're late, but some people were trying to hog all the pizza." Mikey said as he glared at Raph and Camilla.

"So who was the big hero? Donnie? Casey?" Raph asked with a smile.

"It wasn't us. It was all April." Ariana grinned.

"And you too, Ariana." Casey smiled.

"Peace hug!" Donnie said.

Donnie and Casey lifted their arms up to hug April and Ariana.

"Uh, okay, okay. I'm getting kind of squashed here." April said.

"Yeah, you guys are killing us." Ariana said.

Vee, Ezra, and Macey laughed. Vee and Ezra then looked at each other with smiles but they looked down to see that they were holding hands. They blushed hot pink and let go of their hands and looked away with their blushes still on their faces. Macey noticed the scene with a small smile on her face.

The Turtles, the K-5, Macey, April, and Casey heard low groans coming from the second floor. They looked to see the exhausted Eliza and Irma slowly walking down the stairs. The Turtles and the K-5 exited the place, leaving Casey and April to take care of their friends. Macey quickly hides her tail in her jeans and puts on her hoodie to hide her wolf parts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Turtles and the K-5 stood to the docks as Donnie and Ariana held their ancient artifacts in their hands. They ignored Ho Chan and Enero's pleas as they threw the artifacts into the deep depths of the ocean. Donnie and Ariana looked into each other's eyes for a moment, but they quickly turned away with pink blush on their faces.

Then, Donnie and Ariana looked back at their team with a thumbs-up.


	24. ChapterTwentyFour

Inside the Kraang facility place, Mala was frantically running from the Kraang droids in Dimension X. She spirited inside into the crystal trees to hide from the Kraang droids and held the Kraang Communicator in her hands.

"K-5!" Mala spoke to the Kraang Communicator. "The Kraang have perfected the mutagen. They're about to..."

Then suddenly, the Kraang droids found Mala with their laser guns.

"Halt, that which is referred to as intruder." The Kraang droid ordered.

Without hestitation, Mala destroyed the first round of Kraang droids. But some reinforcements defeated Mala with stun guns that knocked her out unconsciously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, three sisters and one brother sat down on the couch in the living room.

"This is it." Kirana smiled. "The final episode of Ace Crown."

"Let's get this show started!" Talia beamed.

Camilla and Ezra looked around to notice that Ariana isn't here with them.

"But wait a minute. Where's Ariana?" Camilla asked.

"Maybe she's in the lab." Ezra said.

"Guys, get in here!" Ariana voice shouted from the opening lab doors. "You have got to see this!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kirana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra sprinted inside Ariana's lab as they spotted the Kraang Communication Orb activating itself up and a figure of Mala popped up from transmission.

"K-5!" Mala spoke.

"Mala! She's alive!" Talia beamed as she and her siblings gathered around the orb.

"K-5. The Kraang have perfected the mutagen. They're about to..." Mala informed.

Then, the recording was interrupted and turned off.

"Oh, no! They got her! She needs our help!" Talia gasped with a worry face.

"She must be in dimension X." Ariana said. She looked down at small metallic device on her desk. "When I placed the communication orb, her signal activated the orb."

"You mean this?" Talia asked, picking up the device in her hand.

Ellie pressed a button on the device and it flew up to open up a portal. But this time, purple fog came out from the portal.

"What did Talia do?" Camilla asked angrily.

"My bad!" Talia snapped.

"Why didn't you do something, Ariana?" Ezra asked.

"Hey!" Ariana snapped.

"What is that?" Kirana asked in shock.

"It's Kraang atmosphere." Ariana replied.

Ariana moved her index finger in a circle and pointed her magic at her siblings' mouth that gave them specialized transparent masks to breathe without passing out from the air. She then pointed her magic to place the mask on her mouth.

"Here, filtration units. They'll allow us to breathe it safely." Ariana said.

"Okay, here's the plan." Kirana said. "Talia, you stay her on a lookout."

"Wait, why?" Talia asked.

"Your clumsy nature has been messing up too much on our mission." Kirana pointed out. "We can't take the chance."

Talia walked away from her oldest sister with a sad face. She looked at the portal for a minute. She knew that she and Mala have the closest friendship. Talia was the one who rescued Mala from the Kraang and cared for her in the Crete Fortress. Mala really opened up to Talia when Talia took the time to befriend Mala.

With a determined look on her face, Talia suddenly ran towards the portal that caught her siblings' attention.

"Talia, no!" Kirana cried.

"What are you doing?" Camilla asked.

"What do you think?" Talia snapped angrily. "I'm not gonna sit on the sidelines when Mala is in trouble! I'm going and you four can't stop me!"

Talia then jumped into the portal.

"We got to go after her!" Camilla exclaimed with worry.

"Let's move!" Kirana ordered.

"Wait, the environment could be toxic for all we know." Ariana warned.

"There's no time!" Ezra said firmly.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Ezra jumped into the portal together as the portal closed behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ariana, Kirana, Camilla, and Ezra screamed as they were being pulled down in a whirlpool while being stretched out through the portal. They finally landed themselves on the silver metallic ground into Dimension X.

"Guess there's no turning back." Ezra said.

"So this must be the place." Kirana said.

Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Ezra got up from the ground as they looked around to see a strange world filled with different creatures. The dimension itself has no any plants nor water creatures around and it has many bioelectric beings from the metallic floating grounds.

"Heh, what a dump." Camilla said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I have to agree with Camilla on this one. How can Kraang Prime and the rest of the Kraang could live in this place with no nor anything?" Ariana said as she was looking around to observe her surroundings in different directions. She touched gently her earring on her left side and made a purple visor appear on her eyes as she carefully scanned the area and found the result of Dimension X. "Incredible. Dimension X has different laws of physics compared to Earth. Not even gravity can't work in this place."

"Gravity?" Kirana and Camilla repeated.

"Like this." Ariana said.

Ariana walked forward to the edge of the silver metallic platform and fell off instantly.

"Ariana!" Ezra cried.

Kirana, Camilla, and Ezra ran towards the edge of the platform, but they skidded to a halt and saw the purple mage kunoichi standing underneath them with a questioning look.

"Now, I see why the Kraang want to invade earth every way they can and I don't blame them." Ariana said.

"Let's just hurry up, find Talia and Mala, and get the heck out of here." Camilla said. "This place is really creeping me out."

"And how are we gonna find her?" Ariana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's as good a place as any." Kirana replied, pointing her finger at the tall silver metallic floating building far away from them.

"Yeah, and exactly how are we get way over there?" Ariana asked again.

"How about like this." Ezra said.

Ezra started running forward and jumped off the platform ground as he successfully landed himself at the far end of another silver metallic platform. Kirana, Camilla, and Ariana looked at each other as they ran forward to jump to the platform on either side of their brother. They contnued jumping on every platform until they came across a platform full of tree-like crystals.

"Okay, I seriously don't blame the Kraang for their invasion." Ariana admitted. "Their dimension stinks one hundred percent."

"Now, we'll never find Talia. She's probably Kraang bait right now." Camilla said with a frown.

"Don't give up yet, Camilla." Ezra said, determinedly. "We'll find Talia and Mala, and then we're going home."

"Any idea what these are?" Kirana asked as she stared the crystal trees.

Ariana walked close to one crystal tree and used her purple visor to analyze the properties.

"Hey, these are the same crystal that was used as the Kraang power cell." Ariana said.

"Ariana, I'm not really sure if you want to take one piece." Kirana warned nervously.

"I'm not." Ariana replied calmly. "According to these readings, the crystal will cause an explosion if we break a piece of it."

Suddenly, a loud noise that shook the platform the mages were standing on. The K-5 looked around the source of that loud sound and looked down on the edge of the platform to see a large rock-like insect creature standing underneath them. The insect creature started charging towards the K-5 to the other side of the platform, forcing three mage kunoichis and the mage ninja to run for their lives while screaming as the rock insect creature chased them around the platform with a loud screech.

Then, out of nowhere, numerous spheres of sound energy launched forward to hit the insect creature. Kirana, Ariana, Ezra, and Camilla stopped running to see the insect creature was greatly damaged by the sudden attack.

"Stay away from my siblings, Rockatopus!"

Kirana, Ariana, Ezra, and Camilla recognized that familiar voice from their sister. They looked up to see Talia standing at the tallest crystal tree. But she looked completely different coming from her new outfit. Talia wore a black sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back over a dark orange crop top with black metallic belts, dark orange short shorts, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black military boots. Her face expression looked much more serious and emotionless than her usual cheerful self.

"Talia?!" Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Ezra exclaimed surprisingly.

Talia jumped off the crystal tree and landed in front of her siblings to stare at Rockatopus, who was staring back at the orange mage kunoichi with a screeching sound. Talia took a deep breath and unleashed a blast of powerful orange sound waves from her mouth at Rockatopus, making it fall over the edge of the platform, much to her siblings' shock.

"Talia, you're okay!" Ezra cried with a smile as he ran to hug Talia tightly.

"We were so worried about you." Kirana said.

"Why? I've been waiting for you guys to get here months ago." Talia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Come again?" Ezra repeated in surprise.

"Uh, yeah. Months." Talia said with a shrug.

"But we got here like 15 seconds ago behind you." Camilla pointed out.

"That's it! Because time in this dimension passes faster than our own dimension." Ariana explained. "Like a temporal differential."

"That's nice, but we have to get moving." Talia said. "I already located Mala's location from here. But first, I must stock up on bang rocks."

Talia jumped above her siblings at one of the crystal tree. She sang softly at the crystal tree and ten small pieces of crystals snapped off the tree without causing an explosion. She grabbed all of them and placed them in one of her black metallic belts before landing back down with her siblings.

"How...how did you do that?" Ariana asked in awe.

"Everything in Dimension X here responds to sound." Talia responded. "Only I have the ability to do it with my sound magic."

"Talia, you're like a super-powered genius here." Camilla smiled.

"Thanks." Talia said firmly. "Now, let's go rescue Mala."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the K-5 finally arrived at their destination to the gigantic Kraang compound. They ran right up to confront two giant evil 20 foot rock aliens, who emerged out from the compound. They looked down at the K-5 with a roar.

Only Kirana, Camilla, Ariana, and Ezra became stunned, but they looked up with determined faces. The five mages recognize Granitor as the white icy rock monster, but the black lava rock monster that was breathing lava from its mouth.

"What the heck is that?" Kirana exclaimed.

"Traag." Talia answered as she took a step forward in front of her siblings and cracked her knuckles in preparation. Ezra got an idea and stopped Talia.

"Wait, Talia." Ezra said. "I've got an idea."

Ezra whispered the idea into Talia's ears, making her widen her eyes in surprise and smile.

"Alright, let's do it." Talia grinned.

With a nod together, Talia and Ezra locked hands and fused together to become a mage fusion. The mage fusion had orange and white hair tied in two pigtails, baby blue eyes, fair skin, and light pink lips. She was also wearing a hazel blue jumpsuit with a orange short sleeved jacket, a orange belt on her waist, and orange boots.

"Don't worry. I got this." The mage fusion said "And my name is Mayberry. Come on, Granitor and Traag! Your fight is with me!"

Granitor and Traag stepped forward as they are ready to attack with a roar.

Granitor started expelling blue flames at Mayberry from his mouth, leaving Traag to shoot lava out of his mouth at the mage fusion from his mouth.

Mayberry started throwing the crystal shards at Granitor and Traag with supersonic speed as she was able to cornering the rock aliens at the edge. She took a heavy breath and released a loud, high pitched supersonic scream that caused the metallic ground to crack around the rock creatures, causing them to fall into the abyss.

Kirana, Camilla, and Ariana were completely shocked and surprised with Mayberry's abilities and smart planning.

"Wow." Ariana breathed. "Talia and Ezra..."

"Are that fusion?" Camilla finished.

"Definitely." Kirana said with a proud smile.

"Monster's done. Let's move." Mayberry ordered.

Mayberry ran off towards the Kraang building with Ariana, Camilla, and Kirana behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the K-5 snuck inside the ventilation into the Kraang lair, they looked through one of the cell doors to find Mala until they suddenly discovered a testing room. They watched closely as two large mutagen cannons inched their way towards a large normal tree. The mutagen cannons started to activate and began spreading mutagen all over the tree, covering it completely into a crystalline structure. Once the Kraang droids exited the testing toom, the K-5 walked inside towards the center of the mutagened tree.

"I think this is what Mala was talking about. The Kraang are gonna use the mutagen to transform everything on earth and the people into another Dimension X." Ariana explained.

"Whoa." Camilla and Mayberry gasped slightly.

"But Mala's not here." Kirana said. "Let's keep searching."

The K-5 exited the testing room until they heard Mala screaming in pain up ahead in the next hallway. Mayberry clenched her hands into fists and ran faster to see Kraang droids tasing Mala with their sticks. That angered the mage fusion even more. Kirana, Camilla, and Ariana noticed Mayberry's angry face as they took few steps back from her. Mayberry's fists were engulfed with a mix of sound-light energy and she released a beam of sound filled with orange-teal circles inside of it at the Kraang droids, breaking the alien droids' bodies apart and letting the Kraang brains fall unconsciously to the ground. After that blow, Mayberry unfused into Talia and Ezra.

"Mala! Are you okay?" Talia gasped as she ran up to Mala with a hug.

"Thank you, my friends." Mala said as she slowly stood up on her feet. "I was beginning to fear you would never come. I've been in this place for many decades now. Spying on the Kraang made me look older by the minute."

"Don't worry, I know a spell that will make you look younger when we get back to our dimension." Talia grinned.

"Good." Mala said. "Now, follow me."

Mala ran out of her cell room and led the K-5 to the main control room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the K-5 and Mala arrived at the main control room, the five mages pointed their magic to camouflage themelves and Mala. They saw a large crystal standing on the ceiling in the middle of the room underneath the control panel that was opening up many portals around the room.

"Oh, this can't be good." Ariana whispered to the team.

"Why so many portals?" Kirana asked Mala.

"Because of that." Mala answered as she pointed her finger that made the five mages see the surrounding walls lifting up revealing rows and rows of Kraang droids. "The tunnel leads to the hive factory, where the Kraang droids are manufactured. Their numbers are effectively limitless."

"So what can we do?" Ezra asked.

"We can go down fighting." Mala replied with a determined look.

"Fighting choice of words, Mala." Ellie said with a grin. "Kirana and Camilla, block that tunnel. Ariana, Ezra, and I will sabotage the portal generator. The three of us can shut down all but one portal that'll lead the way home. Mala, crush Kraang."

"With pleasure." Mala smiled with a nod.

Then, the K-5 and Mala charged forward to fight the Kraang droids as the camouflage spell wore off due to Ariana's magic. Kirana and Camilla made their way to the surrounding walls as they combined their magic to block off the wall entrance with blue and red energy force fields, making the kraang droid blast the force fields with their laser gun. Mala ran forward with her razor-sharp claws and began attacking the Kraang droids viciously. Ariana was concentrating on the control panels, but she was having a hard time figuring out a way to close the portals because she only managed to change the shapes of the portals. Ezra covered Ariana as he used his shield to knock down a couple of Kraangdroids.

"Oh, I have to do anything!" Talia said with an impatient voice. She walked close to the control panels and shoved Ariana aside. "Move! I'll do it!"

Talia began pressing the control panel with rapid fingers and managed to close all of the portals. Except for one portal that was behind her, Ezra, and Ariana.

"Hey, we have thirty seconds to get out of here!" Talia shouted to her siblings and her mutant friend. She ran towards the portal with Ariana and Ezra behind her. "I close the portals, but detonate the place as well. We gonna move now!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Ariana shouted.

Kirana and Camilla dropped their force field as they followed after Ariana, Talia, and Ezra with Mala behind them. Ariana, Kirana, Ezra, Camilla, and Mala immediately jumped through the portal. Talia looked down at her new outfit one last time with a small grin.

"So long, smart Talia." Talia muttered to herself.

Talia quickly grabbed a big chuck of the crystal and jumped straight into the portal, causing the large crystal to glow and exploded massively that destroyed the entire Kraang compound to collapse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on Earth, the K-5 and Mala landed safely on their feet on a building rooftop in the city.

"Surprise!" Talia smiled as she held out the power crystal to Ariana. "I got you a power source for the exosuits, Ariana!"

"Thanks, Talia, you truly are a genius!" Ariana beamed excitedly.

"Well, not anymore." Talia said with a sad frown. "I'm back to being regular old me."

"No way." Kirana smiled softly. "Everything you did back in Dimension X was incredible, even saving the power crystal as an advantage to stop an invasion."

"Plus, you got all of us out and Mala is back on Earth again." Ezra smiled.

"Ha, you definitely impress me by a long shot." Camilla grinned as she placed her hands sassily on her hips.

"Yeah, I guess I did!" Talia beamed. "Thanks, sis."

"Thanks to that overload, the Kraang invasion will be set back for months." Ariana stated as she and her siblings slowly took off their transparent masks.

"Yeah, but what about the time differential thing?" Camilla asked.

"I don't know, but my guess will be hours or a day." Ariana replied with a shrug.

"The Kraang will be back with everything weapon they got. So, who's ready to fight?" Kirana asked with a confident smile.

"Always!" Camilla, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Mala responded with a collective shout.

"Then, let's show those aliens what we really are." Kirana grinned.

With that, the K-5 and Mala high-fived together with pumping energy.


	25. ChapterTwentyFive

At the Shadow Clan HQ, Lady Shade seated on her throne chair. She closed her eyes and recalled Kuro's days as a normal mage and her pride in his skills as a ninja right to the point where he mutated as a mutant wolf.

Suddenly, Tigress entered the main room and knelt one knee down on the floor that snapped Lady Shade out of her thoughts.

"Mistress Shade." Tigress spoke. "The Kraang are growing impatient for your decision."

"They have proven to be dangerous allies, especially with their magnificent technology to the clan." Lady Shade stated.

"But the Kraang doesn't care for the human and mage race." Tigress pointed out. "They will eventually betray you."

"Nor do I and I'll be ready for their sudden betrayal." Lady Shade said. "Leave me be, Tigress."

Tigress nodded her head and exited the throne room. As the door shut behind Tigress, Lady Shade activated the communications with the Kraang and an image of Kraang Prime projected on the screen.

"Kraang Prime." Lady Shade greeted.

"One called Lady Shade." Kraang Prime greeted back. "Kraang must have your decision."

"Will you keep your bargain if I agree to help you?" Lady Shade asked.

"Kraang will contain the ones called Sage and the K-5." Kraang Prime replied with a nod.

"And you will mutate Kuro back to normal once I find him?" Lady Shade asked in a hopeful tone.

"Kraang agrees to this." Kraang Prime responded with a nod. "But in return, Lady Shade must then help Kraang conquer the city known as New York City. And then the world!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, April was walking on the street with Irma and Eliza in the snow. April had on her hoodie while Irma and Eliza had on a scarf.

"It's just that, why can't you guys introduce me to your secret friends? I don't get it." Irma spoke.

"One of these days, guys." April said reassuringly. "Maybe. They're really good, uhm, people. Anyway, what I wanna know is, how can you two go out in this weather without a coat?"

"Eh, we hardly ever notice the cold." Eliza replied with a shrug. "But seriously, Irma's right. Casey's the same way with me. I mean, if we're friends, friends should introduce friends to friends and..."

Suddenly, Foot Bots and Shadow Droids appeared out of nowhere as they stood on either side of the girls.

"Foot Bots and Shadow Droids!" April screamed.

"These aren't the types of friends Eliza and I meant!" Irma exclaimed.

"Move, girls! Run!" April shouted.

April, Irma, and Eliza started running away from the Foot Bots and Shadow Droids. April pulled out her T-Phone, but a throwing star landed on it that made her phone crack on the ground.

"Who are these freaks, April?" Eliza cried.

"Doesn't matter! Run!" April answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere, Camilla was out on patrol searching for Karai and Kuro with Raph and Casey.

"Where are you? You two gotta be out there somewhere." Raph whispered as he was using his small telescope to scan the rooftops.

"Don't worry, Raph. We'll find them." Camilla said softly as she placed her hand on Raph's shoulder. "By the way, where's Casey?"

Raph unexpectedly noticed that Casey wasn't on the rooftop with them. He and Camilla then looked down to watch Casey doing a little graffiti art with spray paint on a building wall. They jumped down from the building rooftop and landed on the ground to walk towards their hockey friend.

"Casey! We're supposed to be looking for Karai and Kuro! What are you doing, man?" Raph asked.

"I'm just taking a break, peeping some awesome art." Casey replied. "Check it out! That is so metal!"

"Come on, Casey." Camilla said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Let's move. We have to stay focused."

"So hold up, guys. Uh, got a question for ya. So, uhm, April ever talk about me? Like ever?" Casey asked.

"It doesn't matter." Raph stated. "You know how Donnie feels about her."

"Just like how Ariana feels about you." Camilla said with a shrug.

"She does?" Casey gasped with slightly wide eyes.

"Since she first met you." Camilla replied. "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Yeah, yeah, it's cool." Casey said casually. "When you've got that man/woman thing going on in a team, it just screws everything up. I'm not that into April anyway."

Then, Casey walked away from his friends. Raph and Camilla looked at Casey's graffiti art of April on the building wall.

"Right." Raph and Camilla groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Crete Fortress, four mages and a robot companion were trying to work on a plan to take down the invasion inside Ariana's lab. Kirana was pacing back and forth for a perfect plan, Talia was sitting on the desk chair in boredom, Ezra was looking up resources from his K-Phone, Norbit was downloading resources with his robot brain, and Ariana was looking over the plans with her computer.

"I'm so worried, I can't even think straight." Ariana spoke.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, sis." Talia agreed with a sigh.

"You have a right to be concern, my daughters." Sage spoke as she entered the lab. "What plans have you devised to stop the imminent Kraang invasion?"

"Well, Norbit and I have an idea of making a stronger armor for combat and I could ride on his back to help him with the moves." Ezra stated. "Otherwise, Ariana has another idea that could work."

"Now that you've mention it, I have been upgrading one of my inventions." Ariana replied with a smile.

Ariana snapped her fingers and summoned a blueprint on her desk. Sage, Kirana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit looked down at the blueprint to see designs of the exosuits.

"The Magnolia Exosuits!" Ariana said proudly. "This time, all of the exosuits will equipped with stealth mode, sensor systems, holographic screen, repulsors, and flight capabilities that will guaranteed on stopping the Kraang invasion army."

"OMG! That's awesome! I definitely vote Magnolia Exosuits!" Talia smiled excitedly.

"But those exosuits aren't even ready for the upgrades." Kirana protested. "They could damage us more than helping the city."

"The suits could also cause severe damage to the Kraang or in some cases; death." Norbit said.

"They're ready." Ariana agrued calmly.

"There's gotta be another way than this." Kirana pointed out. "We need to establish a second base outside the city."

"Kirana, there's no time for that." Ariana snapped angrily. "The Magnolia Exosuits are our only chance. If I was leader of this team..."

"Well, you're not, Ariana! I am." Kirana snapped back. "And you better not forget that."

Kirana and Ariana started glaring dangerously at each other, but Talia and Ezra stepped between their older sisters and placed their hands on their chest to push them away.

"Knock it off!" Talia shouted.

"Girls, calm down." Ezra pleaded.

"Do not let your egos fight one another when we should be preparing to fight the Kraang." Sage pointed out.

With that, Talia and Sage exited the lab with Ezra and Norbit following them that left Ariana and Kirana sorting out their own plans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the city, the Foot Bots started firing arrows and the Shadow Droids began firing neon pink energy blasts at the girls. April, Irma, and Eliza continued running as fast as they can. They quickly hid behind the garbage cans in an alleyway. April detected an open manhole on the ground and took out a small glowing white pearl from her pocket.

"Quick. Down here." April said to Irma. She turned to Eliza and handed the pearl to her. "Step on the pearl and it'll take you to Casey's friends."

Irma and Eliza exchanged confused looks before looking back at April.

"You're not serious." Irma said with a groan.

Irma and Eliza watched April jump down the manhole.

"Oh, you are serious." Eliza said with a raised eyebrow.

Irma started climbing down the manhole with a disgusted face.

"Ugh, the smell is making my sinuses melt." Irma complained.

Eliza closed the manhole and stared at the pearl with a silent face.

"This better be worth it." Eliza murmured.

Eliza placed the pearl on the ground and smashed it with her boot, causing a transparent white bubble to surround her and bringing her up to the fortress in fast speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Raph scanned the building rooftops with his small telescope until he finally detected Karai and Kuro together on the nearby rooftop.

"Casey, Camilla, I see them! Karai and Kuro! They're right across the street!" Raph yelled.

"Uh, Raph?" Camilla said, looking down from the building rooftop. "Casey's got problems on his own."

Raph looked down to see Casey using his spray paint again on the building wall.

Suddenly, two police officers pulled up in their vehicle in the alley way. Casey stopped spray painting his artwork at the sight of the cops, leaving Raph and Camilla hidden from the rooftop above.

"Great. Eh, can I help you, officers?" Casey asked nervously.

"You're loitering, kid." One police officer informed. "You know what that means?"

"Loitering? Seriously?" Casey questioned. "Don't you got real criminals to bust? Or a donut shop to go to?"

"We'll figure out a charge later, Casey Jones." The other police officer said firmly.

"How do you know my name?" Casey asked. He was struggling to break free from the cops' grasps. "Hey, get off of me! I got rights! Let me go!"

"Oh, no." Camilla muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, Kirana and Ariana exited the lab.

"Come on, Kirana! Be reasonable! The Magnolia Exosuit is our only answer!" Ariana argued.

"I am being reasonable! We need a second base, Ariana." Kirana argued back. "End of discussion!"

"I have scanned for places, but I cannot detect a good second base." Norbit said.

"Girls, just-." Ezra said.

Then suddenly, a transparent white bubble appeared inside the living room and popped itself that made Eliza fall to the floor.

"Whoa, that was freaky." Eliza said with a groan.

"It is Eliza." Norbit said.

"Eliza?!" Ariana gasped in shock.

"How did she get here?" Ezra said, surprised.

"Your friend April has brought a stranger here in our fortress?" Sage questioned.

"Don't worry, mother." Ariana reassured. "She's cool. She's Casey's friend."

"Hey, Eliza." Talia greeted with a smile.

Eliza got up from the floor and dusted herself off. She looked at the mage family and froze with wide eyes.

"I...I...I...I can't believe it." Eliza stuttered.

"Eliza, I know this is freaky, but I promise, we'll explain everything to you later." Kirana assured calmly as she walked over to the wide-eyed Eliza.

Ezra noticed Eliza's condition and became confused.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" Ezra asked, concerned.

Eliza's surprising face slowly transformed into a sinister look when her eyes glowed bright pink.

"She's an android!" Ezra gasped.

Sage, Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra screamed as the rest of Eliza's body morphed into a dark pink humanoid robot. She now has a slender figure and skirt-like waist with large pink circle-like eyes, a zigzag-like mouth, exaggerated hips, legs with no feet, and a long, streamlined double-jointed head that acted somewhat as her hair. Eliza started laughing sadistically when her transformation was complete.

"OMG! Eliza was a Kraang android all along!" Ariana cried.

"The location of the Crete Fortress is finally discovered!" Eliza announced with a raspy voice. "My creators now will launch the full scale invasion!"

Suddenly, several Kraang portals started appearing throughout the fortress at once.

"Oh, this can't be good." Talia yelped.

"You think?" Kirana said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Casey was struggling to break free with the police officers, a few Kraang portals appeared on a playground and Kraang droids began stepping out of them. Casey hit one of the policemen with his hockey stick that revealed the police's half robotic face. Casey's eyes widened wide when he discovered that the two policemen are revealed to be Kraang droids in disguise.

That's when Raph and Camilla then jumped down from the rooftop and began dispatching the two disguised Kraang droids.

"Whoa! They're already infiltrating! They're here!" Camilla said.

"Raph, Camilla, what the heck is going on?" Casey cried.

"The invasion started! Back to the lair!" Raph responded.

"You guys go ahead. I'm heading back to the Crete Fortress." Camilla said.

"Okay." Casey said with a nod.

"And Camilla, be safe." Raph smiled softly.

"You two, Raph." Camilla smiled back.

Camilla winked her right eye at Raph and ran off in the direction of the fortress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the Crete Fortress, the Kraang droids walked out of the portals and started firing neon pink energy blasts from their weapon at the mage family.

"Wipe out the Crete Fortress, but the mages are coming with us." Eliza ordered the Kraang droids.

Sage, Kirana, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit scattered away from the barraging neon pink energy blasts. Norbit summoned his armor to fly to suit him up and he blasted beams at Kraangdroids. Kirana jumped in the air and surrounded her legs as a large icy drill and began spinning around to pierce the Kraang droids one by one. Talia created sound waves up from beneath the Kraang droids that produced a loud screeching noise to destroy them with great damage. Ezra projected light energy balls to blind Kraangdroids and deliver roundhouse kicks at them to the wall. Ariana transformed her arms into large metallic clubs and created multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original clubs to hit many Kraang droids at once. Sage gathered white light in her hands and opened her hands to release numerous homing white beams of light that destroyed the remaining Kraang droids.

Eliza suddenly transformed her arms into cannons and began firing a barrage of rockets at the mages that engulfed them with multiple explosions, but Sage protected herself, her children, and her robot friend with a large white force field.

"Go! I will hold them off!" Sage shouted o her children and friend.

"We're not leaving you, mother!" Kirana protested.

"I have a plan to fight this robot! Now, go!" Sage instructed.

"Head for the Sonicruiser!" Ariana shouted.

Sage released her children and robot friend from the force field. Kirana, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit sped their way towards the Sonicruiser that was parked in the garage. But Eliza caught them at her sight.

"You five aren't going anywhere!" Eliza yelled.

Eliza fired a large rocket at the Sonicruiser with her right cannons that knocked the vehicle off to its side.

"Not my baby!" Ariana cried with a gasp.

"What next?" Ezra asked.

"Guys, we have to teleport out of here!" Kirana instructed.

"Not witout the Magnolia Exosuits." Ariana said.

"No! We gotta find Ella first." Kirana argued.

"We can find them in the Magnolia Exosuits!" Ariana argued back.

"It's not ready!" Kirana pointed out.

"You're the one who's not ready." Ariana snapped. "You're leading us into disaster like always."

"I'm doing what our mother would want us to do." Kirana snapped back.

"Shut up! We don't have time for this!" Talia and Ezra yelled in frustration.

Talia and Ezra grabbed Lee and Donna's arms tightly while Norbit grabbed onto Ezra's arm and Talia concentrated on her magic.

"Terepōto!" Talia casted.

Talia's body started glowing bright orange along with her team members and they instantly disappeared out of the fortress.

Seconds later, the team members reappeared on a building rooftop outside the city. But they looked up to see a squad of Kraang droids flew out of the fortress.

"Don't let the one called the K-5 escape from the Kraang." One of the Kraang droids ordered.

The Kraang droids started firing neon pink energy blasts from their weapons at the four mages. Norbit fired beams at the Kraangdroids to protect his friends but a powerful blast from the alien robots managed to damage his chest.

"Norbit!" Ezra cried. "That's it!"

Kirana, Ariana, Talia, and Ezra charged forward to took down the alien robots with their magic. But one neon pink energy laser caught Ariana's stomach that made her collapse to the ground in pain.

"Ariana!" Talia cried as she ran over to help Ariana on her feet.

"Talia, Ezra, run! Take Ariana and Norbit to safety. I'll capture the Kraang's attention." Kirana ordered Talia and Ezra.

"We can't leave you too, Kirana!" Talia shouted.

"Just do it!" Kirana shouted back.

Kirana waved her arms in the air that caught the Kraang droids' attention and they chased her across the rooftops.

"Kirana, no!" Ezra shouted.

"This is my fault." Ariana sighed sadly. "If I haven't argued with Kirana, none of this will ever happen and now she's gone. Kirana's right. We should've left the city when we had a chance."

"Not without the others." Talia said determinedly. "Come on. Let's head to April's place. I'm sure they are."

Take helped Ariana to her feet while Ezra helped Norbit on his feet and they made their way to April's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Camilla was running across building rooftops while escaping the Kraang attacks with her electric magic. She then hid behind the billboard for quick breaths.

"Man, this invasion has gone totally mad!" Camilla said in shock. "I hope the others are okay."

Camilla felt her K-Phone vibrating in her waist belt and took it to answer the call.

"Talia, where are you?" Camilla answered through the phone. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. I'll explain everything later. Right now, We're on our way to April's apartment. Meet us there soon as possible." Talia responded.

"Piece of cake." Camilla said with a nod.

Camilla hung up her K-Phone and sprang across the rooftops to April's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kirana formed her hands and legs with solid ice as she began jabbing each Kraang droid that destroyed them one by one with extreme force. She looked at the last ten Kraang droids aiming their weapons at her.

"Kraang, the four mages have escaped from Kraang." One Kraang droid spoke.

"We must obtain the K-5 for the one called Lady Shade." The other Kraang droid said.

"Lady Shade?" Kirana echoed.

Kirana unleashed a powerful blizzard that froze the Kraang droids into ice statues and shattered into pieces.

Then suddenly, Kirana felt a familiar blazing aura coming from the manhole. She looked down from the edge of the roofop and saw a familiar mutant turtle climbing up to the surface before moving stealthily to his destination.

"Leo?" Kirana muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit arrived to April's apartment, where they saw April, Macey, and her dad together with Donnie, Mikey, and Vee.

"Guys! Your alive!" Mikey smiled as he ran over to hug Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit.

"Nice to see you too, Mikey." Talia grinned.

"Good puppy." Norbit said, patting Mikey's head.

"Is Norbit ok?" Macey said.

"He got damaged by a blast from the Kraang." Ezra said.

Ezra walked over to a chair and began fixing Norbit.

"Can I help?" Vee asked, as she walked over.

"Sure." Ezra smiled.

Vee and Ezra began fixing Norbit together.

"Ariana, are you okay?" April asked as she grabbed a bandage and started wrapping it around Donnie's wounded arm.

"I'm fine, April." Ariana replied. "I just need to rest for a while."

Talia led Ariana on the couch next to Donnie and pressed her glowing orange hands on Ariana's stomach with healing energy.

"April, now that it's the end of the world and all, again." Donnie spoke up. "I figured I'd better just tell you, kind of, how I feel."

Donnie's confession caught April and Ariana's attention. Ariana quietly watched April tightening the bandage too tight.

"Ow!" Donnie yelped painfully.

"Oh, sorry, Donnie!" April apologized quickly. "You should stop talking. It just makes things hurt more."

Ezra plugged in the last wires and Norbit was working again.

"You ok, buddy?" Ezra asked.

"Yes. You and Venus De Milo have fixed me." Norbit said.

Ezra hugs Norbit, with a smile on his face. Vee smiles as the two best friends hug. When Ezra broke the hug, he got pulled into a hug by Vee. That made the teal mage ninja blush with wide eyes.

"I'm really glad you and the others are ok." Vee said, softly.

Ezra hugged Vee back with a soft smile.

"What happened with you and your brothers?" Ezra asked.

"The Kraang found the lair." Vee said, sadly. "Splinter had to hold them off while we escaped."

"Same thing with the Fortress." Ezra said. "Mother had to hold the Kraang off to let us escape."

Vee and Ezra broke the hug.

"I don't know what we're gonna do." Ezra said, looking down.

"We'll figure something out, I promise." Vee reassured as she lifted his chin up to make him look at her.

Then suddenly, a loud boom was heard outside the apartment that made Kirby fell to his knees in pure fear.

"We're doomed! Doomed! Oh, my poor sweet girls." Kirby cried.

"Don't worry, Mr. O'Neil." Mikey assured. "This whole alien invasion thing is really no big deal."

When Mikey opened the curtains, everyone looked at the windows and saw full-on invasion outside.

"Mikey!" Talia hissed.

Mikey looked at the window and noticed what's happening outside.

"Oh." Mikey said. He quickly closed the curtains and looked back at the others with a sheepish smile. "Never mind."

With that, Kirby fainted to the floor.

"And he's down." Ariana said with a deadpan face. "Nice going, Mikey."

Mikey gave Ariana an apologetic look and peeked through the curtains.

"Oh, boy." Mikey said nervously.

Mikey looked out to see Kraang Walkers and Kraang Scout Ships around the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, Shredder and Lady Shade were watching the Kraang destroying everything in the city with their disciples.

"The city is ours, Master Shredder and Mistress Shade." Tiger Claw said to Shredder and Shade.

"Since we were children, we have seen this very vision. The world in chaos." Shredder said.

Then, everyone watched Inque slithering towards them.

"Mistress Shade, Master Shredder, the Kraang have sent word." Inque reported. "Kirana and Leonardo are not far from here. They're leading them straight to us."

"Excellent. Then it is the beginning of the end." Lady Shade grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the blazing Crete Fortress, Sage gathered white light in her right hand and fired it at Eliza that easily defeated her, much to the Kraang android's surprise.

"Don't think this is over for a second! Kraang will dominate the Earth! You and your family will be destroyed!" Eliza shouted.

Out of nowhere, a collapsing staircase came crushing down on Eliza that knocked out of her commission.

Sage looked around at the destruction of her home as it was sinking down to the ocean. She immediately found one of the many pictures of her children.

"I must find my children fast." Sage muttered.

With that, Sage teleported herself out of the fortress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kirana sprinted across the rooftops to catch up to Leo and jumped down to land right in front of him.

"Leo, please. I know what you're doing." Kirana said. "Please, don't do this."

"I have to do this." Leo said. "There's no other choice. This has to end now."

"I won't let you!" Kirana said as she placed her hands on Leo's chest. "I don't want you to do this alone...without me by your side."

Leo's eyes widened wide for Kirana's words. He grabbed her arms and dragged her closer to him as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Kirana's eyes went wide in surprise as if everything came to a stop, but she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and embraced the kiss. After they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads on each other. For a brief time, they nodded their heads together and went to take down their enemies as a duo team.

As Leo and Kirana arrived at the abandoned construction site, the Foot Bots began attacking Leo and the mutant turtle fought back with his katana swords. The Shadow Droids started attacking Kirana and the mage kunoichi fought back with her ice magic. Both Leo and Kirana used extraordinary stealth to sneak past without getting detected by anything else, but the Foot Bots and the Shadow Droids grouped up against them in the middle of an abandoned construction site below them. Leo and Kirana fought the robots together in aggressive combat.

"They fight with guts." Tigress noted.

"They are young, overconfident, foolish." Shredder said.

"Do not take chances with them, Masters." Rahzar said to Shredder and Shade.

"He's right. We should destroy them quickly!" Inque agreed.

"Archers." Shredder and Shade called.

The Foot Bot archers and the Shadow Droid archers aimed their arrows at Leonardo and Kirana, who turned around to notice them with narrow eyes.

"Fire!" Shredder and Shade shouted.

The Foot Bot and the Shadow Droid archers fired their arrows at the mutant turtle and the mage kunoichi.

"Uh, oh." Kirana said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Camilla was running across rooftops to head to April's apartment. She instantly stopped running when she saw a massive portal opening up all of a sudden. Her eyes widened wide in shock as Kraang Prime was stepping out of the portal outfitted in his custom built robotic body. Except this time, it has a powerful energy ray mounted on his robotic arm. Camilla quickly hid behind a huge air vent without being detected.

"Yes! Kraang Prime returns to Earth!" Kraang Prime announced. "People of Earth, the Kraang forming of your world is about to begin!"

Kraang Prime started dousing people in the New York City with the perfected mutagen, turning every citizens into hideous Kraang monsters at his sight. Camilla watched the entire process on a building rooftop.

"This day just got chaotic." Camilla said in shock.

To be continued...


	26. ChapterTwentySix

Inside April's apartment, she and her friends were watching the news.

"Invasion!" Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe exclaimed. "That's right, folks. The aliens are back! Robots are emerging from portals! UFOs are everywhere! A giant alien brain is stomping through the east village!"

"Oh no." Norbit said.

"This is messed up." Macey said.

"Yeah, I'd say we're basically doomed." Donnie spoke.

"Heh, second that." Ariana agreed.

"This is all my fault." April scolded with a sigh. "If I hadn't brought Irma to the lair and Eliza to the fortress..."

"It was no one's fault." Vee assured.

"You were just trying to protect your friends." Ezra assured.

"You can't blame yourself, April." Donnie said reassuringly as he placed his hand over April's shoulder.

"We just didn't know." Ariana said, placing her arm over April's shoulder.

"It's really no big deal." Talia assured.

"Yeah, we can do that for you." Mikey said with a nod.

Donnie, Ariana, Talia, Vee, and Ezra smacked Mikey over the head.

"I'm gonna fix this." April said determinedly. "I'm gonna find your brothers, your sisters, and Casey."

Kirby stopped rocking back and forth of the couch in a curled up ball before looking at his daughter with a fearful look.

"You can't go out there, April! You and Macey have to stay with me." Kirby pleaded. He then hid his face into his arms. "I'm scared."

Just then, Mikey's T-Phone started ringing that caught everyone's attention.

"Whoa! Raph just sent me a text." Mikey said with a smile. He read the text message from his T-Phone. "On our way, being chased by Kraang Prime. Frowny face. Oh, guess they'll be a few minutes late."

"Oh, I hope they're ok." Vee worried.

Then suddenly, Talia's K-Phone began vibrating from her waist belt.

"Hey, I got a text from Camilla." Talia said. She stared at the text message from the screen. "She's no longer with Raph and Casey, but she's on her way here while not getting caught by Kraang Prime. I'd sure hope she's gonna be okay."

"They better get here soon." Ezra worried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Camilla was running across the rooftops outside the city. She stopped running to notice Kraang Prime wasn't spread mutagen throughout the city, but she quickly continued to move forward on her way to April's apartment without getting caught by Kraang Prime.

"You cannot run, earthlings! Your entire planet will transform!" Kraang Prime cried.

"If the Kraang perfected the mutagen, they can terraform Earth into dimension X!" Camilla exclaimed. "I have to warn the others fast! I hope Casey and Raph are okay."

Camilla looked down to see the Earth Protection Force came forward towards Kraang Prime as they began attacking the Kraang leader in retaliation.

"It's about time." Camilla said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere, Kirana and Leo kept evading the arrows with enhanced speed. Kirana released a wave of light blue ice energy that froze the Foot Bots and the Shadow Droids, leaving Leo slice the frozen robots in thin pieces with his katana swords. They looked up at Shredder and Lady Shade with glares on their faces.

"Stop hiding behind your Foot Bots! Face me, Shredder!" Leo shouted.

"You are beneath me, turtle." Shredder denied.

"There is no chance for you to be a coward without your Shadow Droids now! Challenge us, Shade!" Kirana demanded.

"You're no match for my level, child." Lady Shade said. "I just don't understand why a mage like you would care about a mutant like him?"

"Because I love him!" Kirana snapped. "But you wouldn't know love when you see it!"

"A mage in love with a mutant?" Lady Shade said with narrow eyes. "I'd never thought soultouch will work in strange ways. But then again, you're blind to love a mutant like him."

Then suddenly, more Foot Bots and Shadow Droids surrounded Leo and Kirana in the center of the construction site. Kirana and Leo are starting to grow tried of them, but they charged forward to fight them all as the rest of the Foot and the Shadow Clans watched the fighting scene.

"You should let me and Tigress finish them, master." Tiger Claw suggested.

"Not yet. I want to see them suffer." Shredder responded.

"It will also be a pleasure to watch them wear down to their coming deaths." Lady Shade added.

"I couldn't agree more, mistress." Tigress grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Sage was sprinting across the building rooftops on her search for her children until she saw a familiar mutant fox slashing her claws at a squad of Kraang droids at her sight. Sage levitated herself above Mala and unleashed numerous homing beams of white light to destroy the Kraang droids at once.

"Thank you. Sage." Mala said. She looked around to notice that the K-5 aren't with the white mages. "But where are your children?"

"Lost in this insane madness." Sage replied in a worry tone. "Will you help me find them?"

"Of course." Mala responded with a nod. "I'll do anything to help my friends."

"Let's go." Sage said.

Sage started running across the rooftops while Mala quickly followed behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the abandoned construction site, Kirana and Leo was able to take out the Foot Bots and the Shadow Droids together with team combat. But they were running out of stamina from the fight. One Foot Bot tripped Leo down the site and one Shadow Droid kicked Kirana off the site that led the ninjas straight into the freezing pool of water. Leo and Kirana climbed out of the water while catching their breath, but they quickly got back to their feet when Shredder, Lady Shade, Fishface, Masque, Tiger Claw, Tigress, Rahzar, and Galva stood over them.

"Now you may finish them." Shredder and Lady Shade.

Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Rahzar charged toward Leo to attack him. Kirana ran forward towards Leo as back up, but she quickly somersaulted away from three mage mutants that stood in her way. Tigress, Masque, and Galva delivered a powerful combo attack on Kirana from different directions that sent her flying into the ground.

Then suddenly, the spade-shaped birthmark started to glow dazzlingly as Kirana's entire body was thickened into solid ice.

Tigress, Masque, and Galva became shocked for Kirana's transformation. Kirana created a giant spinning ice disk between her hands and launched it to hit Masque at plain sight. Kirana sprang up in front of Galva and started firing multiple icy arrows towards the goo mage mutant at high speed from her hands. Kirana finally created lances made of ice and fired all of them at Tigress from different directions. Kirana grinned proudly as she amazingly defeated three mage mutants in her ice form. As Kirana turned around, her eyes widened wide when she saw Leo lying on the floor unconsciously as Shredder stood over him.

"LEO!" Kirana screamed.

Kirana sped forward to attack Shredder with a giant icy zanbato, but Lady Shade teleported right in front of Kirana with black magic one hand and drove her hand straight into the blue mage's birthmark before bursting the gathered black magic right through Kirana's chest to her back. As Lady Shade viciously pulled her fist out of Kirana's chest, Kirana reverted back into her mage form and collapsed unconsciously on the ground. Tiger Claw picked up Leo and Kirana, but Tigress pulled Leo's T-Phone and Kirana's K-Phone out when both phones started ringing.

"They wait for them in the O'Neil's home." Tigress informed.

"Bait them out and destroy them." Shredder instructed.

As three mutants and three mage mutants walked out of the construction site, Lady Shade detected a familiar magic presence and sprang high from the site to land her feet on the building rooftop as she came face-to-face with the white mage. Sage closed her eyes to detect Kirana's presence, but she can only sense her oldest daughter's presence fading away.

"Where is my daughter?" Sage demanded with an angry glare.

"I took her the same way when I took your son years ago." Lady Shade answered with a dark smile.

Sage dashed forward toward Lady Shade and two master mages locked into battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in April's apartment, Donnie splashed water over Kirby's face that made the man sit up wide awake.

"I just had the worst dream. The Kraang were trying to invade." Kirby said.

"Don't worry, Mr. O'Neil." Mikey assured. "Reality is way worse than your nightmare."

Kirby began panicking again with a whimper, making Talia smack Mikey over his head.

"Mikey, for once, please shut your mouth." Talia said.

Then suddenly, Raph and Casey entered into the apartment room.

"We gotta move." Raph informed. "Kraang Prime is stomping this way."

"Raph!" Vee exclaimed in relief as she threw his arm around Raph into a hug.

"Aw, I missed you too, sis." Raph smiled as he hugged Vee back.

"Casey!" April cried in relief as she threw her arms around Casey. "Oh, I was scared I'd lost you forever."

"No worries, red." Casey smiled. "Your man is here."

Macey rolled her eyes in annoyance, Donnie looked away in slight disgust, and Ariana rolled her eyes. But Ariana quickly noticed that Camilla isn't with Raph and Casey.

"Wait a minute. Where's Camilla?" Ariana asked in a worry tone.

Just then, Camilla barged into the apartment room with a warning look on her face.

"Guys, we gotta hurry up and get out of here!" Camilla cried. "Kraang Prime is spreading mutagen all over the city!"

"Camilla!" Ezra cried with a relived smile as he threw his arms around Camilla. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Yeah, me too." Raph said softly as he hugged the blushing Camilla tightly.

"Uh, not to break this up, but Leo and Kirana are still out there!" Donnie spoke up.

"What?" Raph and Camilla exclaimed.

"Long story, guys." Mikey said.

"Yeah, basically." Talia added.

Suddenly, Leo and Kirana came crashing through the window. They landed on to the coffee table as they were covered in deep scratches and bruises.

"Leo!" Vee cried.

"Kirana!" Ezra shouted.

Everyone ran to the injured team leaders. Ariana brought up her purple magic gloved hands and pressed them to spread out purple energy on Leo and Kirana's chests.

"Leo! Kirana!" April exclaimed in worry.

"They're still breathing. Thank goodness." Ariana stated.

"Dude, Leo's shell is cracked!" Mikey exclaimed as he looked at Leo's damaged shell.

"And Kirana's birthmark is scarred!" Talia cried as she looked at Kirana's damaged birthmark. "That can't be good!"

"Come out, peasants! We know you're in there!"

Foot Bots and Shadow Droids entered the room through the broken window. Casey tackled the four first robots, but more robotic ninjas kept coming inside. April picked up Macey in her arms and Ezra activated Norbit's boosters to make the robot go faster.

"This way!" April told her friends.

Unfortunately, one Foot Bot and one Shadow Droid blocked the exit.

Donnie threw his bo staff at the Foot Bot's head and Ariana slashed the Shadow Droid in half with a large jagged metal blade as her hand. Raph picked Leo over his back and Camilla picked Kirana in her arms as they followed the others to the building exit. The heroes opened the main door as Donnie and Ariana took out the guarding Foot Bots and Shadow Droids.

Just then, Rahzar and Galva jumped in front of the team.

"This is for my brother!" Mikey shouted.

Mikey surprisingly threw the couch from the fire escape that hit onto Rahzar painfully.

"And this is for my sister!" Talia yelled.

Talia screamed loudly that sent out a series of sound waves to hit Galva out of the apartment.

Tiger Claw fired red lasers at the heroes from his pistol while Tigress unleashed a rapid barrage of burnt orange bolts at them, but Vee was able to throw an energy ball at Tiger Claw and Ezra trapped Tigress in a teal magic web.

"Hurry, this way!" Kirby cried.

Kirby ran ahead of his daughters and his allies as he led them down the street to a parked hippie van.

"What the heck is that?" Vee asked.

"It's my old party wagon from back in my hipster days." Kirby said with a smile. He then held up a peace sign. "Groovy."

Out of nowhere, a drop of mutagen fell on top of Kirby. Everyone shockingly watched Kirby transform into a Kraang-Human zombie mutant. Kirby looked at them and aimed himself to attack the heroes.

"Not again!" April shouted.

"Come on, April! We gonna move!" Ariana yelled as she grabbed her friend's arm.

Everyone quickly made their way into the van before Raph and Camilla closed the door.

"Floor it, Jones!" Macey shouted.

Casey took out the keys from under the driver's visor and started revving the van. Kirby jumped in front of the van, but Casey sped down the street that made Kirby flew off of the vehicle. Kraang Prime chased after the van. Luckily for the heroes, Casey drove into an alley to escape from the Kraang leader.

"I'll get you all!" Kraang Prime shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere, Sage and Lady Shade continued fighting each other on the building rooftop. Lady Shade was launching balls of black energy from one palm, but Sage kept blocking the attacks with white energized shields.

"Ha! Your skills knows no limit." Lady Shade taunted. "Anger and rage fuels my power."

Sage dropped her shields and rapidly dashed forward to drill white energy that knocked Lady Shade down to the ground close to the rooftop edge.

"Fueled by anger and rage isn't just about ultimate power!" Sage said. "All those negative emotions cannot heal your dark soul."

"So wise." Lady Shade said with a scoff. "Just like our mother."

Lady Shade swiftly released a large black energy explosion from her hand that threw her to the nearby billboard. Lady Shade grabbed Sage by her neck and engulfed her left hand with black energy into a sharp blade.

"Don't even try to stand on your feet now." Lady Shade said with a dark smile. "Your victory for this battle shall be your own death."

Before Lady Shade could prepare the final move on Sage, Mala attacked Lady Shade from behind with her swift kicks. Mala kicked Lady Shade into the air and slashed her off the rooftop before running forward to Sage and putting her gently to the ground.

"Sage, are you alright?" Mala asked.

"I'm okay." Sage answered. She looked behind Mala with wide eyes. "Mala, look out!"

Lady Shade engulfed her hand with black magic and performed a horizontal slash that knocked Mala away from Sage. Mala began slashing her claws multiple times, but Lady Shade charged a massive sphere of black magic with both hands and blasted Mala into the ground.

Sage felt powerful anger reaching its peak inside her mind when she saw Mala bruising all over her body. She charged toward Lady Shade and tackled her off the building, teleporting her out of the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Casey drove the van into a deserted garage parking lot.

"This looks like a safe spot." Macey said.

"Come on." Raph said as he opened the door and jumped out of the vehicle. "We gotta find Splinter and Sage!"

Donnie, Ariana, Mikey, Talia, Vee, Ezra, Macey, Norbit, and April climbed of the van.

"Wait a minute! What about Leo and Kirana?" Talia asked.

"Their hurt very bad." Ezra said, in worry.

"We mustn't move them." Donnie said.

"They can stay with me." Casey assured. "I'm going back to search for my family."

"Okay, but we meet back at this spot." April said with a nod.

"You got it, red." Casey nodded with a smile.

"Casey, wait." Ariana spoke suddenly. She took a deep breath and ready to what she had to say. "I know the city is in peril and all, I just want to tell you...how I feel right now."

Ariana's confession caught Casey and Donnie's attention. Donnie quietly watched Casey giving a causal smile at Ariana.

"We have a world to save, Ariana." Casey interrupted quickly. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Be careful, Hockey Puck." April said as she closed the doors of the van.

With that, Casey drove off into the street.

April, Donnie, Vee, Macey, Raph, and Mikey made out way to the sewers while Ariana, Camilla, Ezra, Norbit, and Talia teleported themselves to the Crete Fortress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the wrecked Crete Fortress; three mage kunoichis, one mage ninja, and one robot were relived that the fortress is protected by a transparent force field of invisible energy, so everything won't be flooded by the ocean water. They quickly looked around the dojo, but their mother was nowhere to be found.

"Mom?" Ezra called out.

"Mother, are you here?" Camilla shouted.

"Can you hear us?" Talia yelled.

Norbit scanned the whole fortress.

"I do not detect Sage in the fortress." Norbit informs.

Ariana stomped her left foot on the ground and picked up no trace around the area through the vibrations.

"Norbit's right. I can't detect her." Ariana said. "But we gotta move. Everyone gather something important to take with you. We find our mom and then leave town."

Camilla, Talia, and Ezra nodded their heads as the siblings went to different rooms. Camilla went inside her bedroom and grabbed her photo of her former pet cat Samara. Ariana started packing her potions and medical supplies inside her lab. Talia grabbed the scared Pink Hallow from the freezer and placed him inside the lunch box cooler. Ezra packed his magic ingredients and spell books in his bedroom. He spotted his scrapbook and packed it too.

Suddenly, Talia's birthmark started glowing brilliantly. Her eyes went bright orange and froze in her position. She saw a vivid image of Lady Shade fighting Sage inside a transparent force field of white energy somewhere underwater. After the vision was over, Talia gasped sharply and her eyes returned to normal.

"Camilla! Ariana! Ezra! Norbit!" Talia hollered.

"Talia, what's wrong?" Camilla asked.

"I found mother!" Talia said. "I know where she is!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camilla, Ariana, Ezra, and Norbit followed Talia through the hallway to the top side of the fortress outside. They could see Sage and Lady Shade battling against each other in the ocean water. The mages and robot approached the transparent invisible force field that was blocking them from helping their mother.

"I'll tear you apart!" Lady Shade shouted.

"Mother!" Ariana, Camilla, Talia, and Ezra called.

"Go!" Sage shouted as she dodged Lady Shade's black magic bolts. "Save yourselves!"

"Ha! Your children shall witness your defeat." Lady Shade taunted with a smirk.

"Sage, do not give up." Norbit said.

"You can do it, mother!" Ariana cried.

"Take her down for once and all, mother!" Camilla shouted.

"Yeah, take her down!" Talia yelled.

"Come on, Mom! We believe in you!" Ezra yelled.

Lady Shade began firing several powerful black energy balls to hit Sage's position, but Sage swam away with remarkable speed. Sage shot out white energy blasts that hit Lady Shade from different directions. Lady Shade swam forward to finish Sage off with black energized razor-sharp claws. But Sage shot out large balls of white energy that made Lady Shade hit on her back to the force field. Lady Shade wasn't quite finished yet as she recovered quickly from that attack. Before Sage could react, Lady Shade jammed her right fist into Sage's stomach and violently erupted the gathered black energy magic right through Sage from the stomach to the back that knocked her out cold.

"Sage!" Norbit said.

"No!" Talia cried.

"Mother!" Ariana shouted.

Lady Shade's magic sent an unconscious Sage flying out of the force field. She then snapped her fingers and conjured up a violent black energized whirlpool that sucked Sage inside by the rapid force.

"MOM!!" Ezra screamed.

"You! You monster!" Camilla screamed with a growl.

Lady Shade thrusted her hands out with a sweeping motion that caused the black energized whirlpool to drift far away. She then looked at Camilla, Talia, Ariana, Ezra, and Norbit with an evil smile on her face.

Camilla could feel tears welling from her eyes as if her emotions were mixing into a destructive hurricane within her. Her eyes started glowing dark red and she was trying to bang the force field while shouting uncontrollably at Lady Shade, who teleported out of the ocean water along with the force field.

"Camilla, please stop. That's enough!" Talia shouted.

Camilla turned around to roar at Talia in her feral mode, but Talia quickly threw her arms around her older sister that made the red mage kunoichi gasp from her feral behavior.

"It's okay, sis." Talia assured. "Mother's gonna be fine. She's gonna make it."

Camilla closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Talia. Ezra fell to his knees and started weeping uncontrollably. Ariana ran over to him and hugged her little brother.

"Ariana, s-she's gone...Mom...she's gone..." Ezra cried.

"Shh. I'm here, Ezra." Ariana said.

Ariana felt tears falling down her face, but she dried her eyes and looked at her siblings and friends with an angry look on her face.

"This isn't over yet." Ariana said determinedly. "We're not gonna sit here and let our mother's honor fade in vain. We're gonna go suit up in our exosuits and we're gonna put an end to this for good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, four mages sprang across the building rooftops in their Magnolia Exosuits. Norbit was given a grey suit with rocket boosters so he could catch up. Camilla wore a red battlesuit with dark green accent, Talia wore an orange battlesuit accented with light green accent, Ezra wore a teal battle suit with sea green accent, and Ariana wore a purple battlesuit with brownish green accent. They made their way to the cathedral church until a group of Kraang droids surrounded them in a circle.

"Split and attack!" Ariana ordered Camilla, Ezra, and Talia.

The Kraang droids began firing pink energy blasts at the K-5 from their laser guns. But Ariana, Camilla, Ezra, and Talia sprang high above the alien robots. Talia acrobatically spun herself around in the air and directed two long, ribbon-like cutters with nanometer-thick mono-molecular edges to slice Kraang droids. Camilla released a set of heart-shaped explosives at the Kraang robots from the knuckles of her armored gauntlets. Ezra unleashed a set of star-shaped daggers at the Kraang from his palms. Ariana shot out several high sectional density, armor-piercing metal spikes at the Kraang droids with her arm railgun.

"Lowly insects! Do you think Kraang can be stopped?"

Ariana, Talia, Ezra, Norbit, and Camilla ran to the edge of the rooftop as they saw Kraang Prime moved towards a giant turtle-like mech and a fusion that was taking a step back. They also saw their four friends piloting the mecha in their assigned stations. Raph controlled the right arm, Mikey controlled the left arm, April controlled the left leg, and Donnie controlled the right leg. They looked at the fusion and noticed that she had Vee's skin color and Macey's wolf parts.

"It's Vee and Macey. They must have fused." Ezra said.

"It was Kraang who found your planet millions of years ago." Kraang Prime roared as it was towering over the giant mecha turtle. "It was Kraang who used mutagen on the monkeys, turning them into lowly humans. And it is Kraang who now transforms your world!"

"We gonna help them!" Talia.

"Talia's right. We can deal with Shade later." Ariana said. "Let's take Kraang Prime down."

"Thought you never ask." Camilla smiled as she cracked her knuckles in preparation.

Four mages and one robot sprang high from the rooftop and rapidly launched a flurry of downward kicks before finishing Kraang Prime with powerful kicks that drove the giant alien droid into the ground and landing on the Turtle Mech's shoulders.

"Hate to give you bad news, but we're raining on your parade." Ezra said to Kraang Prime.

"Great timing." April said with a smile.

"Looks like you could use some help." Talia grinned.

"Then let's get this fight going." The fusion said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Kitsune."

"We should get ready, now." Norbit said.

Kraang Prime slowly got up and started firing neon pink jagged lasers at the heroes from its antennae. The Turtle Mech fired its grappling hook and landed on the rooftops to avoid the lasers. The Turtle Mech ran away from Kraang Prime, who kept firing neon pink jagged laser at the mecha turtle. But the force of the explosion threw the Turtle Mech, Kitsune, and the K-5 back onto the streets.

As Kraang Prime then came to the streets, April pulled a lever that was making the Turtle Mech stand up. But the giant turtle mech was taking its slow time. Ariana, Ezra, Norbit, Camilla, and Talia sprinted forward to strike Kraang Prime, who smacked them away with its right tentacle that sent them flying into the alley. Kitsune tried to fight but she was smacked to a wall by Kraang Prime. Kraang Prime picked the Turtle Mech up with its tentacles to look at the mech with a serious face, but the Turtle Mech released an intense blast of fire at Kraang Prime's face. Kraang Prime screamed in pain and dropped the Turtle Mech from its grasp. The Turtle Mech lifted its left arm and fired a cable at the nearest telephone pole, causing powerful electrical currents coursing through the Turtle Mech. The Turtle Mech then fired another cable at Kraang Prime as the cable was connected to its chin.

"Goodbye, Turtles!" Kraang Prime roared. "Once I'm done with you, the K-5 will be mine for my conquest!"

Ariana, Talia, Ezra, Norbit, and Camilla helped each other from the ground. They ran out of the alley and watched the electrical currents attacking Kraang Prime, causing the alien droid leader to scream in pain. But they also saw their friends screaming from the effects of the electric currents. Camilla, Ariana, Talia, Ezra, and Norbit watched the exploding telephone pole caused the whole city into complete blackout. They turned back to see the Turtle Mech knock down onto its shell while Kraang Prime collapsed onto the street ground. The Turtle Mech starting overheating, but Donnie was able to shut Turtle Mech down. Kitsune unfuses back to Vee and Macey. They ran over to the Turtle Mech to help their friends. Ariana, Talia, Ezra, Norbit, and Camilla sped forward to help their friends out of the giant turtle mech before the heroes began cheering for their victory against Kraang Prime.

But unfortunately, Kraang Prime woke up from its unconscious state and climbed out of its robot husk with a loud roar that caught everyone's attention. The heroes' eyes widened wide when Kraang Prime started charging toward them.

"Donnie, make this thing move!" Raph shouted.

"I can't. It's fried!" Donnie shouted back as he tried to operate the useless Turtle Mech.

"Our suits are fried too!" Camilla cried as she and her sisters tried operating their useless battlesuits.

"Run!" Ariana yelled.

Four Turtles, four mages, Macey, Norbit, and April started running into an alley as Kraang Prime jumped onto the Turtle Mech and got them cornered at his sight.

"You will all suffer!" Kraang Prime yelled.

Vee's eyes suddenly glow bright turquoise and she blasted a powerful energy ball at left side of Kraang Prime's face. Vee immediately went back to normal. Ezra's eyes glow bright teal and he blasted an energy ball at the right side of Kraang Prime's face.

"Starting with you and the boy!" Kraang Prime said to Vee and Ezra.

April stepped forward and fired powerful waves of psychic energy at Kraang Prime, causing it to scream in pain and fall back from the Turtle Mech.

Then suddenly, Casey drove the Party Wagon to jump over a ramp and charged into Kraang Prime that knocked the alien leader over a few feet.

Casey then stopped the vehicle in front of his friends.

"You guys need a lift?" Casey asked with a smile.

April, Donnie, Raph, Vee, Macey, and Mikey quickly entered the van. But they noticed that Ariana, Ezra, Norbit, Camilla, and Talia wasn't climbing into the van with them.

"Are you guys coming with us?" Macey asked.

"Not really." Ezra replied. "Kirana needs mystical medical attention. We've decided to stay at our aunt's place for her recovery. She lives in her pocket dimension with her twin daughters."

"And until then, we'll be back to reclaim the city with you guys." Talia said with a calm smile.

"Will we see you again?" April asked.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Ariana said. "I eventually installed a special app that will contact us whenever you need us."

"Well, be safe, guys." Casey said with a grin. "We'll see you soon."

"Yeah, you too." Camilla grinned back as she carried an unconscious Kirana out of the van.

With that, Casey drove away from the K-5 and Norbit and headed down the streets to the main highways.

Camilla bent her knees down to the ground and placed Kirana down as Ariana, Ezra, Norbit, and Talia knelt their knees down with Camilla.

"Kirana was right." Ariana said with a sad look on her face. "None of this would have happened if we'd just left the city when she told us to do."

"For the first time in my life, I have no idea that could ever happen to our sister." Camilla said as she placed a comforting hand on Ariana's shoulder.

"Kirana just needs recovery." Norbit said. "She is a tough kunoichi."

"But as for our home, we lost everything." Ezra said, sadly.

"I just hope mother is okay when we're gone." Talia said with a mournful sigh.

The K-5 gathered together in a circle and held out their hands to concentrate on their magical powers.

"Terepōto!" Camilla, Ezra, Talia, and Ariana casted.

Suddenly; the bodies of four mage kunoichis, one mage ninja, and one robot began glowing in white and they disappeared right out of the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Sage was floating motionless onto the ocean water. Kuro quickly swam towards his mother and pulled her out of the water to the sandy shore, where he carried his unconscious mother into an abandoned building that was set near the sand. Kuro placed Sage down to the floor and touched his mother's chest with his yellow glowing claw. That made Sage let out a gasping breath, causing Kuro to jump out of the building and disappear out of sight.


End file.
